Antes de que sea tarde
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que X.A.N.A. fuese derrotado. Ahora los guerreros de Lyoko se reunen de nuevo, pero ¿será todo tan tranquilo como debiera? UxY, JxA, OxS
1. El reencuentro

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3._

_**Notas previas:**__ Como no sé si alguien ajeno a esta serie va a leer esto quiero aclarar que la casa de Aelita y Franz Hopper se llama originalmente 'Hermitage' así que he decidido conservarlo, el nombre en la serie no tiene ninguna connotación religiosa igual que no la tiene en este fic._

**ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE**

**Por Natsumi Niikura**

**El reencuentro**

Después de que X.A.N.A. fuese derrotado y apagasen el superordenador la vida para los guerreros de Lyoko se había vuelto pacífica. Ya sólo tenían que preocuparse de sus estudios en Kadic. Y con el tiempo sus caminos empezaron a distanciarse.

Yumi regresó a su Kyoto natal con la excusa de completar sus estudios, aunque en realidad se marchó con la esperanza de poder olvidar a Ulrich o tal vez de hacerle reaccionar. Odd fundó un grupo de música y era bastante difícil seguirle la pista con tantas giras eso sin contar con su manía de no revisar su correo electrónico. Aelita y Jérémie por su parte se habían casado y ahora se afanaban en el diseño de un programa informático revolucionario basándose en los datos conseguidos por Franz Hopper. Ulrich se dedicó por completo a las artes marciales y ahora trabajaba como instructor en un prestigioso dojo. En cuanto a William…

Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba la relación entre Yumi y Ulrich decidió que era un buen momento para mover ficha, así que se trasladó a Kyoto donde inevitablemente se topó con ella y claro, hubiese sido idiota de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerse el perdido en mitad de una ciudad desconocida.

Las luces de la urbe se extendían bajo el avión procedente de Kyoto. Yumi se estiró en su asiento y cerró el libro que leía, tantas horas de vuelo estaban acabando con ella. La voz de una de las azafatas les avisó de que pronto aterrizarían y que debían abrocharse los cinturones.

En el aeropuerto Jérémie, Aelita, Odd, Sissi y Ulrich esperaban el vuelo en el que llegaría su compañera. La chica de pelo rosa estaba muy inquieta, echaba en falta a su buena amiga y con sólo pensar que pronto volvería a estar allí se emocionaba. El resto mantenía la calma menos Sissi que no entendía que estaba haciendo allí si la japonesa y ella siempre se habían llevado mal. Ulrich parecía tranquilo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso ¿Qué pasaría cuando se reencontrasen? ¿Seguiría siendo su mejor amiga? ¿Aún sería aquella chica que le había robado el corazón?

—¡Mirad! ¿No es esa Yumi? —exclamó de repente Aelita.

—¿Dónde? —dijo Odd poniendo su mano a modo de visera.

Aelita señaló a la izquierda y los ojos de Ulrich siguieron la dirección indicada, cerca de la cinta transportadora donde iban apareciendo progresivamente las maletas, la joven japonesa se acomodaba tras la oreja un mechón rebelde de su ahora larga cabellera.

Había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, su aspecto era más femenino y no sólo por el peinado, su ropa también era más femenina y sensual. El ceñido jersey rojo remarcando sus curvas, unos vaqueros informales y algo rasgados y unas botas sin tacón formaban parte de su nuevo atuendo.

Yumi sonrió al reconocer la cabellera rosa de su amiga y se apresuró a reunirse con sus compañeros, Aelita se adelantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola chicos, me alegro de volver a veros —dijo sonriéndoles.

Abrazó a todos sus amigos, incluida Sissi, al menos por su parte sus diferencias con ella habían quedado en el pasado.

—Es una lástima que Ulrich no lograse dar con William —dijo de repente Jérémie.

—¿Cómo? —replicó con sorpresa Yumi.

—Sí, Ulrich estuvo llamando durante semanas ¡qué digo semanas! ¡Meses! —Odd movió teatralmente las manos dando énfasis a sus palabras— y nada de nada.

—Pero si William…

—Oye Yumi… ¿traíamos alguna maleta más? —William se detuvo en seco al ver al grupo de amigos del Kadic, ahora comprendía por que había decidido volver tan de repente. Yumi negó con la cabeza a su pregunta y él miró desafiante a Ulrich—. Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Vaya William me alegro de que Yumi te encontrase —Odd palmeó su espalda amistosamente.

—Fue fácil viviendo bajo el mismo techo, tarde o temprano acabaríamos encontrándonos.

"Bajo el mismo techo" esas palabras causaron la sorpresa de todos y algo se removió en el interior de Ulrich. Creía tenerlo superado pero la revelación había caído como un bomba sobre él, siempre tuvo la sospecha de que si le dejaba espacio William se espabilaría para ocupar su lugar, al parecer no se había equivocado.

Odd carraspeó incómodo, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

—Va-vaya Yumi qué colorida vienes.

—Oh… ¿te gusta?

—Disculpa —Sissi se interpuso entre ellos claramente celosa.

Aelita decidió actuar antes de que a alguien le diese por cometer un asesinato, lo más sensato sería no juntar a William y Ulrich ni a Yumi y Sissi en el mismo coche y Odd comprendiendo la expresión de la que una vez fue su prima se encargó de solucionarlo todo.

El paisaje urbano fue dando paso a la villa donde habían pasado media vida. El bosque se extendía majestuoso a las afueras donde se encontraba su destino.

'Hermitage' el cártel de la verja les dio la bienvenida, Aelita y Jérémie habían hecho un excelente trabajo de restauración, parecía una casa nueva.

Dentro hicieron reparto de las habitaciones Odd y Sissi compartirían la del fondo del pasillo, Yumi enarcó una ceja con la oferta de compartir cuarto con William, la japonesa se negó, algo que Aelita no comprendió, la instaló entre las habitaciones de Ulrich y William.

Tras desempaquetar todas las cosas las dos chicas se apresuraron a ponerse al día de todo los que les había ocurrido en aquellos dos años en los que no se habían visto. En vista de que la japonesa empezaba a dormirse a causa del jet lag bajaron a la cocina a tomar café. Aelita buscaba el modo de abordar el tema que realmente quería sacar, le preocupaba como pudiera tomárselo, aquello siempre sacaba su lado susceptible. Se armó de valor y se lanzó a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Ya habéis hablado? —la japonesa la miró con cara de no comprender— Ulrich y tú.

Soltó la taza de café y se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina, realmente no comprendía a que se refería su amiga.

—Me refiero a William.

—No sé por que tendría que hablar con Ulrich sobre William —suspiró más incómoda que molesta—. Él no me habla de todos sus amigos.

—Mujer, no es lo mismo…

—Sinceramente, Aelita, no sé a donde quieres llegar.

—No es lo mismo un amigo que un novio.

La morena rió con todas sus ganas tomando de nuevo su humeante taza de café, miró a Aelita divertida.

—Es un malentendido —sonrió—. Me encontré con Will casualmente, estaba perdido en mitad de Kyoto, le propuse compartir piso —la del pelo rosa asintió al comprender la situación—. Y eso es todo.

—¡Eso es genial! Tienes que decírselo a Ulrich.

Yumi negó con la cabeza y se marchó dejando sola a su amiga. ¿Qué les había dado a todos con su amistad con William? ¿Y por qué diablos tenía que darle explicaciones a Ulrich? Si quería saber algo que se lo preguntase ¿acaso se había olvidado de cómo se hablaba? Si era así no tardaría en descubrirlo por que estaba sentado en el sofá con un periódico deportivo entre las manos.

—Ey —dijo el castaño sin alzar la vista.

—Hola ¿algo interesante?

Se dejó caer en el sofá y él la miró sorprendido, al oír los pasos creyó que serían Jérémie u Odd, incluso Sissi o quien demonios fuese, cualquiera menos ella. Su pulso se había acelerado y le costaba pensar con claridad.

—Nada —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Ah… Ulrich yo…

—¡Ey, Yumi! —William entró en la sala con un móvil en la mano— lleva rato sonando, te lo has olvidado en la habitación.

Miró la pantalla del pequeño aparato negro con sakuras y descolgó al tiempo que se alejaba de los chicos hablando en un japonés perfecto.

—Seguro que es Hajiwara —se sentó donde había estado ella pese a la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el chico—. Tío, estoy muerto de sueño.

—_Pues lárgate y déjame en paz_ —pensó Ulrich.

—Está guapa ¿verdad? —no necesitó respuesta, era evidente por como la miraba mientras se acercaba a ellos nuevamente— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada, era Fuuko.

—Genial. Con vuestro permiso me voy a dormir.

—Que descanses Will.

Se acomodó junto a él y cogió el café. El silencio se había instalado entre ellos, era muy incómodo ¿dónde había ido a parar aquella facilidad para sacar tema de conversación?

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —rompió él el silencio.

—Eterno, pero bastante entretenido.

El silencio volvió.

—¿Cómo…? —hablaron a la vez.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír, al parecer todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad entre ellos.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Code: Lyoko y debo advertir que hace tiempo que no veo la serie así que pido perdón si escribo alguna incongruencia, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber para poder corregirlo. Me enganché a la serie desde el piloto de Garage Kids y la verdad es que cada vez que la veo le encuentro algo nuevo que me reengancha, no sé como no había escrito aún sobre ellos._

_En mi fic la edad de los chicos es de 24 para William y Yumi, 22 Jérémie y 23 el resto._

_Saludos._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Para todos los que no estéis familiarizados con la cultura japonesa al final de algunos capítulos pondré éstas notas para que no quede nada sin ser comprendido._

_Las sakuras son las flores del cerezo, es un motivo muy común en los estampados y en las serigrafías japoneses, los abanicos y el traje de Yumi en Lyoko llevan pétalos de Sakura._


	2. Francia

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3._

**Francia **

Aquella mañana es sol resplandecía y en la casa los inquilinos comenzaban su rutina, todos menos uno que llevaba aproximadamente una hora levantado preparando el desayuno.

William abandonó la cocina y entró en el comedor para preparar la mesa, se había acostumbrado a los desayunos japoneses y sabía que se moriría de hambre si rompía la rutina, además dudaba que nadie se quejase por que les hubiese preparado algo para comer.

Poco a poco todos fueron bajando para encontrarse con el banquete matutino, se acomodaron en las sillas. El moreno sirvió a sus amigos prestando una mayor atención a la japonesa, a fin de cuentas debía pensar en sus propios intereses.

—Yumi ¿quieres unos _hashi_?

La nipona le miró enarcando una ceja ¿a qué venía tanta cordialidad?

—¿A los demás no nos ofreces? —intervino Odd imaginando un plato delicioso.

—Son los palillos —le aclaró ella sabiendo lo que pensaba— no son comestibles. No, gracias, sé comer con tenedor.

Odd empezó a bromear con sus amigos como hiciera mientras estudiaban en el Kadic, Sissi al principio los miraba algo temerosa de intervenir, ella nunca había estado incluida en el grupo durante aquellos años y por norma general todos sus esfuerzos por integrarse se le habían vuelto en contra, pero Aelita y Yumi la hicieron partícipe de su conversación logrando que se relajase al fin.

Un rato después en el jardín de L'Hermitage las chicas hacían planes para el día siguiente, ya que estaban de vacaciones aprovecharían para dedicarle tiempo a actividades amenas. Yumi entró a la casa para buscar unos refrescos con los que aderezar la charla.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con el joven castaño que se estaba sirviendo un poco de café.

—¿Café? —Le ofreció con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No, gracias, sólo he venido a por unos refrescos —dijo abriendo la nevera y sacando varias latas—, mantenemos una apasionante charla sobre que podemos hacer por aquí mañana.

—Salida de chicas ¿eh?

—Mmm… algo así. —Sonrió.

La miró intensamente, sus movimientos suaves y fluidos acomodando las latas, vasos y algunos dulces en una bandeja. Había cosas que no habían cambiado.

—Ah… Yumi, esta noche hay un concierto en el centro y… —dudó unos segundos antes de continuar— ¿Te apetece venir? No los conozco pero me han dicho que son buenos…

—Claro, sería genial. —Se mostró entusiasmada con la idea.

—Podemos…

El tono de llamada del móvil de Yumi interrumpió al muchacho, ella suspiró y contestó. Al otro lado de la línea le hablaban en japonés, lo supo por sus respuestas. Removió impaciente el café humeante y dio varios sorbos hasta que ella colgó.

—_Kuso… _—"mierda" masculló.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día —se excusó guardando el móvil—. Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano.

Cogió la bandeja para volver fuera pero él puso sus manos sobre las suyas y con cuidado se la quitó.

—Yo se la llevaré y les diré que has tenido que irte.

—Gracias, Ulrich —le besó la mejilla—, eres un cielo.

Pasaron las horas, finalmente la urgentísima llamada de su hermano Hiroki resultó no ser tan importante. Se había peleado con Milly sobre donde debían pasar las vacaciones y su urgencia consistía en quejarse mientras zampaba dorayakis como un poseso. Tras una charla de hermana mayor y de asegurarse de que llamaba a su novia para aclarar las cosas, decidió volver a L'Hermitage, quizás aún estaría a tiempo de ir a ese concierto.

Entró en la casa y tras quitarse la chaqueta se acomodó el suéter azul marino, echó un rápido vistazo por la casa buscando a su amigo, pero no había rastro de él. Odd, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor hojeando un revista, seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada, cuando empezaba a creer que su amiga había perdido la razón ésta se acercó y le habló.

—¿Dónde está Ulrich?

—Él no tiene vacaciones —dijo con tono de burla.

—¿El dojo?

Odd le miró sorprendido por la pregunta y asintió.

—¿Puedes darme la dirección? —Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

—Cla… claro.

Caminó hasta la mesita donde estaba el teléfono y tomó el pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Anotó la dirección despacio pensando detenidamente en el motivo de su petición, si quería hablar con él sólo tenía que esperar dos horas, incluso podría llamarle al móvil. Enarcó las cejas y se giró sonriendo entregándole el papel medio arrugado.

—Qué te lo pases bien.

—Gracias, te debo una.

Yumi cogió de nuevo su chaqueta vaquera, un juego de llaves, con un llavero del que colgaba un muñeco púrpura, que le había dado Aelita y su bolso antes de salir a la calle.

Odd rió con la conclusión a la que había llegado y sintió unas ganas locas de contárselo a Jérémie y a Aelita. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y llamó insistentemente a la puerta del despacho hasta que le hubieron abierto. Jérémie le miró desde el umbral con cara de fastidio y ella se asomó por encima de su hombro llena de curiosidad.

—¡Noticia bomba! —exclamó apartando a su amigo y entrando— ¡No sabéis lo que acaba de pasar!

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella impaciente.

—Diría que nuestros tortolitos favoritos siguen enamorados ¡Yumi acaba de pedirme la dirección del trabajo de Ulrich!

—Eso es una tontería, Odd —Jérémie negó con la cabeza a las palabras de su amigo—. No prueba nada.

—Tiene su número y él volverá pronto. —Le sonrió a Odd, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión—. Piénsalo Jérémie…

—Tu también, Aelita…

—Vamos Einstein ¡Todo cuadra!

—No, no cuadra —suspiró, quería creer en su teoría pero no podía—, olvidáis que Yumi y William están juntos.

Odd se quedó pensativo, no había caído en eso, su amiga siempre había declarado que el moreno y ella no eran más que amigos, pero con el tiempo aquello parecía haber cambiado. Aún y así estaba bastante seguro de que Yumi seguía enamorada de Ulrich, a parte sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que su buen amigo no la había olvidado.

Aelita miró significativamente a su marido.

—Sé un secreto —declaró.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron a la vez los dos chicos.

—Sobre Yumi y William…

Una joven japonesa caminaba sonriente por las calles del centro de la villa, procuraba mantener la calma pero con cada paso que daba tenía más ganas de echar a correr, estaba realmente impaciente. Giró a la derecha para entrar en una pequeña callejuela empedrada.

"_Dojo de artes marciales Tsuiai"_

Comprobó la dirección en el papel arrugado que le había dado Odd y sonrió, estaba en el lugar correcto. Desde que Aelita le contara en aquella carta que Ulrich era sensei de un dojo de artes de marciales que se moría de ganas de ver aquel sitio y a la gente con la que trabajaba.

En un acto reflejo se pasó los dedos por el pelo arreglando su aspecto, después hizo lo mismo con su ropa y finalmente entró.

En el interior del recinto un grupo de chicas adolescentes y alguna mujer de mediana edad repetían con mayor o menor destreza los movimientos marcados por el joven de cabello castaño. Yumi se movió con cuidado por el espacio libre de tatamis hasta situarse al lado de un hombre japonés que, sin duda, era el dueño del local, éste le miró.

—_¿Habla japonés? _—le preguntó el hombre a lo que ella asintió— _Soy Itakura Kento, el dueño del dojo._

—_Ishiyama Yumi_

—_La amiga de Stern_ —pronunció en un tono cargado de sorpresa—_, me han hablado muy bien de usted, Ishiyama-san_

—_Sólo Yumi, por favor, Itakura-san_

—_Sólo si usted me llama Kento._ —La muchacha asintió y clavó su mirada en su amigo—_. Desde que Stern trabaja aquí tenemos más alumnas que nunca_

Yumi sonrió. No podía culparlas, se veía realmente atractivo con esa expresión de concentración, el uniforme del dojo y esa aura de líder, viéndole así incluso ella se apuntaría a sus clases.

—_¿Le apetece un combate amistoso?_ —Recordaba las prácticas que le había descrito su empleado— _Tengo grandes referencias sobre su técnica de lucha_

—_¿Por qué no?_ —concedió la chica.

—_Por aquí_.

Le indicó la zona de tatamis a su derecha, ella se descalzó quedándose con unos calcetines con rayitas de colores. Se pusieron uno frente al otro y se saludaron.

Kento lanzó el primer ataque, una patada alta dirigida al hombro de ella que lo esquivó muy hábilmente arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta apoyar las manos en el suelo, aprovechando el impulso de su movimiento golpeó el pecho de su contrincante que se vio obligado a retroceder. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—_Kenpo_ —dijo complacido.

—_Mi abuelo me enseñó._

El combate continuó dando por finalizada la conversación.

Habían pasado a ser el centro de atención de las alumnas y del propio Ulrich que estaban fascinados por la velocidad de él y la flexibilidad de ella, nunca antes habían visto luchar al dueño y la japonesa era todo un misterio para ellas.

De un rápido movimiento la obligó a retroceder hasta casi tocar la pared con la espalda, estaba acorralada.

—No será tan fácil —murmuró Ulrich al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de su jefe.

Y él tenía razón, cuando el hombre se movió para dar el combate por finalizado ella se agachó y se deslizó hábilmente entre sus piernas quedando a sus espaldas. Apoyó su pie derecho en los riñones de él sujetándole contra la pared que la había acorralado segundos antes.

—_Eso ha sido…_ —susurró— ¡Increíble!

Una muchacha pelirroja aplaudió tímidamente y se ruborizó al ver que nadie más lo hacía.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy —intervino Ulrich—. Hasta el viernes, chicas.

Las alumnas se dispersaron no sin que antes lanzasen miradas, algunas curiosas y otras hostiles, hacia la japonesa. Cuando hubieron entrado en los vestuarios, Kento y Yumi se acercaron hasta donde estaba Ulrich. El maestro japonés le lanzó una toalla blanca con el nombre del dojo bordado con hilo negro.

—Buen trabajo —canturreó sonriente.

—Gracias. Estoy sorprendido —declaró secándose el sudor del cuello con la toalla—, llevo dos años aquí y esta es la primera vez que te veo luchar, Ken.

—Ya sabes… —Movió las manos teatralmente— hay pocos luchadores buenos que practiquen las artes marciales japonesas.

—Que curioso —intervino ella—, el kenpo no es más que una copia del kung fu, así que… en realidad…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Mirad qué hora es! ¡Es tardísimo!

Ulrich rió disimuladamente, siempre que metía la pata, su jefe, se salía por la tangente con cualquier tontería, y esta vez, era con la hora.

—Os dejo a solas, chicos —dijo Itakura antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la que colgaba el cartel de "prohibido el paso".

—¿Cómo sabías que trabajo aquí?

—Tengo mis recursos —dijo con suficiencia, él enarcó una ceja robándole una sonrisa—. Odd me dio la dirección.

—Odd… claro.

Se llevó tras la oreja un mechón rebelde y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

—Yumi…

Sonrió. Alzó su brazo lanzando un golpe hacia su cuello deteniéndose a milímetros de darle.

—Tienes la guardia baja.

Ulrich sonrió con suficiencia, aparatando la mano de ella. Lanzó lejos la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros, y adoptó una posición defensiva. Ella hizo lo mismo rápidamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, finalmente ella lanzó el primer ataque. Trató de hacerle caer barriendo su punto de apoyo, el pie izquierdo, logró evitarlo levantando la pierna en el último segundo. Buscó el modo de golpearle el hombro volviendo su ataque en su contra, pero lo único que logró fue golpear el tatami.

Los ataques se sucedían como pasos de baile de una hipnótica danza. Movimientos dominados por la pasión, ágiles y precisos.

Él encontró el hueco para derribarla, había descuidado la defensa baja, sus piernas estaban expuestas, así que sin dudarlo la atacó. Recibió un contragolpe que le derribó. Lo había olvidado, el punto fuerte de Yumi eran los contraataques. Le había tumbado con una simple patada en las costillas, ni siquiera había ejercido fuerza para hacerlo.

—Aún puedo ganarte —declaró sentándose sobre su pecho—, sigo siendo mejor que tú.

Alzó su brazo derecho llevándolo tras la nuca de ella y con un ligero movimiento de cadera dio la vuelta a la situación dejándola a ella bajo su peso. En esa situación sería tan sencillo eliminar esa distancia de a penas dos centímetros, pero no podía hacerlo, sería traicionar su confianza. Yumi estaba con William, no podía dejar de repetírselo.

—No pesas lo suficiente para inmovilizarme.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quisiera inmovilizarte? —Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Cuál era el plan?

Rió mientras él se incorporaba y la ayudaba.

—¿Estamos a tiempo de ir a ese concierto?

—Me ducho y nos vamos.

Negras nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre la villa. No tardarían mucho en descargar su furia sobre el lugar.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, es un poco más cortito que el anterior. Con este episodio termina la introducción, en el que viene habrá algunas sorpresas. Un abrazo, hasta la próxima._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Dorayaki: es un dulce japonés, consiste en dos círculos de bizcocho relleno de pasta de judías dulces, es lo que come Doraemon._

_Tsuiai: equilibrio._

_El sensei es el modo de referirse a un maestro._

_En Japón el apellido siempre va antes del nombre, y por norma general se refieren a los demás por el apellido, a excepción de entre familiares o personas a las que se les tenga una gran confianza._

_La terminación "-san" es un grado de formalidad, "-san" sería el equivalente a "señor/a", de menor a mayor formalidad "-chan", "-kun", "-san", "-dono" y "-sama" (actualmente en desuso)._

* * *

_**Sampras-.:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo._


	3. Viejos enemigos

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3._

**Viejos enemigos**

El reloj digital de Jérémie marcaba las tres y treinta y seis minutos, la calma reinaba en _l'Hermitage_, sólo rota temporalmente por los truenos en el exterior. En la entrada, una llave se deslizó en la cerradura y el sordo chasquido del cerrojo resonó en el vacío recibidor.

Ulrich y Yumi entraron empapados, de pies a cabeza y haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

La cena había sido un desastre. El camarero, que sin lugar a dudas era la primera vez que cargaba con más de un plato, había lanzado los _tortellini_ de espinacas y salsa de queso sobre los pantalones de Ulrich y, poco después, un botellín de agua sobre ella. La mitad de la gente del pequeño restaurante había acabado con la ropa llena de comida. Durante el trayecto hasta la sala de conciertos les había llovido, ¡y ellos sin paraguas! El grupo era un completo caos, la mejor parte de su actuación era cuando estaban calladitos y a distancia de los instrumentos. En el camino de vuelta, con ataque de risa incluido, el autobús se había estropeado a penas diez metros después de que subieran, la lluvia se había convertido en un diluvio y no habían encontrado un solo taxi en todo el trayecto.

Un potente trueno resonó asustándoles. Había caído cerca, muy cerca. Se asomaron por la puerta, que aún no habían cerrado, y vieron una pequeña columna de humo más allá del bosque, cerca del internado. Ambos supusieron que el humo provenía de un árbol ¿de dónde si no?

Ulrich cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era darse una buena ducha de agua caliente y dormir.

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, ya no llovía, pero el mal tiempo se negaba a abandonar la villa. El aire olía a tierra mojada y hierba húmeda y hacía algo de frío.

Sissi levantó la persiana de la habitación que compartía con Odd, y arrugó la nariz al ver el panorama.

—Qué asco de día —refunfuñó cogiendo las cosas para darse una ducha.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Odd frotándose un ojo aún adormecido— ¿Pensabas hacer algo especial?

—Pensábamos —le corrigió de mal humor—. Vamos a pasar la mañana con mi padre.

Abrió los ojos de par en par despertándose de golpe. No había vuelto a pensar en Jean-Pierre Delmas desde que Sissi y él se fueran a vivir a Sidney y a donde les llevasen las giras del grupo. Se levantó y la siguió hasta el baño, su expresión había pasado del sueño y cansancio a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

—Creía que os ibais de compras o algo así.

—Te lo dije antes de venir, Odd —dijo quitándose la ropa—. Las compras son esta tarde.

—Genial —pronunció con sarcasmo—. Será como volver al Kadic.

Sissi gruñó con desagrado y le empujó fuera del baño. Un mal augurio para lo que acabaría ocurriendo durante la mañana.

Y es que el temor de Odd Della Robbia estaba más que fundado. Jean-Pierre Delmas no llevaba muy bien que su adorada hijita Sissi se hubiese enamorado e ido a vivir con el bala perdida de Odd, lo consideraba un buen chico, sí, pero poco adecuado para ella. Al fin y al cabo su historial en el Kadic le daba la razón, malas notas, faltas injustificadas, los secretitos que tenía con sus amigos y también las pullas que le lanzaba a su hija.

Cuando ella estaba presente se esforzaba por disimular, pero en cuanto se alejaba su cara cambiaba radicalmente, hasta tal punto, que al muchacho no le salían ni las bromas más tontas que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Al menos Sissi parecía encantada, no había notado nada raro y su humor era esplendido.

Aquella mañana Odd y Sissi no fueron los únicos que salieron de _l'Hermitage_. William, que empezaba a incomodarse con "los fantasmas del pasado", alquiló un coche y condujo durante horas sin rumbo fijo pensando en que podía hacer. Tenía dos grandes problemas; el primero era la escapada de Ulrich y Yumi y su renovada íntima amistad, tan molesta para él; y el segundo, en las últimas horas los recuerdos de X.A.N.A. eran más vivos que nunca, tanto que le parecía seguir bajo su dominio.

—"_¿Y ahora qué?_ —pensaba—_. Si les digo lo que me pasa desconfiarán de mí… y eso significaría quedarme a un lado._"

Tomó el desvío hacia la estación de servicio que estaba unos metros más adelante, se estaba quedando sin combustible y se le había dormido el trasero. Definitivamente tanto él como el coche necesitaban un descanso. Se detuvo frente a un surtidor y repostó, pagó y aparcó a un lado.

En la estación de servicio había unas pequeñas galerías comerciales, dedicadas, prácticamente en exclusiva, a los turistas y una cafetería. Optó por tomar algo, un café bien cargado y un sándwich no le vendrían nada mal.

Se abstrajo pensando en los problemas que dio a sus compañeros, todo por culpa de su impulsiva forma de ser. Se había emocionado tanto, aquella primera vez en Lyoko, que ignoró por completo las advertencias y peticiones de Jérémie y Aelita, eso había desembocado en el desastre. Les había eliminado en cientos de ocasiones, y, cada una de ellas, le dolía en lo más profundo. Todo fue su culpa.

El tono de su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Yumi. Eso le hizo sonreír y recuperar gran parte de su buen humor.

—No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh? —contestó burlón.

—Claro, claro —replicó ella con seriedad—. ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Pues… verás… —Suspiró pensando en que podía decirle—. Quería ir a un sitio, pero… qué más da. Oye, Yumi —dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno preocupado— ¿ha pasado algo?

—¿Volverás pronto? —preguntó sin contestarle.

—Sí. Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Quiero que vuelvas. —Su voz se quebró como si llorase.

A William se le heló la sangre, ella nunca le había pedido que volviese aunque le pasase algo, siempre le esperaba, y no era tan vulnerable como para llorar en mitad de una conversación telefónica, así que algo espantoso tenía que ocurrirle.

—¡Yumi! ¿Dónde estás? —exclamó preocupado.

—En _l'Hermitage_… ven, por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

No necesitó oír nada más. Se puso en pie rápidamente y salió corriendo con el móvil aún en la oreja.

—¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —chilló sin poder controlar su nerviosismo—. ¿Yumi, Ulrich te ha hecho daño?

—William…

La llamada se cortó en ese instante, miró el aparato incrédulo y se apresuró a marcar su número, pero no tuvo éxito, la operadora le informó de que el móvil estaba apagado o sin cobertura. Maldiciendo se metió en el coche y condujo rozando el límite de velocidad deseando que Yumi estuviese bien.

Cuando llegó a la casa se quedó petrificado al ver en el jardín delantero a Odd, Ulrich y Yumi riendo con unos refrescos en la mano. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se acercó a ella corriendo.

—Yumi ¿estás bien?

Ella parpadeó mirando fijamente como se arrodillaba a sus pies.

—¿Qué? —Alcanzó a articular perpleja—. Estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ves?

—Pero… ¿y tu llamada? ¡Estabas llorando, me has pedido que volviera!

—William, yo no te he llamado. —Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo, se le veía tan asustado arrodillado frente a ella—. Diría que alguien te ha gastado una broma de mal gusto.

—Era tu número y tu voz.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, la preocupación de Dunbar no era fingida así que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

En el salón Sissi, Aelita y Jérémie tomaban café. La hija del director había insistido mucho en que debía hablar con ellos de algo muy importante, por lo que el matrimonio aceptó. Pero hasta el momento la conversación había girado en torno a los años vividos en el Kadic, y muchas de las cosas que comentaba no les traían muy buenos recuerdos. Aelita se echó a temblar sin causa aparente, Jérémie angustiado puso sus manos sobre sus temblorosos hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—He… he oído un grito espantoso —logró pronunciar.

—Yo no he oído nada…

—Nadie ha gritado —replicó Sissi.

—Nosotros también lo hemos escuchado, Jérémie —dijo Yumi entrando.

Ulrich apareció tras la japonesa seguido de Odd y William. Aelita se relajó un poco al saber que no eran imaginaciones suyas, sentía un gran alivio por ese lado, pero aquel grito había sonado tan desesperado que le horrorizaba.

—¿Insinuáis que Belpois y yo estamos sordos?

—No, yo tampoco lo entiendo, nena. —Odd pasó el brazo por la cintura de su chica.

—Sólo nosotros cinco… —murmuró Yumi sin que nadie lograse escucharle.

La conversación se volvió confusa para ella mientras trataba de atar cabos, tenía que haber un motivo por el que ni Sissi ni Jérémie hubiesen escuchado nada. De sus labios escapó una exclamación al hallar la respuesta, era tan evidente que ni lo había pensado, la atención de todos se había centrado en ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ulrich dudaba en si debía acercarse más a ella o permanecer donde estaba.

—Aelita, Odd, William, tú y yo. —William enarcó una ceja por el "tú y yo"—. Los cinco tenemos algo en común.

Se pusieron a pensar, pero todo lo que se les ocurría eran cosas que habían hecho los siete, ir al Kadic, comer en el comedor, las clases con los mismo profesores…

—Lyoko.

—Sissi no ha ido pero Jérémie sí, tu teoría falla. —Le hizo ver Odd.

—No —replicó Aelita—. Jérémie fue, pero a diferencia de nosotros…

—Nunca estuve en el sector cinco —acabó la frase de su mujer.

—¡Alto! ¿Qué es ese Lyoko y lo del sector cinco?

Sissi se sentía perdida, lo de Lyoko le sonaba haberlo leído en el diario de Ulrich aquella vez que se lo había robado, pero lo del sector cinco no sabía por donde tomarlo.

—¿Sector cinco? —Odd trataba de encontrar una explicación que darle—. Hemos dicho….

—Cuando estábamos en el Kadic… —empezó Jérémie, ahora que Odd y Sissi estaban juntos suponía que ella les guardaría el secreto, además en caso de que lo contase era muy poco probable que alguien la creyese— encontré un ordenador en la fábrica abandonada, dentro de él había un mundo virtual con una entidad malvada que…

—Lo que intenta explicar Einstein —intervino Ulrich— es que nosotros cinco viajábamos a ese mundo virtual llamado Lyoko mientras él se encargaba de guardarnos las espaldas usando el ordenador.

—Yo vivía allí hasta que Jérémie encontró el modo de sacarme.

—¡Ja! —Rió irónica—. No hace falta que os inventéis cosas si no me lo queréis explicar.

—Sissi, es la verdad.

Belpois salió de discretamente sin que sus amigos se diesen cuenta. Les dejaría a ellos dar las explicaciones. Tenía algo importante que hacer, subió a su habitación y recuperó su viejo portátil, aquel del que no se separaba en el Kadic, cogió la toma de corriente y bajó de nuevo. Los chicos seguían con la labor de poner en antecedentes a Sissi.

Hizo a un lado a William que le bloqueaba el acceso al enchufe y lo conectó todo para encender el ordenador. Se desesperó, no recordaba que fuese tan lento. Una vez en marcha habló:

—Voy a escanear Lyoko.

—No es por llevarte la contraria, Jérémie —dijo William—, pero si mal no recuerdo apagamos aquel cacharro hace tiempo.

—Si está apagado el programa no responderá. —Se subió las gafas en un acto reflejo rezando interiormente para que todo siguiese desconectado. Pero entonces el portátil emitió un pitido—. ¡Oh, no! —exclamó—. No sé como, pero el superordenador vuelve a estar en funcionamiento… —Se tapó el rostro con las manos—. Y lo peor de todo… hay una torre activada.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron al unísono todos menos Sissi.

—Un segundo. Pensemos un poco —dijo Yumi tratando de mantener la mente fría—. Alguien ha debido ponerlo en marcha. Pero de todos modos… si es X.A.N.A. quien ha activado esa torre deberíamos poder volver a apagarle sin problemas. Sin el sistema de _replikas _no tiene a donde ir, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, en parte. —Respiró hondo procurando ordenar sus ideas—. Tal vez ha activado la torre para volver a poner en funcionamiento el sistema y escapar como la última vez y…

—¡Dejad ya el blablabla! ¡Vamos a luchar! —gritó Odd excitado por la perspectiva de volver a patear a X.A.N.A.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras y corrieron en dirección a la fábrica a través del pasadizo del cobertizo. La sala se iluminó cuando entraron, todo estaba igual, a excepción de la cantidad de polvo que se había acumulado. Jérémie tomó asiento y empezó a teclear, mientras el resto esperaban órdenes.

—Venga a los escáners —dijo adoptando aquella vieja actitud de genio loco.

Sissi se quedó junto a él y el resto subieron al ascensor que les llevó a la sala de los escáners. La voz de Jérémie resonó en la sala cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Transmitir Odd. Transmitir William. Transmitir Yumi. Escanear Odd. Escanear William. Escanear Yumi. ¡Virtualización!

Los tres cayeron en la región de los bosques, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaban. X.A.N.A. había recuperado el diseño original de Lyoko. Aelita y Ulrich aterrizaron junto a ellos.

—La torre activada está al norte de vuestra posición —dijo la voz de Jérémie desde ninguna parte.

—Bien. En marcha —dijo Ulrich echando a correr.

Los demás le siguieron. Era genial volver a esta allí.

—Os dejo al cargo de Sissi, voy a ver por que vuelve a estar operativo el superordenador.

Se quitó el auricular de la oreja tendiéndoselo a Sissi.

—¡Pero! ¡yo no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este trasto! —se quejó.

—Es muy fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar la pantalla —dijo señalando el monitor—. Los triángulos verdes son nuestros amigos, el amarillo Aelita, los rojos los enemigos. En las fichas verás cuantos puntos les quedan.

—¡Espera Jérémie!

Pero él había corrido hacia el ascensor y ya no podía oírle. Se sentó de morros frente a la pantalla y se puso el auricular.

—Ah… ¿hola? —balbuceó con torpeza.

—Te oímos —le contestó Odd.

—No hay triángulos rojos…

—¡No! Sin enemigos es muy aburrido —se quejó.

Aelita rió, su amigo no tenía remedio. William corría detrás de Yumi aún preocupado, había algo que no encajaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Se os acercan… ¿eh? —dudó—, unas cosas por ahí.

William silbó y puso su pesada espada sobre su hombro.

—Eso ha sido muy específico.

—¡Eh! no te metas con mi chica, guaperas.

—¡_Megatanques_! —exclamó Aelita.

Odd alzó los brazos y contoneó su cuerpo en uno de sus bailes triunfales con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Juliette! ¡Xantal! ¡Françoise! Gracias por venir a visitarnos.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza antes de esquivar los disparos de los monstruos de X.A.N.A., Odd apuntó a uno de los _megatanques_ pero falló dándole en el hombro a Yumi.

—¡Ay! —se quejó—. Apunta bien.

—Yumi, te quedan setenta puntos —le informó Sissi.

William se lanzó frontalmente contra un _megatanque_ usando su técnica del superhumo cuando este atacó, emergiendo del suelo a tiempo para destruirlo. Ulrich les hizo señas a las dos chicas para que se hicieran a un lado, con el fin de distraer a los monstruos sin sufrir bajas.

Yumi lanzó uno de sus abanicos y Aelita una bola de energia al tiempo que Ulrich avanzaba.

—¡Triplicar! —exclamó el muchacho—. A ver si te atreves con nosotros, boliche.

—Se os acerca otra cosa —titubeó Sissi.

—Yo me encargo del cangrejo —dijo Yumi al ver al bicho acercarse.

—Buena suerte —desearon al unísono los tres Ulrich.

La nipona esquivó los láseres que lanzaba deslizándose entre sus patas, y lanzó su arma que lo rozó sin llegar a eliminarlo. Estiró su brazo derecho y puso la mano izquierda sobre su sien concentrándose para utilizar la telequinesia. En a penas unos segundos redirigió su abanico dando en el blanco.

—Vaya… —siseó—. Estoy en forma.

Corrió para volver junto a sus amigos. Ulrich venció al _megatanque_ y William cubrió a Aelita del otro, Odd por su parte no hacía más que esquivar, había perdido práctica.

—Ve a la torre —le dijo Ulrich a Aelita—. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Ella asintió y corrió en dirección a la torre con cierta nostalgia, ya casi ni recordaba lo que sentía cuando vivía allí. Entró y las luces de la plataforma se iluminaron, ascendió hasta el nivel superior, en el que apareció una pantalla azulada, puso su mano sobre ella.

"AELITA" marcó la pantalla que parpadeó "CODE:" surgió. Aelita no dudó un segundo e introdujo la clave "LYOKO".

—Torre desactivada.

Odd derrotó al último _megatanque_ al tiempo que el aura de la torre se volvía azul de nuevo. Aelita salió de inmediato reuniéndose con sus compañeros.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ulrich— ¿Volvemos a casa?

—No. Tengo una idea y como Jérémie no está aquí para reñirnos…

Sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

—Sissi, tienes que enviarnos al sector cinco.

—¡Estáis locos! No sé como hacer nada de eso.

—Introduce los datos que te voy a dar. —La tranquilizó Aelita—. Es muy sencillo.

Aelita empezó a dictarle, en el mundo real Sissi, introducía todos los datos en el superordenador. Finalmente tecleó la clave "Escipión".

En Lyoko el transportador los llevó hasta el sector cinco. La sala azul, tan familiar, les envolvía. Poco a poco la compuerta empezó a abrirse. Los chicos corrieron hacia el estrecho pasillo en busca del interruptor.

—Sissi —llamó Aelita—. Busca una marca en la pantalla.

—¡Hay una cuenta atrás! —exclamó la morena desde la fábrica— ¡Va muy deprisa!

—Busquémoslo nosotros —dijo Odd.

Miraron alrededor. Había bloques que subían y bajaban, otros que giraban, un desfiladero muy estrecho en las alturas.

—¡Allí! —exclamó Ulrich—. Todo tuyo, Yumi.

La japonesa asintió y con la agilidad que le caracterizaba se abrió camino hasta el estrecho paso. Pero X.A.N.A. no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. Varias tarántulas cargaron sus láseres, la apuntaban a ella, y en el nivel inferior Ulrich, Odd y William no daban abasto para contenerlos y proteger a su compañera. Lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques y acercarse lo más rápido posible al maldito interruptor.

Aelita gritó haciendo que todos sus compañeros la vieran caer al vacío. Yumi usó la telequinesia para frenar su caída y con suerte ponerla a salvo, era cuestión de tiempo que quedase extenuada o que un _gusano_ le diese.

—¡La tengo! —gritó William sujetando la mano de Aelita—. ¡Venga sigue adelante!

Esquivó como pudo la ráfaga de láseres activando la llave antes de quedar desvirtualizada.

—Yumi…

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —gimió Sissi.

—Nada grave. —Odd disparó varias flechas contra los _gusanos_—. Ha vuelto a casa.

La joven se mantuvo pendiente de la pantalla, aunque no tenía muy claro lo que ocurría. Cuando su chico volviera tendría que darle muchas explicaciones por su propio bien. Se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Yumi se acercó a ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Ya me encargo yo. —La chica asintió y le entregó el auricular—. ¿Me oís? Sustituiré a Sissi.

—Envíanos los vehículos —gritó Ulrich—. Esto se pone feo, si tenemos que esperar nos eliminaran a todos.

—Estarán listos cuando lleguéis. —Empezó a teclear los códigos en el programa de los vehículos—. ¡Odd! ¡Tres _tarántulas_ a tu espalda!

—¡Genial!

Sissi miraba curiosa la pantalla por encima del hombro de Yumi.

—Odd está bien —le informó.

En Lyoko los chicos corrían en dirección a la plataforma exterior donde había un terminal.

—Voy a buscar datos.

—Vale, nosotros nos encargamos de los enemigos —determinó el samurai.

—A… Aelita —llamó ajustándose el auricular—. Ha aparecido un mensaje cifrado en la pantalla ¿qué hago?

—Presiona F5 y dale al enter, el programa se encargará de todo.

—Recibido.

Los chicos competían por ver quien eliminaba a más monstruos sin pensar demasiado en la protección de su compañera, que recibió un disparo en la pierna. William y Ulrich pugnaban por ver quien era más veloz, Odd y Aelita pensaron, divertidos, que sus esfuerzos por impresionar a Yumi no iban a servirles de mucho estando ella en la fábrica.

Cayó el último de sus enemigos, habían limpiado la zona sin llegar a usar los vehículos.

—Ulrich te quedan diez puntos. William a ti cincuenta. —Rodó los ojos al escuchar un "¡Toma ya, tengo más puntos que tú!" de lo más infantil a través del auricular—. Odd cinco y Aelita veinte.

—Sólo unos minutos más, casi tengo los datos que necesitamos.

—Las mantas… —murmuró—. ¿Las veis?

—_Sugoi!_ —exclamó William.

Odd y Ulrich cogieron sus respectivos vehículos, William miró con fastidio el aerodeslizador de Yumi, hubiese preferido la moto.

—Tengo que decirle a Jérémie que me programe un transporte molón.

—Ey, que aquí venimos a luchar, no a fardar.

—Para ti es fácil de decir —le dijo a Ulrich esquivando un disparo—. ¡Eh, gatito! Cuidado no te den.

—Preocúpate de ti —replicó matando a una manta—. Sé cuidarme perfectamente —dijo antes de que un láser le alcanzase eliminándole.

—Odd… —murmuró Ulrich—. Vale. Hora de trabajar en equipo.

El moreno asintió, giró ciento ochenta grados para destruir a la manta que les atacaba por la espalda mientras Ulrich iba a por la que venía de frente.

—Yumi, te envío los datos.

En ese momento los dos chicos destruyeron a las mantas completamente compenetrados. Aelita les hizo señas para que volviesen junto a ella.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante? —le preguntó Ulrich.

—Sí… bueno… —titubeó—. He encontrado algunos datos sobre X.A.N.A. y, me temo, que apagar el superordenador no servirá de nada.

—Alegra esa cara —le aconsejó Ulrich—. De nada sirve preocuparse antes de tiempo, pase lo que pase te ayudaremos.

—Si hay que patear a X.A.N.A. cuenta conmigo —dijo William con algo de rabia—. Tengo cierto asuntillo pendiente con él.

—Gracias, chicos. —Los abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Volvemos a casa?

—De acuerdo. Yo me cargo a William, tú a mi —le indicó a Aelita—, y él a ti ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos asintieron, contaron hasta tres y se desvirtualizaron.

Cuando regresaron a la sala del ordenador encontraron a Odd y Sissi abrazados y a Yumi aún sentada en la butaca.

—No ha estado nada mal —admitió Ulrich.

—¿Nada mal? —inquirió Odd— ¡Ha sido genial!

—Sí, ya, muy bien —refunfuñó Sissi—. Aún espero que me aclaréis de qué va esto.

El programa emitió un pitido, interrumpiendo a Sissi y anunciando que había finalizado su tarea de decodificar el mensaje. Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla con total claridad:

_Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper._

_X.A.N.A., sector 5. _

_Torre. Aelita. Mar digital. _

_Replika, Alaska, laboratorio, reina. Hombres de negro, Anthea, arma, log, Lyoko._

_Aelita, Hermitage, libros. Traidor, X.A.N.A., modificar. Suprimir, controlar, transformar, espía._

_Azul, rojo, blanco, verde, negro. Torre._

—Un mensaje de mi padre —susurró con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Mi padre sigue vivo en algún lugar.

—¿Tu padre? —Sissi enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Odd arrastrando las sílabas—. Te lo explico luego.

—¡Es genial, Aelita! —William la abrazó animado, no conocía todos los datos, pero recordaba lo que le había hecho X.A.N.A.

—Sí, es estupendo —apoyó Yumi y Ulrich asintió.

Jérémie subió por la escalerilla de la pared, con sumo cuidado, topando con la celebración de los chicos. Atrapó a Aelita al vuelo, cuando se lanzó a sus brazos exultante de alegría.

—¡Mi padre está vivo! ¡Nos ha enviado un mensaje!

—Qué buena noticia. —Trató de darle un tono jovial a su voz pero no lo logró. Ella aflojó su abrazo y le miró a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos lo que le ocurría. El muchacho suspiró—. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Es sólo que…

Dio unos pasos atrás separándose de ella.

—¿Has descubierto algo, Jérémie? —preguntó Aelita tomando su mano— ¿Sabes por qué el superordenador vuelve a funcionar?

—Un rayo.

—La tormenta de anoche —sentenció Ulrich.

—Es muy probable, aunque no comprendo como ha pasado.

—¿Un rayo ha entrado por la ventana inexistente, le ha salido una mano y ha activado la palanca del superordenador? —Odd sacó su mejor tono irónico—. Vamos Einstein, eso no pasa ni en las películas.

—Cuando X.A.N.A. escapó hizo una copia de seguridad de si mismo, en algún lugar —explicó—. La potente descarga activó el programa y poseyó a un trabajador de la eléctrica para que activara el superordenador.

—Y… ¿cómo sabes que era de la eléctrica? —William hizo la pregunta que estaba en mente de todos.

—Por que duerme en la sala del superordenador. —Suspiró—. Tenemos que sacarle de ahí antes de que recupere el conocimiento.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Einstein? —Ulrich se recargó sobre la pared.

El rubio sonrió cansado paseando su mirada por sus amigos.

—En otra situación… no dudaría en apagarlo —dijo sin delicadeza—. Pero, lo siento… tengo que pediros que me ayudéis de nuevo. Tenemos que rescatar al padre de Aelita.

—Pensaba que no lo pedirías nunca. —Odd rió.

—Sobre eso… Jérémie —dijo Aelita—. Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, al fin, y para que me perdonéis por el enorme retraso he escrito un capítulo más largo que los anteriores. Subiré el cuarto en cuanto pueda, he empezado a trabajar en un proyecto de cómic con un amigo y estoy algo ocupada con el diseño de personajes y ciudades, y el storyboard del prólogo, así que ya de entrada me disculpo por haceros esperar, pero quiero aclarar que el fic quedará completo, no me gusta dejar las cosas a mitad._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Sugoi:**__ fantástico, genial._

_Lo del diario de Ulrich salió en el capítulo cuatro "Carnet de bord"._

_**Pvs21:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esté capítulo también, un abrazo._

_**Dark6dragon9:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. A mí también me resultan muy graciosos Ulrich y Yumi, por más que disimulen es más que evidente lo que sienten. Sobre tu fic, pasaré a leerlo en cuanto tenga un ratito libre, tengo mucha lectura atrasada y poco tiempo libre._

_**Marjugagu: **__¡Hola! Gracias, que disfrutes de la lectura._

_**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Ya tienes respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Sissi jejeje. Sobre William con Sissi, si te soy sincera, no me gusta esa pareja, William me gusta con Yumi o con Emilie, Sissi me gusta como queda con Odd y con Théo, así que no creo que lo cambie, aunque quien sabe, los personajes decidirán jajaja, la única pareja fija es la de Ulrich y Yumi. No tienes que agradecer lo de las aclaraciones, no me cuesta nada ponerlas. Cómo ves no está abandonado, aunque tarde en actualizar lo acabaré, los ratitos libres que tengo los dedico a actualizar mis fics. Jajajaja lo de los dorayaki yo también creía que era chocolate o mermelada, hasta que un amigo me dio a probar uno. Un abrazo y gracias por el review._


	4. XANA

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**X.A.N.A.**

—Según los datos obtenidos durante vuestra, imprudente, incursión en el sector cinco —empezó a explicar Jérémie cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada—, X.A.N.A. se valió del sistema de _replikas_ para asegurarse de que no le eliminábamos del todo.

Hizo callar a Odd nada más ver sus intenciones de hacer preguntas.

—Se aseguró de hacer copias de seguridad por todo el mundo, lo que significa que hay más superordenadores en otras ciudades, incluso en otros países. Será imposible librarse de él. —El pesimismo se adueñó de él—. X.A.N.A. es invencible, no hay duda.

Jérémie suspiró y se puso en pie, buscando una nueva perspectiva algo más optimista.

—La única solución que se me ocurre es destruir todos los superordenadores. Pero eso supondría una gran inversión de tiempo y dinero. El _Skidbladnir_ quedó destruido como recordaréis, así que habría que programar algo similar, y eso lleva tiempo. Aún y así, en caso de que lo logremos, estoy seguro de que X.A.N.A. ha aprendido la lección y habrá encontrado la manera de evitar que nos traslademos de la _replika_ a la ubicación del superordenador. —Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con desanimo—. Aquí viene la inversión económica, tendríais que viajar en busca de los ordenadores, lo que sería tan costoso que acabaríamos en la ruina antes de lograr nada, eso sin contar con lo improbable que es lograr nada.

—¿Sabes de que estoy seguro yo, Einstein? —preguntó Odd alzando un dedo—. De que piensas demasiado.

—¡Odd! Cómo puedes…

—No, Jérémie, Odd tiene razón —le interrumpió Aelita.

—Sí, Jérémie —continuó Ulrich—. ¿No podéis fabricar un detector o algo por el estilo? Algo como el superescáner.

—Primero, se dice programar. Y segundo, si fuera tan fácil ¡Franz Hopper no estaría perdido en la red! —gritó.

Aelita apretó los puños con fuerza por la mención a su padre.

—¡Bravo Einstein! —gruñó Ulrich—. Veo que no has aprendido delicadeza en los últimos años.

—Lo… lo siento, Aelita.

—No, tienes razón. Pero aunque no sea fácil, estoy segura de que el mensaje de mi padre es algún tipo de pista.

—O es una trampa de X.A.N.A., incluso podría ser que tu padre hubiese perdido la razón. —Jérémie dejó caer los hombros consciente de lo que acababa de decir—. No sabemos si tanto tiempo perdido en el mar digital le ha afectado.

Aelita ahogó un gemido de tristeza, la falta de tacto de su marido siempre acababa hiriéndola. Leyó el mensaje de nuevo en voz alta:

_Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper._

_X.A.N.A., sector 5. _

_Torre. Aelita. Mar digital. _

_Replika, Alaska, laboratorio, reina. Hombres de negro, Anthea, arma, log, Lyoko._

_Aelita, Hermitage, libros. Traidor, X.A.N.A., modificar. Suprimir, controlar, transformar, espía._

_Azul, rojo, blanco, verde, negro. Torre._

—¿Qué puede querer decir?

—¿Y si con los colores se refiere a las torres? —preguntó Yumi encogiéndose de hombros—. Las normales eran azules, las activadas por X.A.N.A. rojas, las activadas por tu padre blancas y las activadas por Jérémie verdes…

—Sí, podría ser —Ulrich asintió—. Pero ¿qué hay de las negras?

—Ni idea.

—Las activadas por mí en una _replika_ desde otro superordenador —dijo William pillándoles por sorpresa a todos.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Jérémie ajustándose las gafas.

William suspiró con pesadez, el mensaje de Hopper lo cambiaba todo, no podía ocultar su "fantasma" más tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo armándose de valor—. Tengo que explicaros algo. Cuando me recuperasteis de las garras de X.A.N.A. mi memoria sobre él se borró casi por completo. Sin embargo, hace dos años… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Cuando tuve aquel accidente ¿te acuerdas, Yumi?

Ella sintió un escalofrío mientras asentía, preferiría no acordarse, pero los recuerdos volvieron a su mente como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese preciso instante:

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya llevaba media hora esperando a William en la entrada del centro comercial. Había insistido muchísimo en que le acompañase para comprarse un traje y ahora que ella había aceptado, él no aparecía. Estaba nerviosa, hacía un buen rato que no dejaban de pasar ambulancias y coches de policía con las sirenas encendidas._

_Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de William, cansada ya de esperar. La voz al otro lado de la línea le desconcertó, no era él._

—_¿Diga? —contestó una voz masculina algo grave._

—_¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está William? —inquirió alarmada._

—_Al habla el detective Nakamura de la comisaría central de Kyoto. ¿Con quién hablo?_

_Sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada, pálida como la cera, con sudor frío empapándole la espalda._

—_Ishiyama Yumi. Soy amiga de Dunbar William._

—_Ishiyama-dono —dijo el hombre procurando sonar menos rudo—, lamento decirle que su amigo ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. En estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital general de Kyoto y…_

_Se le cayó el móvil al suelo y el sonido del aparato contra el empedrado de la calle le hizo despertar. Salió corriendo hacia el hospital, que no estaba lejos de allí, encontrándose con varias ambulancias en la entrada de urgencias. Entró a toda prisa esquivando a los familiares histéricos, a los heridos leves… hasta llegar al mostrador en el que había una mujer bajita y con gafas, ahogada entre papeles._

—_¿Dónde está Dunbar William? —preguntó tan rápido que se atragantó con su propia saliva._

_La mujer paseo su mirada por las hojas de ingresos en busca del nombre mencionado por la joven._

—_Está en quirófano, espere en la sala, cuando acaben le avisaré, señorita…_

—_Ishiyama._

—_Ishiyama-san. —Le sonrió con ternura, tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo—. Avisaré al doctor para que venga a hablar con usted._

_Asintió resignada y nerviosa. Con cada hora que pasaba su inquietud crecía hasta llegar a la histeria. Y cuando el médico la llevó a la UCI y le vio lleno de tubos y cables, su estado anímico no mejoró. El diagnóstico la dejó muy preocupada. William estaba en coma y su pronóstico era muy grave._

Ulrich puso una mano sobre su hombro, con mirada preocupada, devolviéndola al mundo real. Se había puesto a temblar y él lo había notado.

—Estuve en coma dos semanas y acabé hecho un desastre. Veinte operaciones, cuatro meses en cuidados intensivos, rehabilitación… —Sonrió tranquilizadoramente al ver la reacción de su amiga—. Mientras, digamos, dormía, soñé con X.A.N.A. y con todo lo que ocurrió. Cuando me desperté mi memoria había regresado, lo recuerdo todo.

—¿Por qué no…?

—¿Te lo dije? —acabó la pregunta de Yumi que asintió—. No quería preocuparte más, ya tenías bastante con hacerme de enfermera veinticuatro horas al día durante un año. Y después, no me vi con valor para contártelo.

—William… —susurró apenada.

—Es muy conmovedor —refunfuñó Jérémie—. ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo! X.A.N.A. nos ha atacado y quién sabe si tú has tenido algo que ver.

Miraron sorprendidos la pataleta de Jérémie, que había perdido los estribos.

—No tengo nada que ver con eso, puedes creerme.

—¡Ja! —espetó amenazante—. ¿Te crees que un "puedes creerme" sirve de algo? —Se acomodó las gafas paseando histérico por delante de sus amigos—. Claro, como lo dices tú, pues ¡Eh! ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Vamos a creerle! ¿Engañarnos? ¿William? Qué estupidez.

Se detuvo frente a él y le golpeó en el pecho con el dedo índice.

—Pues ¿sabes qué, William? ¡No te creo! —le gritó—. Además, te quiero fuera de mi casa.

Presenciaron atónitos la salida de tono de Jérémie, siempre había sido un tanto extremista cuando se ponía nervioso, pero aquello sobrepasaba lo común.

—Olvidas que _l'Hermitage_ es también mi casa. William es mi invitado —dijo Aelita aún sorprendida.

—¡No lo dices en serio! ¿verdad que no?

—No podría hablar más en serio, Jérémie —le gritó—. No seas infantil.

—¡No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que ese traidor!

—¡Pues búscate un hotel!

Sissi se despertó con los gritos y viendo lo cabreados que estaban prefirió no decir nada. Odd dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta con la intención de captar la atención de sus amigos, pero no funcionó.

—Creo que todos necesitamos dormir —dijo con calma—. No sigáis diciendo cosas de las que os arrepentiréis por la mañana.

—Por la mañana llamaré a Matthias —dijo William—. Así no tendrás que verme, Jérémie.

Dicho esto se encaminó al ascensor y pulsó el botón. Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, miraban con reproche a Jérémie, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y devolverles la mirada.

—Eres muy injusto —dijo Yumi en un tono lúgubre que les puso los pelos de punta a todos.

Tomó el mismo camino de William y el resto la siguió dejando al rubio solo en la fábrica. En el puente, Odd, pasó un brazo por los hombros del moreno en un gesto de camaradería, Aelita rodeó su cintura acompañando su gesto, Sissi le dio un golpecito en el hombro, Yumi le revolvió el pelo y Ulrich le palmeó la espalda de forma amistosa. Nunca hubiesen imaginado que se pondrían de parte de William en vez de la de Jérémie, pero debían reconocer que su amigo se había pasado.

La noche en _l'Hermitage_ fue extraña sin Belpois, pero eso no les quitó el sueño. Estaban agotados. Todos durmieron hasta el mediodía y cuando se levantaron vieron que su amigo no había regresado.

Yumi fue la que más tarde se levantó, se encontró la casa desierta por lo que se tomó un café bien cargado directamente en la cocina. Se puso ropa cómoda y salió al jardín.

Había salido con la intención de tumbarse al sol y leer un rato, pero nada más poner un pie en el jardín supo que no podría concentrarse. Ulrich, con sólo un pantalón corto de color verde oscuro, entrenaba descalzo sobre el césped a la sombra de un frondoso roble.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras repetía las series de golpes, sonrió al reconocer los pasos que se acercaban a la tumbona.

—Buenos días —saludó divertido sin abrir los ojos—. O debería decir ¿buenas tardes?

—No me quito de encima el jet lag.

—¿Qué hora sería en Japón?

Ella miró los dos relojes que llevaba en la muñeca, uno marcaba la hora francesa: las cuatro y media de la tarde; y el otro, la japonesa: las doce y media.

—Exactamente las doce y media de la noche.

—Eso si que es una diferencia horaria.

—¿Y los demás? No he visto a nadie.

—Aelita ha ido a ver a Jérémie. —Caminó hasta la tumbona donde ella estaba y cogió la toalla para secarse el sudor—. William, Odd y Sissi han ido a comprar.

—Vaya.

—Creo que le ha convencido para quedarse.

Yumi esbozó una media sonrisa y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con tono neutro mirando al suelo—. Me refiero al accidente de William. Te pusiste muy tensa en la fábrica.

—No… quiero hablar de eso.

—Yumi, yo…

Suspiró enfadado por verse interrumpido por el tono de su teléfono móvil, justo en el momento en que pensaba decir algo importante a la mujer de sus sueños.

—¿Qué quieres Odd? —gruñó. Yumi rió disimuladamente—. Maldita sea ¿es que ninguno de los tres lleva llaves? ¿eh? ¿cuatro? —bufó y se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. ¡Ya voy pesado! —exclamó lanzando el móvil sobre la tumbona—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre risas—. Has puesto una cara muy graciosa.

—Genial —replicó con sarcasmo—. Mi cara graciosa y yo nos vamos a abrir la puerta.

Ella le observó alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que le perdió de vista. Miró el libro que había dejado olvidado sobre el césped, y que ya no le parecía tan interesante.

Cuando Ulrich regresó de abrir la puerta volvió a situarse bajo el roble, pero esta vez le daba la espalda. Ella optó por no decirle nada e intentar pensar en otra cosa, aunque eso le resultaba realmente difícil. Ulrich había crecido en aquellos años, ahora era algo más alto que ella y su musculatura, tras años dedicados a las artes marciales, estaban más desarrollados. Era aún más atractivo que antes.

—Tienes una buena vista, ¿eh? —Aelita le susurró burlona refiriéndose a Ulrich.

Yumi se sobresaltó, puesto que no la había oído acercarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sonrojándose.

—No irás a decirme que lo que miras con tanto interés es ese ficus muerto que plantó Jérémie, ¿no?

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir… no estaba mirando nada —replicó recogiéndose el pelo nerviosa—. Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—Siempre igual. —Suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Creía que con el paso de los años habríais dejado de hacer el tonto, Yumi.

La aludida carraspeó mirando a otro lado.

—¿Cuándo piensas admitir que estás loca por él? —preguntó Aelita bajando la voz.

—Yo no… —empezó.

—Yumi. —La miró con suspicacia—. Somos amigas desde hace diez años, y aunque en los últimos cinco no nos hemos visto demasiado; te conozco. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las miradas que os dedicáis?

—Ulrich y yo sólo somos amigos. —Su voz con un deje de exasperación.

—Ya. Dile eso a quien quiera creérselo.

Dicho eso se levantó para volver a entrar en la casa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Si Yumi se exasperaba era una buena señal.

Se puso en pie para seguirla, no quería que la cosa quedase así, sentía la necesidad de decirle que quisiera creerlo o no, era así, que sólo eran buenos amigos. Aunque bien sabía que le estaría mintiendo. Nada más empezar a caminar una prenda de ropa impactó contra su cabeza, la cogió curiosa y frunció el ceño. Era la toalla de Ulrich.

—¿Huyes como una cobarde? —interrogó en posición desafiante y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Si quieres pelea… —Se encogió de hombros—. Por mí encantada.

Corrieron el uno hacia el otro preparando sus respectivos ataques. Una serie de patadas y maniobras evasivas que se sucedían calculadas al milímetro, conocían a la perfección las habilidades del otro.

Yumi perdió el equilibrio al pisar una piedra oculta entre el césped, Ulrich trató de sujetarla y evitarle el golpe, pero cayó sobre ella de un modo poco elegante. Sus entrecortadas respiraciones chocaban entre sí y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Estás empapado —susurró rodeando su sudorosa espalda con los brazos.

—Es que hace mucho calor —le contestó.

—Sí… es cierto.

Se quedaron inmersos uno en la mirada del otro. Ulrich empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, a la vez que Yumi cerraba los ojos. Estaban a unos milímetros de besarse.

—¡Alerta X.A.N.A.! —La voz de Odd les llegó desde una de las ventanas del piso superior—. Ulrich, Yumi estéis donde estéis a la fábrica.

Ulrich se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse con brusquedad, como un chiquillo descubierto cometiendo una travesura. Cada uno miraba a un lado diferente, ambos completamente rojos y, también, un poco decepcionados.

En la entrada del pasadizo secreto de _l'Hermitage_, Aelita y William corrían escaleras abajo para llegar cuanto antes a la fábrica. Odd hablaba con Sissi que le miraba inquisitivamente, no muy contenta con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tanto tiempo queriendo descubrir el secreto de la pandilla y ahora que lo sabía no paraban de darle largas.

—No te enfades, cielo —le decía sujetándole la mano—. De verdad que te lo explicaré todo bien.

—¿Y eso cuando será? —farfulló ella molesta—. ¿Dentro de cien años?

—En cuanto regrese, te lo juro.

Sissi le miró sin acabar de creerle, pero bien sabía que tenía que confiar en él.

—De acuerdo —replicó—. Al menos déjame ir contigo.

—Si X.A.N.A. lanza un ataque lo hará contra nosotros y contra la fábrica —explicó con el tono dulce y juguetón que siempre usaba con ella, y que tan bien le funcionaba—. Y si estás en la fábrica, podrían hacerte daño.

—Está bien —cedió—. Pero me lo cobraré.

Odd rió, la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo, arruinando su extraño y característico peinado.

—Vuelve sano y salvo…

—¡Claro que sí! —Sonrió viendo que sus amigos "desaparecidos" habían llegado hasta ellos—. Hasta luego, bonita.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente sin mediar palabra, algo extraño, pero los tres pensando en cosas similares. Salieron al puente, se deslizaron por las cuerdas y tomaron el ascensor hasta la sala del ordenador, en la que Aelita, William y Jérémie hablaban, y por lo que oyeron la conversación había empezado hacía un buen rato.

—Lo siento, William —dijo Jérémie bajando la cabeza—. Me pasé anoche.

—No importa. —Sonrió—. Comprendo como te sentiste, debería habéroslo dicho.

—Sí, es cierto, debiste hacerlo —replicó con tono despectivo.

—¡Jérémie! —Los chicos le reprendieron por su actitud.

Tras una breve ronda de bufidos, suspiros y miradas de todo tipo, los guerreros de Lyoko subieron al ascensor con destino a los escáneres.

—La torre activada está en el sector cinco —dijo Jérémie a través de los altavoces de la sala de escáneres—. Os virtualizaré allí directamente.

Aelita, Odd y William entraron primero, una vez estuvieron en Lyoko, entraron Yumi y Ulrich. Los cinco jóvenes se reunieron en la sala de entrada del sector 5, mientras esta daba vueltas y el corredor comenzaba a abrirse.

—Deberíamos separarnos —dijo Odd—. Hacer un poco de limpieza y buscar el interruptor.

—Genial, voy delante. —William echó a correr—. ¡_Superhumo_!

—El guaperas siempre quitándonos toda la diversión. —Odd negó con la cabeza.

Ulrich enarcó las cejas y decidió que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo en manos de su rival.

—¡_Supersprint_! —exclamó para asombro de todos.

—Creo que el interruptor será para nosotros tres. —Aelita trató de contener la risa.

Siguieron a los dos muchachos hasta la sala, donde ya había varios _gusanos_ lanzando sus láseres contra ellos. En esa ocasión la sala parecía estable, los bloques estaban quietos y el techo no se hundía. Estaba todo tan liso y despejado que el botón sólo podía estar en un lugar. Arriba.

—Os quedan veinticinco segundos —les informó Jérémie desde la fábrica.

Aelita desplegó sus alas y voló hacia la parte superior de la sala, en busca de la mejor perspectiva para dar con el interruptor. Lo vio justo sobre la entrada y se apresuró a apretarlo. Nada más hacerlo la sala empezó a temblar y a cambiar, el suelo se abrió, las paredes se movieron haciendo más estrecha la estancia, el techo bajó rápidamente. Los chicos se movieron tratando de ponerse a salvo de las mutaciones del lugar para no quedar desvirtualizados. El bloque sobre el que estaba Yumi cedió repentinamente, William invocó el _superhumo_ y Ulrich el _supersprint_, ambos con el único objetivo de rescatar a su compañera.

El _superhumo_ fue más veloz que el _supersprint_, por lo que William la tomó en brazos, caballerosamente.

—Ya estás a salvo, preciosa —le dijo dejándola en el suelo.

Ulrich frunció el ceño e inició el descenso hacia la sala de la torre seguido de cerca por Odd y Aelita.

—No te agobies —le susurró Odd—. El guaperas siempre…

—Cállate —gruñó amenazante—. Lo estás empeorando.

—Es muy raro… —murmuró Aelita.

—Raro no, princesa. Ulrich siempre ha sido un gruñón.

Él contestó a su comentario con una mirada gélida.

—No hablo de eso. Fijaos bien. —Movió los brazos abarcando toda la sala—. ¿Dónde están los monstruos? No hay ni rastro de X.A.N.A.

—Debe haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer contra Odd el magnífico.

—O es una trampa —dijo William nada más llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Yumi puso una mano sobre la cadera.

—De momento desactiva la torre, Aelita. —La voz de Jérémie resonó desde la fábrica—. Después ya pensaremos en lo que está ocurriendo.

Ella asintió y se lanzó hacia la torre sin dudarlo. Cuando entró la plataforma se iluminó y su cuerpo empezó a ascender hasta el nivel superior, en el que se activó la pantalla. Puso su mano sobre el terminal siendo reconocida:

_Aelita. _

_Code: Lyoko._

—Torre desactivada —anunció.

—Bien, voy a traeros de vuelta. Materializar Yumi, materializar Odd, materializar Ulrich. —Hizo una pausa—. Materializar Aelita, materializar William.

Se apresuraron a reunirse con su compañero, que les esperaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Cuál era el ataque de X.A.N.A.? —preguntó Aelita.

—No he notado nada raro —le dijo Jérémie—. No parece haber lanzado ningún ataque.

—Esto es muy raro, Einstein.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Odd. Torres activadas sin un ataque, por pequeño que este fuese, era algo fuera de lo común y sin ninguna lógica, y una oposición bastante pobre por parte su enemigo, como mínimo preocupante.

—¿Alguna idea, William?

Miraron a Aelita sorprendidos por su pregunta. Él sólo le sonrió agradecido de que no le odiase como Jérémie.

—Puede que su ataque esté alejado de nosotros y que la torre fuese una excusa para poner algo en marcha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ceñudo Jérémie.

—La vuelta al pasado. Si hace algo cerca y causa revuelo sabe que la activaréis —dijo señalando lo obvio—. Si ni ves ni hueles el humo no te percatas del incendio.

—¡Es una locura! —Odd se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Podría estar destruyendo ciudades y no nos enteraríamos.

—Destruyendo ciudades no —murmuró el joven genio—. Habilitando nuevos superordenadores…

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_De nuevo un capítulo largo, me he dado prisa en actualizar, pero aún y así he tardado bastante. Espero que os haya gustado, he tenido algunos problemillas con él, he reescrito algunas partes más de seis veces y aún y así, creo que hay algo que falla, pero no sé encontrar que es jejeje. Si hay algo raro no dudéis en decírmelo para poder corregirlo._

_Lo de las torres negras me lo inventé, eso nunca ocurre en la serie._

_Matthias Burel, por si no le recordáis, es el chico moreno con gafas que hay en la clase de Yumi y William, y si aún y así no le recordáis, es el chico al que besa el clon polimórfico haciéndose pasar por Yumi en el capítulo 17 de la segunda temporada (43) "Mon meilleur ennemie"._

_**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Jajaja me encanta la pareja que hacen Odd y Sissi, y siempre he pensado que el único motivo por el que Odd se pasa el día fastidiando a Sissi es que está loco por ella y busca el modo de disimular. Además con Sissi creo que pasa lo mismo que con William, son dos personajes que se han ganado una antipatía que no merecen. Pensé en añadir lo de las infinitas novias de Odd, pero después pensé que Jean-Pierre no tiene por que saberlo jajaja._

_Ahora ya sabes por que William recuerda lo de X.A.N.A., y sí, tenías razón, tras recuperarle sólo recordaba que había estado bajo su influencia, pero nada más.  
La moto de Ulrich creo recordar sólo podía volar en el sector cinco, pero no me hagas mucho caso jajaja.  
Para conocer el significado del mensaje de Franz Hopper aún tendrás que esperar.  
Théo es un poco como un clon de Ulrich, y Emilie en cierto modo de Yumi jajaja.  
Un abrazo, ¡me encantan tus reviews tan largos!_

_**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, como puedes ver no está abandonado, es sólo que no dispongo de tanto tiempo como quisiera para dedicarle. Sobre el fallo que me comentas: en la cuarta temporada no hay cuenta atrás en el sector cinco por que Aelita y Jérémie lo reconstruyeron como hangar para el Skidbladnir, pero como puse en el capítulo, X.A.N.A. recuperó el diseño original de Lyoko, lo que incluye al sector cinco y el interruptor. Gracias por la apreciación, no me acordé de aclararlo en la nota de autora. Un abrazo._

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Te cambiaste el seudónimo y al principio no supe reconocerte jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sobre lo que dices de Yumi y William, bueno, como te dije en uno de mis reviews en tu fic, adoro a William, y creo que es un personaje con una mala fama que no merece. En este capítulo ha habido un poco de Ulrich x Yumi, en el próximo más jejeje. Un abrazo y gracias por el review._


	5. El diario de William

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**El diario de William**

Pasó una semana sin noticias de X.A.N.A., Jérémie estuvo encerrado en su despacho programando quién sabe qué chisme. Y Aelita iba de un lado a otro inquieta.

Por su parte Odd había puesto al día a su chica sobre todo lo ocurrido con X.A.N.A., aunque había omitido la parte sobre la vuelta al pasado y lo que eso le provocaría. Sissi tenía una cosa muy clara ¡aquello era una locura! Odd era muy imaginativo, pero ni él hubiese sido capaz de inventar algo así. Un virus informático psicópata obsesionado con matar a Aelita, un ex-profesor de Kadic, perdido en el mar digital, fuese lo que fuese eso, que además era el padre de Aelita y al que habían tratado de rescatar muchas veces, máquinas de ciencia ficción, mundos virtuales…

Había acabado con jaqueca y necesitando unos días para asimilarlo como buenamente pudo.

Sometieron a votación qué hacer con Sissi, y de manera unánime, acordaron escanearla para evitar así que X.A.N.A. pudiese tomar control de ella, pero nunca pondría un pie en Lyoko, eso era demasiado arriesgado.

Aelita se había enfrascado en la limpieza general de la casa, a pesar de que el día anterior, entre todos, la habían dejado como una patena. Al parecer luchaba contra una mancha invisible en el parqué del salón.

—Vas a desgastar el suelo, princesa.

—Odd… —susurró.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Aelita esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a la ciudad?

—Sólo deja que coja mi disfraz —dijo girando sobre sus talones y cogiendo unas gafas de sol de la repisa del mueble—. ¡Listo para una excursión por los confines del mismísimo infierno! —exclamó sonriente.

Aelita parpadeó viendo como se las ponía y echó a reír. Era un camuflaje estúpido. Los _Replika_, el grupo de música de Odd, se habían hecho muy populares en Francia, y eso significaba legiones de fans, algunas histéricas, otras obsesionadas y alguna que otra centradita, acompañadas de _paparazzi_. Él era uno de los más deseados del grupo, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Odd besó a Sissi antes de irse con Aelita, y cuando se cerró la puerta, la morena, buscó a Yumi a toda prisa. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría su chico en volver y no quería que la pillase por nada del mundo.

Imaginó que estaría en el jardín, al parecer le encantaba estar allí. Abrió la cristalera y la vio sentada en el césped con las piernas cruzadas. Ulrich también estaba allí, entrenando. Se daban la espalda quizás se habían enfadado y jugaban a ignorarse, se encogió de hombros. Por más años que pasaran no lograría entenderles.

Se armó de valor para encarar la situación. Sissi Delmas sentía que no sabía como actuar.

—Yumi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro —concedió extrañada.

Sissi se sentó en el suelo con gesto pensativo. Ulrich las miró de reojo, tomó sus cosas y volvió adentro, lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar una conversación de chicas que seguramente acabaría mal.

—¿Te acuerdas del chucho de Odd?

—¿Kiwi? —preguntó la japonesa.

—Sí ese. Verás… debo reconocer que odiaba a ese bicho asqueroso que se empeñaba en comerse mis zapatos y vestidos —gruñó con fastidio—. Pero aún y así… bueno, no sé muy bien como explicarlo. Pensaba que contigo me costaría menos que con el matrimonio Einstein…

—Nada mejor que una vieja enemiga, ¿no? —Sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Odd quería a ese chucho —dijo algo más relajada—. La cuestión es que se murió.

Yumi asintió. Aelita le había explicado un poco por encima la historia, Kiwi se había escapado durante una gran nevada y entre el frío y que ya era bastante mayor, la aventura del perro no había acabado nada bien.

—No entraré en detalles —espetó con algo de tristeza—. Odd se pasó días muy deprimido, ya sabes. Me gustaría… si es que puedes ayudarme… hacer algo para animarle. —Finalizó con tono de suplica.

—¿Tienes… alguna idea?

Sissi alzó la cabeza sonriente, tenía cierto temor a que se levantase y la dejase allí sentada con cara de idiota.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Por supuesto. Odd es mi amigo.

—Gracias.

—Podemos hablarlo con los demás, entre todos encontraremos algo.

Las risas invadieron _L'Hermitage_, algo que no ocurría desde hacía tiempo.

Jérémie estaba encerrado en su despacho en el piso superior. Intentaba reprogramar el Skid, pero lo único que conseguía eran mensajes de error. Estaba harto. También estaba cansado. ¿Es qué no podría librarse nunca de X.A.N.A.?

Se quitó las gafas y frotó sus doloridos ojos, una cabezadita le iría de fábula, pero no podía confiarse. X.A.N.A. no dormía nunca, aunque parecía estar tomándose unas vacaciones.

El timbre sonó, una y otra vez, insistente e irritante. Jérémie se levantó de mala gana dejando a un lado su proyecto y bajó las escaleras. Ni rastro de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu asustando a un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con el uniforme de correos, que cargaba con un paquete envuelto con papel de embalaje marrón. El hombre carraspeó y miró el albarán prendido en el bulto.

—¿La señorita Aelita Schaeffer? —preguntó con voz insegura.

—No está —se apresuró a contestar, sorprendido porque fuese dirigido a Aelita Schaeffer en vez de a Stones o a Belpois—. Soy su marido, Jérémie Belpois.

—Necesito una identificación, señor Belpois.

Jérémie asintió y extrajo su cartera de piel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó su carnet de identidad y se lo ofreció al hombre. Este anotó los datos en su hoja de reparto y le dio la identificación junto al albarán que debía firmar. Una vez hecho le entregó el paquete.

Jérémie cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué Schaeffer? Ese apellido había quedado en desuso, precisamente con la intención de proteger a Aelita de los hombres de negro.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero la preocupación por su mujer era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Rasgó el embalaje revelando una vulgar caja de cartón, que no dudó en abrir. Envuelto en varias capas de papel burbuja había un librito de tapas blancas. Miró la inscripción de la portada y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

Por su parte William y Yumi estaban en un bar con Matthias Burel, Maïtena Lecuyer, Priscilla Blaisse, Emmanuel Maillard y Anaïs Fiquet, recordando los viejos tiempos. En aquel momento su conversación giraba en torno a los profesores Jim Morales y Suzanne Hertz y su relación, en apariencia, platónica. Nunca les habían visto muestras de cariño, pero había que ser ciego para no ver que algo había.

—Hablando amores raros —dijo Maïtena— ¿Qué ha sido de Ulrich Stern?

Yumi casi se atragantó con el refresco de cereza y William aguantó la risa, por respeto a su amiga, pero el resto no lo hizo. La relación de Yumi y Ulrich siempre les había resultado graciosa, la chica misteriosa y dura y el chavalillo, un año menor, bajito y gruñón que siempre la miraba a distancia con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Ahora que estás con William debe haberse deprimido —continuó Anaïs.

—¡Ey, ey! —intervino William—. Sólo somos buenos amigos —dijo con tono relajado—, aunque no será por que no lo haya intentado.

—¡Brindo por ti, amigo!

Matthias alzó su jarra de cerveza para chocarla con la de William, rápidamente se les unió Emmanuel. Las chicas suspiraron como única respuesta.

—Ahora en serio —Priscilla puso una mano sobre el hombro de la japonesa—. ¿Has vuelto a verle?

—Ah… sí —contestó con seguridad arrepintiéndose al instante—. A todo el grupo. Estamos pasando unos días todos juntos aquí… eh… bueno, quiero decir que —titubeó—. Somos amigos, ¿no? No voy a…

—Una explicación tan tonta seguro que esconde un gran secreto detrás. —Maïtena hizo señas a las chicas para replegar filas acercándose a Yumi. Entonces susurró—. Tú sigues loca por él, ¿no es verdad?

Enrojeció al instante y contuvo un grito que amenazaba con oírse hasta en Japón. Negó frenética con la cabeza por miedo a hablar, y que su voz sonase como la de una soprano a la que le hacen cosquillas en la planta de los pies. ¡Cómo odiaba ser tan obvia!

—¡Sí que lo está! —canturrearon las chicas.

—¿Y qué? —refunfuñó.

Su reconocimiento los pilló a todos por sorpresa, pero se repusieron rápidamente con un nuevo brindis, esta vez de Emmanuel, al que en esta ocasión se unieron las chicas.

Fue una tarde divertidísima. William y Yumi regresaron a _L'Hermitage_ dando un paseo por el bosque, él había puesto su chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros de Yumi que tenía frío. Caminaron en silencio.

Al entrar en casa les sorprendió el silencio sepulcral, intercambiaron miradas y fueron hasta el salón, el único lugar donde había luz. Aelita, Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd y Sissi estaban sentados en el sofá y las butacas en torno a la mesita baja, frente a ellos había dos más vacías, evidentemente reservadas para ellos. Los miraron con una mezcla de decepción, odio, dolor, pena y desconcierto.

—¿Qué? —Rompió el silencio Yumi que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por tantas miraditas.

—¿Sabes que es esto, William? —preguntó severo Jérémie.

El joven analizó el libro blanco que le mostraba y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es una pregunta trampa? Diré que es un libro y entonces me dirás que es una caja, o algo así, ¿no? —bromeó, pero su sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver que todos les miraban mal.

Jérémie le dio la vuelta mostrando la portada, en ella, en grandes letras rojas, ponía "El diario de William". Yumi giró a mirarle bruscamente. William sólo lo miraba sin comprender, estaba tentado de reír. Si era una broma no tenía gracia.

—¿El apellido Schaeffer te dice algo?

Sopesó la posibilidad de hacerse el tonto, pero supo que eso sólo empeoraría esa situación.

—Es el verdadero apellido de Aelita, el de Waldo Franz Schaeffer.

Aelita sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el nombre completo de su padre.

—Exacto —prosiguió Jérémie—. Esta tarde lo ha traído un mensajero a nombre de Aelita Schaeffer.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Jérémie sospecha que lo has escrito y enviado tú —aclaró Odd.

William rió y se sentó de golpe en la butaca.

—Es la broma más estúpida y pesada que me han hecho en la vida —dijo. Alzó la mano para evitar que nadie replicase—. Por que espero que sea eso, una maldita broma sin gracia. Juré no decir una palabra de Lyoko, juré no decir nada sobre Aelita, Franz Hopper, Anthea Hopper, la fábrica y demás —gruñó cabreadísimo—. Espero que no me estéis acusando en serio sobre algo de lo que ni siquiera tenéis pruebas.

Los cinco bajaron la mirada a la mesa. Yumi se situó junto a William, de pie, con una mirada triste.

—¿Qué pone en ese diario? ¿tan grave es? —siguió con frialdad, una actitud muy diferente a la que mostraba habitualmente—. ¿Habla de mi plan diabólico para dominar el mundo? ¿Dice que soy un espía del gobierno de un país perdido? Vamos… decid algo. Si hacéis una caza de brujas hacedla bien, joder.

—No sabemos que pone —dijo Aelita sin alzar la mirada—. Creemos que está en japonés.

—¿Puedes traducirlo? —le preguntó Jérémie a Yumi tendiéndole el diario.

Ella asintió y leyó en voz alta:

_Lo que voy a explicar puede sonar a fantasía, pero es la pura verdad._

_Existe un lugar maravilloso, Lyoko._

_Lyoko está formado por cuatro terrenos, el glacial, el desierto, el bosque y las montañas. Existe un quinto territorio, a mí me gusta llamarlo cibernético, aunque es algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que es parte de un mundo virtual._

_Pero como todo lugar idílico tiene una parte menos amable. En Lyoko vive un ser hostil, X.A.N.A., es un virus informático dotado de inteligencia artificial y, si me permitís la licencia, tiene bastante mal carácter._

_Empezaré con mi terreno favorito, el glacial._

_Es una basta extensión de hielo. Hay montañas nevadas, puentes helados, icebergs…_

—¿¡Cómo has podido! —gritó indignado interrumpiéndola. Se subió las gafas.

—¡Yo no he escrito eso!

—¿Y cómo explicas que ponga tu nombre? "El diario de William", es bastante explicito, ¿no?

—No ha sido él —intervino Yumi.

—Le defiendes porque es tu novio —continuó Jérémie con tono despectivo.

—Eso es una estupidez —replicó sin inmutarse—. Primero, no sería tan idiota como para poner su nombre en algo así. Segundo, ¿por qué iba a mandarlo por correo a nombre de Aelita? Es tan ridículo que hasta da miedo —dijo pasando varias páginas inexpresiva—. Tercero, por la caligrafía, el dominio de los _kanji_, la fluidez del texto y demás, es evidente que lo ha escrito alguien que ha crecido y estudiado en Japón.

—Yo le he oído hablar en japonés con tu móvil —declaró Sissi con timidez.

—Que sepa hablarlo no implica que sepa escribirlo. El japonés es uno de los idiomas más complejos. —Sonrió a sus amigos—. No dudo que sepa usar los silabarios _katakana _y _hiragana_, incluso algún que otro _kanji_, pero mirad esto. —Les mostró el texto, señalando uno de los párrafos—. Está íntegramente escrito con _kanji_ y la mayoría de ellos son poco comunes, ni siquiera yo los uso.

Intercambiaron miradas escépticas. La japonesa extrajo su portátil de la mochila, abrió el procesador de texto y tecleó su nombre convirtiéndolo en _kanji_: 石山 弓 .

—¿Puedo usar tu impresora?

Aelita la puso en marcha asintiendo. Segundos después salió un papel impreso con los tres _kanjis_. Se lo dio a William junto con un bolígrafo.

—Escríbelo.

El moreno obedeció, tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba el pulso. Parecía tan sencillo de escribir… pero era todo un reto. Trazó las líneas que formaban cada carácter, vacilante. Cuando acabó todos notaron que ninguno de los tres _kanjis_ tenía el mismo tamaño. Yumi tomó el papel y los escribió debajo de los de William.

—Los extranjeros tendéis a hacer los trazos demasiado rígidos, porque lo primero que os explican es que el significado de un _kanji_ puede variar si haces un trazo más corto, inclinado incorrectamente, si pones uno de más o si dejas una pequeña mancha de tinta.

Escribió uno de los que aparecían en el diario " 氷 ", eliminó uno de los trazos " 水 ", y finalmente modificó uno de ellos " 永 ". Y añadió los significados: 氷 hielo; 水 agua; 永 eternidad.

—Ya entiendo lo que querías decir… —dijo Jérémie—. Pero si no ha sido él, ¿entonces quién?

—No lo sé, pero por la caligrafía diría que sabe esgrima.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ulrich.

—La destreza con el pincel marca la destreza con una _katana_. —Se interrumpió—. Esto lo ha escrito alguien muy hábil. Pincel, papel de arroz e hilo dorado parece sacado del _Sengoku_.

—¿Eso es un manga? —Sissi enarcó las cejas interrogativa.

Yumi sonrió.

—La era Sengoku fue un período muy convulso en Japón. Allí no usamos los años como vosotros, hablamos de eras. Actualmente estamos en la era Heisei.

Jérémie se levantó y salió, confuso y desorientado, no comprendía nada. William regresó al bosque, estaba enfadado. Odd se llevó a Sissi y a Aelita a cenar algo a un restaurante cercano. Pasase lo que pasase era más fácil pensar con el estómago lleno. Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron sentados, el uno frente al otro, en silencio. Ella no había despegado la vista del librito y él no sabía que decir.

La noche cayó, el cielo cargado de estrellas y el aire frío, acompañaban el ánimo de los guerreros de Lyoko.

El despertador de Ulrich sonó y él lo apagó de un golpe certero, odiaba ese chisme infernal. Cogió sus cosas en silencio para no despertar a los demás y una vez listo bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Y finalmente, pasó por el salón en busca de su copia de las llaves.

La lámpara de la mesita junto al sofá estaba encendida. Yumi estaba allí, dormida con el libro blanco aún entre sus manos. Ulrich sonrió al verla. Tomó una manta y la arropó. Al sentir el contacto del tejido ella abrió los ojos.

—No quería despertarte. —Ulrich se sonrojó al ser descubierto.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y cuarto ¿has dormido aquí?

—Estaba leyendo el diario y me he dormido… —Se frotó un ojo somnolienta—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

—Trabajo. Vamos a una exhibición en París.

Apartó un mechón rebelde de su frente dejando que sus dedos rozasen su piel.

—¿Hay algo interesante?

—Las cuarenta y tres primeras páginas son una descripción bastante exacta de los cinco sectores —dijo sentándose—. Pero después…

Ulrich la miró intensamente, esperando a una continuación que parecía no llegar. Finalmente Yumi suspiró con pesadez.

—Ulrich, no sé que hacer…

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó temiéndose algo espantoso.

—No sé si debería explicárselo a Aelita —alzó la vista hasta encontrar la de él—. Hay mucha información sobre ella y su padre, cosas de cuando era una niña. Los datos son muy precisos.

—Tendrías que decírselo.

Asintió en silencio.

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es irte a la cama —le recomendó—. Te dolerá la espalda si sigues durmiendo aquí.

—Buena suerte. —Le besó en la comisura de los labios antes de ponerse en pie—. Espero que ganes.

La sonrisa de enamorado soñador le duró toda la mañana, tanto fue así, que Kento prefirió no decirle nada por si le volvía el mal humor. Tener a Ulrich de buenas siempre jugaba en su favor, incluso parecía más concentrado de lo habitual. Estaba ganando todos los combates a la velocidad de la luz.

Durante el receso todos los teléfonos móviles sonaron a la vez, al otro lado de la línea sólo se oía un zumbido eléctrico. Ulrich abrió los ojos alarmado, conocía ese sonido.

X.A.N.A.

Y entonces un fuerte estallido lo cubrió todo de polvo.

Ulrich tosió. Aturdido apartó los cascotes que habían caído sobre él.

—_Tengo que llamar a Yumi_ —pensó, eso fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Ni la gente, ni X.A.N.A. Sólo llamar a Yumi.

—Hola Ulrich —contestó ella al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Me parece que X.A.N.A ha lanzado un ataque.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendida—. El superescáner acaba de detectar una torre activada, estamos yendo a la fábrica.

—Se ha hundido el techo —pronunció con dificultad—. Creo que… estamos todos más o menos bien.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —inquirió nerviosa—. Vamos a desactivar la torre y haremos una vuelta al pasado.

—Sí. Voy a echar un vistazo por aquí.

Se levantó como pudo, le dolía la rodilla izquierda una barbaridad. Sabía que los críos habían conseguido salir a tiempo, pero le preocupaba la gente que estaba en la pista. Vio a Kento, que se ponía en pie aturdido, a unos metros de él.

—¿Estás bien, tío?

—Es como tener una resaca —dijo frotándose la nuca— ¡Wow! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Toma. —Le puso el móvil en la mano—. Habla con Yumi, voy a ver cómo están los demás.

Se movió entre los escombros prestando atención a los heridos que se amontonaban por todos lados. Tenían contusiones y algunas fracturas, nada realmente grave, suspiró aliviado sabiendo que una vuelta al pasado lo solucionaría sin dejar rastro.

Mientras tanto el resto corría por el puente que llevaba a la fábrica, habiendo vidas en peligro tenían que darse prisa.

El ascensor. La sala del ordenador.

Yumi se apartó el móvil de la oreja bruscamente y palideció.

—¡Kento-san! —gritó— _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ —continuó gritando en japonés.

—_Se ha desplomado otra parte del tejado_ —contestó tosiendo—._ ¡Oh, no! Ulrich estaba allí._

William la sostuvo cuando pareció que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

—_¿Está bien? ¡Dime qué está bien!_

—_Espera_ —murmuró—._ Me acercaré a comprobarlo._

Kento se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta llegar a su compañero de trabajo, segundos que la japonesa se le hicieron interminables.

—Estoy bien —susurró con voz pastosa Ulrich—. ¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Daos prisa con lo de la torre.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Pero Jérémie no se movió.

—No voy a mandar a nadie a Lyoko sin saber si puedo confiar en William —dijo sin más.

—No es momento para tonterías —chilló Odd.

—Decid lo que queráis, no voy a correr riesgos.

Yumi se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, y le propinó una sonora bofetada a Jérémie. El chico cayó al suelo y se frotó la dolorida mejilla, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

—Ulrich podría morir… ¿no lo entiendes? —dijo con la voz rota.

Aelita la acompañó a un rincón de la sala.

—Sigue hablando con él, que no se duerma —le pidió con voz tranquila.

Cuando la vio obedecer regresó junto a su marido y amigos.

—Jérémie, tenemos que ir.

—Quieras o no vamos a ir. —Odd dio un paso adelante

—¡Ulrich! ¡Ulrich! Sigue hablando —exclamó Yumi al borde de la histeria.

William se adelantó para encararle directamente.

—Jérémie, me da igual si me odias y desconfías de mi —gruñó poco amistoso—. Pero Ulrich es uno de tus mejores amigos ¿vas a dejar que muera?, ¿por tu estúpido orgullo? ¿Por qué eres demasiado idiota para admitir que te equivocas?

—Odd, Aelita a los escáners, rápido —masculló sentándose frente al teclado.

Yumi seguía tratando de hacer hablar a Ulrich, sin éxito, y empezaba a sollozar. William la hizo sentarse y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo.

En el pabellón de deportes parisino Ulrich mantenía los ojos cerrados, oía las súplicas de Yumi lejos, muy lejos…

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Primero, agradecer la inestimable ayuda de mi querido amigo Ryuuji, por el tema kanjis y por pasarme el procesador de textos en japonés, que pienso usar hasta la saciedad jajaja, y también por ayudarme con las fechas del Sengoku, Muromachi y Azuchi-Momoyama. Como habréis notado no he puesto en que año de la era Heisei se encuentran, he preferido dejarlo en el aire del mismo modo que se deja en la serie, donde nunca mencionan el año en el que están. 2010 es el año 22 de la era Heisei, así que más o menos podéis haceros una idea.  
En realidad este debería ser el sexto capítulo, pero, después he pensado que la línea argumental quedaba mejor si intercambiada el orden del quinto y del sexto capítulos. El próximo será un aparte en la historia, el motivo por el que Ulrich y Yumi se distanciaron. Podéis odiarme por dejar el capítulo en este punto y no desvelar que pasará hasta el séptimo. Juro darme prisa jejeje._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Era Heisei:**__ es la era actual empezó en 1989 con el nombramiento del emperador Akihito, tras la muerte de su padre en 1989. Le precedió la era Shôwa (1926-1989).__**  
Periodo Sengoku:**__ o Sengoku Jidai (período de los estados en guerra), fue un período muy largo de guerra civil en Japón. Comenzó en 1467, a finales del período Muromachi o era Ashikaga (1336-1573) junto con la guerra de Onin (1467-1478), hasta el 1568, iniciando el período Azuchi-Momoyama (1568-1603) con la llegada del shogunato Tokugawa._

_**Kiss:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo.  
__**AtpAb95: **__¡Hola! Hay mucha gente que abandona sus fics, se me hace muy triste. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo. Un abrazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! No vas muy desencaminada con lo de Sissi, pero no es eso exactamente, si la convirtiese en la nueva "William" sería demasiado obvio. Espero sorprenderte cuando lleguemos a esa parte de la historia. William está bien como está jajaja, no volverá a caer frente a X.A.N.A. Siguiendo con William ¿quieres decir que es un defecto enamorarse de alguien? ¡Nah! Entiendo lo que quieres decir, creo que el motivo por el que le tienen manía es por que desde el momento en que llega no duda en decir abiertamente lo que siente por Yumi, a diferencia de Ulrich, de ahí que le llamen baboso y ese tipo de cosas. William no es tan tímido, pero tampoco es motivo para lincharle jajaja. Y Sissi es fastidiosa, pero siempre que ha acabado metida en medio no ha dudado ni un segundo en ayudar. Le pierden las formas pero tiene un gran corazón.  
Si algún día escribes un fic te aseguro que lo leeré, y más si Odd y Sissi están juntos jajaja.  
Gracias por el aviso sobre el libro, nada más leer tu review me fui a la librería, y me llevé una grata sorpresa ¡el segundo también había salido! Estuve tentada de comprármelos en Francia, pero no me llegaba el dinero, y después pensé "el año que viene". Que bien no haber tenido que esperar un año entero. Me encantó la sorpresa jajaja.  
Que disfrutes del capítulo. Un abrazo.  
__**Lokita: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola. Sobre William, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y como dije otras veces, creo que tiene una fama que no merece, pobre. ¿Hacer algo malo? ¿Malo como qué? No es un asesino en serie ni nada de eso, y en la serie tampoco es que haga nada malo, el período que estuvo bajo el control de X.A.N.A. no era responsable de sus actos. Espero que me saques de mi duda, no comprendo a que te refieres con lo de hacer algo malo jejeje. Un abrazo, espero que te siga gustando.  
__**Sarita:**__ Ammh hola y gracias, nunca sé como contestar este tipo de reviews jeje.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer. Para la declaración aún habrá que esperar, todo a su debido momento jajaja. Espero que te guste. Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! No tienes que disculparte es tu fic y haces con los personajes lo que consideras mejor jejeje. ¿No conoces ese dicho de "en el amor y la guerra todo vale"? no hay nada de mala en intentar que la persona a la que amas se fije en ti. "Un mal giro" ¿es el capítulo 39? Lo siento, es que no conozco los títulos en español y me da pereza buscar en Google. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo, a ver si saco un huequecito para seguir leyendo tu fic. Un abrazo.  
__**httpfanscodigolyoko. Es. Tl: **__¡Hola! Creo que si hacen una quinta temporada seguirán estudiando en Kadic, la verdad es que me gustaría que la hicieran, estaría entretenido. Como ves, ha habido quinto capítulo, habrá sexto, séptimo… aún no sé cuantos serán, pero habrá más de diez. Un abrazo._


	6. Stern e Ishiyama

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Nota previa: **__Permitidme que me tome esta licencia, pero tengo que ponerlo ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO! ¡Qué golazo Iniesta! ¡lo puto gusiluz! Jajajaja._

**Stern e Ishiyama**

Hacía calor. Un calor espantoso teniendo en cuenta que estaban a principios de febrero. X.A.N.A. estaba "muerto", así que no podían culparle de la dichosa ola de calor que elevaba los termómetros hasta los veintiséis grados centígrados.

En alguna parte del campus de la academia Kadic se iniciaba un rumor que pronto se extendería por todo el lugar. A alguien le pareció divertido hacerlo. La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Ulrich Stern y Emilie Leduc salían juntos, y lo mismo ocurría con Yumi Ishiyama y Matthias Burel.

Yumi iba hacia el Kadic junto a su hermano menor, Hiroki, intentando no estrangularle por ser tan cotilla y empeñarse en decirle cosas que la avergonzaban. El calor abrasador no ayudaba precisamente a hacer más llevadera la caminata.

Al atravesar la puerta sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Enarcó las cejas. No soportaba esa sensación. Se metió en el comedor, en busca de sus amigos, estaban en la mesa de siempre, pero parecía que estaban en un funeral.

—¿Qué os pasa chicos?

—¿Has visto el periódico del Kadic? —preguntó Aelita.

—Qué va, acabo de llegar. —Yumi rió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Milly y Tamiya han desvelado algún misterio horrible?

No le contestaron. Ulrich se levantó de morros y pasó por su lado, sin importarle chocar con ella, tampoco se disculpó.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —gruñó Yumi.

—Digamos que tiene sus motivos —titubeó Jérémie.

Aelita le ofreció el periódico, abierto por una de las páginas centrales, amablemente. Yumi se puso rígida y pensó que no lo había leído bien, pero por más veces que releyó las letras de molde negras nada cambió. ¿Ella y Matthias Burel? Iba a matar a Milly y a Tamiya, y si descubría que Hiroki estaba involucrado, lo mataría también.

Sissi llegó en el preciso instante que una furibunda Yumi salía de la cafetería, miró a la pandilla con detenimiento, tenían la mirada clavada en las bandejas. Odd negó con la cabeza y Sissi se tragó la pregunta, pero le bastó con un vistazo al periódico abierto para comprenderlo todo.

—Yo no he sido —espetó como si fuese un acto reflejo.

Los chicos suspiraron, ya se lo imaginaban.

Yumi caminaba con rabia. Estaba enfadada. Curiosamente no lo estaba con Milly y Tamiya, lo estaba con Ulrich. ¿Por qué siempre acababa dando explicaciones? Lo vio pateando una lata mientras se dirigía al edificio de las habitaciones. Apretó el paso.

—Tenemos que hablar —gruñó al llegar a su altura.

—No hay nada que hablar.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía "para. Cierra la boca y escúchala", pero lamentablemente su humor no se lo permitía. Resopló, la encaró y entornó los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú y yo sólo somos amigos. —Lanzó la dichosa frase que siempre flotaba entre ellos—. Y ahora no quiero verte. Vete, Yumi.

Ella se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—No seas crío.

Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un puñetazo. Ya lo sabía. Era más pequeño, más bajo, más inmaduro y nunca sería lo suficiente para ella.

—¿Tú sales con Emilie? —Pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—No te las estoy pidiendo.

—Me estás preguntando.

Ella suspiró.

—Entre Matthias y yo no hay nada —le dijo—. Es un amigo.

—No te creo. —Apretó los puños.

—¿Qué?

—Te creeré si dejas de verle.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo que acababa de decir, pero estaba tan cabreado que aquello le había salido sin más. Primero William y ahora Matthias. La vio alzar la mano derecha con la clara intención de darle una bofetada, pero volvió a bajarla despacio.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que no auguraba nada bueno—. Ya he tenido suficiente. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos y eso no te da derecho a decir a quien puedo y a quien no puedo ver.

Yumi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al comedor de la escuela, él quiso detenerla pero supo que acababa de abrirse un abismo infranqueable entre ellos.

Eran dos idiotas, ambos lo sabían. Dos idiotas que se querían. Dos idiotas que fingían ser sólo amigos.

Durante los siguientes meses, casi siempre, la veía con William, con gestos cómplices, abrazos, caricias en la espalda y brazos. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero siempre daba media vuelta y le dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Priscilla, Anaïs, Maïtena y Caroline contenían la risa cada vez que le veían, eso era algo que había ocurrido siempre, aunque solían hacerlo con Yumi porque les gustaba tomarle el pelo, no con él.

Finalmente optó por seguir los consejos de Jérémie y Aelita y darle espacio, tiempo para que la cosa se enfriara, mas aquello no era algo sencillo. La había visto llorar sobre el hombro de William, sin embargo el resto del tiempo parecía estar perfectamente.

Una llamada telefónica cambió sus planes radicalmente. Su padre estaba en el hospital. Habían atracado el banco donde trabajaba y le habían disparado. Él se marchó a toda prisa, mientras el resto tenían que quedarse en la escuela.

La clase de Yumi había ido a un museo, así que tanto ella como William tenían el móvil apagado. Pese a que Jérémie, Aelita y Odd les estuvieron llamando todo el día y les dejaron cientos de mensajes en el buzón de voz, no obtuvieron respuesta.

Al finalizar las clases se reunieron con Ulrich en el hospital. Se abrazó a Jérémie, a Aelita y a Odd. Yumi no estaba allí, comprobó con dolor.

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor inundó el pasillo. Unos pasos lo siguieron. Y entonces Ulrich pensó que ya no importaba nada más. Se apartó de sus amigos para abrazar a la recién llegada.

Yumi respiraba entrecortadamente y no dudó en estrecharle con fuerza, dejándole llorar sobre su hombro, sin decir nada hasta que Ulrich se hubo calmado.

—He venido en cuanto me he enterado —le dijo— ¿Cómo está?

—Le están operando. —Intentó contener los sollozos—. Gracias por venir.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí —confirmó él—. Amigos.

Una relación de amigos era lo último que le apetecía, pero sabía muy bien, que si quería tener algo más con ella debía empezar con recuperar su confianza y amistad.

La operación de Axel Stern duró dieciséis horas. Yumi permaneció junto a Ulrich y su madre en el pasillo de quirófano.

Cuando los médicos salieron a informar no trajeron buenas noticias. Tenía el hígado dañado y no podría sobrevivir sin un transplante, la lista de espera era larga, así que tanto Ulrich como su madre se hicieron las pruebas. Un donante vivo era su única esperanza.

Varias horas más tarde uno de los médicos regresó, les miró con seriedad.

—Ninguno de los dos es compatible, lo lamento.

La señora Stern se dejó caer en la silla llorando desconsolada. Yumi se puso en pie.

—Hágame las pruebas.

El médico le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Esto no es un juego. No es algo divertido.

—Ya lo sé, no soy una cría —replicó tajante—. Tengo dieciocho años y soy lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo que implica. No voy a echarme atrás.

—Necesitaré un documento que certifique que eres mayor de edad.

Rebuscó rápidamente en su bolso sacando su monedero y una funda de plástico. Se los tendió al doctor.

—Mi documentación y mi pasaporte. ¿Quiere mi carnet de estudiante también?

—Enfermera prepárela para las pruebas.

—No tienes por que hacerlo —murmuró Ulrich.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo abrazándole.

Siguió a la enfermera que empezó a contarle cosas para calmarla, pero era inútil. No estaba nada nerviosa, y mucho menos asustada. Sabía lo que quería hacer. No era el fin del mundo.

Yumi resultó ser compatible, así que se convirtió en la donante del señor Stern. Ganó una cicatriz, la eterna gratitud de la señora Stern, una postal mensual del señor Stern y, visitas diarias y miles de zumos de frutas de Ulrich. Ninguno de naranja, Yumi odiaba el zumo de naranja envasado.

Algún tiempo después regresó a su rutina. El curso aún no había acabado, por lo que le tocó ponerse al día a marchas forzadas. Sin embargo, como cada año, el final de las clases llegaba, quedaba poco más de mes y medio para que llegase junio. A ella le quedaban dos exámenes y seis días de clase.

Había reunido a Ulrich, a Odd, a Jérémie y a Aelita en la sala de recreo. Tan seria que les había preocupado. Inspiró hondo y habló:

—Tengo que deciros algo importante. —Suspiró melancólica.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Odd sonriente—. Has suspendido todo y vas a repetir curso, porque no soportas la idea de no verme durante un año entero.

—¿Eh? —Pese al impacto de la conclusión de Odd, se rió—. Si tuviera que repetir curso mi padre me mataría. No es eso —susurró—, el año que viene iré a la universidad. Y no estoy muy segura de que universidad elegir, así que al final he decidido volver a Kyôto.

Fue como si el aire se congelara. Yumi se iba. Los ojos de Aelita se humedecieron y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, sintió como si le arrancasen un pedazo del corazón, ya que, sus amigos, se habían convertido en su nueva familia. Jérémie tragó saliva intentando bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Ulrich se había quedado petrificado, no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera podía asimilar sus palabras.

Odd, en cambio, se detuvo a observarla, porque aquella era una decisión que no cuadraba. Se mordía el labio inferior y lo supo. Yumi no quería irse a ningún sitio. Entonces miró a Ulrich, allí petrificado sin mover ni un músculo. Se hizo evidente, ella había buscado el modo de hacerle saltar pero había fallado.

—Vendré a veros en vacaciones.

—Tráenos algún regalo, si es de comer mejor.

Yumi se rió de corazón.

—Nunca cambiarás Odd.

Ulrich aguantó el tipo hasta que ella se hubo marchado. Se encerró en la habitación y hundió la cara en la almohada. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Pero estaba como anestesiado.

No se movió cuando Odd entró armando tanto escándalo, que podría haber despertado a los muertos. Tampoco bajó a cenar, pese a la insistencia de su compañero. No se movió un milímetro durante horas.

Odd volvió a entrar horas más tarde, después de cenar, charlar con sus amigos y hacer manitas con la chica de turno, que en esos días, sorprendentemente, era Sissi Delmas. Resopló mirando la cama de su compañero y el aspecto que este presentaba.

—Vamos, Ulrich —dijo Odd crispado—. Tampoco es como si se fuera a la otra punta del mundo.

—Ahí es justamente a donde se va —gruñó.

—¡Mira…! —gritó. Inspiró hondo apaciguando sus ganas de acabar lo que había empezado a decir—. A donde va hay teléfono, conexión a internet, correos, fax, apuesto hasta que hay un chisme de esos de telegramas.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró enfurruñado.

Odd suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no. No lo entiendo —dijo poniéndose serio y dejando a un lado su faceta bromista y despreocupada—. No os entiendo a ninguno de los dos. Si la chica de la que estuviese enamorado desde casi toda la vida, viniese y me dijese, "me vuelvo a mi país" con la cara que ella traía… —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Sinceramente, Ulrich, me la habría llevado a un rincón, y de ser necesario, le hubiese suplicado que se quedase conmigo.

—Eso es muy egoísta.

—Será egoísta, pero no hipócrita. Por si no lo has notado, Yumi no quiere irse.

—Si no quisiera irse, no se iría.

Ulrich se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Odd suspiró. Sus amigos eran idiotas. Siempre dejando las cosas en el aire y sin acabar ninguna. Siempre excusas, primero "sólo entrenamos juntos", después la culpa fue de X.A.N.A., más tarde de los exámenes y ahora… a saber que excusa inventarían.

—Dile que la quieres —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Pero el tiempo pasó y, aunque quería hacerlo, nunca encontraba el momento. El curso de Yumi acababa antes y él estaba en plenos exámenes. Si suspendía su padre le mataría, ya tenía suficiente con no ser capaz de contentarle como para echar más leña al fuego.

Cuando Jérémie y Aelita no podían, Yumi, les ayudaba a Odd y a él a preparar los finales. Ahí estaba el problema. Odd estaba mirándoles desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Finalmente el día que tanto había temido llegó.

El avión de Yumi salía a las doce del mediodía desde el aeropuerto de París. Todos se habían desplazado hasta allí para despedir a su amiga. William fue el primero en esfumarse, tras haberla abrazado largo rato y darle un regalo, que ella no abriría hasta estar sola. Odd con gran teatralidad se había mareado, supuestamente, por lo que Jérémie y Aelita se lo habían llevado a comer algo con urgencia. Fue muy incómodo, no eran precisamente disimulados, aunque se las habían ingeniado para dejarles solos.

Y ahí estaban, el uno frente a la otra mirándose los zapatos.

—Yo… —dijeron a la vez.

Cruzaron sus miradas con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Tú primero —pronunció Ulrich.

—Estaremos en contacto. —Sonrió—. Te echaré de menos.

—Sí, ya, yo a ti también.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Yo… —"te quiero" eso era lo único que tenía que decir. Odd tenía razón—. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien.

Ella le sonrió un poco decepcionada. Y él se golpeó mentalmente por no decir lo que quería.

—Gracias.

La megafonía anunció el vuelo de Yumi. Ambos suspiraron cansinamente. Ulrich dio un paso adelante y la abrazó con fuerza, ella besó su mejilla.

—Tengo que irme —susurró.

—Quédate —lo dijo tan bajo que a penas le escuchó.

—¿Por qué?

Era una buena pregunta.

—Te lo pido.

—¿Para qué?

Esa era mejor aún. ¿Para seguir buscando excusas?, ¿para seguir mintiendo?, ¿para seguir haciéndose daño?. La soltó lentamente, resignado.

—Volveremos a vernos.

—_Mata ne_ —dijo él.

—_Bis nachher _ —le contestó ella.

Sonrieron con complicidad, esa era una de las cosas que habían compartido. Él le había enseñado algo de alemán y ella a él japonés, lo que se tradujo en muchas horas juntos antes de distanciarse.

Yumi se cargó la bolsa de viaje al hombro con un movimiento rápido y preciso, dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Si volvía a pedirle que se quedase sabía que no podría negarse, de hecho, deseaba que se lo pidiese.

La azafata del mostrador le sonrió comprensiva. Tomó su tarjeta de embarque guiñándole un ojo y tecleó en su ordenador. Yumi dejó caer su bolsa y volvió sobre sus pasos. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ulrich y le besó en los labios, para después, regresar a la carrera a por su tarjeta de embarque y equipaje.

Ambos lloraron, él rodeado de sus amigos y ella en el asiento del avión. Dolía.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Bueno, aquí quedó el capítulo especial de los tortolitos de Kadic. Algo que olvidé poner en las notas de autora del capítulo anterior, el nombre y apellido de Yumi: __石山 弓 __. __石 __= ishi (piedra), __山 __= yama (montaña), __弓 __= yumi (arco). ¡Os pido disculpas por haberme olvidado! Fue toda una torpeza por mi parte.  
__Esto es una tonteria, pero me como me lo han comentado en otra página lo explicaré aquí también, por si alguien tiene la misma duda: uso los nombres originales, los franceses, por que esa es la versión que he visto, me resulta más natural poner Jérémie, Sissi y Milly que Jeremy, Sissy y Miley; siento si para vosotros es extraño leerlos así, pero de verdad que se me hace complicado poner la versión americana, como que me corta el ritmo, a parte de que algunos ni sé como los han llamado._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**__Sobre el capítulo 5:  
__**Hiragana: **__es uno de los dos silabarios que existen. Se utiliza para escribir las palabras propiamente japonesas. Se usa si una palabra no tiene conversión a kanji o si quien escribe no lo recuerda. Este mismo silabario se emplea para las partículas y desinencias verbales. Es el primer silabario que aprenden los niños japoneses, por ello todos los libros infantiles (incluidos los manga kodomo) están escritos íntegramente en hiragana.  
__**Kanji: **__son los ideogramas chinos que se usan para escribir en japonés. No me voy a liar mucho explicando que hay dos tipos los "onyomi" (lectura derivada del chino) y los "kunyomi" (lectura original japonesa),por que esto es realmente confuso si no lo estudias, pensad que cada kanji equivale a un concepto, pero al mismo tiempo, cada kanji puede tener varios significados, dependiendo de si va acompañado de otro, y puede leerse de varias maneras, por ejemplo: __山 __este kanji significa "montaña" y puede leerse como "yama" o como "san"__. Otra peculiaridad es que los trazos deben ser escritos en un orden concreto (también ocurre con el katakana y el hiragana, pero son más sencillos de escribir), los kanjis pueden estar formados desde un único trazo (como el kanji que forma el numeral uno), hasta los veintitrés trazos (como el kanji de espécimen). Hay alrededor de 50.000 kanjis, pero sólo 3.000 de ellos son de uso común, los no comunes __**siempre**__ van acompañados de su lectura en furigana (la lectura hiragana en minúscula al lado del kanji).  
__**Katakana: **__es el otro silabario. Este se emplea para escribir las palabras extranjeras, previamente adaptadas al japonés, por ejemplo: ordenador en japonés es "konpyûtaa", palabra que está tomada del inglés "computer". Este silabario se emplea mucho en los manga para escribir las onomatopeyas.  
__Sobre el capítulo 6:__**  
Bis nachher / Mata ne: **__la primera en alemán, la segunda en japonés, ambas se pueden traducir como "hasta luego", "hasta pronto", "nos vemos"_

_º º º_

_**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! El ordenador no se me tragó pero sí que me dio problemas, es muy viejo y tiende a apagarse cuando se calienta jajaja, estamos a 35º a la sombra, así que imagínate. Me halaga que pienses eso, wow, la verdad es que soy toda una novata en el mundo de la escritura, aún tengo mucho que aprender. Gracias por el cumplido.  
Al leer tu review me di cuenta de que no había explicado lo de los silabarios y los kanji, lo he puesto al final de este, espero que si te quedaba alguna duda, te haya servido. Si te parece difícil aclararte imagínate aprenderlos, es todo un reto.  
Jérémie está un poco OoC, pero en próximos capítulos se sabrá el por qué. Debería confiar más en William, ya que sabe muy bien que, lo de acabar en poder de X.A.N.A., fue un accidente. Y bueno, como he dicho otras veces, William es de mis favoritos, se me hace difícil leer historias en las que parece idiota y está completamente cambiado, se parece más a la Sissi caprichosa que al propio William. Sissi, siempre he pensado que tiene un gran corazón, sólo le faltaba crecer y saber que no siempre puede tener lo que quiere. Debo reconocer que durante los tres primeros capítulos de CL no soportaba a Odd, me ponía nerviosa, al final acabé adorándole jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon Oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Bueno, Yumi reconoce antes del accidente que está loca por Ulrich, cuando habla con Maïtena, Priscilla y Anaïs. De todos modos, ella siempre ha sabido lo que siente y lo acepta, aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Es un mero problema educacional y cultural, en la serie se menciona que le han dado una educación tradicional, lo que se traduce en: chica declarándose = chica fácil; a causa de esa educación también viste de negro, que en Japón indica respeto y elegancia, no es que sea gótica. Japón es un país bastante machista. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un abrazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola!____¡Me encantan tus teorías! Sissi traidora y espía, suena bien jajaja, eso se parece algo más pero tampoco es. Al principio metió la pata a base de bien, pero creo que su intención era buena, trataba de ayudar a Ulrich, lástima que eligiese la opción errónea. Pienso que, en su situación, tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo, que te electrocute un bicho eléctrico y saber que lo que hay en ese ordenador puede matar al chico al que quieres… las situaciones límite te hacen actuar de un modo extraño.  
William tenía que defenderse, no iba a recibir siempre los golpes y poner buena cara. En realidad aguantaba por Yumi, ella y Jérémie tenían una relación fraternal en la serie, pero nadie puede callar eternamente.  
Actualmente con la occidentalización usan ambos métodos para decir los años, pero si vas a Japón y preguntas "¿en qué año estamos?" es más fácil que te digan "22 de Heisei" que "2010". En muchos mangas y animes usan nuestro sistema por que se hace más fácil exportarlos después, y si no, al traducirlos lo cambian. Son pequeñas cosas que no sabes si no te metes en su cultura, a mí siempre me ha fascinado Japón y, que tu mejor amigo sea japonés ayuda mucho jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Lokita: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, es toda una satisfacción. Sobre tu pregunta, llevo dos años estudiando japonés, por mi cuenta, no voy a ninguna academia (por que no encuentro ninguna jajaja), además uno de mis mejores amigos es japonés y me echa una manita con el estudio. Sobre la cultura, puedes aprender mucho de los manga, en especial de los históricos (Rurouni Kenshin, Vagabond…), también hay libritos donde te explican su historia, además hace unos años sacaron una versión reducida del Bushido (el código de honor de los samurai), por el que, a día de hoy, aún se rigen los japoneses, también hay cientos de novelas históricas sobre Japón, como la trilogia sobre Musashi Miyamoto, o Shike. Si quieres aprender japonés por tu cuenta hay varios libros: "El japonés en viñetas" (4 libros), y otros sobre katakana y hiragana, si mal no recuerdo son de Norma Editorial. Por otra parte, hay dos libros buenísimos para aprender kanjis "Kanji para recordar" puedes encontrarlos en cualquier Fnac o Corte Inglés, y seguro que en alguna librería grande, también hay diccionarios.  
Gracias por explicarme, no entendía a que te referías. El William de mi fic no es malo jajaja. No me parece una situación tan exagerada, X.A.N.A. ha intentado matarles cientos de veces, una vez hasta llenó la fábrica de bombas. Un abrazo.  
__**Kazuar-731: **__¡Hola! A mí al principio también se me hacía un poco raro, pero todos crecemos, así que ellos no son la excepción jajaja. A parte de que mi historia pretende ser más adulta que la creada por MoonScoop, que está genial, pero quiero abordar otro tipo de problemas. Lo de Kiwi fue un "error" quería poner "se perdió" y escribí "se murió" y después sin darme cuanta modifiqué esa parte y así quedó. Me encanta Kiwi jaja. Otro que odia a William ¡es un virus! En fin, para gustos los colores jeje, y sí, lo del diario es rebuscado, y esa era justamente mi intención, y sí tiene una buena explicación, que llegará algún día. Odd y Sissi siempre me gustaron juntos, y como Sam no es que me guste demasiado… pues eso jajaja.  
En la serie se sobreentiende que lo habla, en el capítulo 9 de la 2ª temporada (35) "Les jeux sont faits" sus padres sopesan la opción de regresar a Japón, y no putearían a su hija llevándola a un país cuyo idioma es toda una tortura (los japoneses continuan aprendiendo japonés hasta el día en que mueren, así que imagínate), si no lo conoce de antemano porque, su nivel, al cabo de un año sería de una niña de dos años; en el capítulo 12 de la 4ª (77) "Torpilles virtuelles" Yumi recuerda a Hiroki que le pregunta algo así como "Si tu te vas del país ¿con quien jugaré yo, Yumi?", por lo que también se da a entender que hasta su primera aparición en la serie, Hiroki, aún estaba en Japón con los abuelos; y en otra ocasión, durante las vacaciones, Yumi y su familia se van a Japón a ver a los abuelos. Así que creo que es una teoría bastante plausible, ¿no crees?  
Sobre lo de L'Hermitage, te sorprenderías de lo susceptible y quejumbrosa, que puede ser la gente con todo aquello que tenga que ver con religión, se han hecho guerras por motivos más tontos que ese. Si no conocen la serie no tienen por que saber que es una casa y no una ermita real._


	7. Tablas

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Tablas **

En el pabellón de deportes parisino Ulrich mantenía los ojos cerrados, oía las súplicas de Yumi lejos, muy lejos…

Pero no importaba. Porque Yumi estaba allí, frente a él. Con aquel espantoso vestido de flores blanco y azul, que Odd le había regalado para fastidiarla, y que ella se había puesto para fastidiarle de vuelta. Era feísimo pero ella lo hacía parecer bonito.

Yumi le sonreía y él se puso de pie. No le dolía nada. Era genial.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró ella.

—¿A casa?

—A casa —repitió. Tiró de su mano hacia el interior de una vivienda. Él la conocía, era la casa de sus padres en Stuttgart—. Nuestra casa, Ulrich.

Se quedó sin formular la pregunta. Silenciado por los cálidos labios de Yumi, suaves y cálidos. Sintió una punzada de deseo en el estómago. La estrechó con fuerza, contra su pecho, deslizando su mano izquierda a lo largo de su espalda. Cuánto le gustaba, cuánto la quería y cuánto la deseaba.

Ella rompió el contacto de sus labios. No supo como, pero Yumi se había ido de su lado. Volvía a estar frente a él, con su vestido de tirantes negro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón obvió un latido.

—¿Crees que soy horrible? —Tenía la voz rota por el llanto.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No me amas…

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No digas eso —susurró—. No sabes que siento.

—Sí que lo sé.

Yumi llevó las manos a su espalda y bajó la cremallera del vestido. Después, delicadamente, lo dejó resbalar por su piel hasta acabar en el suelo. Su ropa interior era negra también.

—Dime que me amas —sollozó.

—Yumi…

—Necesito que me ames —suplicó extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Estaba colado por ella desde la vida entera.

En la fábrica William abrazada con fuerza a Yumi, mientras ella hablaba con Kento, se había calmado un poco, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Jérémie tecleaba a un ritmo frenético, programaba y desprogramaba cosas, de vez en cuando soltaba improperios y se desesperaba con las imprudencias de Odd.

En el sector del desierto de Lyoko se libraba una batalla épica. En realidad era más confusa que épica. A Odd y a Aelita les rodeaban un centenar de cangrejos y, lo desconcertante, frente a ellos había un Ulrich, una Yumi y un William, los tres con sus trajes de color negro, con la marca de X.A.N.A. en el pecho de un color rojo intenso. Además no había ni rastro de la torre.

—¿A quién prefieres cargarte? —preguntó Odd cargando sus flechas.

—A nadie. —Abrió sus ojos verdes con espanto.

—Voy a lanzar la _marabunta_ —dijo Jérémie desde ninguna parte.

Odd y Aelita intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas.

—Einstein, la última vez que hiciste eso casi no lo contamos.

—He mejorado el programa.

—¿Mejorado como? —preguntó Aelita.

—Pues le he añadido un código de destrucción. Podré eliminarla cuando quiera.

Sin esperar réplica ejecutó el programa _marabunta_, al instante apareció una esfera morada que empezó a multiplicarse. Aelita ahogó un gemido, aquella cosa le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Odd. A vuestra derecha hay un montículo, ¿lo veis?

—¡Cómo no íbamos a verlo! ¡Es enorme!

—¡Subid!

Odd sujetó a Aelita por la cintura hasta que ella desplegó sus alas, las había olvidado. La soltó y ella voló hasta la cima. Él escaló tras ella hundiendo sus uñar en la roca.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Aelita sonriendo a Odd.

—¿Veis la torre?

—Ni rastro, Einstein.

—Según el superordenador estáis muy cerca, tenéis que verla.

—Pues no la vemos… —gruñó Odd.

—¡Esfuérzate más!

—¡Basta, Jérémie! No es cuestión de esforzarse. No se ve ninguna torre.

La _marabunta_ cumplía con su objetivo con eficiencia. El ejército de X.A.N.A. iba menguando y los falsos Ulrich, Yumi y William se habían lanzado al mar digital. Más tarde se preocuparían de ellos. Oían mascullar y maldecir a Jérémie, al parecer él tampoco daba con la dichosa torre.

Sissi permanecía en la academia Kadic, en el pequeño adosado en el que vivía su padre. Él no estaba allí y tampoco le contestaba las llamadas, estaba cansada de hablar con el buzón de voz.

Paseó por la sala de estar y cogió una de las fotos con nostalgia. Aparecían Ulrich y ella en el jardín de infancia, sus dedos toparon con algo frío en la parte trasera del marco, la giró lentamente. La llave brilló y Sissi la miró embobada. ¿Qué debía abrir?

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había explicado Odd sobre el tal X.A.N.A., sobre Franz Hopper y sobre Aelita. Era un secreto horrible y le planteaba ciertas dudas, en cierto modo le hacía sospechar de todo y de todos, y quedar al margen no le ayudaba. Deseaba ayudar, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

El superordenador emitió un pitido y Jérémie sintió ganas de saltar de alegría.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó.

—Vaya euforia. —Rió Odd.

—He dado con la maldita torre.

Odd y Aelita se sonrieron aliviados, la situación era frustrante y agónica, así que el que Jérémie les diese buenas noticias fue genial.

—Tienes que saltar al mar digital, Aelita.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó Odd.

—¡No! La torre está ahí. Sobre el mar digital.

—Jérémie no veo ninguna torre.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó con voz serena.

—Sí. Confío en ti.

Aelita extendió los brazos y se dejó caer desde el montículo. El mar digital cada vez estaba más cerca. Si Jérémie se había equivocado sería su fin. Le sorprendió estar tan tranquila.

Al verla caer Odd sintió que se le paraba el corazón, pese a no tener uno en Lyoko. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando su nombre con un deje de histeria, mientras la veía caer.

Por su lado, Ulrich notó como su cuerpo se movía, temblaba de pies a cabeza de pura frustración. No podía consolarla. Avanzó hasta Yumi y la rodeó con sus brazos, esperando ser capaz de transmitirle con su gesto todo lo que sentía por ella.

La separó de él manteniéndola sujeta por los brazos con firmeza y la observó, procurando no detener su mirada donde no debía. Y lo vio claro. Esa Yumi era otra. Su piel estaba inmaculada, no había marca alguna sobre ella. Su actitud tampoco era la de Yumi.

—_Estoy soñando_ —pensó—_. Sueño con una Yumi que no es real._

Sin embargo sentía una gran familiaridad con aquella Yumi, como si la conociese. Como si ya hubiese hablado con ella, como si la hubiese tenido cerca cientos de veces.

Mientras tanto, Aelita estaba a punto de chocar contra el mar digital, la idea de que Jérémie se había equivocado cruzó fugazmente su mente, hasta que observó unas ondulaciones sobre la superficie de este. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio caer sobre la plataforma donde el símbolo de X.A.N.A. empezaba a iluminarse.

En aquella torre había una extraña fuerza gravitatoria, ya que, a juzgar por lo cerca del mar que había quedado, la torre, debía estar tumbada, sin embargo ella había entrado como si estuviera de pie. Movió la cabeza ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos que la distraían de su misión. Lo único que importaba era desactivar la torre, activar la vuelta al pasado y salvar a Ulrich.

Una vez en el centro su cuerpo se elevó hasta la plataforma superior, que se iluminó al instante, avanzó hasta que surgió la pantalla, puso su mano temblorosa sobre ella y fue identificada.

"Aelita", su nombre parpadeó en la pantalla.

—¿Cómo está Ulrich? —preguntó.

Oyó a su marido preguntar, sin ninguna delicadeza, a Yumi y la voz quebrada de ella al contestar.

—Inconsciente, pero aún respira —dijo Jérémie sin tacto.

Ahogó un gemido. Tendría que enseñarle a ser más delicado o acabaría por deprimirla.

La pantalla le pedía que introdujese el código. Aelita suspiró.

"Lyoko"

El aura de la torre pasó del rojo al azul.

—Torre desactivada.

Jérémie se echó hacia delante y tecleó a toda velocidad.

—Volvemos al pasado, ahora —dijo presionando la tecla _enter_.

Una brillante luz blanca salió de la fábrica y rápidamente se extendió por todo el mundo, rebobinando el día.

Ulrich estaba en medio del último combate antes del receso. Parpadeó y dudó unos segundos antes de derribar a su oponente. Tras tantas vueltas al pasado aún se le hacia difícil reaccionar si le pillaban en medio de algo que requiriese concentración.

—Ganador: Ulrich Stern —anunció el comentarista por megafonía.

Los contrincantes se saludaron y seguidamente, Ulrich, bajó hasta donde estaba Kento. Su jefe le lanzó una toalla sonriente.

—Impresionante. Pero has dudado, eso casi te cuesta el combate —le dijo.

—Me había parecido que estábamos fuera de pista.

Esa era una mentira que podía colar. Durante la sesión de golpes, su adversario, había llegado casi hasta la línea que marcaba los límites de la pista.

Kento movió la mano quitándole importancia, y observó como Ulrich rebuscaba en el interior de su bolsa de deporte.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que llamar a Yumi.

—Vaya, tu novia no te deja ni un segundo, ¿eh? —bromeó el hombre viendo el sonrojo de su compañero—. Llama, llama, iré a buscar un café ¿quieres algo?

Negó con la cabeza encendiendo el teléfono. Un tono, dos tonos…

—¡Ulrich! ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —confirmó—. Aunque no recuerdo muy bien que ha pasado. Yumi… ¿estás llorando?

—No —sollozó.

Él se frotó la nuca, ante una negación tan ridícula. Pero no podía echárselo en cara, ella se preocupaba por sus amigos, y él no era una excepción. Deseó que su preocupación fuese más allá de la simple amistad, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, William le vino a la mente como una bofetada.

—Nos vemos luego. Volveré sobre las cinco.

—Sí… —se limitó a contestar con voz temblorosa.

En la soledad del ciberespacio había comprendido algo. Los seres humanos eran muy ilógicos. No lograba entenderlos. Pero había algo que se repetía.

Cuando tuvo a William en sus manos, una parte de él se quedó en su consciencia, del mismo modo que un trozo de X.A.N.A. quedó en él. Fue problemático durante un tiempo, pero ahora creía comprenderlo.

Había algo, una cosa que los humanos llamaban sentimientos, que le desconcertaba. En especial uno que mezclaba sensaciones contradictorias. Ellos lo llamaban amor.

El sentimiento de amor de William por Yumi era fuerte y profundo, eso había estado a punto de costarle la perdida de su marioneta en más de una ocasión. En el amor, los nervios, el miedo, el cariño y el deseo iban siempre de la mano, como los códigos de datos en un programa.

X.A.N.A. sintió ganas de "reír", en el sótano de la fábrica algunos claves chisporrotearon. La risa de X.A.N.A.

Ulrich había sido toda una sorpresa. Al tomar control de su maltrecho cuerpo había encontrado aquellas mismas sensaciones. Amor por Yumi. No había logrado engañarle, aunque creía haber logrado a una Yumi bastante auténtica. Sus sentimientos eran más intensos que los de William, pero algo menos profundos. Estaba herido emocionalmente, fuese lo que fuese lo que significase eso.

El chisporroteo de cables se repitió. X.A.N.A. reía. La cosa se ponía interesante. William se lo había creído y con Ulrich casi lo había logrado. La próxima vez lo haría mucho mejor, la próxima vez lograría engañarle, la próxima vez los separaría.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Jérémie Belpois y a su virus múltiple, aquel que debería de haberle destruido. Flotar a la deriva le había enseñado muchas cosas. Algunas veces se había topado con datos, películas, series, música, libros, humanos de allí había sacado muchas ideas.

—_Gracias Jérémie_ —pensó en algún lugar de la red.

Odd miraba con el ceño fruncido la hoja en blanco que tenía delante. La canción que estaba componiendo, antes de a X.A.N.A. le diese por lanzar un ataque, se había esfumado. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa y silbó las primeras notas de "_Smoke on Water_". Su móvil vibró a su lado y él descolgó viendo el nombre de Sissi parpadeando en la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa, reina?

—¡Ha pasado al muy raro! —exclamó con histeria—. Estaba en casa de papá y me ha engullido una luz blanca… y ahora vuelvo a estar en la cafetería desde donde le he estado llamando.

—Ah… eso. —Odd se irguió en la silla, se le había olvidado comentarle ciertos aspectos de su aventura—. Cálmate. Eso era la vuelta al pasado. X.A.N.A. había lanzado un ataque y hemos tenido que activarla.

Sissi gruñó al otro lado de la línea y Odd sonrió al imaginársela con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. Le esperaba una larga negociación para que le perdonase, algo que se arreglaría con una sesión de susurros y besitos.

—No pasa nada. Haz lo que estabas haciendo antes y no te preocupes. Todo está bien —dijo con firmeza y aplomo.

—Odd… —bisbiseó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué esconderías una llave en la parte trasera del marco de una foto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablamos hipotéticamente…

Odd se rascó la nariz.

—¿La llave de la caja fuerte?

—Tiene combinación…

—¿Estamos hablando hipotéticamente o de tu padre?

Sissi se removió incómoda. Apartó el té que se estaba tomando y que le empezaba a dar asco. Hundió los dedos entre su pelo negro y suspiró.

—Da igual… nos vemos después.

—¡Ey, Sissi!

Pero fue tarde. Ya había colgado. La llamaría en un rato, tenía que dejarla pensar.

Aelita yacía en la cama boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la mullida almohada, a su lado Jérémie le acariciaba la espalda como acostumbraba a hacer. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. El retorno de X.A.N.A., el mensaje de Hopper, el diario de William…

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con voz melosa.

—Te has portado como un imbécil —gimoteó.

—Es cierto.

—Ulrich podría haber muerto.

Jérémie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Era verdad. Había puesto en peligro a uno de sus mejores amigos, al punto de apoyo de la que era como su hermana mayor. En realidad los había expuesto a todos.

—Perdóname… —se inclinó sobre ella besándole entre los omoplatos—. He sido muy desconsiderado.

—Yo no diría desconsiderado. —Giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de él—. Jérémie, ha sido horrible. ¿Por qué te portas así?, ¿por qué haces como si todo te importase una mierda? Yumi estaba destrozada y le has preguntado por Ulrich como si le estuvieras pidiendo la hora.

—Estaba asustado —admitió—. Me conoces mejor que nadie, soy muy torpe en casi todo lo que no tenga que ver con los ordenadores.

—Son tus amigos, mi familia. Y no sólo ha pasado hoy con lo de Ulrich. Te has comportado como un cretino con William.

Jérémie acarició la mejilla de Aelita y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Dejó escapar un gemido de protesta cuando se apartó de ella y él sonrió.

—Me disculparé con todos. Me esforzaré por ser menos cretino.

Aelita rió por la expresión decidida de Jérémie, tenía un leve tic en la comisura izquierda del labio, ese leve movimiento involuntario mostraba lo nervioso que estaba.

—Te quiero, cretino —susurró divertida antes de besarle.

Yumi se movía como un animal enjaulado. Ulrich le había dicho que estaba bien, lo sabía, pero estaba inquieta. Miró su ropa en el espejo, camiseta verde botella y pantalón negro. Rebuscó en su maleta y sacó un vestido de tirantes negro, lo dejó sobre la cama y buscó más. Se cambió la camiseta verde por una negra bastante más ceñida. Se observó en el espejo y suspiró. Cogió su chaqueta vaquera y se la puso.

Quedaban tres horas para las cinco de la tarde. Toda una eternidad pero no podía quedarse allí o acabaría volviéndose loca.

Atravesó el bosque para dirigirse al dojo por donde él pasaría antes de volver a _l'Hermitage_. Esperar en la calle le parecía menos deprimente que hacerlo en el mullido sofá de Aelita.

La persiana estaba bajada, lo sabía, sin embargo le sorprendió. Se sentó en el frío bordillo y fijó su vista en los adoquines de la calle, por que si miraba el reloj la espera se le haría mucho más larga. Pronto descubrió que, el no tener nada en lo que entretener la mente, era tan malo como mirar fijamente el reloj.

No podía dejar de pensar en como su voz había ido perdiendo intensidad y definición, en como había enmudecido y en como se había sentido. Sintió un frío congelante en su interior. No podría seguir adelante sin él.

—¿Yumi?

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos rasgados enfocaron a Ulrich, allí de pie junto a Kento mirándole preocupado.

Se puso en pie tan bruscamente que le rodó la cabeza.

Kento pasó junto a ella, levantó la persiana azul y abrió la puerta con la llave. Los vio mirarse los zapatos y le entraron ganas de darle una colleja a cada uno. Pensó en que podía hacer algo un poco más divertido. Volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Sonrió y le susurró algo en japonés, ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro con su gran manaza, para desaparecer por la puerta acristalada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada, nada. ¿Habéis ganado? —cambió de tema torpemente.

—Ha sido fácil.

Quería levantarle la camiseta y comprobar que la cicatriz estaba allí, como una sonrisa siniestra sobre su piel. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría ganado una bofetada, y se la hubiera merecido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Perdona. —Apartó la mirada de sus costillas—. Estoy algo confundido. He soñado contigo, supongo que porque me estabas hablando por teléfono.

—Oh… ¿puedo saber que era?

No iba a contárselo. Le daba vergüenza sólo con pensarlo, la había confundido con alguien que no se le parecía en nada.

—Cosas sin sentido.

—Estás pálido…

Llevó su fina mano a la mejilla de él que se tiñó de rojo con el leve roce. Yumi sonrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—¿Aún estáis aquí? —preguntó burlón Kento.

Los dos muchachos le miraron. Le lanzó las llaves del dojo a Ulrich con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Cierras tú, amigo.

—Eso no es justo.

Se despidió con la mano sin mirar atrás, riendo como un chalado. Ulrich suspiró, sus ojos castaños se centraron en los de ella. Yumi entró y él la siguió.

Con movimientos mecánicos extrajo de su mochila las toallas, los guantes y las protecciones que se había llevado aquella mañana. Desapareció con ellas tras la puerta con el cartel de "prohibido el paso". La vio sentada sobre el _tatami_ en la posición del loto y habló.

—No tenías ninguna cicatriz.

—¿Por eso me mirabas las costillas? —Él asintió lentamente—. Sigue ahí.

Se puso en pie y se levantó la camiseta a la altura de las costillas, la blanquecina cicatriz pareció sonreírle.

—Ya veo.

—No pongas esa cara, no es tan fea. —Rió.

No esperaba que hiciese aquello, pero estaba agradecido, así no quedaba lugar para las dudas.

—¿Te importa volver sola a _l'Hermitage_?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi padre. —Yumi le miró sorprendida y él sonrió ampliamente—. No hablo con él desde hace tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Más o menos desde que salí del Kadic.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, de eso hacía cinco años. Su relación nunca había sido buena, no obstante, parecía haber empeorado y mucho. Aunque ella sabía algo que Ulrich no sabía, quizás el decírselo no cambiaría nada. Decidió que algún día lo haría.

—¿Tengo que desearte buena suerte?

—Eso me iría bien. —Sonrió.

—Buena suerte —susurró besándole nuevamente en la comisura de los labios.

Ulrich se sintió invencible. Capaz de soportar todos y cada uno de los comentarios hirientes de su padre.

Jérémie esperó en el porche de _l'Hermitage_ el regreso de Yumi. Si tenía que disculparse debía empezar por ella, además si había alguien en el grupo que pudiese comprenderle era ella. Le entendió con el asunto del superordenador y sabía que también lo haría con aquello.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tardaría, pero si se le congelaba el trasero esperando en la calle lo tendría merecido. Estaba seguro que de volvería, no iba a irse a un hotel sin haberse llevado sus cosas, dudaba que se fuese a casa de sus padres, aunque cabía la posibilidad, Ulrich no iba a llevarla a su apartamento, porque siempre decía que parecía la casa de un perdedor, y si había algo que su amigo no quería parecer era un fracasado.

Cuatro largas horas después la vio cruzar la verja de entrada. Cruzaron las miradas unos segundos y Yumi pasó de largo con el ceño fruncido.

—Yumi —susurró Jérémie a su espalda—. Tengo que… necesito hablar contigo.

—No te ofendas, pero no me apetece.

—Sólo escúchame —replicó recordando que eso ya había ocurrido antes.

Yumi bufó y le miró intensamente.

—Si vas a soltarme el rollo de "recuerdas cuando nos conocimos", en serio, ahórramelo.

Jérémie sonrió con nostalgia y acto seguido se puso serio.

—No es eso. Es sobre William —dijo bajando la voz—. Sobre cuando X.A.N.A. le poseyó.

—Te escucho.

—Fue culpa mía.

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Una actualización rápida, ya tenía el capítulo escrito cuando subí el otro sólo me quedaba revisarlo, pero aún y así no tuve demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, como veis no le ha pasado nada a Ulrich, ¿qué habría sido de la historia si hubiese muerto? Espero que os haya gustado y, haberos dejado con la intriga sobre la llave y a qué se refiere Jérémie con que es su culpa lo que le pasó a William. Trataré de no tardar mucho en subir el octavo.  
Os traigo también una noticia que tal vez ya conocéis, el día 25 de julio MoonScoop emitió un comunicado diciendo que, por el alubión de cartas que reciben a diario pidiendo que hagan la quinta temporada de CL, están estudiando la idea y el modo de "encender de nuevo el superordenador", y, que se pronunciarán a lo largo de los próximos meses. Podéis leer el comunicado (en francés) en codelyoko. fr. Ojala se animen y la hagan jajaja._

_º º º_

_**Kiss: **__¡Hola! Gracias. Esta vez he tardado poquito en actualizar. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Si te gusta leer te recomiendo que te compres (o saques de la biblioteca) un libro llamado "Shikê", es caro y gordo, pero es un retrato muy bueno de la sociedad japonesa.  
Yo también me enfadaba cuando se ponían tontos peleando por nada jajaja. Si te soy sincera no sé como se llama el padre de Ulrich (creo que los de Ulrich y William son los únicos sin nombre), así que como es alemán le he puesto uno de los nombres más típicos. No es un personaje que se haga querer, eso es verdad, pero no era cuestión de eliminarle antes de tiempo, aún tiene que dar un poco de juego en la trama.  
Jajaja si no se hubiesen besado en el aeropuerto no habría podido conciliar el sueño. Soy un desastre con el romanticismo, yo soy de pelis de terror, thrillers, intriga, novela negra, policíaca y de terror. Mi romanticismo es equiparable al de una piraña hambrienta jajaja. Empecé a escribir romance por salirme de mi temática, así que me alegro de que te guste.  
A ver si saco un rato y paso a leer tu fic, que le tengo ganas. Un abrazo.  
__**Pe. Vs21:**__ ¡Hola! Déjame corregirte, sí me dejaste un review, en el segundo capítulo jeje. Dicho eso, me alegro de que te guste mi fic, le pongo todo el cariño del mundo a cada capítulo y lo releo tantas veces, para eliminar los fallos, que las palabras acaban perdiendo el sentido jajaja.  
Si matase a Ulrich la historia sería Yumi x ZombieUlrich jajaja, quedaría un poco raro, me parece. No hay nada decidido, pero no creo que mate a ninguno de los personajes.  
Si el beso te hace llorar es que he logrado lo que quería, no era un beso romántico, era un beso triste. No estaba muy convencida de haber logrado la atmósfera correcta.  
William es odiado por interrumpir, como bien dices, y por querer a Yumi, algo bastante injusto, al menos eso me parece a mí. Es un buen personaje y cumple su cometido a la perfección jajaja. Y Sissi más que "malvada" es inmadura y caprichosa, nada que la edad no cure.  
Japón es una de mis pasiones desde que tengo memoria, junto con los piratas, la lectura y los cómics. Empecé a estudiar japonés por mi cuenta cinco años atrás pero por falta de tiempo tuve que dejarlo y hace dos me reenganché, y ahí vamos, tratando de superar a un niño de cinco años jajaja.  
¡Arriba la roja! Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Que bien que te gustase. No sé que habría hecho la MoonScoop si se hubiese dado la situación en la serie, pero me pareció bastante coherente con la forma de ser de Ulrich. A veces con querer y desear algo no basta, también juega un papel importante la forma de ser, y Ulrich es tímido con ganas, ya sacó el valor para pedirle que se quedase, puede que la respuesta de Yumi le sonase como un "no" y por eso no dijese nada. Siempre les ha gustado eso de complicarse la existencia "dejando las cosas en el aire" como dice Odd jaja.  
Ahora ya sabes lo que ha pasado con Ulrich. No iba a matarle, supongo que eso era algo evidente, sin Ulrich la historia se acabaría. Sobre lo que dices, más que admitirlo lo diría en voz alta. En la serie se lo deja entrever en varios capítulos, pero es demasiado sutil, al parecer, por que él no lo capta jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Hoy en día los japoneses se han soltado mucho, por la occidentalización, pero la educación tradicional sigue ahí. En Kyôto la educación tradicional es bastante más marcada, porque es la antigua ciudad imperial. Es una ciudad fascinante y preciosa, me muero por poner los pies en ella jajaja.  
Con decisión todo se logra y supera, incluso la timidez, a Ulrich determinación no le falta, y Yumi es del género decidido, sólo les falta ponerlo en práctica. He leído bastantes fics en los que ponen "Yumi era gótica, siempre vestida de negro" y cosas por el estilo, es algo que siempre me ha chocado, un pantalón negro y un jersey no te convierten en gótico, le faltan los collares, pulseras, botas, imperdibles, tachuelas, encajes y demás, por no hablar del maquillaje jajaja.  
Me has dado una idea muy peligrosa con lo del rosa, la he apuntado en mi libreta de "formas de torturar a los personajes" jajaja. Al principio del fic llevaba un jersey rojo y vaqueros, ¿raro? ¡Qué va! Un modo de llamar la atención de cierto chico jaja.  
El programa es bastante sencillo, te mandaré un PM explicándote como va cuando saque un ratito. De nada.  
Como ves, no. No he matado a Ulrich, sin Ulrich no hay historia, sin historia no hay fic, así qué… ¿qué haría entonces por aquí, eh? jajaja.  
Un abrazo._


	8. Incursión

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Incursión **

Jérémie había bajado al sótano con Yumi, la había invitado a sentarse en una de las sillas. Ella le clavaba la mirada, impacientándose, por el silencio que mantenía su amigo.

—Pensaba que querías hablar. —Suspiró.

—Busco el modo de hacerlo.

—Vamos —le apremió.

—Tuve la oportunidad de impedirlo, pero no lo hice.

Yumi parpadeó incrédula, convencida de que no le estaba comprendiendo, de que había algo que no había entendido correctamente.

—¿Qué? —La voz le salió chillona.

—Cuando X.A.N.A. se valía de Aelita para destruir Lyoko, busqué un modo de librarla de su control. —Yumi asintió, recordaba el tema de la posesión—. Lo único que funcionaba era desvirtualizarla, pero no sabíamos que pasaría si se activara la materialización desde el superordenador.

—Ajá… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con William?

Jérémie esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Descubrí que el materializarla desde el superordenador y hacerlo con vuestras armas tenía el mismo resultado. —Yumi se echó hacia atrás en la silla y él supo que le había entendido—. Pude desvirtualizar a William cuando X.A.N.A. se hizo con él.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Aturdida se llevó la mano a la frente.

—No sé como explicarlo —dijo suspirando—. No lo pensé. Todo lo que quería era proteger a Aelita, y William era una amenaza. Entonces… hubo un momento en que quise hacerlo, pero no lo hice porque… no lo sé. Creí que eso de algún modo ayudaría a Ulrich. Entonces eliminó a Aelita, dimos con Franz Hopper y ejecutamos el programa para recuperarle y dejé de pensar en William. Pensé que le recuperaríamos, pero no fue así. X.A.N.A. se lo quedó.

—¿Ayudar a Ulrich?

—Ayudarle contigo. Por que siempre estaba tenso cuando William se acercaba.

Yumi se puso de pie y sus ojos chisporrotearon de pura rabia, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

—¿Es qué eres idiota? Cuando aquello pasó, ¡yo ni siquiera confiaba en William! No lo quería en el grupo, es qué no te acuerdas…

—Soy consciente ahora, pero pensé que no era algo malo…

—Jérémie… ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí. Y lo siento. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Negó con la cabeza y su melena azabache se agitó.

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. —Caminó hasta las escaleras—. Necesito pensar…

—Me disculparé con tu novio —dijo pensando en lo que le había contado Aelita.

—Si te refieres a William, déjame decirte que es sólo un buen amigo. Nada más.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Ulrich?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró a mirarle. Si lo que quería era que le rompiese la nariz de un puñetazo iba por buen camino.

—¿Y tú? ¿Le has dicho a Aelita que Kiwi te robó una vez los calzoncillos y los dejó la mitad del campus?

—No… no es lo mismo —replicó sonrojado.

—Sí que lo es. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Subió las escaleras como un cohete y se encerró en la habitación. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Tanto en lo que había sentido y su manera de actuar tras el ataque de X.A.N.A., como en lo que acababa de contarle Jérémie.

Siempre había sabido que ser sólo su amiga era complicado pero que podía sobrellevarlo con esfuerzo, del mismo modo que sabía que sin él no podría tirar adelante. Se había asustado mucho, quizás demasiado. Tal vez por ello no se había calmado hasta ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Se había comportado como una loca histérica, no le pegaba nada.

Las palabras de Kento habían sido como un golpe, eran verdaderas y eso le daba miedo. "Dile que le amas, si no te espabilas encontrará a otra que sí que quiera jugar"… Comprendía lo que implicaba ese "jugar". No se había dado cuenta de que era tan transparente en ese sentido, la había calado con una conversación de diez minutos, ya que la llamada la había olvidado con la vuelta al pasado, y un combate de _kenpô_. Estaba impresionada.

Jérémie… le había cabreado. Pero eso de hacer cosas estúpidas no iba con él. Por más que pensó no logró sacar nada en claro, estaba demasiado enfadada para razonar.

Suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Cogió el "diario de William" y lo abrió por la última página que había leído.

_Mes dos día veintiséis_

_Hoy sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: Aelita. Es su cumpleaños, su día preferido del año. Si cierro los ojos puedo verla jugar en el jardín nevado, con su vestido granate, sus botas para la nieve y su abrigo preferido. También puedo ver a Franz tocando el piano en la sala, con ritmo tranquilo y seguro, la suave melodía inundando la casa, acariciando mis oídos y mi corazón, llenándolo todo._

Se detuvo parpadeando varias veces. Había habido un cambio notorio en el modo de escribir, había perdido la distancia. Cuando había descrito los sectores de Lyoko escribía en primera persona "mi sector favorito", "lo que menos me gusta"… al llegar a la parte sobre Waldo Schaeffer y Aelita todo se había vuelto impersonal "la pequeña Aelita", "el barbudo Waldo", en cambio, ahora decía "si cierro los ojos". Era alguien que había estado allí, pero no sólo eso, era una persona cercana.

Había algo más… pero aún no sabía que era.

Continuó leyendo con la esperanza de dar con el sentido de aquella extraña corazonada.

A las afueras de la villa, en una coqueta casa de dos plantas y amplio jardín, se cernía una riña de narices y Ulrich trataba de aguantar el chaparrón. Su padre le gritaba a él y su madre a su padre. Un día más en el seno de la familia Stern. Realmente le sorprendía que todo siguiese exactamente igual, eso le recordaba por que llevaba años sin ir a visitarles y llamando sólo a su madre.

Acabó hartándose a las dos horas. Se levantó a medio chillido de Axel Stern, besó la mejilla de Lena Stern y se marchó, sin preocuparse de recoger su chaqueta. Salió con un estruendoso portazo que seguramente habría tirado al suelo algunos marcos con fotos de una falsa familia feliz.

Se preguntó mil veces por qué. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como cuando tenía cinco años y su padre estaba de buen humor? Menuda suerte tenía. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor, la brisa nocturna de abril era fría y él sólo llevaba una fina camiseta de algodón. Pese a ello decidió que era mejor caminar de vuelta a _L'Hermitage_ que coger el autobús. Eso le daría tiempo para calmarse.

Miró el reloj antes de entrar, debían estar durmiendo todos, así se ahorraría las explicaciones. Giró la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta con suavidad, casi sin hacer ruido. Le sorprendió ver luz en el salón.

—Hola. —La voz de Yumi le llegó en un susurro.

—Ey… —murmuró entrando.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

Ulrich emitió un gruñido y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, deslizándose hábilmente hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Se tensó con el gesto como si le hubieran soltado una descarga, tragó saliva y respiró pausadamente, sus músculos se relajaron; por norma general cualquiera que invadiese su espacio personal le molestaba y lo apartaba sin más, pero con él era diferente. Acarició la mejilla de Ulrich, estaba helado.

—Nada ha cambiado —farfulló.

—Lo lamento.

—Está cabreado por que rechacé jugar en el _Verein für Bewegungsspiele Stuttgart_.

—¿El qué?

Ulrich emitió una risa cansina incorporándose.

—El equipo de futbol de Stuttgart. —Señaló el libro que tenía sobre el regazo—. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Hablaré con Aelita. Pero antes acabaré de leerlo. —Ulrich la miró interrogante—. Si hay algo… grave, prefiero estar prevenida para saber como planteárselo.

—Me parece una idea excelente. —Ambos sonrieron—. Tengo una idea mejor.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Irnos a dormir.

Tomó el librillo y la cogió en brazos entre risas, subió con ella las escaleras y la soltó cuidadosamente frente a su puerta, le entregó el diario y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Estar con Yumi casi siempre le devolvía el buen humor.

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo cuando Jérémie cerró, satisfecho, el viejo portátil que usaba en Kadic para enlazar con Lyoko. Se frotó los ojos y se desperezó. Llevaba toda la noche trabajando y había merecido la pena. Ahora era más mayor y también más inteligente, era más eficiente con todo lo que tenía que ver con Lyoko. Se lo iba a poner muy difícil a X.A.N.A.

A través de la ventana entreabierta oía a sus amigos reír en el jardín, con alguna de las historias de Odd. A pesar del paso de los años las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, era algo tranquilizador, el lazo de Lyoko les había unido lo suficiente como para afrontar cualquier problema y seguir unidos. Y Sissi había resultado no ser tan molesta e insoportable como él la recordaba, tal vez era la influencia de Odd, tal vez el no sentirse sola. Fuera lo que fuera se había ganado su confianza.

Cogió un folio en blanco de la bandeja de la impresora y escribió varias cosas con su caligrafía cursiva y alargada, lo plegó cuidadosamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa azul, y por último tomó el portátil nuevo. Bajó las escaleras, depositó el ordenador en la mesita frente al sofá y dispuso seis sillas frente a ella. Una vez hecho abrió la puerta acristalada que conectaba la cocina con el jardín y caminó hasta a sus amigos.

—Chicos, venid —pidió con una sonrisa—. Tengo que enseñaros algo.

El grupo le siguió al interior de la vivienda con aire expectante. El portátil de Jérémie estaba sobre la mesita, las sillas estaban dispuestas para que todos viesen bien. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi y William tomaron asiento, Jérémie indicó a Sissi que se sentase también.

—Como bien recordáis el Skid fue destruido y era una herramienta imprescindible para trasladarnos a las _replikas_ —dijo con aquel tono de sabelotodo tan característico—. William, dijiste que seguramente X.A.N.A. estaría atacando lejos de nosotros para evitar las vueltas al pasado. —Asintió con prudencia—. Le he estado dando vueltas… la posibilidad de que aparezcan nuevos superordenadores es muy alta, así que he reactivado los programas que usábamos.

Pulsó varias teclas a un ritmo frenético y sonrió satisfecho cuando se abrió la pantalla del escáner de _replikas_. En la pantalla parpadeó un punto rojo dentro del mar digital.

—Una _replika_. —Sonrió ante el horror de sus amigos—. X.A.N.A. vuelve a la carga.

—Mira Einstein, esto es tan raro como yo sacando matrículas de honor en el Kadic —farfulló Odd—. Dices que hay una _replika_, que X.A.N.A. vuelve a las andadas y estás aquí tan campante.

—Es que he logrado recuperar el Skid. —Se dio un golpecito en el pecho—. Y además he mejorado el programa para enviaros a las cercanías del superordenador, así X.A.N.A. no podrá interferir.

—Esa es una buena noticia —dijo Aelita echándose hacia delante para coger el portátil—. ¿Cuándo podremos destruirla?

Jérémie se puso en pie de un salto con una alegría inusitada.

—¿Qué os parece ahora mismo?

—¡Genial! —exclamó Odd.

—Me parece precipitado —protestó Yumi.

—¡No fastidies! ¡Tú no, Yumi! —Odd pareció deshincharse de golpe—. ¿Por qué me quitas la diversión?

—Haremos algunas pruebas… —Suspiró el genio—. Cuanto antes… lo destruyamos más seguros estaremos y…

William le revolvió el pelo a Yumi, con un gesto que la cabreaba y gustaba a partes iguales.

—¿A dónde ha ido tu espíritu aventurero?

—Está bien.

—¿Voy con vosotros? —preguntó Sissi.

—No, tengo una misión especial para ti. —Jérémie le tendió el papel bien doblado—. Eres la persona idónea para hacerlo.

Sissi enarcó una ceja al leerlo, se mordió la lengua para no protestar, menos era nada, al menos esa vez no quedaba al margen.

Los chicos usaron el túnel secreto que se escondía en _L'Hermitage_ para llegar hasta la fábrica, Jérémie iba a la cabeza, sonriente, con su patinete y el resto como si fuese una procesión le seguían por las alcantarillas. El edificio ruinoso amplificaba el sonido de sus pasos, la puerta del ascensor cerrándose resonó como el rugido de una bestia mecánica. Jérémie se quedó en la sala del ordenador, donde la luz se encendió automáticamente al entrar, al sentarse la silla, esta se desplazó hasta quedar frente a las pantallas y el teclado.

—¿Preparados? —preguntó viendo a sus compañeros en la sala de los escáneres a través de las cámaras de seguridad—. Transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita, transmitir Yumi. Escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, escanear Yumi. ¡Virtualización!

El bosque les acogió entre sus altos árboles de copas invisibles, vegetación irregular, grandes rocas, lagos y estrechos corredores. Odd y William se virtualizaron delante de ellos.

Se miraron entre ellos notando los evidentes cambios.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra ropa? —William expresó en voz alta la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

Aelita llevaba una camisola rosa con ribetes color blanco verticalmente en el pecho, en los márgenes de las mangas, el cuello y la parte baja, ceñida a su cintura con una tira ancha de tela color chocolate anudada con una lazada. En su espalda, dibujadas sobre la tela, las alas de aspecto esponjoso se abrían. Un pantalón corto holgado también rosa hasta medio muslo, rematado en blanco. Sus piernas cubiertas con unas calzas color crema y unos elegantes botines rosa cerrados con cordones marrones. Desde la muñeca hasta un poco por encima del codo, unos manguitos a juego con las calzas decorados con estrellas, pulseras y el falso reloj que escondía sus alas.

El aspecto felino de Odd permanecía intacto. Las orejas de gato de color lila sobresalían entre su pelo rubio de peinado imposible. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje completo y ceñido de color fucsia, sobre el que llevaba un chaleco holgado morado, cerrado desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho, con una ancha cremallera amarilla cuyo tirador era una chapa con la imagen de Kiwi. Los guantes con garras eran anchos y macizos, llegaban hasta el codo rematados con lo que simulaba ser pelo de gato, suave y esponjoso. Un pantalón tipo pirata, también morado, cubría sus piernas. Y los botines bajos presentaban la misma peculiaridad que los guantes. Su cola se agitaba con gracia a su espalda al ritmo de sus pensamientos.

William había pasado del _look_ cibernético a uno más punk. Una ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas y rasgada cubría su torso, algunos imperdibles parecían mantener la integridad de la pieza. Los guantes negros que simulaban cuero llegaban hasta sus codos, seis correas los mantenían sujetos, en el dorso de las manos sobresalía una protección metálica con varios pinchos plateados decorándolas. Los pantalones azul oscuro lucían cremalleras horizontales y verticales sobre los muslos y tres cinturones rodeaban sus rodillas. Las botas altas tipo corsario cubrían los bajos del pantalón hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

Ulrich recuperaba su aspecto de feroz samurai, con un kimono anaranjado corto hasta media pierna y sin mangas; abierto sobre el pecho dejando ver, la versión virtual, de sus musculosos pectorales y un vendaje blanco desde la cintura hasta las costillas. Sobre la tela del kimono las olas golpeaban las rocas de un barranco, en su espalda la máscara de _hannya_ sonreía burlonamente. El fino _obi_ verde mantenía bien sujeto el kimono y de él pendían dos _wakizashi_. Llevaba unos pantalones a medio camino entre un _hakama_ y uno occidental de color marrón oscuro, en cuyo tramo inferior, desde la mitad de la pantorrilla, se enredaban las cintas de sujeción de las _waraji_, sobre estas sus pies cubiertos por los _tabi_. Sus brazos cubiertos por unos altos guantes negros en los que dos dragones dorados surcaban el cielo sobre el mar.

Yumi volvía a lucir un kimono negro y rojo con _sakuras_ y _koi_ estampados. Las mangas largas y anchas caían con gracia sobre sus muñecas rematadas por largas cintas rojas y negras, tapando el inicio de unos guantes negros sin dedos en los que dos dragones plateados volaban entre montañas. El _obi_ amarillo se ceñía a su estrecha cintura adornado con un _obijime_ rojo del que prendía una _sakura_ tallada en madera. El kimono se abría a ambos lados muriendo a mitad de sus muslos, dejando sus piernas, cubiertas por los leotardos rojos, completamente al descubierto. Sus botas negras eran desiguales, la izquierda llegaba por encima de la rodilla y la derecha quedaba por debajo de esta, ambas estaban ceñidas a sus tobillos por un cordón rojo sangre. Su pelo largo quedaba recogido por palillos en su nuca y dos mechones largos y lisos caían enmarcando su rostro maquillado con blanco mate, rubor rosado y carmín en los labios.

Odd sonrió, Ulrich y Yumi iban más a conjunto que nunca.

—He hecho algunos cambios a vuestros atuendos, creo que las mallas ya no están de moda.

—¿Pasadas de moda? —Odd se rió con ganas—. Me gusta lo del cambio, así Ulrich no se distraerá.

—¿De qué hablas? —gruñó— ¿Con qué se supone que me distraigo?

—¿De verdad quieres que lo diga en voz alta, amigo?

El samurai agitó la mano silenciando a Odd, no era una buena idea que dijera lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, por más que fuese cierto.

—Id hasta el final del sector, al norte.

—Podrías habernos virtualizado directamente en el sector cinco, ¿no? —dijo Odd corriendo.

—No vais al sector cinco.

Llegaron al final de la plataforma donde se alzaba la última torre del bosque, su aura era verde en vez de azul. La controlaba Jérémie.

—¿Estáis listos? —dijo tecleando—. Ahí va. Cargando Skidbladnir.

El imponente submarino virtual apareció anclado a la torre verde. Una suave brisa les levantó del suelo y en un instante estaban instalados dentro de la nave. Aelita soltó las amarras y el Skid se sumergió en el mar digital para adentrarse en la red. Aquel aspecto de ciudad submarina, la atmósfera mágica que desprendía parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción.

—Os mando las coordenadas —pronunció Jérémie—. No hay ni rastro de X.A.N.A.

—¿Estará echando la siesta?

—No creo que nos esperase tan pronto, Odd.

X.A.N.A. le observó con precaución surcando la red, iban derechos a su copia de Lyoko. ¿Cómo podía, Jérémie, considerarle tan poco inteligente? X.A.N.A. siempre aprendía algo de sus ataques y por supuesto había reforzado su ejército. Les permitió la entrada, les dejó anclar el Skid y vio, con satisfacción, como desembarcaban.

Jérémie respiró aliviado, todo iba como una seda, aunque le preocupaba que su enemigo no hubiese lanzado ningún ataque, ni en Lyoko ni en la red, debía confiar en su teoría de que no les esperaba. Se trataba de una réplica del sector de las montañas con todos sus detalles. El Skid quedó bien anclado a la torre recién controlada por Jérémie y los muchachos desembarcaron. Odd se desperezó e hizo varios estiramientos.

—Bien chicos, escuchadme atentamente. A parte de vuestros atuendos he ampliado el tiempo que podéis usar vuestras habilidades, la telequinesia, la triplicación y tus alas, Aelita —explicó con voz firme—. Odd también he recuperado tus visiones y os he añadido algunas habilidades nuevas —dijo Jérémie satisfecho—. Menos a ti, William…

—Podrías dar al menos una excusa, ¿no?

—No es que no quiera… es que no puedo acceder a tu código virtual.

—¿X.A.N.A.? —preguntó Aelita.

—Es lo más probable —admitió—. ¡Oh, no! Hablando de X.A.N.A., se os acercan dos bloques y… ¿Qué es eso?

Desplegaron sus armas sin necesidad de más explicaciones, dentro del peligroso mundo virtual tenían que funcionar como los engranajes de una máquina perfectamente engrasada. Proteger a Aelita, hallar la torre activada, si la había, evitar por todos los medios caer al mar digital y destruir a todos los monstruos de X.A.N.A.

—¡Flechas láser! —exclamó lanzando una ráfaga de cuatro flechas contra los bloques eliminando a uno sin problemas— ¡Toma ya!

—¡Bola de energía!

El segundo bloque estalló. La oposición de X.A.N.A. era muy débil ¿por qué? William, Ulrich y Yumi permanecían atentos a la otra amenaza que había mencionado Jérémie pero no se veía nada.

—¡William detrás de ti! —gritó desde la fábrica.

—¿Qué…?

Un potente láser impactó en su pecho lanzándole contra una roca a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Díos mío! Has perdido ochenta puntos con un solo impacto. ¿Qué es eso?

—Una serpiente feísima —contestó Ulrich esquivando al monstruo.

—¡Eso ha dolido! —chilló William levantándole a trompicones.

El monstruo, una serpiente azul con el vientre blanco, reptaba veloz sobre el terreno rocoso del sector de las montañas. Sus fauces abiertas se dirigían imparables hacia las piernas de Aelita, Odd, sin pararse a pensar demasiado, se interpuso recibiendo un mordisco en la pierna derecha.

—¡Oh, no, Odd! Estás perdiendo puntos a toda velocidad.

Ulrich saltó hacia delante y atravesó el vientre del reptil con una de sus katanas, pero el monstruo pareció no inmutarse, entonces Yumi lanzó uno de sus abanicos rajando el símbolo de X.A.N.A. en su cabeza. Abrió la boca soltando la pierna de Odd, se tambaleó y estalló.

—¡Duele, duele, duele, duele! —gimoteó el rubio sujetándose la pierna.

—No puede doleros, sois avatares virtuales, no tenéis sistema nervioso.

—¡Pues duele que no veas!

—¿Quieres venir y comprobar si duele? —preguntó William ganando un gesto de aprobación de Odd.

—Ah… Ulrich, Yumi y William os trasladaré a la ubicación del superordenador. —Tecleó y se subió las gafas—. Odd, tú protege a Aelita.

Los tres se desvanecieron de la réplica de Lyoko y aparecieron al borde de un precipicio, el mar azotaba las rocas con fuerza bajo sus pies y la espesa vegetación los envolvía como una manta verde. Era un lugar peculiar. Había una valla metálica que parecía cortar el acceso a alguna fábrica o recinto militar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ulrich analizando su entorno.

—En la Cochinchina —respondió Jérémie.

—Basta con que digas que no tienes ni idea. —Se rió William.

—¿Estamos en Vietnam? —Yumi miró a su alrededor emocionada.

—Exactamente, Yumi. Me alegro de que al menos tú estudiases en el Kadic —dijo con humor.

Se puso tensa, y eso no les pasó desapercibido a ninguno de sus dos compañeros, se encogieron de hombros.

—Lo estudié en Kyoto —farfulló.

William silbó rascándose la nuca.

—No estás de humor, ¿eh?

—Cállate William.

—¿Hacia adonde tenemos que ir? —preguntó Ulrich por cambiar de tema y relajar la tensión.

Jérémie tecleó con suavidad mientras los chicos analizaban las cercanías.

—Al este, por el puente.

—Oh no…

Ulrich sintió que de haber podido habría palidecido como la cera, al ver el puente de cuerda, a unos treinta metros de altura, que parecía a punto de caer.

—¿Aún tienes vértigo? —preguntó William sin rastro de burla en su voz.

—No mires abajo —dijo Jérémie—. Vamos Ulrich, si te caes no te pasará nada.

—Eso no me ayuda.

—Respira hondo y relájate. —La voz dulce de Yumi atrapó su atención.

—No es por presionaros… pero el tiempo corre.

—¿Le dejamos aquí? —William puso los brazos en jarra.

—Will ve delante —dijo Yumi, él se encogió de hombros e inició su travesía hasta el otro lado—. Ulrich, mírame. —Obedeció, ella le cogió ambas manos y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás arrastrándole consigo—. Dime… ¿por qué elegiste las artes marciales antes que el futbol? Eras muy bueno.

—No quería irme de aquí —susurró inmerso en su mirada.

—¿Por algún motivo concreto?

—Creí que…

—Mírame —ordenó al ver que estaba a punto de bajar la vista.

—Esperaba que volvieras. —Se habría sonrojado de no haber sido un polimorfo.

Ulrich apretó con más fuerza sus manos consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Que te lo pensases mejor y regresaras…

—¿Por eso has estado cinco años sin llamarme ni mandarme un mensaje?

—Quise… quise hacerlo pero no sabía que decir.

—Podrías haber dicho algo de lo que… pasó en el aeropuerto. Esperé que lo hicieras —dijo avergonzada con sinceridad. Le soltó las manos y caminó normal—. Ya hemos llegado al otro lado.

William les esperaba unos metros más adelante, apoyado en un árbol retorcido, fruncía el ceño; ahí estaba otra vez la extraña intimidad entre Ulrich y Yumi, en la que una simple mirada se convertía en toda una declaración de intenciones.

—También podrías haberlo hecho tú —replicó el samurai.

—Pensé que había metido la pata.

—¡Eh! —William invocó su espada que apareció en su mano derecha—. Hay prisa, ¿recordáis?

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Se me atascó un poco este capítulo jajaja, no acababa de gustarme y lo reescribí varias veces, espero que al final haya quedado bien y que os guste. La ropa la saqué de un boceto que hice en marzo, intenté seguir la línea estética que tenían en las primeras temporadas, fantasía heroica para Aelita, samurai y geisha para Ulrich y Yumi, y gatito de manga para Odd, con William me tocó improvisar algo más, así que le puse un look más gamberro.  
Sí la Cochinchina existe aunque su nombre suene ridículo, buscadla en un atlas si no me creéis, está en la zona meridional de Vietnam, justo al sur de Camboya, en el delta del Mekong._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**__**Hakama:**__ pantalón largo con pliegues, cinco en la parte delantera y dos en la trasera, en la época medieval lo usaban los nobles y los samurai, a partir del periodo Edo (1603-1868) su uso se extendió también a las mujeres.  
__**Hannya:**__ en el folclore japonés el _Hannya_ es un demonio surgido de los celos desatados de una mujer.  
__**Koi: **__es un tipo de carpa de estanque japonesa.  
__**Mes dos día veintiséis:**__ es el equivalente al día 23 de febrero; he mantenido el formato japonés ya que, el diario está escrito en este idioma. "Nigatsu ni jû roku nichi": nigatsu= ni: dos, gatsu: mes; ni jû roku: veintiséis, nichi: día.  
__**Obi:**__ faja que mantiene sujeto el kimono, el _obi_ femenino es ancho, desde debajo del pecho hasta la cadera; el masculino es estrecho, como el cinturón de los kimono de artes marciales.  
__**Obijime:**__ cordón decorativo que se emplea principalmente para mantener bien firme el nudo del _obi_, acostumbra a ser de colores vivos.  
__**Sakura: **__flor del cerezo japonés.  
__**Tabi:**__ calcetín para llevar con las _geta_ u _okobo_, se caracterizan por mantener el dedo pulgar separado del resto.  
__**Verein für Bewegungsspiele Stuttgart: **__también conocido como VfB Stuttgart 1893 e. V., es un equipo de futbol de la 1. Bundesliga (primera división), pertenece a la ciudad de Stuttgart, es un equipo importante quedó sexto en la última liga alemana.  
__**Wakizashi:**__ o _shôtô_, es una espada corta de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su filo es más delgado que el de la katana y es usada comúnmente como espada de defensa. Antiguamente los samurai la llevaban junto a su katana, el conjunto era conocido como _daishô_ (la larga y la corta)._

_º º º_

_**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Antes que nada, este fic es Ulrich x Yumi, no William x Yumi, pero cuando se escribe un fic basado en personajes ya existentes, hay que ser coherente con sus personalidades. Ulrich y Yumi son tímidos, lo que significa que ninguno de los dos se lanzaría a los brazos del otro y se lo comería a besos; por otro lado, Yumi, no va a dar un primer paso muy descarado, por lo que comenté de la educación, el besarle en la comisura de los labios ya es un gran paso; y Ulrich, no va a decirle nada mientras siga creyendo que ella y William están juntos, porque aunque la quiere, la respeta. En la propia serie ya ves como reaccionan cuando uno de los dos está en peligro de muerte, nunca pasan de darse un abrazo, y no es por que no hayan tenido la oportunidad. Además que son Ulrich y Yumi no Odd y una de sus novias.  
William no va a desaparecer del fic, porque me gusta y porque tiene un papel importante en la trama.  
En cuanto me sea posible pasaré a acabar de leer tu fic y empezaré con el otro.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Airam09:**__ ¡Hola! No tienes que disculparte, sé muy bien que es eso de la falta de tiempo. Espero que estés mucho mejor de tu gripe y te encuentres bien.  
Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y el fic. Me halagas, no soy más que una simple aficionada con mucho por aprender.  
Coincidimos en lo de las historia de ya mayores, al principio se hace un poco extraño, por que estás acostumbrada a que sean chavales, pero se abre un gran abanico de posibilidades y situaciones que no podrías plantear con chicos de trece y catorce años. Yo también tengo a mis consentidos, pero me encanta meter a los demás, pueden dar mucho juego y siempre es más divertido, ¿no? A mí también me pasa eso que comentas, estás leyendo un fic y nunca descubres que fue de X personajes, o aquellas veces que ponen "entonces entró Pepita con su bandeja y pasó junto a él" y piensas "ahora Pepita hará algo, o provocará algo" pero nunca más se le nombra y tampoco pasa nada, se acaba el fic y Pepita ha desaparecido del universo jeje.  
Japón me apasiona, tengo un montón de libros sobre su cultura y tradiciones, me encanta pasarme por su embajada en Barcelona y ver las actividades que realizan (Ikebana, la ceremonia del té, charlas de escritores japoneses…). Uno de mis mejores amigos es japonés y eso siempre ayuda. La verdad es que se puede aprender mucho de los manga, sobre todo de los históricos.  
Aún queda para desvelar los misterios, pero te diré que el mensaje de Franz Hopper y el "diario de William" están relacionados. Jérémie siempre ha sido de ponerse histérico primero y recapacitar después, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de culpa.  
Al parecer Sissi y Odd están ganando popularidad como pareja, que bien. Me encantan, son tal para cual jajaja. En serio, hacen buena pareja, se fastidian mutuamente pero después se preocupan el uno por el otro.  
No estaba muy segura de haber logrado que la despedida quedase emotiva, pensé que a lo mejor había quedado un poco floja, así que estoy contenta de haberte emocionado con ella.  
Bueno, la propia Yumi te ha contestado al porque de su distanciamiento, y sobre William quizás fuera por que no le apetecía hablar y tener la sensación de que debía justificarse.  
X.A.N.A. ha subido un peldaño en la escalera de la maldad jajaja, ya probó con aquello de los besos en el Kadic y casi logra lo que quería, así que ¿cómo no iba a volver a intentarlo? Puede sacar mucho provecho de jugar a las casitas con Ulrich, Yumi y William.  
No te preocupes que no voy a abandonarlo, tardaré más o tardaré menos en acabarlo, pero lo acabaré. No me ha aburrido para nada tu review, es más, me encantan los reviews testamento por que se nota que quien lo ha dejado tiene algo que decir o, al menos, que ha prestado atención a lo que has escrito.  
Un abrazo, espero de verdad que estés mucho mejor.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! No tienes que disculparte, cada uno comenta cuando puede, hay gente que lee y no comenta, así que no te preocupes. Me alegra que te guste tanto, espero lograr que siga gustándote.  
A mi también me encantaría que hicieran la quinta temporada, aunque no creo que el que vuelvan a darlo por la tele tenga algo que ver jejeje.  
Un abrazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Yo me puse igual que tú cuando lo leí jajaja, sería genial que retomaran la serie, aún pueden sacarle mucho más jugo, incluso podría seguir el hilo argumental de los libros. Por cierto, ya me leí los dos primeros, estoy esperando a que saquen el tercero y el cuarto. De nada, y no te preocupes que se pronuncian de nuevo os lo diré.  
Ostras, la llave del diario de Jean-Pierre Delmas, no se me habría ocurrido nunca jajaja, que buena idea. Sobre tu duda: "William se lo había creído" se refiere a la llamada en que Yumi lloraba; y ¿a quién quiere separar? Pues a sus enemigos, ya sabes el dicho "divide y vencerás" jeje.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Pe. Vs21: **__¡Hola! Creo que no me expliqué bien con lo del review, perdón, quería decir que me habías dejado, tiempo atrás, un review en el segundo capítulo y que no era la primera vez que comentabas.  
A Ulrich no podía pasarle nada malo, se acabaría el fic, pero eso no quita que se lleve un buen golpe y sufra un poquito.  
Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95: **__¡Hola! ¿Medio loca? Jajaja mientras no te de por afilar cuchillos con los dientes esperando las actualizaciones creo que conservas la cordura.  
Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, de que tengas esa sensación de estar con los personajes y que conserven su esencia pese a ser mayores; siempre me preocupa caer en el OoC jajaja.  
Siempre me gustó la idea de un X.A.N.A. más cruel, ya era bastante cabrón cuando atacaba, siempre iba a hacer daño, donde más dolía. Ya usó la manipulación de sentimientos con el regalo de San Valentín de Aelita y el ataque de los besos, así que ahora ha subido un escalón más jejeje. Tiene que ser difícil luchar contra un fantasma al que no puedes vencer por que es tu debilidad.  
Las llaves siempre abren cosas y algunas es mejor no abrirlas. Pobre Sissi, sí, ponte en su lugar tiene que ser complicado de entender que, tus amigos y tu novio, se dedicaban a perseguir a un virus informático psicópata, debe ser casi como lo de las galletas de vecino del quinto jajaja.  
Espero que no te haya defraudado la culpabilidad de Jérémie, salió de una teoría que surgió cuando veía la serie.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Lokofan:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de haber cambiado tu opinión sobre las historias largas. Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Jajaja gracias. ¿Quién sabe que es lo que planea X.A.N.A.? Sea lo que sea no será nada bueno.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Sophie93:**__ ¡Hola! Bueno, nunca sé como contestar este tipo de review jajaja, espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Un abrazo.  
_


	9. Derribo

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Derribo **

—¡Eh! —William invocó su espada que apareció en su mano derecha—. Hay prisa, ¿recordáis?

—¿Jérémie hay algo en la pantalla? —gruñó Ulrich.

—Más adelante, a vuestra izquierda hay una puerta. Descifraré el código y la abriré.

Mientras tanto en la _replika_ del sector de las montañas, Odd y Aelita permanecían sentados sobre una roca cercana a la torre y al Skid.

—Y así fue como gané aquel concurso de comer tartas —dijo Odd con orgullo.

Aelita rió.

—Algún día te llevaré a Sidney y podrás participar, princesa.

—Yo no como tanto como tú —continuó riendo.

Odd le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Tiempo atrás había sentido una increíble conexión con ella, Aelita era especial en muchos sentidos. No sólo era una persona extraordinaria y sorprendente, también le había comprendido desde el primer instante y nunca se había burlado de sus atolondradas y raras ocurrencias, o de los nombres que les ponía a los monstruos. Eso sin mencionar la extraña peculiaridad de que no había crecido nada durante los diez años que había vivido encerrada en Lyoko.

Era como la prota de una de esas películas de ciencia ficción al más puro estilo de _Blade Runner_. Le encantaba.

—Odd… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante princesa. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cómo… acabaste con Sissi?

El chico gato sonrió y su cola se agitó con gracia.

—¡Prepárate para una superexclusiva! —exclamó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y espachurrándola contra su pecho—. Todo empezó en el Kadic…

Hizo una pausa dramática y empezó a contar su historia.

_Unos días antes de que Yumi nos soltase la bomba de que volvía a Japón._

_Estaba nublado, hacía fresquito y era de noche, casi de madrugada. De vez en cuando se podía intuir la luz de la luna y alguna que otra estrella quedaba al descubierto._

_Salí a pasear por que Ulrich no paraba de gruñir mientras estudiaba y me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas. Entre tú y yo, princesa, a veces es un poco cargante tanto mal humor. Así que me dispuse a esquivar a Jimbo que hacía la ronda por el pasillo de los chicos más pequeños, y me deslicé por la barandilla de las escaleras para que no oyera mis pasos. Salí al patio, que estaba desierto y en silencio, y corrí, por si acaso, hasta el cobertizo del jardinero._

_Estaba todo a oscuras y… bueno, debería haber pensado en ello pero no se me ocurrió en aquel momento. Tendría que haber cogido una linterna. Abrí la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido, cosa que no fue nada fácil._

_Cerré la puerta y caminé a oscuras, entonces vi una lucecita que se apagaba. Me quedé helado unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía ser ni Jim ni ningún otro profesor, así que me armé de valor y pregunté:_

—_¿Quién anda ahí?_

—_¿Odd? —inquirió mi acompañante encendiendo de nuevo la lucecita, que no era otra cosa que una linterna en miniatura—. ¿Eres tú?_

_¡Oh, sí! Era la mismísima Sissi Delmas con un pijama rosa la mar de mono. Me senté a su lado y digamos que la cercanía hizo el resto._

_Cuando llegué al Kadic pensé que había un montón de chicas preciosas, hasta que vi a Sissi y me quedé alucinado, después supe que estaba loca por Ulrich y que el resto de chicos le interesábamos tanto como un papel de chicle tirado en el suelo. Aproveché muchas veces las vueltas al pasado para alejar a la competencia como Théo Gauthier, al que le presenté a Yumi para que la acompañara a casa, eso me costó un buen cabreo de Ulrich. Y alguna que otra estrategia que no sirvió de gran cosa…_

_Pero cuando estuvimos los dos a solas en mitad de la oscuridad, le propuse un trato. Si salía conmigo le ayudaría con Ulrich. Protestó como si le estuviese pidiendo que se tirara por un puente, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa me dijo que sí._

_Fue un juego, en cierto sentido. Ella no tenía un gran interés por mí, pero se me arrimaba cada vez que aparecía Ulrich, y yo… estaba loco por ella._

_El día en que Yumi nos lanzó la bomba, después de cenar y mientras Ulrich se autocompadecía en compañía de su almohada, fui a nuestro punto de encuentro. El cobertizo. Sissi me miró de una manera diferente, pero no le di importancia, me senté entre las cajas con ella y le expliqué lo de Yumi. Se alegró bastante, cómo no, su rival desaparecía ¿había algo mejor? Supuse que debía alegrarme por ella, pero no pude, y no por que Yumi fuese mi amiga y se largase, sino por que eso le abría una ventana a Sissi para estar con Ulrich._

_Me estuvo hablando sin parar de las miles de posibilidades que le daba esa noticia. Estaba eufórica y yo sólo tenía ganas de ir a llorar con Ulrich. Entonces ¡vaya! Si me lo hubiesen contado no me lo hubiese creído. Sissi se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó. No entraré en detalles, por algo soy un caballero._

_Aquello fue el principio de algo especial y eso lo notaron tanto Hervé como Nicolas._

_Hervé se puso de lo más pesado, empezó con miraditas fulminantes, después vinieron los murmullos…_

_Esto no lo sabe nadie, pero entre Hervé y Nicolas me tuvieron cuatro horas encerrado en los lavabos, y si se lo cuentas a alguien lo negaré rotundamente. Me sometieron a un interrogatorio que ni la CIA._

_Nicolas estaba preocupado por Sissi, por si era otra de mis chicas de unos días y después la dejaba, y también por Ulrich, por si se enfadaría por ello. Nada fuera de lo normal._

_Pero Hervé estaba histérico, chillando como un loco. Hasta intentó pegarme ¿puedes creértelo?_

_Hervé siempre ha estado colado por Sissi, pero no esperaba esa reacción o al menos, no esperaba que le durase tanto. Me declaró la guerra._

Aelita parpadeó y entreabrió los labios.

—¿Por eso dijo que le habías amenazado para que te hiciese el trabajo de ciencias? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó—. También fue Hervé quien hizo correr el rumor de que te había roto el brazo por que no habías querido darme entradas para ver a los Subdigitales, y el que dijo que tenía una libreta donde apuntaba los nombres de las chicas con las que salía para ponerles notas y después burlarme de ellas.

Aelita ahogó un gemido. No podía creérselo, todos aquellos rumores que casi le cuestan la expulsión a Odd habían sido cosa de Hervé. Nunca lo hubiese pensado. Le tenía por un buen chico.

—Es horrible… —susurró.

—Bueno, al final he sido yo quien se ha quedado con la chica. —Sonrió—. El karma se la ha devuelto.

Ella rió y se dejó abrazar por su "primo".

—Se os acerca otro monstruo —anunció Jérémie.

Odd se incorporó con un ágil salto y cargó sus flechas láser apuntando hacia al horizonte. Aelita se puso en pie lentamente analizando los alrededores, esperando ver a una _tarántula_ o _cucaracha_ corretear hacia ellos.

Ambos se giraron al oír un leve chapoteo y observaron asombrados al pequeño pececillo de color dorado que acababa de saltar desde el mar digital. El símbolo de X.A.N.A. brillaba en su frente como si estuviera hecho de algún material reflectante, mostraba unos enormes y afilados dientes con los que parecía sonreírles. Con algunos delicados movimientos de sus aletas redirigió su espectacular vuelo, agitó su cola y lanzó un rayo de un intenso color verde. Odd empujó a Aelita apartándola del ataque y se dispuso a echarse a un lado para hacer lo mismo, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido.

El cuerpo de Odd cayó al suelo, boca abajo, con un ruido seco y su cola dejó de agitarse.

El pequeño pez dorado regresó por donde había venido, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del mar digital.

Aelita se acercó a su amigo y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él.

—¿Estás bien, Odd? —susurró—. Menudo susto…

»Odd… deja de hacer el tonto —murmuró frunciendo el ceño—. Odd ¡me estás asustando! ¡Odd! ¡Levántate!

Empezó a sacudirle del hombro, cada vez con más fuerza. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquello no era ninguna broma por que la cola de Odd no se movía ni un milímetro, siempre seguían el ritmo de lo que pensaba, si no se movía era que no estaba consciente.

Le dio algunos golpecitos en el brazo. Quería que reaccionase. Quería que se despertase. Tenía un miedo atroz.

—¡Odd! —chilló zarandeándole en vano.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Jérémie miraba atónito la pantalla—. No ha perdido puntos ¿por qué no se levanta?

En algún punto de la mente de Odd, Aelita, le miraba con desprecio.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—Eres asqueroso —escupió con una expresión que Odd jamás creyó posible ver en ella—. De lo peor que he visto nunca.

El chico enarcó las cejas. Tal vez no fuera el más inteligente del grupo, quizás no fuera el más espabilado, e incluso era posible que nunca estuviese tan atento como debería. Pero si había algo que veía tan claro como el agua era que, esa Aelita de mirada despectiva, no era la real. No era ni una sombra de lo que era su amiga.

Ahora bien ¿de dónde había salido? Todo estaba bastante confuso. No podía recordar donde estaba instantes antes de que _ella_ hubiese aparecido. Tampoco qué estaba haciendo. Como si se hubiese dejado el cerebro olvidado en casa y acabase de volver a ponérselo. Era tan raro que empezaba a sentir un cierto vértigo.

—Oye, princesa ¿por qué dices eso?

—¿Es que no tienes espejo?

—Tengo muchos —replicó—. A Sissi le fascinan.

—Eres feo, no sabes vestir y ese peinado es ridículo.

Odd rió. Era la imitación más cutre del mundo.

—Y eso que mi estilismo siempre te ha gustado.

—Sí… —dudó—. Claro…

—Vamos, princesa ¿por qué dudas tanto?

La falsa Aelita sonrió con timidez, avanzó algunos pasos y abrazó con fuerza a Odd. Continuó con los gestos impropios de ella. Acarició su espalda con un suave movimiento de manos y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Tras un instante de desconcierto reaccionó, sujetándola con fuerza por ambos brazos, el ceño fruncido y una actitud fría.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El cuerpo de Aelita se desvaneció y todo a su alrededor giró desorientándole aún más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los volvió a abrir lentamente. Reconoció lo que le rodeaba. Su casa. Suya y de Sissi, en Sidney. Estaba en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

La puerta blanca del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y de ella escapaban dos risas que él reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Caminó con sigilo hasta allí y escuchó sus voces. Ulrich y Sissi.

Necesitó recordarse a si mismo que aquello no era real por más que lo pareciera. Ulrich estaba colado por Yumi, no por Sissi. No se iría con ella ni para poner celosa a Yumi. Era su mejor amigo. Le conocía a la perfección.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con la ropa de ambos tirada por el suelo, y ellos riendo y charlando tapados con la sábana en la cama. Aquella Sissi se incorporó y le miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó apartándose su larga melena.

—Pues… —dudó.

Que supiera que no era real no hacía que fuese menos doloroso. Había pasado mucho tiempo a la sombra de Ulrich como para que no le afectase.

Mientras tanto en la Cochinchina, Ulrich, William y Yumi corrían por un larguísimo pasillo desierto plagado de puertas. Jérémie no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que les había abierto la entrada.

Ulrich se detuvo en seco, refunfuñó algo imposible de entender y resopló.

—Esto de correr sin rumbo no me parece buena idea.

—¿Tienes una mejor?

La única idea que había en su cabeza en esos momentos era la de acabar su conversación con Yumi.

—Podríamos intentar entrar en alguna de estas salas —optó por decir.

—Intentémoslo —dijo ella sonriendo.

Se distribuyeron a los largo del corredor y fueron empujando los portones pero ninguno cedió un milímetro.

Correr sin rumbo no servía de nada, tratar de abrir las puertas tampoco y no tenían ni idea de donde estaba escondido el superordenador. Sin Jérémie era como si estuviesen ciegos.

Sissi Delmas suspiró frente a la puerta del edificio de las oficinas de la academia Kadic. Había estado horas pensando en como cumplir la petición de Jérémie y al final había optado por lo que mejor se le daba. Un ataque frontal y patalear como una niña mimada.

Se apartó la larga melena del hombro con un ademán y avanzó con paso firme por el pasillo hasta la antesala del despacho de su padre. Nicole Weber, la secretaria, la miró como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que la veía.

—Hola Sissi —dijo la mujer ajustándose las gafas—. El señor Delmas ha salido.

—No importa. —Contuvo su entusiasmo, que su padre hubiese salido le venía de perlas—. Sólo he venido a recoger una cosa que le había prestado.

—Lo siento pero… —Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta para bloquearle el paso—. No puedo dejarte pasar.

Sissi bufó y frunció el ceño, al final si que iba a tener que patalear.

—Muy bien, señora Weber. Tal vez tendré que decirle a mi papi que su secretaria me ha tratado como a una delincuente impidiéndome entrar a su despacho. Y tal vez tenga que sugerirle que la eche. —Avanzó y la apartó con un leve empujón—. Supongo que no querrá eso, señora Weber.

Tras entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en ella, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. No era que hubiese hecho algo peligroso pero la reacción de la secretaria le había puesto en alerta.

El despacho de su padre estaba como siempre, la mesa plagada de papeles y bañada por el sol.

«Si yo fuera un horario de 1994 dónde estaría guardado» pensó dejándose caer en la silla giratoria con un raído cojín azul.

Un dichoso horario ¿había una misión más tonta y ridícula en el mundo? Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cruzó las manos frente a su cara. Notó que el ordenador estaba encendido movió el ratón y la pantalla se encendió, el juego al que tan enganchado estaba desde hacía años, uno de ponerle la cabeza a un pingüino rechoncho y azul, estaba en modo de pausa. Lo minimizó. Sabía que muchos de los datos académicos habían sido digitalizados, tal vez el horario estuviese allí.

En el escritorio había un icono titulado "Datos académicos", enarcó una ceja. Demasiado sencillo. Hizo clic sobre ella y se abrió una pantallita de alarma:

_Usuario:  
Jean-Pierre Delmas  
Contraseña:_

Enarcó las cejas. «Lizzie250589» tecleó. El aviso desapareció y la carpeta se abrió. Su padre siempre usaba la misma contraseña y no entendía por qué.

"Lizzie" era como llamaba de manera cariñosa a su madre, Elisabeth, y "250589" equivalía a la fecha en la que se casaron el día veinticinco de mayo de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorado de esa mujer? Les había abandonado como si fueran un par de bolsas de basura.

Había varias subcarpetas con los años escritos. Desde 1864 hasta la fecha actual. Entonces suspiró, Jérémie había puesto 1994, pero ¿a qué curso se refería? ¿1993-1994? O ¿1994-1995? Estupendo… quizás Jérémie no fuese tan sumamente inteligente como creía.

Abrió la primera "1993-1994" dentro había varios archivos de texto, relaciones de alumnos, de profesores, expedientes… sonaba aburrido. Pulsó la flecha para retroceder y colocó el _pendrive_ rosa fucsia que siempre llevaba con ella en uno de los puertos USB. Grabó las carpetas de ambos cursos en él. Después lo dejó todo tal y como lo había encontrado y salió ignorando a la secretaria.

Antes de irse tenía que hacer otra parada. Atravesó el campus en dirección a la biblioteca. Y entonces vio aquel horrible jersey verde de punto y supo lo que se le venía encima.

—¡Sissi! —graznó el joven del jersey.

—Hola Hervé… —le saludó con tan poco entusiasmo que se sorprendió a sí misma.

—¿Cómo estás?

A Sissi se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cuando estudiaban juntos y eran de la misma pandilla a veces le inquietaba, siempre le miraba de un modo bastante espeluznante, por eso había metido a Nicolas en el grupo, por que le hacía sentir un poco menos incómoda. Al empezar a salir con Odd comenzó a mirarla como si fuera un psicópata. Realmente, Hervé, no era una persona que le inspirara demasiada confianza.

Físicamente no había cambiado demasiado, seguía igual de flacucho y enclenque que siempre, con aquellas horrendas gafas redondas con vidrios de culo de botella, el peinado desfasado a más no poder y su ropa de la que prefería no opinar…

—Ah… estoy bien —contestó.

—¿Y tu novio? ¿ya te ha abandonado por otra? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida—. No tiene que ser fácil vivir con un tío que se acuesta con todas las que se encuentra.

—Hazme un favor Hervé —replicó con un ligero temblor de rabia—. Cómprate una isla y piérdete.

Pasó por su lado hecha una furia. No sabía porque le había contratado su padre, nunca le había gustado. La mano de Hervé se cerró como una garra alrededor de su brazo y se vio arrastrada hacia el corredor que conducía a la biblioteca. Las ventanas altas impedían que les vieran desde el interior. Años atrás hubiese estado muerta de miedo, acorralada contra la pared sin nadie que pudiese ir a rescatarla.

—Aparta —le ordenó con frialdad.

—Yo puedo darte lo que de verdad necesitas, Sissi —susurró sujetándola por la barbilla—. Puedo hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo soy, idiota.

Hervé aproximó su cara a la de ella, cuando tenía los labios de él a escasos milímetros de los suyos reaccionó. Flexionó la pierna y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Corrió al interior de la biblioteca, una vez dentro respiró aliviada. Odd estaría orgulloso de ella.

«Física» se recordó a si misma, «el libro está en la sección de física». No podía permitirse pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese libro, ya tendría tiempo de asustarse cuando estuviese acurrucada en los brazos de Odd.

En la fábrica Jérémie miraba incrédulo la pantalla en la que tenía desplegados todos los datos sobre la estructura virtual de Odd. Nada. Todo era correcto, no había daños, no había perdido puntos, no había virus. Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Pulsó varias teclas para comprobar la condición física y mental del cuerpo real de Odd. Lo único algo extraño era el aumento de las ondas zeta en su actividad cerebral, lo que daba dos opciones: estaba sumido en un sueño velado, o bien, estaba meditando con mucho ahínco.

Suspiró. El superordenador de Vietnam tendría que esperar, no quería arriesgarse a que algo malo les sucediese a Odd y a Aelita, dejaría a uno de los chicos allí a la espera por si se daba la oportunidad de retomar la misión.

El superordenador emitió una alarma sonora, en la pantalla vio cuatro _cangrejos_ que se les acercaban.

—¡Aelita! Se os acercan cuatro _cangrejos_. Voy a traer de vuelta a los demás —casi chilló. Pulsó varias teclas para cambiar la comunicación—. Ulrich, Yumi, William ¿me oís?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

—Tenéis que volver a Lyoko, Aelita y Odd están en peligro. —A través del canal de comunicación oían el repiqueteo de los dedos de Jérémie sobre el teclado a un ritmo frenético—. Activando el transporte.

Sus cuerpos se desvanecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido, y reaparecieron en el interior de sus cabinas en el Skid, sumidos en una semiinconsciencia, similar a estar dormido.

—¡Despertad! —gritó Aelita con la cabeza de Odd apoyada en su regazo— ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

Ulrich entreabrió los ojos despacio, se frotó la frente intentando discernir donde estaba. Entonces se despertó de golpe. El _Navskid._ Lyoko. Miró abajo y vio a Aelita y a Odd rodeados de varios _cangrejos_ que no daban muestras de querer atacar, pero cualquiera se fiaba de las intenciones de X.A.N.A. Pulsó el botón y desembarcó.

Se lanzó contra uno de los _cangrejos_ cortándole las patas traseras, el monstruo se tambaleó y volcó quedando boca arriba, lo remató de un golpe certero. Corrió hacia delante en busca del siguiente cuando un afilado abanico pasó casi rozándole el brazo izquierdo, el cuerpo de la bestia se inclinó y Ulrich clavó su _wakizashi_ en el centro del símbolo de X.A.N.A. haciéndolo estallar.

Dirigió la mirada atrás, hacia su compañera, un instante y sonrió. Seguían formando un equipo invencible. Un estallido a su izquierda le hizo tambalearse y tuvo que apartarse de un salto cuando William cayó a su lado.

El último _cangrejo_ explotó al recibir el imparable corte del abanico de Yumi, que se reunió con ellos.

—Escuchadme —dijo Jérémie—. No sé qué le pasa a Odd, no ha perdido puntos y el escáner que he hecho de su estructura virtual no muestra ningún daño.

—Lo que significa qué… —inquirió Ulrich.

—Que no tengo ni idea de que le pasa.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? —preguntó Yumi.

Aelita hundió los dedos en la rubia melena de Odd y contuvo un sollozo, en Lyoko no podía llorar pero eso no eliminaba la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta y el escozor en los ojos.

—Un pez dorado ha disparado a Odd y después le ha pasado esto —explicó—. No puedo despertarle.

—Parece que X.A.N.A. ha reforzado su ejército —apuntó William—. Que nos disparen y desvirtualicen no es un problema, pero si puede hacernos lo que sea que le ha hecho a Odd estamos listos.

—William… tú… —Aelita titubeó y alzó la vista—. Sabes como piensa X.A.N.A. ¿no?

El chico se tensó un instante y entonces negó lentamente.

—Sólo en parte. Pero no es que sepa interpretar lo que piensa.

—Déjate de medias tintas —graznó Jérémie—, ¿lo sabes o no?

—X.A.N.A. sólo piensa en sus propios intereses. Quería a Aelita por que ella podía mandar al traste sus planes. Me controló a mí por que… —Miró a Yumi y a Ulrich—. Para desestabilizar al equipo que más miedo le daba.

—¿Equipo? —repitió aturdida Aelita.

—Yumi y Ulrich —gruñó William.

Los dos aludidos intercambiaron miradas, hacían un buen equipo, pero de ahí a convertirse en una de las preocupaciones de X.A.N.A., parecía algo exagerado…

Para X.A.N.A. las revelaciones que había hallado en la mente de Odd eran buenas.

Primero, la querida del muchacho, X.A.N.A. la conocía bien, había tomado control de su cuerpo en varias ocasiones, además había sido la primera persona a la que había logrado poseer y con una eficiencia extraordinaria. Y el que Jérémie, aparentemente, hubiese olvidado como funcionaba exactamente la manera en la que lo hacía, jugaba en su favor. Podría controlarla en el preciso momento en que la necesitase. Eso abriría una buena brecha en su confianza.

Segundo, las teorías de Odd sobre sus amigos. La parte de Ulrich Stern estaba más que confirmada, pero la de Yumi Ishiyama… A X.A.N.A. no le gustaba valerse de intuiciones humanas, eran inexactas, subjetivas y nada lógicas.

Tercero, Aelita era vulnerable. Si tocaba al peón correcto podría darle el jaque mate definitivo. Eso aún debía estudiarlo un poco más, no quería perder esa baza por un error estúpido.

X.A.N.A. sintió como sus cuatro _cangrejos_ caían derrotados y en ese instante rió con un chisporroteo de cables. Justo lo que esperaba. Tal y como lo había planeado. Y entonces lo vio claro. Tenía que aprovechar la situación, se la habían servido en bandeja. "Conoce a tu enemigo como a ti mismo" había oído esa frase en alguna película, y ahora tenía una buena oportunidad.

Transmitió su deseo a su nuevo monstruo «atrápala».

Aelita se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito, al ver a aquel extraño pez dorado que se elevaba desde el mar digital con precisión letal. El monstruo esquivó los ataques de Aelita, Yumi, William y Ulrich y lanzó su rayo verde hacia Yumi quien cayó al suelo del mismo modo que le había sucedido a Odd.

Ulrich dejó escapar un grito de pura frustración, corrió valiéndose del _supersprint _tratando de dar caza al _pez_ que empezaba a dirigirse al mar digital. Viendo que no llegaría a tiempo lanzó ambas espadas hacia la bestia y sonrió. Lo había cortado por la mitad.

Regresó cabizbajo hasta los cuerpos de sus amigos y cayó de rodillas junto a Yumi, le acarició la mejilla susurrando un débil «despierta».

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Jérémie desde la fábrica—. X.A.N.A. ha activado una torre en la _replika_.

—Jérémie ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Aelita.

—Lo primero es desactivar la torre. Aún no sé que planea hacer X.A.N.A. pero podría ser peligroso —replicó—. Está bastante lejos. Dirección sureste.

—¿Y Yumi y Odd? —Ulrich permanecía arrodillado junto a Yumi y se negaba a dejarla allí.

—No sé que puede pasar si se desvirtualizan, necesito más información. Tenéis que protegerles.

—Hazte a un lado, Stern —dijo William a su espalda. Obedeció a regañadientes—. _Superhumo…_

El espeso humo negro, con el que tantas veces había atrapado a Aelita, se desplegó alrededor de Odd y Yumi, los elevó y los mantuvo como si durmieran sobre una mullida cama hecha de nubes de tormenta. Con el brazo extendido hacia delante empezó a caminar precedido por los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos.

—Os programaré los vehículos.

Junto a ellos empezaron a formarse las siluetas de sus transportes, la moto de Ulrich, la tabla de Odd y uno que no habían visto antes. Un quad de un intenso color rojo y el dibujo de Cancerbero de color negro en ambos lados de la carrocería; poseía dos ruedas delanteras y sólo una trasera. William soltó un silbido y lo miró con entusiasmo.

—He pensado que… te iría bien. Y como no he podido acceder a tu código virtual…

—Gracias, Jérémie —contestó sin dejarle acabar.

—¿Podrás llevarles igual? —preguntó Aelita con una sonrisa complacida ante el gesto de su marido.

—Sí, no hay problema —dijo tomando asiento en su vehículo—. Vosotros id delante, yo cubro la retaguardia mientras aprendo a usarlo.

Aelita y Ulrich montaron en sus vehículos y tomaron la delantera por el estrecho desfiladero, el camino estaba despejado de enemigos, pero no de obstáculos. La plataforma estaba plagada de piedrecillas virtuales que hacían traquetear la moto de Ulrich poniendo a prueba sus reflejos y equilibrio, de vez en cuando el terreno se abría convirtiéndose en una peligrosa trampa que podía acabar en una excursión no programada al mar digital.

William algo más atrasado se mantenía totalmente concentrado en el espesor del _superhumo_, sentía que era más complicado que cuando estaba bajo el control de X.A.N.A., no quería que se le escurriesen y cayeran al mar digital. Con gran destreza aceleró y se colocó a la altura de Ulrich.

—Oye, Stern, cuando lleguemos tendrás que protegerles. —Estaba serio y su mirada expresaba preocupación—. A mí a penas me quedan puntos, no creo poder defenderles durante mucho rato. Dejo a Yumi en tus manos, más te vale cuidarla bien.

La torre activada se alzaba sobre una gran explanada, Aelita sonrió al verla, se giró y se la señaló a sus amigos.

—Un enjambre de _avispones_ a vuestra izquierda.

—Maldito X.A.N.A. —farfulló Ulrich—. Cubre a Aelita —le dijo a William—, déjales aquí, yo me encargo.

Se puso en pie sobre el asiento de su moto y saltó contra los _avispones_, eliminando a uno mientras que los otros tres le esquivaban con facilidad. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros, a los que William había dejado en el suelo con delicadeza, el brazo de Odd pasaba por encima de la cintura de Yumi.

Los monstruos cargaron sus láseres y dispararon, Ulrich fue bloqueándolos todos con los ágiles y precisos movimientos de sus _wakizashi_, devolviéndoles algunos de los rayos eliminando a dos más.

—Muy bien, bichejo, solos tú y yo —le dijo al único _avispón_ que quedaba.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló Jérémie—. Tienes un _bloque_ detrás. Ulrich.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah!

El _bloque_ había disparado uno de sus rayos congelantes antes de que tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sus piernas y brazos estaban cubiertos de hielo, no podía moverse. Dejó escapar un quejido, no podía creérselo, aquello ponía la situación negra. Muy negra.

—Treinta segundos sin poder moverte… —murmuró Jérémie.

Aelita, que al igual que William, había oído las palabras de Jérémie, extendió el brazo y se concentró de sus labios escapó aquel mágico canto y al instante un muro de piedra se alzó atrapando al _bloque_. Eso le daría tiempo a Ulrich para librarse de su prisión helada, Yumi tenía todos sus puntos y a Odd a penas le faltaban, así que el _avispón_ no constituía una gran amenaza.

El monstruo volador pareció dudar y esperar las órdenes de su amo. Disparó dos veces a Odd y volvió a detenerse, descendió casi a nivel de suelo sobre el muchacho inconsciente y le lanzó un espeso chorro de veneno que empezó a burbujear sobre su cuerpo.

—¡No! —gritó Ulrich viendo como Odd se desvirtualizaba—. No, no, no, no…

—Sólo quedan dos segundos.

El _avispón_ redirigió su vuelo apuntando a Yumi. El hielo que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo empezó a emitir un crujido al resquebrajarse, acabando en un gran estallido. El cuerpo virtual de Ulrich dudó un momento antes de volver a responder a sus deseos, se movió con rapidez interponiéndose entre el avispón y Yumi con ambas espadas en las manos. Desvió los láseres del monstruo con rabia.

—Estúpido bicho asqueroso —gruñó lanzándole uno de los sables, el _avispón_ estalló—. No te dejaré tocar a Yumi, ¿me oyes, X.A.N.A.?

El muro de piedra construido por Aelita se desvaneció, Ulrich giró sobre si mismo para encararle, pero el _bloque_ se le adelantó disparándole en la pierna y el hombro. Su cuerpo se evaporó entre un millar de píxeles azules brillantes.

Las puertas del escáner se abrieron dejando escapar una intensa voluta de vapor caliente, Ulrich asomó la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba frustrado. No había podido proteger a Yumi del maldito pez dorado, no había podido evitar que desvirtualizasen a Odd y para colmo le habían eliminado, había dejado a Yumi expuesta, rodeada de monstruos. Salió de la columna y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, el metal gimió. Ulrich sacudió la mano, se había destrozado los nudillos.

—Hay que ver que mal carácter…

—¡Odd! ¡estás bien!

—Pues… sí. Pero no sé como va a estar tu mano después de ese golpe.

»Oye, Ulrich… ¿Crees que X.A.N.A. puede manipular nuestra mente?

Ulrich le miró sorprendido y asintió lentamente. Eso explicaría lo de la falsa Yumi y la sensación de que la conocía.

—Sí, lo creo.

—He soñado con Aelita, o algo así —dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca—. Primero me odiaba, después estaba loca por mí…

—No lo entiendo.

—También habéis aparecido Sissi y tú. —Se puso serio y miró al suelo como si allí estuviese el secreto de todo—. Teníais una aventura.

—¡Eh! no pensarás qué…

Odd mostró una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—Si Sissi fuese Yumi, podría haberlo creído. —Se rió—. Si es cosa de X.A.N.A. alguien debería decirle que es un imitador pésimo.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

«Ataque frontal» se dijo Odd, Ulrich acostumbraba a contar las cosas cuando se sentía preparado y él lo respetaba, pero si había dado una respuesta de ese tipo se sentía en la obligación de intentar sonsacárselo.

—¿Qué me ocultas? —le preguntó.

—Si se lo cuentas a Yumi te mato —exclamó con el ceño fruncido—. El otro día cuando se me cayó el techo encima soñé con Yumi.

—Si tuviéramos que sospechar de X.A.N.A. cada vez que tú sueñas con Yumi ya estaríamos encerrados en un psiquiátrico.

—Ja, ja. Qué me muero de la risa —dijo con sarcasmo—. Estaba muy rara y decía cosas que… bueno, que ella no diría.

—¿Cosas como qué?

Ulrich meditó un instante si sería una buena idea explicarle según que cosas a Odd. Decidió que mejor se callaba ciertos detalles comprometedores y se lo explicaba por encima. Empezando por lo de su supuesta casa en común, su pregunta sobre sus sentimientos, las lágrimas y su súplica. Un resumen lo suficientemente detallado para satisfacer la curiosidad de su amigo pero omitiendo todo lo que le incomodaba, como que durante un tiempo había caído en la trampa.

Uno de los escáneres cerró sus puertas de sopetón y empezó emitir su particular sonido. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el cuerpo de Yumi que empezaba a caer, Ulrich saltó hacia delante y la sujetó con fuerza evitando que golpease el suelo. Seguía dormida. Sacó sus piernas del escáner y se sentó en el suelo con ella en el regazo.

—Yumi…

Frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Ulrich, como si de una almohada se tratase, y entreabrió los ojos perezosamente al tiempo que se abrían los otros escáneres de los que salieron Aelita y William.

—¿Estás bien, Yumi? —susurró Ulrich.

Ella alzó la mirada, abrió los ojos de par en par y se apartó arrastrándose sobre su trasero hasta quedar bien lejos de él, como si acabase de hablarle el mismísimo diablo en persona.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Siento que es un capítulo algo raro, espero que no se os haya hecho pesado o confuso, me peleé muchas horas con las intenciones de X.A.N.A. y todo el rato tenía la sensación de que no se entendía bien… así que al final me di por vencida por que no supe como simplificarlo, a veces tengo la sensación de dar demasiadas vueltas a la misma idea jejeje. Si ha quedado lioso trataré de subir otra versión del capítulo antes de poner el décimo, no dudéis en decírmelo para poder arreglarlo.  
Espero poder subir el próximo pronto, ya lo tengo casi todo pensado, sólo me queda encontrar horas para escribirlo jajaja.  
Un abrazo para todos._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**__**"Conoce a tu enemigo como a ti mismo": **__"Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, no deberás temer el resultado de cien batallas. Si te conoces a ti mismo, pero no al enemigo, por cada victoria lograda también sufrirás una derrota. Si no conoces ni al enemigo ni a ti mismo, sucumbirás en toda batalla." es una frase de Sun Tzu, un comandante militar chino 544-496 antes de Cristo, recogida en "El arte de la guerra".  
__**Ondas zeta:**__ se las asocia con las alucinaciones creativas y con los sueños. Son generadas por nuestro cerebro de manera inconsciente. Su actividad aumenta durante la meditación, los procesos creativos (escritura, dibujo…) y el sueño. También se las asocia con las famosas musas de los artistas, precisamente por que su aumento provoca un torrente de imaginación.  
Su aumento durante la meditación te ayuda a conocerte a ti mismo, ya que te permite acceder a gran parte de tu subconsciente.  
__**Wakizashi:**__ o _shôtô_, es una espada corta de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su filo es más delgado que el de la katana y es usada comúnmente como espada de defensa. Antiguamente los samurai la llevaban junto a su katana, el conjunto era conocido como _daishô_ (la larga y la corta)._

_º º º_

_**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! Bueno, no es que Jérémie lo hiciera con mala intención, tenía demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente en pocos segundos y acabó descentrándose, a parte de que no era más que un niño. Después lo compensó trabajando día y noche para recuperarle. Pobre Jérémie, es un genio informático pero humano al fin y al cabo, todos nos equivocamos jeje.  
Aún falta para que se sepa a que se refería Hopper con lo del traidor. Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y los trajes que les puse. Tenía pensadas varias cosas para X.A.N.A. entre ellas lo del cuerpo, aún no sé que haré al respecto, el tiempo lo dirá.  
La verdad es que no tengo demasiado tiempo ni para escribir ni para leer, pero me quedé con ganas de saber como acababa tu otro fic.  
__**N. Cullen7: **__¡Hola! Jajaja bueno ya subiré el dibujo y dejaré el enlace, aunque sí que la ropa es parecida a la de las primeras temporadas. El argumento de los libros está genial, continúen como continúen la serie seguro que el argumento estará bien.  
Claro que X.A.N.A. planea algo más que la serpiente jajaja, si no sería un malo muy tonto. No sé quien le sería más útil si le controlase, teniendo en cuenta que sigue pudiendo moverse por la red y usando las replikas, el poder influir sobre Lyoko no es tan necesario, así que supongo que como mucho podría poseer a cualquiera de ellos para destruir el núcleo de Lyoko.  
Sobre Jérémie, no es que sea egoísta simplemente la situación le superó, demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente y tuvo que renunciar a rescatar a William para prestarle atención a Hopper, no hay que olvidar que el Jérémie de la serie sólo tenía doce años, la situación le venía un poco grande.  
La mini misión de Sissi no fue demasiado impactante, pero gracias a ella la implicaran mucho más.  
Añadí lo de Hervé, jajaja, no se me había ocurrido ponerlo, así que ese trozo va dedicado a ti por darme la idea, creo que en mi próximo shot de Odd y Sissi haré aparecer a Hervé jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Bufff tres veces… FF estuvo muy vago para funcionar jajaja, pero parece que ya va otra vez. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo.  
Siempre pensé que Jérémie podría haber hecho algo para salvar a William y que si no lo hizo fue porque se le acumulaba el trabajo, no porque no quisiera. Aunque claro, eso no va a apaciguar el cabreo de Yumi, que no le hace trocitos por todas las cosas buenas que compensan sus fallos.  
El diario de William es uno de los misterios centrales de la historia, espero sorprenderte cuando se descubra que hay detrás de él, fue lo que me llevó más horas cuadrar dentro de la historia y que no quedase como pegado con superglue.  
Si el padre de Ulrich se convirtiese en un hombre amable, dulce y adorable se acabaría el mundo jajaja.  
Jérémie tenía que ponerlo todo en marcha, si no seguro que no habría podido conciliar el sueño, me lo imagino dando vueltas en la cama «tengo que activar los programas… no, no, mejor no. Pero X.A.N.A. puede atacar… Jérémie estás paranoico. ¿Y si destruye el mundo? Blablabla» jajajaja. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Jérémie es que si considera a alguien como un compañero le da tareas. La misión de Sissi no es de lo más emocionante del mundo, pero algún beneficio tendrá si Jérémie quería esa información.  
Tenía ganas de recuperar esos aspectos en sus cuerpos virtuales, lo de las mallas les hizo perder un poco de personalidad, al menos eso me parece a mí, así que en cuanto vi la oportunidad los cambié.  
Ánimo con lo de los nuevos monstruos, seguro que se te ocurre algo bueno.  
Me alegro de que te gusten los párrafos dedicados a X.A.N.A. yo siempre quise saber que pasaba por su "mente", conocerle un poco mejor, además me encanta escribirlos.  
Lo de la Cochinchina siempre lo recordaré, estábamos en la clase de historia y cuando el profe lo dijo todos se pusieron a reír como si el hombre hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que existía. Sabía lo de Babia jajaja, existen sitios con nombres la mar de tontos o que se usan para expresar cosas ridículas jaja.  
Me encanta escribir esos momentillos entre Yumi y Ulrich, como dice William, tiene una extraña intimidad jajaja, se prestan a situaciones adorables con mucha facilidad.  
Un besazo, suerte con el insti._


	10. Confesión a oscuras

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Confesión a oscuras **

Ulrich estaba en su habitación en _L'Hermitage_, completamente deprimido, tumbado boca arriba en la cama. Su reproductor de MP3 reproducía una de sus canciones favoritas en un tono excesivamente alto, le molestaba el volumen, pero necesitaba aislarse.

Yumi le tenía miedo. No le había dejado acercarse a menos de tres metros.

Si lo que había dicho William era cierto, entonces X.A.N.A. había conseguido su objetivo. Nada mejor que el miedo para separar a dos personas.

Dos habitaciones más allá William miraba fijamente a Yumi sentada en un rincón, con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Llevaba horas sin mover un músculo, se le daba de fábula eso de jugar a las estatuas que respiran. Suspiró.

—Yumi… —susurró— ¿vas a pasarte el resto de la eternidad ahí?

—¿Te molesta? —replicó.

—Bueno, un poco, sí.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido. William sonrió, al menos sabía que aún podía moverse.

—Disculpe usted, señor Dunbar, sacaré mi molesto trasero de su reino de unicornios rosas y hadas pechugonas.

El chico rió, esa sí que era su amiga. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con el brazo y le revolvió el pelo con una enérgica caricia.

—Puedes traer tu bonito trasero a mi reino siempre que quieras —dijo siguiéndole el juego—. Pero me temo que no es aquí donde deberías estar.

»Dudo que vaya a comerte, a no ser que se lo pidas.

—Idiota, pervertido —exclamó lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

—Eh. Si me necesitas grita, correré a salvarte montado en un pony multicolor.

Le propinó un suave empujón que la tumbó en el suelo entre risas.

—Eres un payaso… —murmuró poniéndose en pie.

Arregló su ropa, una camiseta azul ancha y larga hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se pasó los dedos por su larga y lacia melena para peinarse y echó un vistazo a su amigo sentado en el suelo.

—Lo digo en serio, si me necesitas llámame.

—Sí, papá.

—Yumi… —Ella se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta y le miró intensamente—. Buena suerte.

Le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. William apoyó la frente sobre su rodilla flexionada, poner buena cara y animar a la chica de sus sueños para que se lance a los brazos de otro era tan agotador como deprimente.

—Yo siempre te estaré esperando, Yumi —susurró en la habitación vacía.

Había salido al pasillo tan decidida que se había sentido increíblemente bien, pero ahora que estaba frente a aquella puerta se le había ido toda la fuerza y la decisión. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Y ¿por qué demonios iba a verle con esa pinta? Sacudió la cabeza. Pensar de pie y a oscuras era estúpido e improductivo.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó jugueteando con la costura de su camiseta. Ulrich no respondió. Volvió a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza, él siguió sin responder. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, se oía música, así que dedujo que no debía escucharle.

Abrió con lentitud y asomó la cabeza, su melena azabache cayó con gracia sobre su hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa, estaba estirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los auriculares del reproductor de MP3 puestos, de ellos procedía la música que había oído. Se preguntó como era posible que no se quedase sordo. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, sólo iluminada por una de esas lucecitas de noche para que los niños no tuviesen miedo de la oscuridad. Había una en cada cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a la cama, estaba nerviosa, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por un miedo ridículo.

Ulrich sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó, se incorporó y vio que la persona que le había tocado se apartaba de un modo especial, como esquivando un golpe de karate. Se quitó los auriculares de las orejas tirando del cable.

—Lo siento… he llamado pero no me oías.

—Yumi.

Se movió para dejarle espacio suficiente donde sentarse, ella mostró una sonrisa tensa acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó con voz suave—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ulrich asintió.

—Tú dirás.

—Pues… —susurró pasando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. No sé muy bien por donde empezar.

Yumi retomó la labor de juguetear con la costura de su camiseta azul. Ulrich la observó notando ciertas diferencias entre Yumi-X.A.N.A. y la real. En especial con los gestos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —le preguntó girándose para verle.

—Nada grave —contestó—. Me he dado un golpe tonto.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Se lo había hecho cuando le dio aquel puñetazo al escáner. Había acabado teniendo que ir al médico cuando se le habían hinchado los nudillos, era una simple fisura. Lo suficientemente pequeña para no requerir escayola pero lo bastante importante para que le vendasen la mano.

Tomó la mano herida de él entre las suyas con extrema suavidad y le dio un beso en los nudillos. A Ulrich le ardían las mejillas y agradeció la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—He soñado contigo —dijo al fin—. Pero no eras tú.

—¿Por eso estabas asustada?

—Lo siento. Sabía que no eras tú, pero…

—No tienes que disculparte —susurró sujetándole la barbilla con delicadeza.

Yumi se tensó y él la soltó al instante, aún no se le había pasado. Se sintió fatal por no haberse dado cuenta antes de asustarla.

—Ulrich ¿puedo…? —Alargó el brazo hasta poder acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos temblorosos—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—No serás un polimorfo de X.A.N.A. ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No —contestó riendo—. Soy la Yumi original.

Podía haber caído una vez en la trampa, pero esa risa era inimitable. Se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba por aquella petición, le sudaban las manos y el corazón la palpitaba a toda velocidad. Temió decir algo y descubrir que tenía la voz chillona, así que se tumbó, lo más pegado que pudo a la pared, y apartó la sábana y la manta dejándole espacio para tumbarse.

Ella se tendió a su lado, a penas los separaba un palmo, sin embargo era como si entre ellos hubiese un grueso muro de ladrillos. La oyó suspirar en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera contenerla. Había sonado como un reproche pero ella se rió.

—Siento molestarte… —susurró—, no debería haber venido.

—Hazme un favor —replicó rascándose la frente—. Deja de disculparte. Si no quisiera que estuvieras aquí te hubiese pedido que te marcharas.

Yumi se removió entre las sábanas. «Genial ¿por qué eres tan arisco?» se preguntó a si mismo.

—No es verdad, eres demasiado bueno para echarme.

—Tonta —susurró.

—El falso tú… —dijo apoyando su nívea mano sobre el pecho de él, rompiendo el muro invisible—. Al principio no me preocupaba, creí que podría encargarme, supongo que me equivoqué.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No.

La respuesta fue tan seca que creyó que se iba a echar a llorar, pero ella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y emitió una risita ahogada.

—Me ha asustado, sería una estupidez negarlo. Me ha acorralado y no veía la forma de librarme de él.

—Si pregunto qué demonios pretendía voy a cabrearme, ¿verdad?

—Seguro que sí —dijo acercándose un poco más a él—. Quería sonsacarme información sobre nosotros y… sobre lo que siento por ti —finalizó en un susurro.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba abrazando y de que ya no estaba pegado a la pared, no recordaba haberse movido, aunque era evidente que lo había hecho.

«Ahora o nunca» dijo para si.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí? —Yumi se rió—. No le veo la gracia.

—No serás un polimorfo de X.A.N.A., ¿no? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—Eres muy graciosa.

Acurrucada contra su cuerpo cambió de tema con habilidad. El _leed_ verde del despertador marcaba la una y media, las palabras de Yumi empezaban a perder definición. Ulrich pensó que era un buen momento para zanjar la charla y dormir.

Puso la mano sobre su mejilla y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, si ella lo hacía por qué no iba a hacerlo él. Yumi se movió lentamente y giró un poco la cara, lo justo para que aquel "inocente" beso se desviase de su trayectoria original. A penas un leve roce que le obligó a poner a trabajar su mente en evocar imágenes poco atractivas. Ulrich pensó con todas sus energías en su jefe en bañador, tuvo que desviar todas sus energías para contener el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—Duerme —le susurró al oído—. Yo cuido de ti.

—Eres todo un caballero.

Tenía voz adormilada y su cuerpo estaba relajado, estaba más dormida que despierta, seguramente por la mañana no se acordaría de la mitad de la conversación.

—Te quiero, Ulrich.

—Ya lo sé, yo también te quiero a ti —le susurró completamente rojo—. «Aunque no de la misma manera.»

Cuando consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad ella ya se había dormido. Probó a hacer lo mismo, pero pasó la noche en blanco, observándola dormir, respirar tranquila…

Desde que la conoció, cuando tenía trece años, que supo lo que quería. Exactamente eso. Tenerla a su lado de aquella manera. Pero tenía que ser realista, William estaba dos puertas más allá y seguro que tendría ganas de matarle si se enteraba.

No logró dormir en toda la noche por más que lo intentó. Vio los primeros rayos de sol filtrarse por las rendijas de la persiana, algo después los primeros pájaros empezaron a piar animadamente. Yumi le abrazó con más fuerza antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y sonreírle.

—Buenos días —susurró.

—Buenas —contestó mecánicamente acomodándole un mechón moreno tras la oreja—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—_Hai_…

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Un interrogatorio de buena mañana —pronunció adormilada pero dispuesta a contestar—. Adelante, Stern.

—¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que no era yo?

—Es evidente. —Le sonrió—. X.A.N.A. no se sonroja. Y sus emociones son frías. Imita fatal.

Era la segunda vez que oía lo de que imitaba mal, pero pensando en lo que acababa de decir Yumi… tenía razón, los falsos sentimientos de X.A.N.A. eran exagerados y fríos, le faltaban los detalles.

Jérémie analizaba los datos que le había llevado Sissi, el _pendrive_ fucsia estaba conectado en una de las salidas USB. Sólo le había pedido los horarios de los profesores, sin embargo todo aquel material tenía algo interesante.

En aquellos años el director era un tal Robert Banks, así que el señor Delmas no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Ahora se encontraba inmerso en la relación de alumnos, quizás hubiese algo interesante allí. Se valía de un programa diseñado por él mismo que analizaba fragmentos de texto en busca de patrones, algo que le llevase a Hopper. Sabía por propia experiencia que un alumno podía llevarse bien con un profesor y participar en algún proyecto con él.

Una mente brillante como la de Franz seguro que había inspirado a algún alumno, no había duda.

La figura de Hopper le fascinaba pero seguramente, de no ser por Aelita, no se habría preocupado en buscarle. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre él. No estaba seguro de que el mensaje que les había llegado fuese actual, existía la posibilidad de que lo mandase cuando poseyó a Sissi o antes de sacrificarse para cargar el virus múltiple. También era posible que, de seguir con vida, hubiese perdido la razón, quién podría imaginar lo que debía de haber soportado aquel tiempo.

Valía la pena intentarlo, si eso hacía feliz a Aelita…

En el jardín trasero, Odd mantenía a Sissi envuelta en un cálido abrazo, le había costado horas sacarle que le pasaba. Era terca y orgullosa.

Aquel maldito Hervé Pichon, que le hubiese estado fastidiando a él durante los últimos años en el Kadic le daba igual, que hubiese hecho correr rumores no le importaba. Pero que se hubiese atrevido a acorralar a Sissi y darle un buen susto, por ahí no pasaba. Si supiese que no iba a seguirle ningún _mosquito_, iría al Kadic a decirle un par de cositas.

—Odd, si haces alguna cosa estúpida te mato.

—La ira de la reina Sissi Delmas caerá sobre mí —dijo riendo.

—Hablo en serio.

Odd suspiró.

—Ya lo sé.

La furia de Sissi le daba bastante más miedo que X.A.N.A. y su nuevo juego de manipular mentes.

—¿Qué me escondes? —preguntó acomodándose un mechón moreno detrás de la oreja—. No estás así por Hervé.

—Nada importante.

—¿Es por lo que le ha pasado a Ishiyama?

La miró sorprendido, no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que había pasado algo y Yumi evitaba a Ulrich. A él ya se le había pasado, y Yumi no le preocupaba demasiado, era fuerte y estaba más que convencido de que no había caído en la trampa, quien le preocupaba era Ulrich.

—¿Ha sido ese X.A.N.A.?

—Ah… sí, pero no es nada.

Sissi alzó el rostro y besó a Odd en el cuello, antes de que tuviese tiempo se reaccionar estaba tumbada en el césped con Odd sobre ella.

—Prométeme que si tienes que ir al Kadic lo harás con uno de nosotros.

—Pesado —refunfuñó asintiendo.

—Buena chica.

—Y ahora —dijo Sissi tapándole la boca evitando así que le besara—. Sé un buen chico y explícame qué te ha hecho a ti.

—¿Fof ce mmenvas ce mexo…? —Sissi le destapó la boca. No estaba entendiendo ni una palabra—. ¿Algo?

La mirada estupefacta de ella le hizo reír, rodó por el suelo hasta acabar boca arriba sobre el césped con ella a su lado.

—¿Por qué piensas que me han hecho algo?

—Tu reacción al llegar aquí.

—Te lo contaré cuando hablemos con los demás —determinó tajante—. No me apetece contarlo dos veces, pero te haré un pequeño avance. —La miró fijamente esperando que no se cabrease—. Nuestro amigo X.A.N.A. ha aprendido a manipular mentes.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Ya regresé de mi viaje, nada más llegar me puse a revisar el capítulo e hice algunos pequeños cambios, modifiqué un poco la conversación de Ulrich y Yumi, añadiendo esa "declaración" jajaja. Me entretuve con los cambios y tardé en subirlo.  
Es un capítulo de transición, la calma antes de la tempestad. Es bastante cortito, el próximo será largo._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Hai: **__Sí.  
__**Mosquito:**__ en la jerga periodística es un modo de llamar a los paparazzi (en España)._

_º º º_

_**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Ya tomé en cuenta tu voto aunque ahora que tienes cuenta sí que puedes votar jejeje. Me alegro de que no quedase raro y se entendiese bien. Un abrazo.  
__**Sandra91296:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustase. Como bien dijiste, el sueño de Yumi no fue muy agradable, pero no es nada que un abrazo de Ulrich no pueda curar jejeje. La ventaja de Odd es la de conocer a Ulrich a la perfección, así que no caería en una trampa como esa. Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Creo que te precipitaste al pensar que no te gustaría jajaja. Y sí, William me encanta, ya sé que a ti no. Él ya tiene a una chica predestinada que aparecerá pronto.  
Si finalmente le doy un cuerpo a X.A.N.A. no será robótico, me parece demasiado previsible, por eso de que es un virus informático, aunque no deja de ser una buena idea para cualquier otro malo. Gracias por la idea. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que se entendiese el capítulo.  
Odd y Aelita tienen una complicidad maravillosa, por eso funcionan genial tanto como pareja como amigos. Eso de que Odd estaba ayudando a Sissi con Ulrich, me parece que no era más que una excusa, pero la jugada le salió bien; no sé si ella estaba muy dispuesta a admitir que tenía cierto interés en Odd, hay momentos memorables en la serie (cuando se convierte en su cibernovia jajaja). Creo que en la situación de Sissi casi todos nos hubiésemos alegrado de la desaparición del rival directo. Y sobre lo de Odd en la peli, Le réveil de X.A.N.A., que hace de inicio de la serie él mismo dice que está loco por ella, no creo que ni el mismísimo Odd Della Robbia pueda dejar de sentir algo por una chica en menos de una hora jajaja. Hervé siempre me ha dado un poco de mal rollo, mucho decir que está enamorado de Sissi pero es la mar de desagradable con ella, de ahí ha salido el Hervé del fic jajaja.  
Buscaba un bicho de apariencia inofensiva y pené «¿Qué hay más inocente que un pececillo?», y ahí está. Algo tenía que aprender X.A.N.A. tanto de haber mantenido preso a William como del motivo de su derrota, los sentimientos siempre hacen más daño que los golpes, y él ya lo había probado en la serie. Renovarse o morir, que dicen.  
Me encanta la vena mimada de Sissi, ¿se nota? Es muy divertida y patalea de coña. Jajajaja yo también lo digo, a veces en la oficina me miran como si estuviera completamente loca, entre eso y que siempre acabo con el pelo lleno de clips…  
No me extraña que X.A.N.A. les tema, ellos dos solitos le han dado más patadas en el culo que el resto, hacen un equipo estupendo, uno distrae y el otro ataca y con su nivel de confianza en el otro saben que pueden arriesgarse. Dan miedito. Son casi tan imparables como insoportables jajaja.  
Mientras pensaba en el vehículo para William sólo me venía a la cabeza un avión jajaja, las aerolíneas William Dunbar, al final me decidí por continuar con la "tradición" de la serie y ponerle algo parecido a lo de Ulrich, de ahí el quad.  
Odd sabe sonsacarle las cosas a Ulrich en el momento preciso, me encanta su amistad, son tan diferentes. Sí, puedes llamarlas visiones, son justamente eso jejeje. Al final ninguno de los dos ha caído en la trampa, aunque a Yumi le ha costado un poco más calmarse.  
Espero que te fuese bien la biología, suerte con los exámenes. Un besazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Me lo pasé de fábula en el viaje, estuve haciendo el camino de Santiago (un trozo solo). Gracias por votar en la encuesta de mi perfil.  
Al final resultó que Yumi sí que se había dado cuenta de que le engañaban, simplemente le costó calmarse. Jajaja me han encantado tus teorías sobre lo que le había enseñado, "Ulrich el asesino de padres", que bueno.  
Sobre Sissi, en la serie, libros y cómics jamás se menciona a su madre, siempre tuve dos teorías, las mismas que has expuesto tú: está muerta, o les abandonó. Pero por su modo de actuar me inclino más a pensar que les abandonó.  
De nada, fue un placer incluirlo. Hervé da un poco de mal rollo ya en la serie, tiene unas salidas muy desconcertantes e inquietantes (tampoco le tengo mucha simpatía).  
A ver si logro subir el próximo rápido, pensado lo tengo, solo me falta sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras.  
Por cierto, si quieres leer sobre Odd y Sissi, subí dos shots de ellos hace un tiempecito "Lágrimas" y su continuación "¡Idiota!", estoy preparando el tercero.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Airam09: **__¡Hola! ¡Chismosa! Jajaja, yo también suelo visitar los perfiles de la gente, soy una chismosa como tú. Soy una loca de Dir en Grey, me gustan desde… desde ya ni me acuerdo jajaja, tengo todos sus CDs y DVDs, estuve a punto de ir a verlos al concierto que dieron en París, pero las entradas volaron a la velocidad de la luz, llevaban una hora a la venta y ya se habían agotado. Los trajes los tengo dibujados, lo malo es que tengo el escáner sepultado por cientos de páginas esperando ser digitalizadas.  
Son un par de tontos adorables, son tal para cual.  
La Cochinchina hace reír a todo el mundo, es la medicina a la depresión jejeje.  
Me alegro de que se entendiese bien, supongo que le daba demasiadas vueltas y me liaba yo sola. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido añadirlo, menos mal que me dieron la idea, seguramente añadiré un flashback, algo parecido al capítulo de Yumi y Ulrich.  
A mí me gustan más como amigos que como pareja, pero funcionan muy bien de ambas maneras. Tienen muy buen feeling Odd y Aelita.  
Me alegra que te gusten los párrafos de X.A.N.A., me encanta escribirlos.  
Hervé se merece esa patada y mucho más jajaja. ¡El juego del pingüino es mítico! Se pasa la serie entera jugando (y siempre pierde jajaja). No sé cuantos años debe tener la escuela pero parece antigua y para gente de dinero.  
El papel de caballero le viene que ni pintado a Ulrich, nunca se lo piensa dos veces antes de protegerla, aunque eso le ponga en peligro a él.  
Para el monstruo buscaba algo de aspecto inocente, como bien dices ¿qué hay más inocente que un pececillo? Jeje.  
Un abrazo, espero que todo te vaya bien.  
__**Kazuar-731:**__ ¡Hola! Espero que recuperes el hilo. Es una buena estrategia aprovechar lo que desequilibra a tus rivales. ¿A qué combate te refieres? Y sobre la cicatriz, lo pone en el sexto capítulo, Yumi fue la donante del padre de Ulrich, por eso tiene la cicatriz.  
No sé si fue culpa suya realmente, pero si la solución era desvirtualizar al poseído por X.A.N.A. bien podría haberlo hecho él mismo desde el superordenador, sin necesidad de depender de los demás. A mí me cae bien Jérémie aunque tiene sus cosas malas jejeje.  
Sun-Tzu escribió cosas muy interesantes, es una lectura que vale la pena. ¿Tienes ese fic publicado en algún sitio? Me gustaría leerlo.  
Lo de las mallas fue horrible, se cargaron toda la personalidad que tenían sus avatares virtuales, aunque así eran más fáciles de animar…  
Lo que lees en realidad no son los pensamientos de X.A.N.A. como tal, es mera narración, por eso uso el mismo estilo que en el resto de narración, cuando incluyo lo que piensa en realidad usos las comillas francesas "«»", creo que se entiende bien. Gracias por el consejo.  
Espero lograr tiempo para leer tu fic, leí un poco y diría que eres el chico al que beteba en "Los malos fics" ¿es posible?  
Un abrazo._


	11. Fractura

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Fractura**

Aelita miraba fijamente a sus amigos, Odd y Yumi habían insistido mucho en que tenían que hablar. El problema era que lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo fijamente. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Yumi suspiró y se puso de pie pillándole por sorpresa.

—Esto es ridículo —musitó clavando su mirada en William—. Odd y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Sí —replicó Odd levantándose también—. Cuando la piraña nos disparó pasó algo muy raro.

—¿Culpáis a William? —preguntó Jérémie ya que ambos tenían la vista clavada en él.

—No —contestó Yumi en tono ofendido—. X.A.N.A. está jugando con nosotros. Nos enseña cosas que no son reales pero tienen un…

—Aspecto bastante real —continuó Odd—. Casi parece que esté pasando de verdad.

William dio un respingo en el sofá al comprender la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

—Y se vale de lo que sacó de mí, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

—Eso pensamos —dijeron a la vez.

—Alto, no entiendo nada —bufó Ulrich.

—Si una parte de X.A.N.A. quedó en William cuando le controló —siseó Aelita—, cabe pensar que una de William quedó en X.A.N.A.

Jérémie se subió las gafas que habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz con aire pensativo y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Se irguió en su asiento.

—Creo que en cierto modo nos enseña lo que queremos ver o lo que X.A.N.A. cree que queremos ver y que haría que le contásemos lo que quiera —continuó Yumi.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo —interrumpió Odd—. Yo no quería ver nada de eso.

Yumi le sonrió retadoramente.

—No he acabado. También usa lo que intuye que puede hacernos daño para tantear el terreno. Nos roba información de algún modo.

—Retiro lo dicho…

—La llamada era de X.A.N.A. —susurró William.

—¿Qué… llamada? —preguntó Aelita.

—El día en que X.A.N.A. activó la primera torre, recibí una llamada de Yumi. —Apretó los puños, debería haberse dado cuenta antes—. Lloraba y me pedía que regresara. Yumi nunca haría eso. —Le sonrió.

—Aunque lo que decís sea cierto, no veo que gana X.A.N.A. con ello.

Jérémie mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda recta, había expresado su opinión en voz alta sin la esperanza de lograr una respuesta, sin embargo la obtuvo, él mismo se la dio.

—Para parecerse a nosotros —murmuró palideciendo.

Se acabó el escudarse en que X.A.N.A. no entendía de emociones, que sólo se movía por la lógica, iba a ser más complicado darse cuenta del engaño.

—No es infalible. Aunque sea inteligente hay cosas que no sabe imitar.

—Deberías ver lo mal que te imita, princesa —dijo Odd guiñándole un ojo.

Jérémie bufó, necesitaba más información.

—¿Qué habéis visto?

Odd se dejó caer en el sofá con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado. Miró a su amigo que definitivamente necesitaba aprender a ser más delicado y a ponerse en la situación de los demás. Decidió empezar él, tal vez así cuando acabase, Jérémie, ya no tendría ganas de oír nada más.

Era desagradable explicarlo y exponerse a las miradas de los suyos. Aelita que le miraba entre incómoda y estupefacta por lo que había hecho X.A.N.A. valiéndose de su imagen. Sissi y Ulrich habían intercambiado miradas y se habían sonrojado por la escenita, después ella ofendida había estado a punto de ponerse a gritar improperios contra el endemoniado virus, y Ulrich había pasado a analizar con interés una miga de pan sobre la mesa. La cara de Yumi dejaba en evidencia lo que estaba pensando, eso le hizo sonreír, estaba celosa.

—Supongo que tu historia será similar —dijo Jérémie a Yumi.

—Sí.

—Entonces podemos ahorrárnosla, ¿no? —intervino Odd con la esperanza de que su amigo captase lo problemático que sería que lo contase—. No va a aportar nada que no…

—Déjalo Odd. Quiero contarlo.

—No hace falta, Yumi —apoyó Jérémie.

La chica soltó un bufido y se acomodó en el sofá, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. William sonrió, si se le había metido en la cabeza explicarlo lo haría, dijesen lo que le dijesen.

—Dejadlo ya. No voy a romperme en pedacitos por explicar algo que sé al cien por cien que es falso —dijo exasperada—. Al próximo que me venga con tonterías le doy.

Sólo recibió un asentimiento general y una sonora carcajada de William a modo de respuesta.

—Fue raro. Estaba sola en el gimnasio del Kadic esperando a Jim para la clase, pero no apareció. En su lugar vino Ulrich. —Él la miró de reojo esperando la parte en la que la cosa se torcería—. Lo extraño es que, en teoría, aún estábamos estudiando allí.

—¿Erais adultos? —interrumpió Sissi.

—Sí, por eso digo que es extraño. Supongo que sacó la imagen del último recuerdo que tengo de ti con un kimono, porque ibas con el uniforme del _dojo_. —Suspiró—. La cuestión es que a pesar de lo raro que es, si lo analizas, no ocurría nada fuera de lógica.

»Hasta que empezó a hacer preguntas, sobre Aelita y Jérémie, sobre Sissi, Odd y Delmas… —Frunció el ceño y se miró las manos enlazadas sobre las rodillas—. Y después sobre mí misma.

—¿Sobre ti? —inquirió Jérémie.

—Sí. Quería saber qué es lo que siento por Ulrich.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes? ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

Ulrich miró a Odd pensando en que, si no se lo había dicho a él a solas, no lo diría delante de todos.

—No le contesté, por supuesto —replicó ignorando la primera pregunta deliberadamente—. Supongo que no le gustó, porque entonces me atacó. Ya me había dado cuenta de que no era él, pero si me quedaba alguna duda eso la disipó. —Le miró con una sonrisa—. Porque el verdadero Ulrich jamás haría algo así.

—¿Te pegó? —interrogó nuevamente Odd.

—Sí, me acorraló contra la pared y…

Ulrich se puso en pie sobresaltándolos a todos, con la cara enrojecida por la rabia la miró.

—No quiero oírlo —farfulló.

Abandonando el salón enfurecido pensó en que Yumi tenía razón, se había cabreado con sólo imaginar lo que venía a continuación. Lo de Sissi le había mosqueado, pero aquello… si pudiera estrangularía a X.A.N.A.

Se dejó caer bruscamente sobre una de las tumbonas del jardín, tuvo que frotarse la rabadilla por el molesto dolor que él mismo se había ocasionado, al estrellar su trasero contra el plástico desnudo.

«Nota mental: la próxima vez asegúrate de que hay un cojín» pensó frustrado.

Si X.A.N.A. no hubiese reaparecido… se había puesto eufórico al volver al pisar Lyoko, retomar aquella antigua aventura le encantó, pero el que pudiesen manipularles ya no le gustaba ni una pizca.

Tenía muchos planes para aquella reunión. Había planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido con Yumi, por eso no se había molestado en tratar de localizar a William, el rival siempre sobraba en la ecuación. El día del aeropuerto ya se habían ido al traste todos sus planes, Yumi y William estaban juntos, a pesar de eso, mantuvo la esperanza de reconquistarla. Pero con X.A.N.A. sobrevolando en círculos sobre sus cabezas, como un buitre hambriento, se le cortaba de raíz cualquier esperanza.

Él siempre había creído que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se entendían, se complementaban, luchaban con una compenetración impresionante. Resopló.

—¿Más tranquilo?

—¿Ya habéis acabado? —preguntó en tono calmo pese al susto que le había pegado.

Yumi asintió con una sutil sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

—Jérémie está con sus teorías. No sé si llegará a alguna conclusión o no.

—¿Crees que X.A.N.A. quiere parecerse a nosotros?

—No es una idea tan descabellada —musitó sin mirarle—. Aunque creo que sólo busca información para separarnos.

—Lo siento.

Ella le miró enarcando las cejas.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de X.A.N.A. —replicó.

Yumi sólo emitió una risita divertida. Recordó que él mismo le había impedido disculparse por lo de X.A.N.A. y ahora se ponía a hacerlo él. Ulrich esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas capaces de fundir el mismísimo Polo Sur.

La brisa fresca se movía entre ellos alborotándoles el pelo.

—Dijiste que cuando se te cayó el techo encima soñaste conmigo. —Le miró analizando su reacción, estaba tenso—. ¿Sería cosa de X.A.N.A.?

—No lo sé.

Tenía bastante claro que sí que lo había sido, pero el decírselo implicaba contarlo todo y admitir que había caído aunque fuese temporalmente. Cerró los ojos con la espalda curvada y los antebrazos descansando sobre sus piernas.

Supo que le mentía pero no dijo nada, ya hablaría.

Ulrich miró su reloj bufando se le habían ido las horas volando.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Si me das cinco minutos voy contigo.

—¿Quieres tomar clases de defensa personal? —preguntó con tono liviano buscando aliviar el tenso ambiente creado por el recuerdo de X.A.N.A.—. ¿Quién es el malo malísimo al que quieres asustar?

Yumi sólo le sonrió girando sobre sí misma para regresar a la casa.

—Si tú eres el profe…

La esperó en la entrada con la mochila de deporte cargada al hombro, la chaqueta abotonada hasta arriba y la bufanda fina enroscada en su cuello. Apareció con unas tupidas medias negras, un vestido corto de color azul marino, botas con cordones y hebillas y una cazadora gruesa de piel sintética negra que imitaba a una antigua y desgastada.

Subieron al atiborrado autobús que llevaba al centro, sujetos ambos a la misma barra de color amarillo ella pegada a la barra y él pegado a su espalda. Ulrich sonrió seguro de que cualquier tío que se hubiese atrevido a arrimarse tanto a ella habría recibido, como mínimo, un pisotón.

Bajaron, respirando hondo un par de veces una vez en la acera y rieron. Si llegan a quedarse allí cinco minutos más les hubieran aplastado.

—Necesitas un coche. —Rió Yumi.

—En realidad no —contestó—. Mi casa está al lado del _dojo_.

Los ojos de Yumi resplandecieron y necesito hacer un esfuerzo para no formular la pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

—Pero tengo coche, está en el taller.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Se lo presté a Théo… —dijo con amargura como si eso fuese explicación suficiente.

—Qué mal.

Ulrich le abrió la puerta acristalada del _dojo_ invitándola a entrar. Kento se giró hasta ver quien había entrado y les sonrió.

—Que bien acompañado vienes hoy.

—Hola —saludaron a la vez.

—Voy a cambiarme antes de que lleguen las chicas.

El japonés sonrió burlonamente poniendo su manaza sobre el hombro de Yumi, ejerciendo una ligera presión.

—Sólo me atrae a mujeres…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que desde que trabaja aquí sólo tengo alumnas, ni un alumno. Mujeres que quieren aprender autodefensa… —Enmudeció a media frase y pasó a mirarla con interés—. ¿Quieres trabajar para mí y traer de vuelta a mis alumnos viriles?

Yumi rió mientras las alumnas de Ulrich iban entrando y le buscaban ávidas con la mirada, convirtiendo el local en un suspiro emocionado al verlo aparecer con el kimono. Enarcó una ceja.

Kento la llevó hasta la zona de _tatamis_ libre y se sentaron en el suelo observando interesados la clase de Ulrich. Él era diestro y poderoso luchando, sin embargo analizando a las alumnas se dio cuenta de que no les interesaba lo más mínimo como retorcerle el brazo a su atacante; se ofrecían voluntarias para acabar revolcadas por el suelo con Ulrich enseñándoles como inmovilizar a alguien. En definitiva lo único que buscaban era carnaza a la que hincarle el diente.

—Ya entiendo —farfulló molesta apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano—. No se lo toman en serio.

—En serio sí que se lo toman… pero no la clase.

—Eso es…

—Pero se lo toman en serio —finiquitó con una carcajada.

Yumi bufó y maldijo entre dientes. Giró la cara, ya no quería verlas más. Kento esbozó una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Ulrich.

—Te invito a tomar algo, Yumi-chan —dijo en su perfecto japonés.

—Pero… —titubeó ella— ¿Y Ulrich?

—Qué se espabile, ya tiene edad para volar solito.

»Aquí al lado hay un local que te encantará.

—De acuerdo…

Se despidió de Ulrich moviendo la mano y siguió a Kento dos calles más allá del _dojo_ hasta una tetería de aspecto japonés.

—Es todo de importación —susurró cuando ella miró a los dependientes, dos franceses muy simpáticos—. Te sentirás como en casa, ya lo verás.

—¡Hola Ken-Ken! —exclamó la dependienta rubia de pelo corto y rebelde—. ¿_Genmaicha_ y _castella_?

—Claro, ¿qué quieres, Yumi-chan?

—Lo mismo.

—Tráenos también un par de _wagashi_, por favor.

—En seguida.

Con gran conocimiento del lugar, Kento, la dirigió hasta una mesita en un rincón acristalado, con una hermosa vista del río. Su sitio favorito de todo el local. Se sentaron en el suelo de rodillas mientras el sol se filtraba por los cristales bañando sus pieles. La muchacha rubia les dejó el pedido sobre la mesa y se alejó.

La tetera de barro humeaba en el centro de la mesa.

—No sabes lo mucho que echo de menos tener a alguien con quien conversar en japonés —declaró Kento sonriente—. Espero que tardes mucho tiempo en marcharte.

—No sé cuándo regresaré.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Puedo trabajar desde aquí.

Él le pasó uno de los platos con un pastelillo _castella_ y después otro con un _wagashi_. Le sonrió curioso.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy diseñadora.

La miró sorprendido tomando la tetera caliente entre las manos y haciendo girar su contenido delicadamente. Dispuso los vasos de barro entre ellos y vertió el contenido lentamente. La infusión amarilla desprendió su aroma a té y arroz tostado en una intensa voluta de vapor ardiente.

—¿Diseñadora? —preguntó acercándole uno de los vasos.

—De ropa y complementos.

—Fascinante.

Yumi le sonrió haciendo girar el vaso sobre su palma tres veces antes de dar un sorbo.

—Vaya —exclamó sorprendida—. Es cierto, es como estar en casa.

—Te lo dije. Espera a probar los dulces.

—Dejemos los rodeos —dijo Yumi clavándole la mirada—. No me has invitado a tomar algo porque eches en falta hablar japonés. ¿Qué quieres de verdad?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Dio un largo trago a su humeante _genmaicha_ y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cruzando las manos frente a su cara.

—Disculpa que sea tan directo, Yumi-chan. No logro entenderte. —Ella enarcó una ceja—. ¿Sois amigos? ¿Sois pareja? ¿Qué es lo que sois?

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo —atajó molesta llevándose un trozo de _castella_ a la boca.

—En otras circunstancias no me metería. Te voy a contar algo, aunque no debería hacerlo.

»El día en que Ulrich entró en mi _dojo_ por primera vez, lo hizo como alumno y estaba hecho polvo. Se mostraba arisco y alicaído. —Alzó las manos para evitar así que ella hablase—. Ya sé que el que sea arisco no es tan raro. Descargaba su frustración contra todos sus oponentes, a veces incluso sobrepasaba el límite.

»Traté cientos de veces descubrir que le ocurría sin éxito. No fue hasta que empezó a trabajar para mí, un año después, que me lo explicó. —Se frotó la frente como si recordar aquello le provocase un espantoso dolor de cabeza—. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, había metido la pata varias veces y al final ella había regresado a su país.

Yumi se removió en el suelo y él sonrió satisfecho de que hubiese entendido a dónde quería llegar.

—Durante estos dos años ha tenido sus más y sus menos. Intenté que llamase a esa chica que no podía sacarse de la cabeza pero no hubo manera, es muy terco. Y de repente… un día viene como si le hubiese tocado la lotería, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, porque _ella_ iba a volver.

»Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que esa chica eres tú.

»No me malinterpretes —susurró—, no te recrimino nada. No conozco la situación ni espero que me la expliques. Es sólo qué me pregunto dónde está el problema. No te conozco demasiado, Yumi-chan, pero sé que tú estás enamorada de él. Ya te lo dije, algún día se cansará y buscará a otra que esté más dispuesta que tú.

—No es tan simple —musitó agachando la cara.

—¿No lo es?

—Con querer a alguien no basta.

Kento tomó una de sus manos y la acarició.

—Díselo, Yumi-chan. Sea lo que sea tendrá solución y él estará encantado de ayudarte.

»Así lo único que consigues es haceros daño a los dos.

—Ken…

El tono de su móvil se alzó desde su bolso, retiró la mano de entre las de él y contestó.

—Dime Aelita.

—X.A.N.A. ha lanzado un ataque.

—Vale, voy para allá —contestó y tras colgar miró a Kento—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—No me ofenderé. —Le dedicó una sonrisa afable y juguetona—. Cuídate, Yumi-chan.

Ella le hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la fábrica. Cuando hubo salido, Kento, extrajo su teléfono móvil y marcó un número extranjero.

—Soy yo —dijo apurando su _genmaicha_—. El plan sigue adelante, todo va sobre ruedas. —Escuchó la voz satisfecha de su interlocutora y no pudo más que sonreír. Quería a aquella mujer de un modo especial—. Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Cogió una cajita de cartón de la barra para guardar los pastelillos y después dejó un billete de diez euros sobre la mesa, recogió sus cosas y se puso la chaqueta antes de salir para regresar a su caldeado _dojo_.

La puerta del ascensor de la fábrica se abrió dejando salir a Yumi; William y Aelita ya le esperaban frente a los escáneres, recibió sonrisas de bienvenida.

—¿Y Ulrich? —preguntó Jérémie por los altavoces—. Creía que estabais juntos.

—Estaba en mitad de una clase, no podía escaparse.

—De acuerdo. Entrad, os virtualizaré.

Obedecieron sin mediar palabra. Las puertas correderas de las columnas doradas se cerraron, la blanquecina luz del interior les iluminaba desde abajo. Un chorro de aire caliente les envolvió al tiempo que la voz de Jérémie resonaba nítida.

—Transmitir William, transmitir Aelita, transmitir Yumi. Escanear William, escanear Aelita, escanear Yumi. Virtualización.

El sector del desierto les acogió con su asfixiante y monótono paisaje de falsa arena sin dunas. Tres _tarántulas_ les dieron la bienvenida con sus baterías de láseres, Aelita corrió hacia a un lado, William usó el _superhumo_ y Yumi se apartó haciendo acrobacias.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó desde la fábrica.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó con sarcasmo William emergiendo del suelo.

—Tened cuidado —pronunció Jérémie—. Si os desvirtualizan no estoy seguro de poder recuperaros.

—Estupendo.

—Hay un virus en el superordenador. Tardaré un rato en solucionarlo.

—Vale —contestaron a la vez las chicas.

Aelita corrió hacia las rocas más cercanas seguida de cerca por Yumi y una de las _tarántulas_. Rodearon la roca más grande, cada una hacia un lado, y atacaron a la vez a la desdichada criatura que estalló.

William eliminó a las otras dos con la onda expansiva creada por su espadón.

—Demasiado fácil —farfulló mirando alrededor.

—Se os acerca un enjambre de _avispones_ y… el clon de Ulrich.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó William—. Encargaos de los _avispones_.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Aelita cuando se cruzaron.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella creación de X.A.N.A. derribándole y rodando por el suelo. El falso _Ulrich_ rió como un montón de engranajes oxidados.

—¿Eso es todo, William? —se burló—. Esperaba más de ti, viejo amigo.

—Cállate X.A.N.A.

Desenvainó las dos _wakizashi_ con precisión dándole en el brazo a William, un chisporroteo azul brotó de la herida para desaparecer después.

—Has perdido veinte puntos —le avisó Jérémie.

—Ya sólo quedan ochenta. —Sonrió aquel _Ulrich_—. Veamos cuánto aguantarás.

William gruñó impotente, tendría que esquivarle hasta que el virus del superordenador desapareciese.

_Ulrich_ atacaba, William esquivaba y cada vez que lo hacía era más complicado, empezaba a prever sus movimientos. Decidió probar suerte atacando directamente, valiéndose de la violencia de los espadazos del castaño.

El primer contraataque de William le pilló por sorpresa recibiendo un certero impacto en la pierna izquierda, _Ulrich_ hizo una mueca de desagrado viendo aquel chisporroteo azul surgir de su miembro herido.

Entonces simplemente sonrió y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque de un modo feroz y totalmente imprevisible.

Mientras tanto, Aelita, lanzaba bolas de energía a los _avispones_ al tiempo que Yumi la cubría de los disparos usando sus abanicos. Era más sencillo de aquel modo, crear una distracción para destruirlos, aunque fuera uno a uno.

Yumi lanzó uno de sus abanicos aprovechando que tres _avispones_ se habían alineado, las criaturas de X.A.N.A. estallaron al unísono.

—No os relajéis. Vienen las _cucarachas_.

—Así no vamos a llegar nunca a la torre —gimió Aelita.

—Tendréis que abriros camino —determinó Jérémie.

La nipona miró a las cinco _cucarachas_ que correteaban hacia a ellas y después a los dos chicos que batallaban a espadazo limpio. Suspiró.

—Ve a la torre, Aelita —dijo echando a correr.

El acoso al que le estaba sometiendo aquel _Ulrich_ era asfixiante, por más que tratase de alcanzarle con su espada, él, siempre le esquivaba usando alguna técnica de artes marciales. El abanico de Yumi voló entre los dos.

—¡Tú! Copia barata, no te metas con mi amigo.

El _Ulrich_ oscuro soltó un gruñido animal y se lanzó contra ella que, aprovechando su flexibilidad, se escabullo hábilmente entre sus piernas golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en los riñones.

—Ve a ayudar a Aelita, yo me ocupo de él.

William asintió e invocando el _superhumo_ se alejó de ellos.

El clon esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y se lamió los labios con una mueca espeluznante. Yumi dio un paso atrás, no intimidada pero sí violentada. Tal vez se habían equivocado y X.A.N.A. no estaba aprendiendo a imitarles, porque aquello se salía por completo de lógica.

—Si querías quedarte a solas conmigo, sólo tenías que pedirlo —dijo con su voz inhumana.

—Los plagios no me van.

—Es una lástima, te lo haría pasar muy bien.

Agitó las _wakizashi_ violentamente frente a ella obligándola a retroceder haciendo cabriolas. Quería llevarla hacia las rocas y acorralarla, procuró alejarse de ellas lanzando sus afilados abanicos que no llegaron a tocarle. Saltó hacia adelante impulsándose con las manos pasando por encima de él y corrió. Le oyó invocar el _supersprint_, todo lo que alcanzó a ver fue la estela anaranjada de su cuerpo antes de detenerse frente a ella.

Ya no podía recular. Se lanzó contra ella sujetándola por el cuello y rodando por el suelo como un tigre cazando a su indefensa presa. Se revolvió en el suelo sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo estaba inmovilizada bajo el peso del cuerpo de _Ulrich_ y totalmente a su merced. Un fallo de principiante estúpida. Se revolvió de nuevo logrando solamente quedar en una posición aún más comprometida y vulnerable, él simplemente rió.

—Si no quieres divertirte tendré que eliminarte —le susurró al oído.

Se estremeció.

La alzó por el cuello. Yumi se retorció y pataleó, trató de golpearle pero no lo logró. Arañó su antebrazo sin dejar marca alguna en la falsa piel, logrando, solamente, que su siniestra sonrisa se ampliase mientras caminaba con paso firme y seguro. Aquella cosa que pretendía ser Ulrich le daba escalofríos, y no porque la mantuviese sujeta por el cuello amenazando con lanzarla al vacío. Había algo en él…

Él abrió la mano. Ella estiró la suya tratando de agarrarle el brazo. Fue inútil.

La miraba caer desde el borde de la plataforma con una sonrisa satisfecha.

«Y así es como se acaba…» pensó X.A.N.A. observando la escena.

—¡Yumi! —chilló William saltando al vacío para alcanzarla—. ¡_Superhumo_!

Del mar digital se elevó un fuerte estallido acompañado de una columna de luz cegadora.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Empezaba a pensar que jamás iba a encontrar un par de horas para revisar el dichoso capítulo, menudo mesecito de trabajo que he tenido, estaba a punto de perder la cordura (si es que la he tenido alguna vez jajaja). El próximo lo tengo escrito también, así que espero encontrar tiempo más rápido para poder revisarlo.  
Tengo la sensación de que el principio es un poco flojillo, no supe cómo arreglarlo para que fuese más entretenido, quedó como atascado, no sé… en fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
Si tenéis curiosidad por los dulces japoneses podéis informaros en la Wikipedia ( es. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Categor%C3%ADa: Postres_y_dulces_de_Jap%C3%B3n ), en este foro en el que hay muchas fotos de dulces ( foroanime. com/ foros-de-anime/ baul-de-recuerdos-117/ dulces-japoneses-10679. html ). En Barcelona hay varias tiendas donde puedes comprarlos, yo soy una viciada de los daifuku y los dango jajaja.  
¡Antes de que se me olvide! Están publicando los cómics de Code: Lyoko en español, los vi el otro día de pasada en la librería, creo que han sacado seis, la editorial es Medialive y cuestan alrededor de los diez euros. ¡Aaah! Tengo que hacerme con ellos.  
Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas, espero que el 2011 os sea mucho más próspero que el 2010. Un abrazo._

_**Aclaraciones:  
**__**Castella:**__ bizcocho japonés hecho a base de azúcar, harina, huevo y sirope de almidón. Actualmente es una especialidad de Nagasaki, se introdujo desde Portugal por mercaderes en el siglo XVI. Su nombre procede del portugués pão de Castela.  
__**Genmaicha:**__ té verde mezclado con arroz integral tostado. En la antigüedad lo consumían los pobres, ya que rellenaban el té con arroz para reducir su precio. La infusión es de un color amarillo claro.  
__**Girar tres veces el vaso:**__ es una costumbre de la ceremonia del té japonesa, en la que el que va a beber voltea tres veces el vaso de té hasta dejar de cara a quien tiene en frente el entramado del vaso de cerámica o barro; a los niños se le hace practicar con un vaso con un dibujo (un conejo, un oso…) para que aprendan a realizar el movimiento sin necesidad de mirar el vaso al girarlo. La mayoría de amantes del té realizan este gesto sin darse cuenta.  
__**Wagashi:**__ dulce tradicional japonés que acostumbra a servirse con el té. Está elaborado con mochi (pasta de arroz glutinoso), azuki (pasta de judías anko endulzada) y fruta. Se introdujo desde occidente durante la Restauración Meiji.  
Hay muchos tipos de wagashi, los más conocidos son los dango, dorayaki, daifuku y seiôbo.  
__**Wakizashi:**__ o _shôtô_, es una espada corta de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su filo es más delgado que el de la katana y es usada comúnmente como espada de defensa. Antiguamente los samurai la llevaban junto a su katana, el conjunto era conocido como _daishô_ (la larga y la corta)._

º º º

_**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Me encantaban los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada, antes de que Ulrich se pusiera como loco, William y Yumi tenían una relación genial jajaja. Yo siempre los he visto como dos personas que pueden hablar de lo que sea sin tapujos, por eso me gustan tanto los dos. Espero que el capítulo te guste, el próximo lo subiré rápido, ya lo tengo escrito a falta de darle los últimos retoques. Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! No estaba mal esa idea de hacerle olvidar a Ulrich, aunque no creo que mi X.A.N.A. posea esa habilidad, con lo de manipularles creo que ya va sobrado jejeje. No hay problema.  
Seguiré pensando en el cuerpo de X.A.N.A. Un abrazo.  
__**Tximeletta:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir mi fic desde el principio, como ya te dije nada de tener vergüenza, opina tanto como gustes, y gracias también por contarme entre tus favoritas.  
Ojala pudiera actualizar rápido, pero con dos trabajos y estudiando mi tiempo libre es de una hora al día, eso no da para mucho como puedes imaginar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.  
__**Kazuar-731: **__¡Hola! Qué lástima que lo borraran, espero que te animes a resubirlo, me encantaría poder leerlo. Si pediste allí opinión entonces sí que te beteaba jajaja.  
Sí que era lento, pero de eso tratan los capítulos de transición que la trama principal descanse y centrarse en las subtramas para dar profundidad a la historia. Son capítulos que no aportan acción pero sí humanidad. Creo que te hiciste un pequeño lio leyéndolo, los de los unicornios y todo eso es un comentario sarcástico de Yumi dirigido a William, y después éste le sigue la broma con el pony multicolor. Y el lesionado es Ulrich, no Yumi. No maldecirán a William, jo que es de mis favoritos, por encima de Ulrich incluso.  
Jajajaja a mí tampoco me gusta Richard Dupuis, es tan… eso jajajaja.  
Gracias por la corrección, sé que es "led" y no "leed", no me había dado cuenta de que estaba mal puesto, no sé si fue fallo mío o intervención de la autocorrección del Word que, por más que la desactivo, sigue cambiando lo que le viene en gana. En serio, mil gracias lo corregiré para cuando suba la versión definitiva en pdf a mi blog. Un abrazo.  
__**N. Cullen7:**__ ¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo, espero que todo te vaya bien.  
X.A.N.A. seguro que no planea nada bueno, y con asustar a Yumi no va a conformarse, quién sabe qué estará planeando jajajaja.  
Cuando suba el próximo shot ya te avisaré. Un abrazo.  
__**Verde Manzanita:**__ ¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por los ánimos, espero que la historia continúe gustándote de aquí en adelante. Un abrazo.  
__**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Cinco reviews en un día, iba a llamar a la poli por acoso jajaja, es broma, ya sabes, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme reviews en todas las actualizaciones.  
Me alegro de que te guste la complicidad que tienen, es uno de los aspectos de William que más disfrutaba con la serie y los cómics. Si te matan por decir eso, nos matarán juntas(a mí por no eliminarlo) jajaja.  
Ulrich y Yumi, no sé cuál de los dos es más tontorrón jajaja, necesitan a alguien que los empuje a cometer una locura. Jajaja en vez de pensar en "cosas poco agradables" debería dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más.  
Ya tienes respuesta a lo de la calma antes de la tempestad y a qué hará X.A.N.A., vuelvo a dejarte con la intriga jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque apenas haya aparecido Odd.  
Un abrazo._


	12. Tierra desconocida

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Tierra desconocida**

—¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró Yumi con voz adormilada mirando alrededor.

—Dentro de una torre de paso.

Yumi se giró hasta dar con William, sentado a unos pasos de distancia con gesto preocupado. Se incorporó torpemente, estaba un poco aturdida, no tenía muy claro que había pasado y menos aún cómo había llegado a la torre de paso.

—X.A.N.A. te ha lanzado al mar digital —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Me he tirado detrás de ti, intentando evitarlo, pero no he sido lo suficientemente rápido.

—Pero…

—No. —Conocía la pregunta de antemano—. No nos hemos virtualizado para siempre.

»Este sitio… —susurró—. Me trae muy malos recuerdos.

—Will…

Se quedó petrificada al observarle con más detenimiento. El símbolo de X.A.N.A. brillaba sobre el pecho de William, quiso retroceder pero no pudo hacerlo. Entonces lo vio, sobre el suyo también brillaba.

«Pero ¿Qué…?»

—Tranquila, Yumi. No puede controlarnos sin la _Scyphozoa_. Es su forma de decirnos que estamos en su territorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le falló la voz convirtiendo su pregunta en algo similar a un quejido.

—Estamos en una torre submarina, en el fondo del mar digital. Durante el tiempo que estuve en manos de X.A.N.A. viví en esta torre.

El silencio les cayó encima como una losa enorme, sus pensamientos vagaban por lugares distintos, pero con un punto en común. X.A.N.A.

—Espero que Aelita lograse desactivar la torre a tiempo —susurró Yumi.

—Seguro que sí.

—Pero se ha quedado sola con las _tarántulas_ y el clon de Ulrich.

William sólo suspiró, sola o no estaba convencido de que lo había logrado. Podía sentirlo, de algún modo, sobre su propio cuerpo. Uno de los efectos secundarios de haber sido el juguete de X.A.N.A., cada vez que le asestaban un golpe también le afectaba a él. Yumi se abrazó las rodillas con aire preocupado, soltó una exclamación repentinamente animada.

—Has dicho que es una torre de paso. —William asintió a sus palabras—. ¿A dónde lleva?

—No lo sé. Nunca pude moverme con la suficiente libertad para intentar salir.

Yumi se puso en pie con una firmeza y decisión impresionantes, una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en sus labios rojos. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus caderas e inspiró una gran bocanada del falso aire de Lyoko.

—Pues vamos a descubrirlo.

—Estás como una cabra —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Por lo que sé podríamos acabar en medio de la nada, en el fondo del mar digital, la red…

—Peor no vamos a estar.

William se levantó, fue hasta a ella y la tomó de la mano con seguridad. El símbolo de X.A.N.A. sobre sus pechos emitía un resplandor fantasmagórico e inquietante.

—Ya sabes que saltaría por un barranco si tú me lo pidieses. Hagámoslo.

Yumi le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y tomados de la mano saltaron al vacío de la torre esperando hallar, en el otro lado, una plataforma hacía alguno de los sectores de Lyoko.

En la fábrica, Jérémie, había recuperado a Aelita tras la desactivación de la torre. Había presenciado, con horror y una total impotencia, como aquel Ulrich oscuro había agarrado a Yumi del cuello, como había caminado hasta el límite de la plataforma sin que nadie pudiese intervenir, como había abierto la mano y su mejor amiga se había precipitado hacia el mar digital sin poder recuperarla ni desvirtualizarla, y también el impulso suicida de William al saltar tras ella como si fuese a servir de algo.

Todo aquello había tenido un resultado desagradable. Perdidos para siempre.

Aelita había llamado a Ulrich y a Odd aguantándose las ganas de llorar. La espera se le había hecho eterna, el silencio sepulcral sólo era interrumpido por el repiqueteo de las teclas bajo los dedos de Jérémie. Tecleaba y tecleaba pero no hablaba, y eso era peor aún. Una palabra, la que fuera, le reconfortaría, haría que se sintiese menos perdida, evitaría que pensase de un modo enfermizo en su padre perdido en algún lugar dentro del superordenador, la desaparición de sus compañeros y la suerte de su madre a la que ya apenas lograba recordar sin mirar alguna foto desgastada por el paso de los años y las lágrimas derramadas.

Y ahora, aunque Odd y Ulrich estaban allí era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Silencio profundo, pesado y asfixiante. Se acercó a Jérémie en busca, al menos, de un poco de calor y cercanía.

—Tranquila —susurró Jérémie apartándose momentáneamente del teclado para acariciarle las manos—. Daré con ellos.

Una sonrisa dolorosa se dibujó en sus labios. No esperaba oír una palabra de ánimo, menos aún cuatro. Apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de él y aspiró el suave perfume a agua marina de la loción de afeitar que siempre usaba. De repente se sentía un poco mejor y el aire parecía pesar menos sobre su cuerpo.

Un rato después, Odd y Aelita se sentaron en un rincón tensos pero confiados en hallar una solución, Ulrich deambulaba como si fuese un alma en pena y las teclas resonaban insistentemente. Hasta que Jérémie suspiró desanimado.

—No hay manera…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aelita poniéndose en pie.

—No hay ni rastro —contestó con tono cansado.

—¿Quieres decir qué…? —Odd fue incapaz de finalizar la pregunta.

—No… no lo sé. No les localizo en el mar digital.

Ulrich caminaba de una punta a la otra de la sala en un tenso silencio. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, ni un reproche. Nada. Jérémie esperaba que de un momento a otro reaccionase, aunque fuese de manera violenta, prefería un golpe a no saber qué hacer ni cómo consolarle. Él en su lugar estaría gritando y zarandeando al responsable.

—Ulrich… —susurró Aelita con cautela—. ¿Necesitas algo?

La miró como si no la viera, aquella mirada vacía le rompía el corazón.

—¿Pue…?

La voz de Aelita quedó ahogada por el ensordecedor pitido que emitió el terminal del superordenador, se taparon los oídos, en un acto reflejo, para protegerlos del molesto sonido. Y de repente la sala quedó totalmente a oscuras y en silencio.

—¿Qué rayos? —exclamó Odd a voz en grito.

—¿Se ha ido la luz? —La voz de Ulrich les sonó extraña tras tanto tiempo de silencio.

—La fábrica tiene su propio generador por no hablar de la pila nuclear… —dijo Jérémie.

Con un ronco zumbido las luces volvieron a encenderse parpadeando con timidez, el mapa holográfico seguía inactivo y el monitor mostraba una imagen estática de color azul. Jérémie lo miró con agonía. Si el superordenador se estropeaba no podría recuperar jamás a Yumi y a William, tampoco podrían impedir que X.A.N.A. hiciese de las suyas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que mantenía los dedos cruzados y rezaba para sus adentros.

—La última vez que mi ordenador se puso en azul —murmuró Odd—, no volvió a ponerse en marcha…

—No digas eso… —sollozó Aelita, empezaba a formársele un nudo en la garganta.

El monitor mostró una pequeña interferencia y justo entonces pasaron cientos de miles de ceros y unos de color blanco a toda velocidad. Odd, Ulrich y Aelita se pegaron a la butaca de Jérémie con la misma mirada estupefacta viendo pasar aquellos códigos incomprensibles, por la velocidad o por el desconocimiento del lenguaje informático.

El proceso finalizó sembrando la pantalla de ventanas, archivos y datos que jamás habían visto. La palabra "Xanadu" parpadeó en el centro para después convertirse en parte del nombre de las ventanas que poblaban el monitor.

Al instante, y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese reaccionar, el holomapa se reactivó mostrando un terreno desconocido. Una gran extensión de relieve variado plagada de torres como las de Lyoko.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a pronunciar Jérémie.

El auricular que llevaba en el oído emitió una interferencia estática. Se lo ajustó y se echó hacia adelante.

—Voy a analizar este sitio.

—¡Jérémie!

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió la estancia de la vieja fábrica. La voz que había sonado a través de los altavoces fue como un bálsamo para todos.

—Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de oír tu voz —continuó.

—¡Yumi! —exclamó Ulrich.

Gritar su nombre le provocó una sensación similar a que le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Le entró el bajón al desaparecer toda aquella tensión, se dejó caer al suelo y allí permaneció sentado intentando recuperar el ritmo de su propia respiración, con la mano firme de Odd sobre su hombro.

—¿Podéis explicarme qué ha pasado? —inquirió Jérémie analizando los datos que atiborraban el monitor.

—El clon de Ulrich ha tirado a Yumi al mar digital y yo he saltado detrás.

—Eso ya lo sé —bufó—. Lo que pregunto es ¿por qué no estáis virtualizados para siempre?

En aquel extraño paraje desconocido William y Yumi intercambiaron miradas.

—Ni idea —rezongó Yumi.

—Yo tengo una pregunta mejor —dijo William en tono mordaz—. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Se escuchó un golpeteo sobre la superficie sensible del micrófono y un par de quejidos de Jérémie seguidos de la suave voz de Aelita.

—Según el superordenador estáis en un lugar llamado Xanadu.

—No me gusta cómo suena… —murmuró la nipona.

—¿Puedes recuperarnos, Aelita?

—Supongo… pero no estáis en Lyoko.

»Dadme unos minutos para analizarlo.

—Vamos a explorar un poco.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó William—. Has recuperado el espíritu aventurero, Yumi.

—No es justo —graznó Odd a través del micrófono—, vosotros pasándooslo en grande y yo aquí viendo a los cerebrines trabajar.

—No se puede tener todo en la vida —musitó Ulrich tomando una bocanada de aire algo más tranquilo.

William caminó delante de ella en dirección a un pequeño estanque. Era extraño moverse allí. En Lyoko la falsedad de lo que les envolvía, así como la del suelo que pisaban, era evidente, sus cuerpos recibían las sensaciones con un ligero desfase, como cuando falla la señal de televisión y el sonido llega después de que el presentador hable. En cambio allí la sensación era automática, como estar en el mundo real, incluso la hierba bajo sus pies liberaba su olor al ser pisada. Era tan fascinante como inquietante.

Yumi le tomó la mano y él se sorprendió al notarla caliente, en Lyoko sus cuerpos virtuales no tenía temperatura.

—Lo que sospechaba —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Es como el mundo real.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó Aelita desde la fábrica.

—Las sensaciones, los olores, el tacto… todo es tan real.

—¿Podéis mandarme una imagen?

William se encogió de hombros y se concentró, tal vez el vínculo con X.A.N.A. serviría para complacer a la princesa de Lyoko.

—Es espantoso —pronunció Jérémie con horror sincero—. Parece sacado de una película de miedo.

—¡Buah! —exclamó Odd—. Me muero por poner los pies ahí. —Ulrich asintió tras él, también quería ir.

—Sólo se parece en las torres —susurró Aelita—. Intentad entrar en una, a lo mejor hay datos para recuperaros.

El agua del estanque tenía un aspecto tan auténtico como el resto, Yumi pasó los dedos por la superficie líquida, se miró la mano, se había mojado.

—Esto es agua de verdad.

—Espérame aquí, voy a entrar en la torre —dijo William acariciándole el hombro.

—Sí.

Yumi analizó la cordillera montañosa plagada de árboles oscuros como los de los antiguos grabados de tinta de su país, con sus ramas retorcidas y las hojas formando redondeces en los extremos proyectando sombras amenazantes sobre las rocas. Más allá una cascada cristalina resplandecía bajo la luz del sol artificial que, pese a no ser auténtico, calentaba su piel. El sonido del agua rebotando sobre las rocas la relajaba, un sonido amenazador pero familiar a la vez. Las elevaciones súbitas del terreno formando altiplanos llenos de vegetación exuberante, los ríos caudalosos de agua límpida…

En contraste con aquel pequeño e inquietante paraíso unos enormes cables negros, mayores incluso que los de Lyoko, se alzaban desde el suelo como siniestras raíces venenosas. No estaba cerca de ellos, aún y así podía oír el zumbido eléctrico que emitían. Siguió su recorrido con la mirada hasta la torre en la que William estaba entrando, ahora que le prestaba más atención pudo notar que era casi el doble de una de las de Lyoko.

Se levantó de golpe pero trastabilló y cayó de culo al suelo, acababa de saltar un pez naranja del lago, por un momento creyó que era el endemoniado siervo de X.A.N.A. hasta que vio que muchos otros nadaban en el agua. Xanadu estaba habitado, pero no parecían monstruos hostiles. Se puso en pie lentamente, prefería no quedarse para comprobarlo.

En el horizonte destacaba una montaña enorme con la cima nevada casi cubierta por nubes blancas de aspecto esponjoso. Era tan hermoso como inquietante.

Cuando William entró en la torre su superficie hondeó en rojo, al otro lado las entrañas de la torre eran idénticas a las de Lyoko. La plataforma se iluminó a su paso dibujando de neón el símbolo de X.A.N.A.

—Estoy en la torre, Aelita.

—¿Puedes subir al piso superior?

William se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un leve corriente eléctrica recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Sus pies entraron en contacto con algo, entonces volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba arriba reprimió un gritó emocionado, no esperaba lograrlo.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal poniendo su mano sobre el terminal.

—Yo te guiaré. Esperemos que haya algún programa para traeros de vuelta.

—¿Cómo sabías que podría hacerlo? —preguntó Jérémie a su espalda.

Aelita tapó el micrófono para que William no pudiera escucharle.

—X.A.N.A. le hacía entrar y podía activar y desactivar torres, ¿no?

—Visto así…

—Tienes que buscar el menú de aplicaciones —dijo centrándose en su labor de guiarle—. Seguramente estará en la parte superior de la pantalla.

—Lo tengo. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Debería haber una cadena de código fuente.

—De acuerdo…

En el exterior de la torre, Yumi, se sentó sobre una de las grandes y porosas rocas a esperar. Suspiró. El tacto de la roca también era muy real, la sentía fría. Un sonido similar al de alguien aporreando un xilófono llegó hasta sus oídos. Se puso en pie de un salto atenta a cualquier movimiento, extrajo sus dos abanicos y los abrió situándolos frente a su rostro.

Una suave brisa acarició su rostro haciendo ondear su flequillo ¿se lo habría imaginado?

La luz del sol quedó eclipsada por algo que se alzaba a su espalda, algo grande, se giró al instante. Un espeso humo negro, similar al que invocaba William, flotaba frente a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó los afilados abanicos que atravesaron el humo sin causarle ningún daño, no se detuvo para recuperarlos.

—¡Aelita! —gritó echando a correr seguida de cerca por el humo—. Me persigue una cosa.

—¡Entra en la torre!

El sonido la hostigaba, ahora sabía que la fuente era aquella cosa. La vio de reojo, una segunda voluta de humo yendo hacia ella con su sonido irritante, se preguntó cuántas más habría y si serían peligrosas.

Giró a la izquierda en busca de la torre más cercana, su aura azul se desvaneció y casi de inmediato pasó a ser blanca. Yumi saltó hacia adelante entrando en la torre rodando por la plataforma con el símbolo de X.A.N.A. iluminándose a su paso. Respiró violentamente no tanto por la carrera como por el susto y la inquietud del cambio en la torre.

—Aelita —pronunció con la voz ahogada—. La torre es blanca…

Franz Hopper. Las torres de Franz Hopper siempre eran blancas. Ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta aunque todos pensaban en lo mismo. ¿Hopper había salvado a Yumi?

—¿Estás bien, Yumi? —preguntó Ulrich clavando los dedos en el reposabrazos de la butaca.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo le va a William?

—Me está enviando unos datos, pronto volveréis a casa.

—Genial, me muero por meterme en la cama.

Aelita cedió su sitio a Jérémie una vez la transmisión de datos hubo finalizado, para aquella labor Jérémie era mucho más hábil, no quería cometer una error y perderles de verdad.

Jérémie calculaba, programaba, rectificaba, activaba, desactivaba e introducía datos constantemente. Era difícil seguirle, la informática era su campo, no cabía duda. Las ventanas repletas de información danzaban en la pantalla según la voluntad de Jérémie. Entonces sonrió dejándose caer en el respaldo de la butaca satisfecho.

—Todo preparado. —Pulsó la tecla para abrir el canal de comunicación con el mundo virtual—. William, Yumi ¿listos para volver?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

Aelita, Odd y Ulrich corrieron a la sala de los escáneres para recibir a sus amigos mientras Jérémie ejecutaba el programa desde el terminal del superordenador. Las puertas doradas de dos de las cabinas se cerraron emitiendo un zumbido similar al ulular del viento. Aelita sujetó el brazo de Ulrich con fuerza, quería tranquilizarle pero en realidad lo había hecho para calmarse ella, él le devolvió una sonrisa tensa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a Jérémie justo cuando las de los escáneres se abrían también. William aterrizó en el suelo de lado y Yumi lo hizo de rodillas parando el golpe con las manos para dejarse caer después enroscándose en el suelo.

—Ay… —se quejó William.

—Quejica… —susurró Yumi.

—¿Estáis bien? —musitó Aelita arrodillada entre ellos.

—Supongo que sobreviviremos. —William se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo incapaz aún de levantarse, trató de enfocarla enroscada en el suelo pero estaba demasiado mareado.

—Si el viaje de vuelta va a ser siempre así creo que prefiero quedarme allí encerrada.

Lejos de la fábrica. En un país diferente. Ella observaba su reflejo en el espejo, los años iban pasando aunque su tiempo parecía haberse detenido veinte años atrás. No había envejecido y eso hacía que tuviese la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, abriría los ojos y le encontraría a él durmiendo a su lado, con la respiración tranquila de quien se siente a salvo.

Tomó el pequeño peine de nácar del tocador de caoba y lo pasó por su pelo del color de las fresas maduras para desenredarlo. De niña lo había odiado porque los otros niños se metían con ella, pero aquella pequeña risueña le había hecho amarlo tanto como la amaba a ella.

En la pantalla de su ordenador portátil la imagen de un mundo virtual permanecía fija. Las altas torres rodeadas por un aura azul que indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Deseaba recuperar su vida y ahora sabía que era posible. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Algunos os preguntaréis de dónde he sacado lo de Xanadu, tal vez alguno lo sepa, es del corto que hacía de piloto de Code: Lyoko llamado Garage Kids; el culpable de que me enganchara a la serie, que pena no encontrarlo con buena resolución, podéis verlo en YouTube (quitad los espacios): www. youtube. com/watch? v=16J2dGpVHoM&playnext= 1&list=PLA4838192C0AA7AF &index=23 _

_A la mayoría de la gente no le gusta, la animación 3D es bastante floja, pero Xanadu tiene un aspecto mucho más tétrico que Lyoko, a mí me gusta más jajaja, aunque Aelita no existía.  
Otra cosa, como no todos los que leéis esta historia leéis también la de veinticinco momentos repetiré lo dicho: dentro de unos días veréis publicado un oneshot titulado "Amor virtual" bajo el nombre de "amo escribir y leer fanfics", en el interior está mi nombre pero no lo reportéis por plagio, es mi participación para un concurso de un grupo de Facebook en el que estoy. Cuando se cierren las votaciones y den el resultado lo subiré a ésta cuenta modificado ligeramente y en formato two-shots. Es una historia sobre el clon de William._

_º º º_

_**Desconocido:**__ ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada se te pasó firmar el review, espero que veas que ésta respuesta es para ti. Gracias por seguir mi historia y me alegro de que te guste y sigas pendiente de ella aunque suela tardar en actualizar (dichosa falta de tiempo), también me alegra que te guste la de los veinticinco momento aunque el de Caricia no te agradase demasiado. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97: **__¡Hola! Gracias, me hace gracia que las partes que me parecen flojas a ti siempre te gusten, empiezo a pensar que son manías mías jajaja, si tienes alguna crítica que hacer hazla, no te cortes, que de los errores se aprende.  
Ken el sospechoso jejeje, espero sorprenderte con el secretillo de Ken en un futuro (ojala no sea muy lejano). Ulrich no puede quejarse, las vuelve locas a todas, seguro que tiene hasta un club de fans entre sus alumnas jajaja, creo que eso da más miedo que X.A.N.A.  
Espero que las fiestas acabasen bien y que los reyes te trajesen muchas cositas. Un abrazo, dewww!  
__**Tximeletta:**__ ¡Hola! Esos dos como siempre, a su ritmo sin prisa pero sin pausa jeje. Muy buena tu teoría sobre Ken, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco más para conocer su papel en la trama. Gracias por seguir ahí leyéndome, espero que estés bien, un abrazo.  
__**Dragon oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Buena a la primera intriga ya hay respuesta, Yumi se salvó; la segunda seguirá siendo una incógnita, al menos por un tiempo más.  
Sé que le detestas, pobre William, me dan hasta ganas de llorar (vale, no tanto jajajaja, soy una exagerada), lo de Ulrich y Aelita lo expliqué allí, aunque viéndolo en perspectiva creo que no quedan tan mal. Gracias por seguir ahí, un abrazo.  
__**Airam09:**__ ¡Hola! Wow menudo review más largo, tuvo que llevarte un buen rato escribirlo, me encantan los reviews largos. ¡Feliz año! (atrasadísimo, o no tanto dependiendo del que celebres jajaja). ¿Cómo va con el ordenador? ¿pudieron arreglártelo?  
William y Yumi forman un gran equipo, me encantaban en la serie, al principio de la segunda temporada, se llevaban tan bien… incluso trató de aconsejar a Ulrich una vez, cuando lo de la piscina, aunque de un modo muy brusco jajaja. Creo que William quiere a Yumi de verdad y por eso está dispuesto a quitarse del medio si eso la hace feliz.  
Ulrich y Yumi nacieron idiotas y morirán idiotas jajajaja, mira que parece que nunca se enteren de nada, necesitan un empujón o una bofetada, no estoy muy segura, pero ambos necesitan mover el culo. Lo de dormir juntos fue un poco improvisado, pensé en qué lugar podría sentirse segura y sólo se me ocurrió uno, los brazos de Ulrich. A mí también me encantan aunque a veces me pongan de los nervios.  
Te he enganchado a Odd y Sissi jejeje, siempre me gustaron sus personalidades tan diferentes pero complementarias, cuando a uno se le elevan los pies del suelo el otro le devuelve a la realidad jajaja. Pondré un poco más de Jérémie y Aelita en los próximos capítulos, los tengo un poco olvidados. Jérémie es muy bruto, pero no lo hace con mala fe.  
Dios, ¿quién no ha ido con todo el cabreo del mundo y se ha destrozado la rabadilla contra una silla o cualquier otra superficie en la que sentarse? Y lo que duele jajaja. Los misterios de Ken, sí que llamó a Japón, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Tienes razón, tras la búsqueda de información de X.A.N.A. hay gato encerrado; eso sí, da igual que sepan que las visiones son falsas, mientras no se dan cuenta X.A.N.A. va aprovechando para descubrir cosas sobre sus enemigos.  
No pude resistirme a poner a Odd como una superestrella, siempre le vi tomando ese camino, tenía grandes dotes como músico. Haré aparecer al grupo de Odd en algún capítulo.  
No te preocupes me encantan tus review extragrandes. Espero que estés muy bien y que este año sea muchísimo mejor que el anterior. Un abrazo muy fuerte._


	13. Xanadu

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Xanadu**

_Düsseldorf, Alemania._

_Domingo 6 de septiembre de 1987._

_Waldo se frotó los ojos cansados bajo los vidrios oscuros de sus gafas de pasta negra. La humedad de aquel sótano le calaba los huesos, no paraba de repetirse que era algo temporal, que sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, que pronto los tres estarían a salvo._

_Se apartó de la mesa donde estaba trabajando y caminó hasta el sofá de piel desgastada donde su mujer y su hija dormían, recolocó las mantas que las cobijaban. Si al menos tuviesen un brasero…_

_No era el mejor lugar para una niña de cinco años con ansias de descubrir el mundo. Ni para una mujer hermosa y joven de inteligencia despierta. Era injusto que pagasen por sus errores._

—_Waldo…_

—_¿Te he despertado, Anthea?_

—_Estaba despierta —dijo con un bostezo—. Bueno, más o menos._

_Waldo sonrió bajo su espesa barba canosa, Anthea era tan joven._

—_¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó ella. _

_Puso su mano en la mejilla de su marido con ternura, él se la tomó y besó su muñeca._

—_No es nada. ¿Tienes frío?_

—_Estoy bien, estamos bien, Waldo._

_Anthea se destapó y él la ayudó a salir de la prisión de mantas sin despertar a la pequeña Aelita que dormía plácidamente ajena a los peligros del mundo. La abrigó con la gruesa casaca militar que habían encontrado en aquella casa abandonada._

—_El proyecto Cartago debe ser destruido —susurró cual mantra Waldo—. Pero no puedo hacerlo._

—_¿Te asusta hacerlo?_

—_No, Anthea, no. Su uso no militar puede ayudar a mucha gente, en el futuro podría salvar miles de vidas, no puedo borrarlo sin más._

—_Entonces no lo elimines —musitó sujetándole el rostro entre sus finas y blancas manos—. Hasta ahora no han conseguido dar con nosotros ni con el programa original. Podemos ocultarlo._

—_Dudo que exista un lugar seguro en el planeta donde esconderlo._

_Anthea rió con disimulo y le besó con la suavidad de la brisa veraniega._

—_Eres el mejor en la ingeniería informática, puedes crear miles de universos. Puedes esconderlo dentro de otro universo virtual. Algo más inocente, menos auténtico._

_Waldo le sonrió._

—_Limitar el acceso, esconder la llave donde nadie pueda hallarla… —continuó Anthea—, o donde el riesgo sea demasiado alto para osar a intentarlo. Podría funcionar, ¿no?_

—_Es una buena idea. Por eso eras mi mejor alumna._

—_Lo lograremos, Waldo._

_La melena rojiza y ondulada de Anthea caía enmarañada sobre sus hombros. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez en 1978, con su falda plisada, los calcetines blancos, los zapatos con hebilla y el jersey azul oscuro del uniforme de la academia, tenía catorce años y una inteligencia muy superior a la del resto, aquel 15 de septiembre de 1978 Anthea llevaba el pelo igual de revuelto, se había quedado dormida, había irrumpido cual huracán a mitad de clase y él había tenido que castigarla de pie en el pasillo._

_Era su mejor alumna, más tarde se convirtió en su ayudante, trabajaba con él en proyectos personales, y al final se había enamorado de ella cuando aún era una muchacha de dieciséis años._

_Habían iniciado un romance secreto, ocultos del mundo, siempre con la adrenalina a flor de piel temiendo ser descubiertos. Una vez libres se habían casado. Pero seguían escondiéndose, esta vez de algo mucho más peligroso._

—_Waldo._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Todo irá bien._

º º º

Aelita miraba fijamente una vieja fotografía desgastada y movida en la que su padre y su madre sonreían en un barco que navegaba cerca de una ciudad donde se alzaban una torre y un león. Recordaba haber hecho aquella foto, recordaba el increíble peso de la cámara para sus bracitos infantiles tan delgados. En el reverso podía leerse: Waldo y Anthea. Lindau 1989. La letra de su madre.

Recordaba algunos detalles difusos, pero nada concreto. Había buscado en Google Lindau, era una ciudad alemana a orillas del lago Constanza. Aparte de eso no sabía mucho más, había pensado preguntarle a Ulrich, pero al final no se había atrevido.

Echó un vistazo a su expediente abierto sobre sus rodillas. El auténtico, no el creado por Jérémie. Aelita Schaeffer. Nacida el 14 de marzo de 1982 en Dresden, Alemania. Hija de Waldo Franz Schaeffer y Anthea Hopper.

Era alemana, aunque no recordaba nada de Alemania ni haber hablado jamás en alemán. Era incapaz de entender a Ulrich cuando lo hablaba. Tampoco sabía gran cosa sobre su país natal más allá de lo que salía en los libros de historia.

—¿Eso no es el puerto de Lindau? —preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Aelita se giró con cara de espanto, le había asustado. Ulrich le dedicó una sonrisa amable, una de esas que sólo él sabía poner y que hacían que comprendiese por qué su amiga estaba loca por él. Le tendió la foto que él tomó con cuidado.

—Es Lindau, pero no sé si es el puerto.

—Vaya —musitó el castaño—. El león de Baviera y el faro. Sí, es el puerto de Lindau, es inconfundible.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Cuando era pequeño veraneábamos allí a veces —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Una ciudad muy bonita.

—¿Sí?

Él asintió sin despegar la vista de la fotografía desgastada.

—Son tus padres, ¿no?

—Sí. Yo tomé esta fotografía, pero sólo recuerdo eso...

—¿Qué edad tenías?

Aelita dudó unos segundos, cerró el expediente con un suspiro y contestó:

—Seis o siete, es de 1989.

Ulrich dudó un momento, a veces olvidaba que Aelita, en realidad, era once años mayor que él.

—El año de la caída del _Schandmauer_.

—¿El qué? —Aelita se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a su amigo a su lado.

—_Schandmauer_ —repitió sentándose—. El muro de la vergüenza. El muro de Berlín.

—Ah... —Por un momento se sintió como una anciana. Sus amigos no eran ni proyectos en las mentes de sus padres cuando ella era una niña—. Se me hace muy extraño.

—¿El muro?

Aelita sonrió consciente de que Ulrich le había hecho esa pregunta para relajarla.

—Mi vida antes de conoceros. Es como si fuera la vida de otra persona.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Ulrich acariciándole el dorso de la mano—. Bueno, en realidad no puedo imaginármelo.

—Ulrich...

—¿Sí?

—¿Algún día me contarás cosas sobre Alemania?

Él le sonrió con ternura y le apretó la mano.

—Cuando quieras, princesa. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Jérémie entró en el salón con la vista fija en un papel impreso. Sus gafas de pasta negra habían resbalado nariz abajo quedándosele en equilibrio sobre la punta, siempre que le veía así a Aelita le daban ganas subírselas y pegárselas con cola de contacto para evitar que volvieran a resbalar.

—Oye Aelita... —Alzó la vista y se detuvo—. Ulrich, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—De hecho me iba ya —dijo el chico levantándose—. Voy a ver si Yumi está bien.

—Seguro que estará bien —replicó Jérémie subiéndose las gafas—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Ulrich le miró como si no le hubiera visto jamás y sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos.

—Sí. He estado un poco raro, ¿no?

—No te preocupes. Sé... —titubeó temiendo recibir el golpe que no le había dado antes en la fábrica—. Sé que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Yumi, es tu... esto... amiga o lo que sea. Y la... —«quieres». Calló, mejor no decir eso—. Aprecias.

—Tranquilo —musitó caminando hacia la puerta—. No te culpo.

»Ah, Jérémie, puedes decirlo, nunca ha sido precisamente un secreto.

Cuando Ulrich hubo abandonado el salón, Jérémie se quedó mirando a Aelita fijamente con una muda pregunta en sus ojos azules brillantes. Ella rió.

—Creo que se refería a que la quiere.

—No lo creo. Eso sería confesarlo y ya sabes que... —Carraspeó y frunció el ceño subiéndose las gafas con el dedo índice—. Yumi y Ulrich sólo son amigos —dijo con una imitación a caballo entre Yumi y Ulrich. Imitar voces se le daba fatal.

Aelita volvió a reír, había olvidado que de vez en cuando Jérémie podía ser todo un payaso. Se dejó apresar entre los flacuchos brazos de su marido y se acomodó en su pecho. Ese Jérémie se parecía mucho más a su Jérémie, el que la abrazaba cuando lloraba o pasaba noches despierto cuando enfermaba

—¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó con una caricia en su espalda.

—He pasado mucho miedo —susurró Aelita alzando la cara para besarle la mandíbula—. Ahora estoy bien.

—Lo lamento, no estoy siendo ni el mejor marido ni el mejor amigo estos días. —Apretó ligeramente el abrazo—. Pero el que X.A.N.A. esté de vuelta me pone nervioso. Ahora tengo mucho más que perder que cuando estábamos en Kadic, siento más el peligro.

—Le vencimos una vez, podemos volver a hacerlo.

Jérémie le sonrió.

—He estado analizando el mensaje de tu padre, Aelita.

—¿Sabes qué significa?

—No. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es un mensaje falso.

—¿Quieres decir que es de X.A.N.A.? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No, no. Quiero decir que es como uno de esos libros que si miras durante mucho rato ves el dibujo oculto. Es un mensaje que esconde otro mensaje.

—¿Y sabes cómo…?

—Aún no, creo que nos falta una parte del mensaje y, si no me equivoco, el supuesto diario de William es la clave.

Aelita se irguió lentamente con los ojos brillando. Jérémie se echó hacia delante y le besó los labios enredando los dedos en su corta melenita rojiza.

—La otra noche estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Yumi, que sería estúpido pensar que William era tan idiota como para poner su nombre. Es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que el que aparezca su nombre no es una casualidad.

—No lo comprendo.

—William es un tema espinoso. Fue nuestro enemigo, el perrito faldero de X.A.N.A.

—No por voluntad propia —puntualizó Aelita.

—Sí. A todos nos altera un poco hablar de eso, a mí el que más. Y me parece que eso es justamente lo que hizo que, quién lo escribiera, usase su nombre.

—¿Para hacer que nos enfadásemos?

El muchacho sonrió con cautela.

—Para advertirnos de que eso tiene que ver con nosotros, no sólo con Lyoko.

—Yumi lo está leyendo…

—Lo sé. Espero que nos cuente que pone.

—¿No confías en ella? —inquirió abriendo los ojos alarmada.

—¿Estás de broma? Claro que confío. Si tuviera dudas no le habría dejado quedárselo. Aunque hay que admitir que el que esté escrito en japonés y sólo ella lo entienda es sospechoso.

—Sospechoso... —repitió Aelita.

—No va en ese sentido. No sospecho de ella.

En la parte superior, frente a la puerta de Yumi, Ulrich permanecía de pie. Le sabía mal despertarla si se había quedado dormida, pero necesitaba comprobar que estaba allí, que la habían recuperado de verdad. Golpeó la madera suavemente con los nudillos sin obtener respuesta, entreabrió.

Yumi estaba acurrucada en la cama tapada hasta las orejas con el edredón, se acercó a ella. Estaba dormida. Dibujó con los dedos la curvilínea forma de su rostro sin llegar a tocarla.

Se sentó en suelo junto a la cabecera de la cama y cruzó las piernas poniéndose cómodo.

—Duerme, que yo cuido de ti —siseó Ulrich al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche.

Yumi sonrió acurrucándose más, el sonido de la puerta la había despertado, pero había fingido seguir durmiendo. Si se enterase de que le había escuchado se moriría de la vergüenza y después la mataría.

En algún punto de la red X.A.N.A. se removía. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de su matriz de datos, aunque pareciese imposible que algo así ocurriera. Aquella sensación formaba parte de los restos de la conciencia de William Dunbar y no le gustaba.

No le preocupaba que la muchacha hubiese descubierto aquella torre que era su refugio, ni el que pudiera decírselo a los demás, ni siquiera que lograran volver a entrar, por X.A.N.A. como si organizaban un picnic en ella. No recordaba haber sabido jamás que era una torre de paso, pero cuando esos dos mocosos engorrosos habían cruzado al otro lado supo que alguna vez lo había sabido y que la tierra del otro lado era su casa. La de verdad.

Eso le planteaba una única y gigantesca pregunta ¿quién o qué era realmente? Algo le impedía saber por qué estaba en Lyoko. Tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

No podía cruzar al otro lado. No podía ir hasta Xanadu. ¿Qué secreto había en su casa que le estaba vetado?

º º º

_Lindau, Alemania_  
_Lunes 12 de junio de 1989_

_La pequeña de cabellos como las fresas maduras jugueteaba con el carísimo y sofisticadísimo ordenador de su padre. Era tan emocionante. Había un mundo increíble escondido dentro, el secreto de sus padres y el suyo también. Era precioso, por eso no entendía por qué le tenían miedo._

—_Te pillé, pequeña gamberra. —Los brazos fuertes de Waldo la elevaron de la silla mientras ella reía—. Así que eras tú quien investigaba Xanadu._

—_Papi ¿qué hay allí?_

—_Un tesoro._

_Los ojos de la pequeña Aelita brillaron emocionados, un tesoro._

—_¿El tesoro de un pirata?_

—_El tesoro de una princesa._

—_¿Qué princesa?_

_Waldo miró a través de los cristales sucios por los que se colaban algunos rayos de sol, podía intuirse el perfil del león de Baviera y el del faro en el puerto a escasos metros de distancia. Aquella casa estaba mil veces mejor que el sótano de Düsseldorf o el barco de Schwerin._

_También podían moverse con más tranquilidad. Anthea podía ir de compras, Aelita podía jugar en el parque y él disfrutaba viéndolas divertirse._

—_La princesa de Xanadu —contestó Waldo._

—_¿Y quién es la princesa?_

—_Tú, princesa. Sólo tú puedes encontrar el tesoro de Xanadu. Pero jamás debes dejar que nadie más que tú lo tenga._

—_No lo entiendo papi..._

º º º

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaban reunidos en la fábrica, algo que empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre. Jérémie había decidido incluir a Sissi, que no pisara Lyoko no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba metida en aquello tanto como cualquiera de ellos.

—Odd ¿le has hablado a Sissi de Xanadu? —preguntó Aelita.

—Ah… no.

—¿Xanadu tiene que ver con X.A.N.A.?

—No que sepamos, Sissi. Es un territorio nuevo —pronunció Jérémie—. Al menos eso creemos. No tenemos mucha información.

—Sus nombres se parecen. —Sissi apretujó el brazo de Odd quien hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Pues…

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. Si Xanadu ya existía, cosa que parecía lógica, ¿por qué X.A.N.A. nunca había activado una torre allí? ¿no tenía acceso? ¿no podía manipular las torres? En realidad no sabían nada de ese lugar. ¿Un territorio de Lyoko? ¿otro mundo virtual?

—Es lo que tenemos que descubrir —dijo Jérémie subiéndose las gafas—. Antes de eso necesitamos saber cómo llegar a la torre submarina.

—No sé si fue el _superhumo_ lo que nos protegió a Yumi y a mí, sería peligroso volver a intentarlo.

—En tu caso. —Jérémie le apuntó con el dedo índice—. Puede que X.A.N.A. te acabase haciendo inmune a los efectos de mar digital, al fin y al cabo siempre huías lanzándote a él y no te ocurría nada.

—Entonces puede que Aelita también lo sea. —La voz de Yumi sonó sin un ápice de duda, como si estuviese segura de que así era—. Cuando William la lanzó al mar digital, antes de que la rescatase su padre tuvo que caer al agua.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó el joven genio.

Aelita se encogió de hombros con la mirada ensombrecida, cerró los puños en torno a la costura de su camiseta rosa pastel con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Sólo recuerdo la sensación que tuve cuando me rescató, como si me abrazase.

—Entonces no podemos estar seguros —determinó Odd—. Pero tiene lógica, porque Aelita es la llave de Lyoko.

Llave.

¿Era una llave? ¿qué sentido tenía esa afirmación de Odd? ¿qué…?

—¡Aelita!

El grito de sus amigos quedó convertido en un suave susurro mientras la fábrica emblanquecía y después… oscuridad.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! ¡Dios! Una actualización rápida, no me lo creo ni yo jajajaja, es lo bueno que tiene estar de baja, aunque escribir con una sola mano raya y cansa que no veas, me hice un esguince de la manera más tonta ayudando a cargar la furgoneta de un mensajero y lo peor es que la caja "culpable" ni siquiera pesaba jajajaja. En fin, espero subir también el de veinticinco momentos pronto, me quedé medio atascada con el tema, me pareció tan cursi cuando lo acabé que lo borré entero para rehacerlo.  
Hice un capítulo un poco extraño con los saltos entre el pasado y el presente, como me pareció que quedaba confuso usé la cursiva para los acontecimientos pasados y puse separadores, nunca me ha gustado usarlos, cortan el ritmo de lectura pero en fin... correré el riesgo jajaja. En un principio sólo iba a poner la historia de Waldo, Anthea y Aelita, pero al final me pareció más interesante mezclarlo.  
Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida como siempre.

º º º

**Anónimo: **¡Hola! Se te olvidó firmar el review. Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic. Si Ulrich hubiese estado en Xanadu seguro que la habría salvado, pero como no estaba tuvo que conformarse con ponerse nervioso en la fábrica. Esta vez he actualizado bastante rápido. Un abrazo.  
**Joselino97:** ¡Hola! Según el piloto Xanadu es una especie de extensión del mundo real, por eso el ente malvado que lo habita puede atacar directamente. Hubiese sido genial que siguiesen con la línea de Garage Kids, se veía bastante más emocionante.  
Soy una maniática jajaja. Gracias. Un beso, dewww!  
**Kazuar-731: **¡Hola! No hay problema jejeje. Xanadu fue mi primera toma de contacto con Code: Lyoko, así que le tengo un cariño especial, siempre me acordaré de aquel frío mes de enero en la que fue mi primera visita al Festival International de la Bande Dessinée d'Angoulême. Fue increíble e inolvidable, tengo ganas de volver.  
La verdad es que, aparte de lo de la torre submarina, no expliqué como llegaron, eso vendrá próximamente. Jajaja, tuvimos ideas similares, que bueno. ¿Sobre qué serie es el fic?  
Lo del mando no se me ha ocurrido, eso me recuerda a los libros de CL jajaja, y lo de regresar siete días atrás me ha hecho pensar en una serie cuyo nombre no recuerdo y que veía hace años donde, un tío, sufría una accidente en un laboratorio y podía regresar siete días atrás para solucionar cosas, me encantaba, pero no me acuerdo de más jajaja. Había pensado en algo similar para mi colección de shot "Veinticinco momentos".  
Espero cumplir tus expectativas y que cuando acabe el fic te siga gustando. Un abrazo.  
**Dragon Oscuro:** ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, es un honor que me cuentes entre tus favoritas.  
Es que William es el único que posee el superhumo, así que sintiéndolo por Ulrich… jajaja, sé que me recuerdas que odias a William en cada review sólo para fastidiarme jejeje.  
Vi que empezaste un nuevo fic, madre mía, menuda productividad, yo aún ni acabé de leer el de Code: Yu-Gi-Oh! Me asusté al leer el resumen de tu fic porque yo estoy preparando algo similar para cuando acabe este, un mundo dominado por X.A.N.A., leí un trocito y vi que, aparte de eso, no se parecen jejeje, que alivio.  
Un abrazo.  
**Ani Teen Lyoko:** ¡Hola! Bueno, esta vez actualicé rápido. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo.


	14. Pedazos

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Pedazos**

—¿Jérémie? —La voz débil apenas sonó.

—No, soy Yumi.

Los ojos verdes de Aelita buscaron los de su amiga en la penumbra de la habitación, las persianas estaban bajadas, las luces apagadas y la única luz que entraba se colaba por una rendija abierta de la puerta. No la vio hasta que le tomó la mano con suavidad.

—Te has desmayado en la fábrica.

—Jérémie...

—Está en la ducha, no creo que tarde en salir.

Aelita respiró aliviada, creyó que se habría quedado en la fábrica con el superordenador, con su vena neurótica y obsesiva no habría sido tan raro que se hubiese quedado allí.

—Aelita. Tengo que contarte algo. —Asintió lentamente—. El diario de William es desconcertante. No quería hablarte de esto hasta haber acabado de leerlo, pero... —Suspiró y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga—. Aelita, ese diario habla de ti y de tu padre, es vuestra vida.

—¿Y mi madre?

—No dice nada sobre ella, lo siento.

—Ya... ¿me lo leerás?

Yumi le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla.

—Claro. Te lo traduciré también para que puedas leerlo siempre que quieras.

—Gracias, Yumi.

—No hay de que.

Aelita clavó la vista en la mano de Yumi que sujetaba la suya con firmeza. Aquella mano la mantenía anclada al mundo real, estaba asustada.

La llave. Así la había llamado Odd, no lo comprendía y le daba miedo porque la llevaba a preguntarse quién demonios era Aelita Schaeffer en realidad. Se daba cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella misma antes de salir de Lyoko, sólo lo que había en su expediente y que era como leer sobre la vida de otra persona. No era tan pequeña cuando entró en Lyoko como para no recordar nada, tenía doce años cuando ocurrió. Debería recordar algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yumi y ella asintió, tampoco podía decirle otra cosa—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿comida, bebida...?

—No quiero nada. Quédate conmigo.

Yumi no dijo nada, extendió su otra mano sobre la de su amiga y se la masajeó hasta que Jérémie entró por la puerta del dormitorio secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca que lanzó al suelo para abalanzarse sobre la cama al verla despierta. Yumi se retiró lentamente hasta la puerta y les observó un momento antes de dejarles a solas, no estaba nada convencida de que estuviese bien.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jérémie por cuarta vez a lo que Aelita suspiró.

—Seguro.

—Me he llevado un susto de muerte.

—Estoy bien, habrá sido una bajada de tensión.

Le puso la mano en la frente y torció la boca.

—No parece que tengas fiebre.

—Te digo que estoy bien —replicó irritada—. Déjalo ya.

—Va-vale...

Jugó nervioso con los dedos de ella, estaban fríos. Reprimió el quinto «¿seguro que estás bien?» en la garganta y tragó saliva como tratando de engullir y digerir la pregunta para que no quedase rastro.

—¿Te subo algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Agua?

—Yumi ya me ha ofrecido de todo. No quiero nada.

—A riesgo de que te enfades conmigo. Deberías comer algo.

Jérémie encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche a tiempo para ver que Aelita le había sacado la lengua como una niña pequeña. Se le escapó la risa pero se mantuvo firme.

—Tienes que comer. Llevas horas sin tomar nada.

Miró el reloj enfuruñada, Jérémie era un exagerado, sólo eran las nueve, no iba a morirse por estar tres horas sin comer.

—Son las nueve —dijo despreocupada.

—Sí, de la mañana, Aelita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—No hemos podido despertarte. Estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para que te llevasen al hospital.

—No quiero ir a ningún hospital —replicó—. Estoy perfectamente.

Aelita se destapó y bajó las piernas hasta tocar el suelo con los dedos de los pies. Le gustaba la sensación de cosquilleo que le producía la alfombra peluda que había comprado en un mercadillo de París.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Al baño. —Suspiró—. ¿Quieres acompañarme para aguantarme el bolso? —ironizó con una sonrisa.

Jérémie enrojeció y negó con la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos rubios.

—Te prepararé un poco de café —le dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Y tostadas con queso y miel. —Ignoró las protestas que le lanzaba desde la puerta del baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Aelita, se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida y su pelo estaba enmarañado, unas oscuras ojeras se extendían bajo sus ojos. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero no se encontraba mal ni se sentía cansada.

Se quitó toda la ropa, dejándola arrugada dentro del bidet y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua hasta que estuvo demasiado caliente para soportarla, entonces giró el del agua fría y reguló la temperatura.

El agua quemaba un poco, ella solía ducharse con el agua más bien fría, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo se lo exigía así. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cara sintiendo el agua resbalar por su piel. No sabía por qué se había desmayado en la fábrica ni por qué lo único que recordaba con claridad era el "entonces no podemos estar seguros. Pero tiene lógica, porque Aelita es la llave de Lyoko" que había pronunciado Odd. Aquella frase le hacía pensar en su padre por algún motivo que no entendía, seguramente si su memoria no estuviese tan confusa lo sabría.

Se enjabonó el pelo con energía, dejándose embriagar por el perfume del champú de frutas del bosque, una de las cosas que Yumi le enviaba con regularidad desde su país porque sabía que le encantaba.

Mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente parecía aclararse así que decidió ordenar un poco sus ideas.

Tiempo atrás ella, cuando se _despertó_, creía ser un complejo programa informático con una inteligencia artificial muy trabajada hasta que Jérémie le dijo que era humana, a partir de entonces empezó a preguntarse quién era y por qué estaba allí. Por aquel entonces su problema era que tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo, pero, a pesar de ello, no había hallado respuestas.

Fue Jérémie quien le confesó que era hija de Franz Hopper, el creador de Lyoko y el superordenador. Aquello fue algo que le costó horrores encajar y aceptar porque, el simple hecho de pensar que su padre la había metido allí, dolía. Cuando X.A.N.A. le robó toda la memoria junto con las llaves de Lyoko, su padre la devolvió a la vida y, además, le entregó también gran parte de sus recuerdos.

Entonces descubrió que Franz Hopper era un alias, que el verdadero nombre de su padre era Waldo Franz Schaeffer, que su madre se llamaba Anthea Hopper y que unos hombres con trajes negros la habían secuestrado frente a sus ojos en un paraje desconocido de montaña con nieve por todos lados. También había recordado las palabras de su padre «Waldo Schaeffer ha muerto, Aelita. A partir de ahora soy Franz Hopper, y tú, pequeña, eres Aelita Hopper, repítelo conmigo», se acordaba perfectamente de que lo repitió durante horas y que aquel cambio unido a la pérdida de su madre la habían hecho llorar desconsolada hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

Recordaba _L'Hermitage_, los túneles subterráneos que la unían con la fábrica y otros que ya estaban allí cuando llegaron y que su padre había bloqueado para que no se hiciera daño explorando.

También se acordaba del día que entró en Lyoko y las últimas palabras de su padre «entra en la torre, Aelita. Volveré a buscarte». Y ella le había esperado hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño que le arrebató los recuerdos.

Tras la huida de X.A.N.A. a través de la red, lo creían todo perdido pero hallaron el modo de seguir combatiendo en su contra. Habían permitido la entrada de William al grupo y tan pronto como entró lo perdieron, convirtiéndose en su enemigo involuntario. Habían descubierto que su padre seguía con vida. Franz Hopper o Waldo Schaeffer seguía allí, escondido en algún punto del mar digital, algún lugar al que X.A.N.A. no podía acceder.

Gracias al sacrificio de su padre habían vencido a X.A.N.A., al menos eso creyeron hasta que el superordenador volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento. Pero algo no encajaba con la muerte y resurrección de su archienemigo.

Al crear Lyoko, su padre, creó también a X.A.N.A. y por más que éste hubiese cambiado con el paso de los años y los saltos cuánticos del superordenador su código base debería seguir siendo el mismo. No hacía falta ser un genio en programación para saberlo. Así pues ¿cómo era posible que el antivirus de Jérémie creado a partir de los datos de Waldo no lo hubiese eliminado del todo?

«Traidor» aquella palabra del mensaje de su padre le volvió a la cabeza. El traidor al que se refería su padre había cambiado a X.A.N.A., tenía que ser eso. Pero ¿quién era el traidor? No podía ser uno de sus amigos ¿no? Eran demasiado jóvenes, aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿qué sabía de ellos?

Un francés, un almenan, un australiano, una japonesa y un americano. Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y William. Eran un grupo demasiado dispar y seguramente por ese motivo habían suscitado tantas preguntas entre el resto de Kadic cuando estudiaban allí. Además no eran el tipo de personas que congeniaban entre sí en situaciones normales. ¿El friki de los ordenadores con el popular? ¿La estudiante de intercambio con el payaso y rompecorazones oficial? Daba igual la combinación que plantease, ninguna le parecía plausible.

Si se ponía a ser desconfiada, cualquiera de ellos podría haber manipulado los datos de X.A.N.A. Jérémie que prácticamente vivía pegado al superordenador, Odd que resultó tener una tremenda habilidad para manejar los programas de virtualización y vehículos, Ulrich que había hecho una vuelta al pasado mucho antes de que le enseñasen a hacerlo, Yumi que aprendió más rápido que nadie a operar desde el terminal llegando casi al mismo nivel que Jérémie y ella. Y, por último, William, que aunque no había estado nunca a solas en la sala del superordenador podría haber modificado su código cuando X.A.N.A., a falta de una palabra mejor, se fusionó con él.

Era una locura el simple hecho de planteárselo durante un solo minuto. Eran sus amigos.

Seguramente, su padre, hacía referencia a alguien de su época y si lo había expresado en aquel mensaje tenía que ser porque ella había conocido al traidor en algún momento de su vida.

«Estupendo, papá. Si ni siquiera me recuerdo a mi misma» pensó con amargura.

Cerró los grifos y se envolvió en su cálido y suave albornoz fucsia. El mensaje de su padre tenía que ocultar otro mensaje que sólo ella pudiese entender aunque, en caso de que Jérémie tuviese razón, estuviese incompleto.

Se peinó por inercia sin desconectarse de sus pensamientos. Enchufó el secador y lo puso al máximo.

En caso de que su teoría fuese cierta, si le había parecido tan importante como para arriesgarse a mandar un mensaje, debía ser porque ese traidor estaba cerca. Si no, no tenía demasiado sentido que les advirtiera de ello, básicamente porque ya no servía de mucho.

¿Quién podía ser? Estaba como al principio. No. En realidad ahora tenía unas cuantas preguntas nuevas. Tendría que ingeniárselas para analizar el mensaje ella sola y confiar en que Yumi diese con la otra parte, teóricamente oculta en el diario.

Suspiró. Recogió el secador, metió la ropa sucia en el cesto y volvió a la habitación para vestirse.

Tomó un vestido de media manga blanco roto con una rama de cerezo estampada que le recorría las caderas soltando una lluvia de pétalos rosa por la falda, el escote era de aquellos que, por su forma, hacía que pareciese que tuvieras más pecho, quedaba ceñido hasta la cintura y después caía suelto hondeando con gracia. Otro regalo de Yumi. Si la ropa de Yumi se vendiese en Francia, estaba segura de que saquearía todas las tiendas.

Bajó con paso firme la escalera, al menos desayunaría en la mesa y no en la cama como una moribunda. A excepción de Yumi y Jérémie, que ya habían hablado con ella en el dormitorio, lo demás se abalanzaron sobre ella para acribillarla a preguntas, incluso Sissi que aún medía gran parte de sus acciones para no meter la pata. Después de repetir otro millar de veces que estaba bien y que seguramente no había sido más que una bajada de tensión, la dejaron sentarse en la mesa a comer las tostadas con queso de untar y miel. Sin embargo, aunque guardaban silencio todos sin excepción la miraban, algunos con más discreción que otros.

—¿Qué? ¿es la primera vez que me veis?

—Es que estamos preocupados por ti, princesa.

—Ulrich estuvo a punto de desmayarse en la fábrica y no estáis preocupados —refunfuñó enredando los dedos en su flequillito rojizo.

—No es lo mismo —añadió Odd solapando el bufido de su amigo por la alusión al incidente de la fábrica—. Él no es tan guapo como para que me preocupe lo que le pase —bromeó gesticulando de manera exagerada—, le falta un poco de esto y le sobra un poco de aquello, un poco más de aquello otro, un poco menos de eso tan feo y... ya sabes, ¿a qué me has entendido? Es como Gruñón, el de Blancanieves...

—¡Oye! —protestó Ulrich pero calló al ver que Aelita reía.

Conforme la mañana avanzaba el grupo empezó a separarse. Yumi y William salieron. Jérémie se enfrascó en una lucha encarnizada contra su portátil, Ulrich fue a trabajar, Odd y Aelita se acomodaron en el jardín a contarse los más jugosos secretillos y rumores, y Sissi se pasó las horas pegada al teléfono móvil negociando bolos para los _Replika_.

A mediodía volvieron a reunirse casi todos en el jardín _L'Hermitage_, Aelita, algo más animada y menos a la defensiva, preparó algo para picar mientras la comida acababa de hacerse. Se sentaron compartiendo las tumbonas.

Sissi, aún en el interior de la casa, escuchaba con paciencia el tono de llamada. Había llamado varias veces al móvil de su padre pero salía apagado todo el rato.

—Despacho del señor Delmas —respondió seca como el desierto Nicole Weber.

—Señora Weber, soy Sissi. —Rogó porque el episodio de amenazarla con el despido y el empujón hubiesen desaparecido de la memoria de la secretaria—. ¿Puede pasarme con mi padre?

—Lo lamento, Elisabeth —pronunció con retintín—. Tu padre no puede ponerse ahora. Llama en otro momento o mejor, no vuelvas a llamar.

Le colgó. La muy estúpida la había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Hundió la cara en uno de los cojines del sofá y chilló amortiguando así el sonido. Nicole Weber empezaba a caerle tremendamente mal, ¿cómo se atrevía a colgarle el teléfono? ¡A ella! ¡La hija del director del Kadic! ¡Su jefe! La odiaba, si no fuese un delito la estrangularía, la trocearía y se la daría de comer a los peces del río.

Suspiró apoyando la barbilla en sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza el cojín y cerró los ojos. Ese secreto, el que había tratado de descubrir con tanto empeño durante tanto tiempo, estaba volviéndola loca, casi preferiría seguir siendo una feliz ignorante.

Oyó un sonido a su izquierda pero no le dio importancia, seguro que algún mueble había crujido o se había caído algo, cosas de las casas viejas. Miró con fastidio su móvil.

—Esto es la guerra, Nicole Weber.

Se dispuso a volver junto a Odd, si tenía suerte podría convencerle para ir hasta Kadic, no era que le apeteciese tener niñera, pero mejor eso que otro encuentro desagradable con Hervé.

Fue una de esas cosas que ves por el rabillo del ojo, algo que sabes que no debe estar ahí y sin embargo está. Se giró poco a poco con los nervios crispados. Una nubecilla como un pedazo de algodón negro se balanceaba con gracia frente al espejo y, aunque no tenía ojos, parecía mirarla fijamente.

Sissi se movió lentamente y observó con aprensión aquella negra voluta de humo que parecía tener voluntad propia. Pegó la espalda a la pared y se arrastró por ella en dirección a la puerta de entrada de _L'Hermitage_, el humo permaneció suspendido en el aire sin moverse un milímetro. Continuó lentamente, temía gritar y hacer que se moviera y le hiciera daño.

Estiró los dedos de la mano y rozó el pomo, con el pulso tembloroso trató de abrir desesperadamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Escuchó saltar el pasador y la puerta cedió con suavidad, un rayo de sol se coló por la rendija. Casi estaba fuera, sólo un par de pasos más y sus amigos la verían y podrían ayudarle.

El humo se lanzó sobre ella entrando en su cuerpo.

X.A.N.A. respiró hondo llenando los pulmones de Sissi de aire. Abrió y cerró la mano de la muchacha sorprendiéndose de la respuesta tan satisfactoria. Buscó en su mente la manera de salir de la casa para ir a la fábrica, usase la puerta que usase tendría que pasar frente a sus enemigos, debía procurar no levantar sospechas.

Aferró el pomo de la puerta y salió al jardín delantero con paso firme y seguro. Los vio allí, bajo la sombra de los árboles, haciendo el vago, picoteando patatas fritas y tomando refrescos. Odd alzó la cara y miró a Sissi con una sonrisa.

—Sissi ¿adónde vas?

El símbolo de X.A.N.A. vibró en sus ojos mientras buscaba una excusa creíble.

—Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y no tengo casi cobertura.

—Usa el fijo —le sugirió Aelita.

—Son internacionales.

—No importa.

X.A.N.A. sintió ganas de estrangular a su vieja enemiga, ¿no veía que era una excusa para escabullirse?

—Me irá bien estirar las piernas.

—Te acompaño. —Odd se puso de pie y se sacudió el trasero, X.A.N.A. estuvo a punto de resoplar, sólo le falta el gato morado gigante haciéndole de niñera—. Cerca de Kadic hay buena cobertura.

—No —contestó con tono exasperado—. Quiero ir sola, necesito pensar y airearme.

»No voy a ir a Kadic. Puedes volver a sentarte —agregó tajante.

Avanzó con decisión ignorando a los muchachos que mantenían sus miradas fijas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Sissi había sido su primera víctima, le gustaba adueñarse de su cuerpo porque había logrado una especie de unión entre ellos aún más profunda que la que poseía con William. Aquel cuerpo cuidado y frágil era un vehículo extraordinario, podía moverse con una libertad fascinante.

Un pie delante de otro, así de sencillo, no tenía ni que pensarlo, sólo hacerlo. Continuó adelante por el sendero que llevaba directo hasta la fábrica.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —farfulló Odd que se había quedado de pie.

—¿Por qué? —Ulrich se encogió de hombros.

—Está rara.

—¿Quieres decir? Yo la veo como siempre.

Odd le miró con las cejas fruncidas. Ulrich la conocía desde hacía más años pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era de verdad, se había quedado en la imagen que ofrecía a los demás, la fachada repelente que había alzado porque temía que le hicieran daño.

—Sí, está extraña. Si no quisiera que le acompañase habría resoplado y dado golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, si estuviera enfadada habría girado la cara sin mediar palabra y habría salido por la puerta como un huracán. —Señaló a su amigo con rabia y bajó el dedo poco a poco, él no tenía la culpa—. Esa reacción no le pega, da igual cuanto trates de justificarla, no cuadra con Sissi Delmas.

—Seguro que no es nada, Odd —trató de tranquilizarle Jérémie.

Las facciones de Odd dibujaron una mueca nada convencida, pero se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y doblado hacia delante como si le doliese algo. La visión de X.A.N.A. le había puesto un tanto nervioso.

—Quizás sólo necesita estar sola un rato —medió Aelita. Odd la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno... sólo era una teoría.

—Déjalo —siseó Ulrich—. Ahora el raro es él.

Odd suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde están Yumi y William? —Ulrich le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Odd sonrió satisfecho—. No les he visto desde el desayuno.

—Creo que han ido a mirar un piso —murmuró Aelita.

—Genial.

Aelita parpadeó sorprendida por el gruñido de Ulrich, alzó las manos y las movió frente a su cara negando.

—No, no, no. No es eso. Quiero decir que Yumi ha acompañado a William a mirar un piso —explicó con torpeza dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no aclaraba nada—. Un piso para William, sólo William, bueno, a lo mejor William y un amigo o amiga... Pero no para Yumi, ella se queda aquí.

La muchacha suspiró al ver las caras divertidas de los tres jóvenes.

—Me hacéis sentir tonta.

—Perdona, princesa, ya sabes que los tontos somos Ulrich y yo, él el tonto gruñón y yo el tonto gracioso e irresistible, Yumi la estudiante sexy de intercambio con un país exótico, Jérémie es el genio alias Einstein, William el guaperas rebelde y Sissi la chica mala reconvertida en buena, búscate otro papel en la obra. —Odd le guiñó un ojo bromeando—. El de _top model_, _sex symbol_, presidenta de la República...

—Idiota. —Rió.

º º º

_Berlín Oeste, República Federal Alemana._

_Jueves 9 de noviembre de 1989_

_—Dios mío... —susurró Anthea abrazando con fuerza a Aelita._

_—Sabíamos que ocurriría. El mundo está cambiando._

_—Pero, Waldo ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

_El hombre de gafas oscuras se mesaba la espesa barba mientras pensaba. En la Alemania dividida y castigada por la Segunda Guerra Mundial habían encontrado un refugio más seguro de lo que jamás creyó posible. La situación y el hermetismo de la población temerosa de las represalias habían contribuido a su seguridad._

_Aelita, entre los brazos de su madre miraba fascinada la televisión donde la gente blandiendo martillos golpeaba aquel alto muro que hacía que existieran dos países donde antes solo había uno, no lo entendía muy bien. Sabía que un hombre con bigote había hecho algo malo y que todos los alemanes recibían el castigo._

_—¿Qué hacen?_

_—Derriban el _Berliner Mauer.

_—_Berliner Mauer, Antifaschistischer Schutzwall, Schandmauer _—canturreó la pequeña. Habían recorrido furtivamente ambas Alemanias pagando a los guardias bajo mano y ella había aprendido todos los motes dados al muro según donde estaban—. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Ya nos levantan el castigo? ¿Nos hemos portado bien?_

_Waldo le sonrió. Seguramente no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara._

_—Sí, ya no estamos castigados._

_—Escúchame Aelita —dijo Anthea con seriedad—. Vamos a irnos de viaje, ¿verdad, Waldo? —Él asintió._

_—¿Podemos volver a Lindau?_

_Anthea le apretó los bracitos con fuerza sus ojos verdes destilaban pánico. Waldo puso las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y los masajeó, cuando aflojó el agarre, alzó a Aelita y la sentó en su regazo. Anthea era más consciente que él de lo que significaba ser considerado un traidor y las consecuencias que acarreaba._

_—Nos marcharemos de Alemania y no volveremos nunca —declaró con voz profunda y serena—. Iremos a un país diferente, te gustará, ya lo verás._

_—Pero papi... yo no quiero irme de Alemania._

_—Dime Aelita, ¿hablas francés?_

_—_Ouï.

_—Pues iremos a Francia ¿te gusta Francia?_

_Aelita miró a su padre y después a su madre y puso morros._

_—No._

_Waldo soltó una carcajada mientras los primeros cascotes del Muro caían al suelo entre los vítores de los presentes._

_—Igualita que tú, Anthea._

_La mujer le devolvió la misma expresión enfuruñada que la niña haciendo que riese con más ganas._

º º º

Charlotte Lafitte, la mujer de la inmobiliaria, miró el trasero de William por enésima vez, era tan poco discreta que Yumi empezaba a ponerse de los nervios daba la sensación de estar a punto de saltar sobre él como un súcubo en celo o algo por el estilo. Había recalcado un centenar de veces que era soltera y que nada de señora, que ella era una señorita.

—Como puede ver es un piso muy luminoso —canturreó con voz dulzona interponiéndose en el camino de Yumi para mantenerla alejada de su presa—. Hay luz casi todo el día.

—Ya veo —dijo él con aire ausente cosa que pareció crispar a la mujer—. Mucha luz...

—Sí, sí. Y los vecinos son gente maravillosa. No tendrá ninguna queja.

—Ajá.

Yumi sonrió. Cuando William decía «ajá» era igual a «no te estoy haciendo ni caso». Pobre Charlotte Lafitte tanto esfuerzo desplegando sus encantos para nada. Con muy poca sutileza se desabrochó tres de los botones de la camisa blanca dejando entrever el encaje de su sujetador también blanco, irguió los hombros y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos para crear un efecto worderbra bastante exagerado.

—Señor Dunbar... si le interesa puedo lograr que el dueño le rebaje el precio. Me está mal decirlo pero tengo muy buena mano regateando —declaró orgullosa—. Por supuesto los muebles están incluidos en el precio tanto si quiere alquilarlo como comprarlo.

—Bien. ¿Qué te parece, Yumi?

—No está mal —contestó ella—. Es muy grande.

—Y está cerca de... —«la fábrica» pensó—, del trabajo.

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales, desde allí se podía ver la morada del superordenador psicópata de Jérémie—. Pero...

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y es cierto, pero es mejor así.

Charlotte se aclaró la garganta impaciente, a sus treinta y ocho años cualquier mocetón de buen ver era bienvenido pero las novias no. Para Charlotte Lafitte la opinión de la china era innecesaria.

—Hay una chimenea también, un rincón muy romántico —añadió la mujer acariciándose los bucles rubios que caían sobre sus hombros—. Si me sigue se la...

—Me quedo el piso —dijo William interrumpiéndola de un modo muy poco elegante—. Señora Lafitte. Alquiler.

La mandíbula inferior de la mujer colgó de manera nada atractiva por la sorpresa, cuando se recuperó lanzó una mirada enfurecida a Yumi que se encogió de hombros, no era culpa suya que se hubiese cansado de mirar la casa y se hubiera decidido sin ver los rincones románticos, William funcionaba a base de impulsos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del piso en el que estaban Yumi y William, X.A.N.A. analizaba el centro de mando de la fábrica. El terminal del superordenador seguía estando igual. Consideró que si fuese posible sentiría nostalgia al mirarlo.

Se sentó en la butaca cuyo motor la hizo desplazarse por las guías del suelo hasta quedar frente al teclado. Tecleó el código de virtualización retardado en el sector del desierto. En la plataforma más amplia de todas. La cuenta atrás de un minuto empezó, corrió hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar hasta la cabina del escáner. Sin darse cuenta X.A.N.A. golpeteaba con el pie de Sissi el suelo de goma del ascensor nerviosamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió saltó hacia delante como si le persiguiera una bestia salvaje deseosa de hincarle el diente y se adentró en el escáner nombrado «beta».

Las puertas doradas del aparato se cerraron con un zumbido. X.A.N.A. no recordaba que sensación provocaba aquel artefacto, aunque había entrado una vez con William. La mortecina luz emanaba del suelo de la columna-escáner y una brisa caliente acariciaba el cuerpo que poseía. Sabía que después de aquello no podría volver a controlarla en la tierra, pero esperaba que el éxito compensase la pérdida.

Un hormigueo le recorrió lentamente, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y entonces sintió que se desvanecía.

Vio una panorámica del sector del desierto desde las alturas y entonces se precipitó hacia el suelo. No se preocupó por el aspecto de la muchacha en Lyoko, ese era un detalle irrelevante y estúpido. Corrió hacia el límite de la plataforma y saltó al vacío para penetrar en la torre submarina con su símbolo iluminándose a su paso. Se dejó caer hacia delante para encontrar la plataforma al otro lado de la torre de paso, la que llevaba a su casa.

Avanzó y la superficie de la torre de Xanadu hondeó en rojo.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Para ser sincera no he tenido muchos ánimos para escribir estos días, con todo lo que está ocurriendo en Japón, con varios de mis amigos por allí y todo eso, aunque les tengo localizados a todos y sé que están bien, muchos no saben de sus familias... Había pensado dejarlo para más adelante cuando la cosa se calmara y las noticias dejasen de bombardearnos con las imágenes de las explosiones de hidrógeno en los reactores de Fukushima Daiichi, dejar de escuchar la palabra "apocalíptico" cada cinco minutos y las menciones constantes a Chernóbil (lo llevo grabado en la memoria a pesar de que sólo tenía tres años cuando pasó) y sobre todo las malditas noticias contradictorias que sólo incrementan la alarma, además del imbécil de la OIEA con su jodido «Japón se dirige hacía el Apocalipsis» y la Merkel apoyando sus payasadas, pero en vista de que va para largo al final he optado por escribirlo ya._  
_Dejando el drama a un lado, el final de este capítulo fue lo primero que escribí de este fic, el punto central de la trama, la estrategia de X.A.N.A. para regresar a su casa._  
_Quisiera corregir un fallo, aunque más que un fallo fue un despiste, del capítulo anterior. La ubicación de las ciudades de los recuerdos de Anthea, Waldo y Aelita en los ochenta, como la idea era que estuviesen siempre en Alemania puse "Alemania" en país, pero después no recordé modificarlo para situarlo en la Alemania correcta. Así que esta es la corrección:_  
_-Düsseldorf, RFA (en el sector británico)_  
_-Lindau, RFA (en el sector americano)_  
_Ya que me pongo aclararé que Dresden y Schwerin permanecían a la RDA. Cuando suba la versión corregida, una vez acabe el fic, a mi blog lo modificaré. Esto es lo malo de no tener un beta reader que te de una colleja cuando cometes errores. ¿Algún voluntario/a para betearme? No doy mucha faena, me porto bien jajajaja._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Berliner Mauer, Antifaschistischer Schutzwall, Schandmauer:** (por orden) Muro de Berlín, Muro de protección Antifascista (así lo llamaban en la República Democrática Alemana RDA) y Muro de la vergüenza (apopado así por la Alemania occidental o República Federal Alemana RFA)_

_º º º_

_**Anónimo: **¡Hola! Primero, para firmar hay dos opciones, una de ellas es registrarse en la página y la otra es, cuando estás en la ventana para dejar review, en el espacio azul debajo de "Name:" poner un nombre, yo la primera vez no me di cuenta de que se podía escribir en ese espacio jejeje._  
_Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, no te preocupes tarde o temprano todos los enigmas tendrán una respuesta. Ya me imaginé que decías lo que la salvara Ulrich por ese motivo, es la pareja favorita de la mayoría de los que estamos en esta página, aunque para ser sincera a mí me gusta más el William x Yumi. No sé cuanto tardaré en subir el de veinticinco momentos, seguramente lo haré la semana que viene._  
_Como le dije a Tximeletta en una ocasión, nada de vergüenza, me gusta conocer la opinión de quien lee, sea positiva o negativa. Y si tienes alguna sugerencia o lo que sea en algún momento tienes total libertad para decir lo que quieras._  
_Un abrazo._  
_**Joselino97: **¡Hola! Menos mal que la mezcla quedó bien, la idea era separarlo, pero me pareció que quedaba soso. En este también ha salido un trocito del pasado, aunque muy fugaz._  
_En los próximos capítulos Aelita tendrá bastante más protagonismo y también se sabrán algunas cosas más sobre su pasado._  
_Ya estoy mucho mejor del esguince, aún no puedo cargar peso, pero al menos ya puedo usar las dos manos para escribir de nuevo, no veas que alivio._  
_Un abrazo, dewwww!_  
_**Dragon Oscuro:** ¡Hola! Sobre la nacionalidad de Aelita, no se menciona realmente en ningún sitio pero la teoría más extendida por el mundo friki de Code: Lyoko (me encanta sumergirme en el mundo friki, paso unos buenos ratos...) es que Aelita es alemana igual que su padre, de hecho tiene bastante más sentido que sea alemana que no francesa, teniendo en cuenta que durante los años ochenta seguíamos inmersos en la guerra fría y en Europa había una cierta paranoia y desconfianza. De hecho si te pones a ser friki el nombre "Aelita" proviene de una película muda de ciencia ficción de la antigua Unión Soviética: Аэлита (Aelita, la reina de Marte) de 1924, dirigida por Yávok Protazanov y basada en la novela homónima de Alexéi Tolstói. Así que parece un poco raro que un alemán (Waldo) y una griega (Anthea) pusieran a su hija el nombre de un personaje de ficción soviético._  
_Ese dicho de "las grandes mentes piensan igual", cuando era pequeña, hacía que me imaginara que era gente con una cabeza enorme con forma de zeppelín jajaja. Oh dioses, los Power Ranger, de pequeña me los tragaba siempre junto con todas las series frikis que pululaban por las parrillas de la televisión._  
_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo._  
_**Yumivigo:** ¡Hola! La vagancia es muy mala, niña, ¡no dejes que te derrote! Suerte con los exámenes y con tu nuevo proyecto, esperemos que lo subas. Un abrazo._  
_**Kazuar-731: **¡Hola! Bueno, el kit de la cuestión de tu review ya te lo contesté por PM, espero que la información te resultase útil, aunque a veces cuanto más se investiga más te acabas liando._  
_No sé porque la mayoría de la gente cuando mencionas "Lindau" lo relaciona con Venecia, es uno de los grandes misterios del universo._  
_Por cierto lo de la H de Anthea, no recuerdo de si esto te lo dije o no, aparte de ser un nombre griego que se escribe así, es el nombre de una diosa, si visitas las páginas oficiales siempre lo verás escrito con H, ya aparecía así mucho antes de que Baccalario escribiera sus libros. Y por cierto, me preguntaste por los libros en tu PM, aún no me he acabado el cuarto, pero así a groso modo puede decir que desde el primero me ha parecido un fanfic; es mundialmente conocido que los libros secuela de series suelen salir de páginas como esta y por eso hay diferencias notables con la trama original, pequeñas licencias que se toma el autor. En general no está mal, de hecho la historia es buena, pero hay detalles que chirrían si te paras y le prestas la suficiente atención, como el ataque de confianza repentino de los chicos con Richard (odio a ese personaje ¿se puede ser más simplón? Tiene toda la pinta de self-insert), el hecho de que mencionen a William de pasada en el primer libro y no vuelva a aparecer y, sobre todo, el hecho de que no cuenten con él en lo que pasa en Kadic; vale que le poseyó X.A.N.A. pero precisamente por eso también puede combatirlo. Además en el primer libro cuando William aparece, Yumi, parece alegrarse de verle, así que tiene menos sentido aún._  
_Respondiendo a la pregunta de la tecnología, como ya te dije que estén en Alemania no implica que el prototipo de superordenador sea alemán, si Waldo fue capaz de diseñar Lyoko con todos sus detalles y demás podía fabricarse su propio ordenador sin depender de nadie. Además no le veo usando un IBM, aquellos pobres chismes se fundían con facilidad. Y por cierto, a mí la historia me fascina, así que los temas históricos que he añadido y añadiré al fic están muy pensados y estudiados para evitar deslices tontos._  
_Soy incapaz de recordar la serie, pero tengo un amigo que seguro que se acuerda, ya le interrogaré. Cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo pasaré a leer tu fic y te dejaré reviews. Un abrazo._  
_**Tximeletta:** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, justamente el otro día, cuando actualicé el de veinticinco momento me acordé de ti y de AtpAb95 que estabais desaparecidas, espero que estés bien. Sobre el corto o la serie, de hecho la idea original es la del corto o piloto no la de la serie jejeje, era un proyecto de la escuela de animación que hicieron Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo._  
_Ésta vez no ha habido actualización rápida, pero tampoco me he retrasado tanto._  
_El diario de William guarda muchos secretillos y cierto personaje se va a ver metido en algo que no se imaginaría por algo que pone en él. Uno de los puntos fuertes de Ulrich es que cuida de sus amigos, y Yumi no iba a ser una excepción, ¿no? Ella tiene trato de preferencia._  
_Gracias por desearme buena suerte, a ver si la organizadora del concurso los sube pronto, tengo ganas de leer los shots de los demás participantes. Mi esguince ya se curó casi del todo, aún no puedo cargar con peso pero al menos ya no me molesto. Yo también soy de esguince fácil, pero no me esperaba que me pasara cogiendo un sobre de un kilo jajaja._  
_Un abrazo._


	15. Perdida

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Perdida**

Le zumbaban los oídos.

Estiró el brazo y palpó a su alrededor en busca del cuerpo de otra persona, entre sus dedos se colaron las mullidas fibras de lo que semejaba ser hierba. Desconcertada intentó abrir los ojos, los párpados parecían pesarle toneladas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Inspiró hondo pero no notó como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, aquella sensación de ligera presión en las costillas no llegó. Volvió a inspirar hondo y retuvo el aire durante lo que le pareció una eternidad irreal, su cuerpo no le exigía que soltase el aire y volviese a respirar.

El zumbido se fue aclarando, no era un pitido ni nada similar, era la voz de alguien que chillaba. ¿Qué decía? ¿le hablaba a ella?

Sabía que era de día, sentía la calidez del sol sobre su piel, el mismo sol que hacía que la cara interna de sus párpados se tiñera de naranja. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

—¡... torre! —aulló aquella voz torturada repentinamente clara—. ¡Entra en la torre!

¿Torre? ¿Había una torre? ¿por qué tenía que entrar en ella? Si no podía moverse ¿cómo iba a entrar?

º º º

_Pirineos franceses_

_Miércoles 3 de enero de 1990_

_La nieve había dejado de caer hacía apenas cinco minutos y Aelita miraba deseosa el manto blanco que lo cubría todo desde detrás del cristal ligeramente empañado por el contraste térmico. Pegó la rosada mejilla contra la fría superficie del vidrio, quería ir a jugar en la nieve. Lo quería de verdad. Le encantaba la nieve, revolcarse por ella del mismo modo que le gustaba hacerlo en la orilla del mar con las olas rompientes en un caluroso día de verano, hurgar en ella hasta que los deditos rojos se le entumeciesen, hacer muñecos de nieve con pedacitos de carbón vegetal como ojos, boca y botones, nariz de zanahoria, ramitas como brazos y la bufanda de papá para que no se resfriase._

_Alzó los bracitos y se dejó caer hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido sobre la multitud de cojines de colores que se apilaban sobre la alfombra persa. Quería ir a jugar con la nieve. Soltó un soplido y rodó sobre los cojines hasta que se le acabaron y quedó tendida sobre el frío suelo de madera._

—_¿Qué haces pequeña croqueta? —preguntó Anthea con una ceja alzada, cuando la veía hacer aquello le recordaba a su niñez, al modo en que su madre, después de bañar las croquetas en huevo batido, las deslizaba con energía sobre una fuente enorme repleta de harina, de punta a punta._

—_Me aburro._

—_¿Por qué no lees algo?_

_Aelita hizo un ruidillo de protesta y se abrazó las rodillas sin levantarse._

—_Ya sé, juguemos a algo. —La niña giró la cara, para ver a su madre, con expresión escéptica—. Vaya actitud._

—_Quiero jugar en la nieve._

_Anthea suspiró._

—_La nieve en polvo es..._

—_Peligrosa porque hace que te hundas —finalizó la frase de su madre, la había oído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria—. Pero si nadie la pisa seguirá siendo igual hasta el deshielo._

—_Anthea, no ha nevado tanto. No le pasará nada._

_La mujer le miró fijamente. En realidad la nieve en polvo no la preocupaba tanto. Se sentía observada desde hacía semanas. Al principio creyó que estaba un poco paranoica hasta que una tarde, al volver de comprar, comprobó con cierto temor que el dossier con falsa información clasificada no estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. _

_Aquella mañana de hacía tres semanas, dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama tras una larga noche de insomnio había planeado tenderle una emboscada a su espía o demostrarse a sí misma que estaba como una cabra. Convenció a Waldo para que fueran todos juntos al pueblo de al lado para hacer algunas compras. No fue fácil, pero a base de insistir lo consiguió. Cuando Waldo y Aelita ya estaban dentro del coche, ella, regresó a la cabaña aduciendo que se había olvidado el monedero, cosa que era mentira. Cubrió la mesa con un mantel de picnic con flores y cuadros y dispuso el dossier cebo de manera que, si se movía, lo notase con un rápido vistazo. Al regresar lo vio, apenas lo habían dejado descolocado unos cinco centímetros, pero era evidente que alguien había entrado en la casa._

_Lo más sensato habría sido avisar a Waldo, pero temía que al hacerlo alertase a sus vigilantes e hiciesen daño a Aelita. _

º º º

Jérémie bajó al trote las escaleras de _L'Hermitage_, se subió las gafas con la punta de los dedos.

—¡Hay una torre activada! —exclamó.

Los chicos saltaron, literalmente, de los asientos. Aelita tomó su teléfono móvil de la mesita y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Llamo a Yumi —espetó corriendo detrás de los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó la nipona al otro lado de la línea.

—X.A.N.A. ataca.

—Vamos para allá.

Yumi colgó el teléfono y miró a William que acordaba con Charlotte Lafitte la firma del contrato de alquiler. Él captó la mirada de "problemas" y se disculpó atropelladamente con la mujer, recorrió el salón, tomó a Yumi de la mano y salieron a la calle como si fuesen a apagar un incendio.

William marchaba delante y ella, unos pasos por detrás, iba distraída y sorprendida de la alta actividad de X.A.N.A., sólo recordaba un periodo en el que atacaba constantemente y no trajo nada bueno.

—William —alzó la voz y él bajó la velocidad hasta ir a su paso—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere X.A.N.A.?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

—Intuición.

—¿Intuición tipo Jérémie?

Yumi le miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa desafiante.

—Más bien una tipo Aelita.

—Ya…

Varios gritos hicieron enmudecer al muchacho, ambos se detuvieron en busca de su procedencia. La calle que discurría paralela al río estaba prácticamente desierta, sólo una mujer paseando a su caniche que se había asustado y, al igual que ellos, trataba de descubrir qué pasaba. Algunas personas giraron la esquina en tropel y pasaron junto a ellos huyendo, un _cangrejo_ de Lyoko les perseguían disparando sus láseres. La calle se convirtió en caos. William sujetó a Yumi y se pegó a la barandilla mientras la abrazaba para evitar que la engullese la marea de gente histérica.

—En cuanto puedas corre a la fábrica, yo me encargo del _cangrejo_.

—No.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con voz severa William.

—He dicho que no —levantó la voz para asegurarse de que le escuchara—. Ve tú a la fábrica, si hay que ir a Xanadu tú sabrás cómo hacerlo. Yo no podría.

—¡El _cangrejo_ es peligroso!

Yumi puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la barbilla.

—Yo luchaba con _cangrejos_ mucho antes de que tú te enterases de que existía Lyoko.

—Eso suena a "no sabes nada, tendrías que pasar una guerra como yo. Si hubieses combatido en Vietnam…" —dijo con humor—. Te pareces a mi abuelo.

—Ve a la fábrica, el _cangrejo_ es para mí —espetó Yumi.

Corrió entre las patas del monstruo que de inmediato se lanzó a la caza de su auténtico objetivo. William masculló una maldición antes de retomar su carrera hacia la fábrica.

«Odd». Sissi había repetido tantas veces ese nombre en las últimas horas que empezaba a perder el significado. Había logrado arrastrarse hasta el enorme edificio con forma de torre como le había pedido aquella voz torturada, una vez dentro todo fue silencio. Allí en el interior de aquella construcción de paredes azules plagadas de números que bailoteaban frente a sus ojos, se abrazaba las rodillas enroscada en la plataforma brillante. Los números luminosos ya no le molestaban ni le mareaban y la luz pálida que brotaba del símbolo de la plataforma había dejado de deslumbrarla. No tenía frío ni calor. Tampoco tenía hambre.

No se había movido en horas y aún y así no le dolía nada, no se le habían entumecido las articulaciones ni dormido los dedos de las manos de apretarse las rodillas. Empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que era aquel lugar. El Lyoko del que hablaban, el mismo Lyoko del diario de Ulrich que con tanto ahínco había tratado de descubrir y ahora que estaba ahí, sólo podía pensar en volver a casa y acurrucarse bajo sus sábanas blancas.

Aquel ente ya no estaba la había dejado allí sola y asustada.

—Odd...

Pensó en lo mucho que había odiado a Odd tiempo atrás. No le soportaba porque siempre se metía con ella. No sabía cuándo había cambiado ni por qué, fue de repente y no tenía sentido. Se preguntó si había sido por una de esas vueltas al pasado, porque le había estado mirando con rabia y un segundo después sintió que le invadía un profundo sentimiento de alivio por tenerle delante. Ahora le hacía sentir segura.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba? ¿La estaría buscando?

—Estoy aquí, Odd...

La tapa de la alcantarilla se levantó vacilante y después, unas manos la empujaron con decisión. De las entrañas del alcantarillado salió Ulrich que ayudó a Aelita a subir a la superficie, después subieron Odd y Jérémie.

—No parece que X.A.N.A. haya lanzado un ataque todavía —masculló Odd que fulminaba con la mirada a su móvil por no dar señal cuando llamaba a Sissi.

—Demasiado silencio. —Ulrich observaba la entrada de la fábrica con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eh! —exclamó William corriendo hacia a ellos—. Creía que estaríais ya en Lyoko.

—¿Y Yumi? —preguntó Aelita poniéndose tensa.

—Ya la conoces —contestó—, se ha ido a jugar con un _cangrejo_.

—¿X.A.N.A. ha enviado a un monstruo? —preguntó Jérémie tenso.

—Que sepamos, sí.

—No hay tiempo que perder entonces —espetó Odd retomando el camino hacia la fábrica.

Jérémie y Aelita le siguieron, había que detener el ataque de X.A.N.A. antes de que la cosa se torciese demasiado. Ulrich, parado frente a William, soltó un hondo suspiro y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Y la has dejado sola? —La rabia inundaba sus palabras.

—Es lo que quería. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ve a ayudarla.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó.

—Me he dejado el traje de superhéroe en casa.

—No tiene ninguna gracia.

—No pretendía ser gracioso —masculló William caminando hacia la fábrica—. Ve y rescata a la princesa de las pinzas del _cangrejo_.

Lo primero que pensó Jérémie cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor fue que había algo que no iba bien. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, la butaca frente al teclado y el holomapa mostraba la imagen 3D de aquel lugar llamado Xanadu. Aelita le agarró con fuerza el brazo, Jérémie la miró pero no logró descubrir si estaba tensa o asustada. Odd tragó saliva y avanzó cauteloso detrás de sus dos amigos.

Jérémie tomó asiento, se ajustó las gafas nariz arriba y se colocó el auricular en el oído.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Odd inclinándose para ver mejor la pantalla.

—Silencio —ordenó Jérémie poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

Oía algo de fondo, como si estuviera muy lejos. Cerró los ojos y se tapó el otro oído con la mano. Sonaba como un sollozo, como alguien que lloraba y decía algo, alguna cosa que repetía una y otra vez. No sonaba como X.A.N.A. aunque tampoco era que supiera como sonaba su archienemigo. Se concentró en los pequeños detalles, los matices más sutiles. Era una mujer, estaba casi seguro. Pensó en Yumi y sacudió la cabeza, William acababa de decirles que estaba persiguiendo al monstruo; Aelita estaba a su lado, olía su champú y su colonia.

Abrió los ojos y miró con horror a Odd que le devolvió una mirada confundida.

—¿Sissi? —inquirió en un susurro el joven genio.

El ascensor volvió a abrirse y William bajó, observó a sus compañeros que parecían horrorizados.

En el exterior Yumi corría persiguiendo al _cangrejo_, por algún motivo la situación había cambiado. No podía dejar que aquello rondara a sus anchas por la ciudad aunque empezaba a intuir hacia dónde se dirigía. Necesitaba un arma.

El monstruo se detuvo y ella también lo hizo, estaban en la intersección donde el bosque se juntaba con el parque de Kadic. Trató de descubrir qué hacía allí parado mientras recuperaba el aliento. El _cangrejo_ se balanceaba sobre sus cuatro largas patas como si bailase, ahora a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda.

Vio el resplandor de la batería de láser justo antes de que unos brazos se enredasen en su cintura y acabase rodando por el suelo. El rayo impacto donde había estado ella unas milésimas antes.

—¡Arriba!

La levantaron de un fuerte tirón del brazo y la arrastraron a la carrera mientras le cogían de la mano con fuerza. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios, el pelo castaño, la espalda ancha, la cazadora vaquera desgastada.

—¡Ulrich!

—He pensado que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—Genial, pero vamos en dirección contraria. —Ulrich se giró para mirarla sin dejar de correr—. El _cangrejo_ va hacia la escuela.

Él maldijo entre dientes y cambió de dirección. ¿Por qué atacaba la escuela X.A.N.A. si ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos?

En el interior de la fábrica el ambiente que reinaba era tan tenso que casi podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo. El ataque de X.A.N.A. había quedado eclipsado por un problema aún mayor.

Odd apretaba los dientes curvado hacia delante amenazadoramente, clavaba los dedos en el reposabrazos de la butaca del superordenador en la que Jérémie se echaba hacia un lado, casi subiéndose sobre el otro reposabrazos tratando de huir de la ira de su amigo. No podía culparle por su reacción pero él tampoco tenía la culpa de que un "de momento no podemos hacer nada" le hubiera sacado de sus casillas.

William, que había demostrado tener buenos reflejos, había apartado a Aelita de donde estaba en el momento en que Odd se abalanzaba sobre la butaca, de no haberlo hecho hubiese acabado en el suelo.

—¡No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados!

—Sé razonable Odd. No puedo virtualizarte en Xanadu y no sé cómo solucionar lo del mar digital…

—¿No puedes recuperarla como hiciste con Yumi y William?

Jérémie le dedicó una mirada cansina a Aelita. Se ajustó las gafas.

—No, el superordenador no la reconoce.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó William.

—Estaba controlada por X.A.N.A. así que el código virtual de Sissi que ha guardado el escáner no es el mismo que tiene ahora.

—No lo entiendo… —siseó Aelita.

—Es como cuando Odd se virtualizó junto con Kiwi, sus ADN se mezclaron.

—Pues arréglalo —ordenó Odd.

—No sé cómo. No es como en tu caso que tenía datos antiguos sobre tu ADN, no tengo datos sobre Sissi.

—Virtualízame, Jérémie —dijo William—. Por el momento sabemos que a mí el mar digital no me afecta y ya he estado en Xanadu. Así al menos no estará sola.

—Yo desactivaré la torre —afirmó Aelita.

—No puedes ir sola —murmuró Odd—. Iré contigo. —Sujetó a William por el cuello de la camiseta y le dio un fuerte tirón—. Más te vale tratarla bien, guaperas.

William le apartó las manos con firmeza pero sin brusquedad.

—Tranquilo.

—Bajad a la sala de escáneres.

Odd estuvo mascullando cosas inteligibles mientras el ascensor les llevaba a la sala. Jérémie, a través de la megafonía, les pidió a Odd y a Aelita que entrasen primero en los escáneres para virtualizarles. Aterrizaron en el sector del bosque con elegancia, a su alrededor todo parecía estar en calma, la torre activada se veía desde su posición.

—Vamos —pronunció secamente él.

Aelita le siguió con el entrecejo fruncido preocupada por cómo estaba llevando la situación.

William por su parte cayó sobre la amplia plataforma del sector del desierto. Miró a su alrededor como si esperase encontrar a alguien, a X.A.N.A. quizá. No estaba seguro. Allí no había nadie.

—Voy a saltar, Jérémie —declaró.

—De acuerdo.

—Oye... ¿estás seguro de que soy inmune al mar digital? —Se frotó la nuca, él no estaba demasiado convencido pese a lo que había dicho en la sala del superordenador.

—No. Pero es una buena teoría —contestó con sinceridad—. Si no lo eres no pasa nada. Puedo recuperarte con el programa de materialización que creé para Aelita. Con Yumi funcionó, así que no creo que falle contigo.

—Jérémie... —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Si me pasa algo. —Tragó saliva—. Prométeme que cuidarás de Yumi.

Jérémie permaneció en silencio lo que a William se le antojaron horas, finalmente contestó.

—Te lo juro.

William sonrió y saltó hacia el agua con los brazos extendidos, le sorprendió su reflejo antes de zambullirse. Su ropa se había vuelto negra y el símbolo de X.A.N.A. volvía a decorar su pecho. Entró en la torre y se palpó el cuerpo como si no creyese posible seguir teniendo uno.

En la fábrica Jérémie vio como la señal de William se desvanecía al tocar el mar digital. Se preguntó con aprensión si estaría bien, el programa de localización del superordenador estaba a punto de volverse loco tratando de localizarle. Se ajustó el auricular y le llamó, pero tal y como había supuesto, no hubo respuesta.

Abrió el canal con el sector del bosque.

—¿Me oís?

—¿Sissi está bien? —preguntó Odd nervioso.

—Sí, bueno, no lo sé aún —replicó—. Escuchadme. Tengo a William en el mar digital, así que no voy a poder estar por vosotros. Tened cuidado.

—De acuerdo, Jérémie —contestó Aelita.

—Jérémie —musitó Odd—. Confío en ti.

El chico se ajustó las gafas con una agradable sensación de orgullo. Retomó la conexión con el sector del desierto y esperó a que algo pasase. La pantalla fundió a azul y al instante apareció Xanadu con su tétrico relieve.

—Sigo vivo —dijo William observando su ropa que volvía a ser normal—. ¿Por dónde empiezo a buscar?

—Está en alguna torre —declaró aliviado.

—Por si el superordenador no te da una imagen de Xanadu, déjame decirte que hay por lo menos un centenar de ellas por plataforma.

—No puedo darte algo más exacto de momento.

—Vaaale —farfulló con desgana.

Caminó entorno al espacio que conocía de aquel mundo virtual.

—¡Sissi! —William observó las torres como si fuese a ver a través de ellas y encontrarla—. ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

Pensó, con un toque de humor negro, en que Xanadu parecía el escenario de una peli de terror del que fuese a salir un tío con máscara de hockey que perseguiría escaleras arriba a una universitaria americana que, por un motivo desconocido, acabaría corriendo en ropa interior y chillado como una loca por un jardín gigante de cuidado césped verde reluciente que no se acabaría nunca y clavarle un cuchillo gigante tantas veces que la dejaría como un colador. Siempre se echaba unas buenas risas con esas películas, pero no querría toparse con el tío de la máscara de _hockey_.

—¿Jérémie? —llamó al chico esperando que tuviese el canal de comunicación abierto—. No puedo ir torre por torre hasta dar con ella, un poco de ayuda me vendría bien.

—Un minuto —espetó secamente.

William se encogió de hombros, sólo esperaba que en ese minuto no apareciesen aquellas cosas que habían atacado a Yumi.

—¡Ey Sissi! ¡Grita si me escuchas! —bramó usando las manos a modo de megáfono—. Soy William. Me manda Odd.

Silencio.

El aura de todas las torres era azul aunque aquello, lejos de tranquilizarle, le ponía nervioso. Había algo diferente en Xanadu desde el día anterior. Sentía la presencia de X.A.N.A. como si le mirase fijamente el cogote.

Los peces chapotearon dentro del lago cristalino, William no pudo reprimir el impulso de girarse para mirarlos. Las ondas que se formaban en el agua cada vez que saltaban dibujaban extrañas formas sobre la superficie líquida. Quiso aproximarse para verlo más de cerca pero entonces todo quedó en calma. Los peces volvían a nadar tranquilos y el agua dejó de agitarse. Con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y miró nuevamente las torres. Iba a llamar a Jérémie otra vez pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hacía tanto que Ulrich y Yumi no pisaban la academia que tardaron un poco en orientarse, pero ahora ya no tenían problemas para saber a dónde iban. Habían recorrido la mitad del campus, pasando por el gimnasio desierto y finalmente se habían adentrado en el edificio de la residencia para refugiarse e idear un plan.

—¿Crees que le hemos despistado? —preguntó Yumi en un susurro.

Agazapados a oscuras en la vieja sala de calderas respiraban con dificultad después de la carrera que se habían pegado persiguiendo y huyendo del monstruo de X.A.N.A. Llevaban un rato en silencio esperando a oír algo que delatara que se acercaba o gritos en el exterior por cruzarse con un _cangrejo_ gigante de ciencia ficción. Pero no se oía nada.

—No lo sé... Tenemos que alejarlo de la escuela.

—Suena fácil. —Pese al tono apenas audible que usaba, Ulrich notó el sarcasmo que teñía las palabras de Yumi—. ¿Se lo pedimos por favor? —Enarcó las cejas y Ulrich contuvo las ganas de reír.

—Hay que ser educado en cualquier situación, pero no creo que nos haga caso.

Yumi se recogió el pelo y se lo sujetó con un lápiz naranja de procedencia misteriosa ¿lo llevaba encima? ¿se lo había encontrado? A saber... la cuestión era que allí estaba. No era un detalle tan importante como para preguntar.

—¿Te acuerdas del ataque de la piscina? —Cuando las mejillas de Yumi se encendieron supo que sí, que se acordaba—. Pues haremos lo mismo… bueno más o menos. Tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, nos encontramos en cinco minutos delante de la antigua habitación de Jérémie.

—Vale —susurró incorporándose.

Avanzaron con sigilo entre las sombras hasta la puerta metálica.

—Ten cuidado —pronunció Ulrich con la mano sobre el pomo.

—Tú también.

Abrió sin más demora, se sonrieron mutuamente antes de correr en direcciones opuestas.

William apenas logró hilar sus propios pensamientos con la suficiente lucidez como para comprender lo que veía. La torre de Xanadu ya no era azul, ahora era blanca. Caminó hacia ella como si estuviera hipnotizado, como una polilla que vuela hacia una llama. Se formaron ondas rojas en la superficie cuando entró. Pestañeó.

En el suelo luminoso de la torre había alguien que se abrazaba las rodillas y repetía un nombre, una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra «Odd, Odd, Odd...».

—¿Sissi...?

La muchacha alzó la vista, se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de William como si fuera una tabla que flota en mitad del océano tras un naufragio. Temblaba, su falsa piel estaba helada. William la tomó por los hombros y la apartó despacio.

La ropa de Sissi era similar a la de Odd. Una ceñida malla blanca bordeada e hilada en rosa chicle la cubría casi por completo y, sobre ella, un trajecillo pantalón que se mantenía en equilibrio sobre su pecho sin mangas ni tirantes y abotonado con grandes botones blancos de arriba abajo y las costuras hiladas en blanco. Unos guantes hasta las muñecas, rosas y peludos, con una forma similar a los de Odd; y unas botas con tacón y hasta el tobillo como patas de conejo dibujadas por un niño. Dos grandes orejas blancas, alargadas y peludas asomaban entre su pelo negro recogido en una elaborada trenza adornada con flores azules y rojas.

William pensó que parecía la versión para todos los públicos de la conejita de _Playboy_ pero no lo dijo.

—¿Estás bien?

Sissi trató de contestar pero de su garganta sólo salió un quejido lastimero, así que asintió.

—Menos mal —musitó—. ¿Jérémie?

El chico no contestó, estaría ocupado con el ataque de X.A.N.A. seguramente. La ayudó a sentarse sobre el símbolo luminoso.

—Escúchame, Sissi. —Se esforzó por infligir a sus palabras un tono suave y tranquilizador—. Tendremos que esperar un rato hasta que Jérémie pueda sacarnos. Odd está en Lyoko esperándote porque no sabemos como hacer que pueda llegar aquí. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No soy tonta —masculló.

—Lo sé, sólo quería estar seguro que comprendías la situación.

—Está luchando —afirmó la muchacha.

—Sí.

El motivo por el que Jérémie no contestaba era muy simple. La aparente clama del sector del bosque se había esfumado en medio de una lluvia de láseres y chorros de veneno.

—¿Es qué no se acaban nunca? —gimió Aelita tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

_Avispones_, _cucarachas_ y _bloques_ actuando en perfecta sincronía. Cada vez que eliminaban a uno otro ocupaba su lugar.

—X.A.N.A. no quiere dejarnos pasar —gruñó Odd.

Tener la torre tan cerca y no poder llegar a ella era frustrante. Odd disparó varias de sus flechas y abatió a tres de los _bloques_ que fueron sustituidos al instante por otros tres. De su garganta brotó un grito de exasperación, se puso de pie y corrió hacia los monstruos disparando a diestro y siniestro, varios láseres impactaron en él y le hicieron rodar por el suelo.

—Odd sólo te quedan diez puntos —informó Jérémie con voz nerviosa—. Deja de hacer el tonto.

Aelita se arrodilló y juntos los dedos de sus manos, cerró los ojos, se concentró y entonó la melodía que activaba su poder de sintetización, el cuerpo de Odd quedó cubierto por rocas protegiéndole de los disparos.

—¿Puedes usar la _marabunta_? —preguntó Aelita.

—Lamentablemente no, Xanadu me quita la mayor parte de la memoria del superordenador.

—Estamos en un punto muerto —se lamentó la muchacha.

En Kadic Yumi había recorrido los pasillos desiertos de la residencia en busca de posibles armas. Encontró tijeras, rizadores de pelo, zapatos de tacón… nada útil. No era como cuando ellos estudiaban allí, siempre que necesitaba un arma sólo tenía que correr a la habitación de Ulrich, usar su copia de la llave y coger una de las que tenía colgadas en la pared o dentro del armario. Pensó en que tal vez tendría tiempo de acercarse al cobertizo del jardinero pero, en cambio, continuó su trayecto hacia la antigua habitación de Jérémie.

Abrió la última puerta que la separaba de su destino. Ulrich ya estaba delante de la puerta con el palo de una escoba en la mano.

—No he encontrado nada útil —musitó ella.

—Toma. —Él le entregó lo que en otro momento había sido el palo de una fregona—. ¿Alguna idea de por dónde anda el bicho?

—Me ha parecido escuchar ruido en el vestíbulo.

—Pues vamos.

Ulrich caminó delante de ella con cautela blandiendo su palo de escoba como si fuese su katana de Lyoko. Se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera y no vio nada, pero sabía que el no verlo no significaba que no estuviera allí, X.A.N.A. tenía muchos trucos. Los escalones parecían no acabar nunca, la madera que los recubría crujía ligeramente bajo el peso de sus cuerpos.

Saltó por encima de la barandilla del último tramo, impaciente. Las baldosas grises del suelo estaban arañadas observó todo el vestíbulo mientras Yumi acababa de bajar los últimos escalones. La puerta de la sala de la caldera estaba cerrada tal y como ellos la habían dejado, el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos de baño de los profesores estaba a oscuras, la luz parecía haberse fundido y él no lograba recordar si cuando habían pasado ya no funcionaban.

Aguzó la vista tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad pero la claridad del sol que se colaba por la puerta abierta le impedía ver nada.

Yumi al otro lado del vestíbulo vigilaba la puerta que daba al exterior, pero no había ni rastro del endiablado monstruo. Ulrich se giró a mirarla y se encogió de hombros, tal vez se había marchado o ya habían desactivado la torre.

Las mejillas de Yumi empalidecieron y él supo que algo no iba bien. Volvió la cabeza y allí estaba cargando su láser, se apartó sin pensar rodando por el suelo. Yumi ahogó un grito de dolor, le había dado en el tobillo, se dejó caer al suelo con una mueca dolorosa.

Ulrich, molesto consigo mismo por reaccionar sin pensar, rodó por el suelo hasta quedar bajo las patas del _cangrejo_ y le clavó el palo de su escoba en el vientre, el monstruo se tambaleó y lentamente se fue inclinando hacia adelante y no volvió a moverse. Estaba "muerto" pese a no haber estallado como en Lyoko.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó yendo hacia ella.

—No es nada, sólo un arañazo.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que había cometido dos errores. El primero bajar la guardia con el _cangrejo_ en paradero desconocido y el segundo dar por hecho que sólo había uno.

Sujetó a Yumi por la muñeca y la arrastró por el suelo apartándola del monstruo, no había sido demasiado elegante, pero al menos la había puesto a salvo.

Ulrich tomó el arma de Yumi y se encaró con el _cangrejo_. Y se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer el tercer error del día. Estaba demasiado cabreado con su propia reacción como para evitar los riesgos innecesarios, no estaba en Lyoko, no se arriesgaba a quedar desvirtualizado, se arriesgaba a no contarlo.

La criatura de X.A.N.A. cargó su láser, consciente de que si se apartaba le daría a Yumi, estiró los brazos y permaneció inmóvil hasta que el disparo impactó sobre su piel desgarrándole la ropa. Cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor.

Se recogió el pelo rojo con una goma. Era una mujer de recursos, aparte de una de las primeras _hacker_ de la historia. Había robado secretos de los servicios de inteligencia de casi todos los países del mundo. Así que algo tan simple como detener un ataque de X.A.N.A. era pan comido.

Agitó los dedos en el aire y se puso a teclear. Esquivar los protocolos de seguridad del superordenador sin ser detectada por Jérémie Belpois no iba a ser fácil, pero aunque la pillara, jamás podría rastrear una señal que cambiaba de servidor a cada instante.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como el _cangrejo_ disparaba a Ulrich y como éste se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Tenía que pararlo. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Era una imprudencia por su parte el entrometerse, pero la situación estaba atascada en un fuego cruzado que no llevaba a ninguna parte y había un muchacho a punto de pasar a mejor vida. Y, eso era algo, que no podía permitir.

Obtener acceso directo a Lyoko fue sencillo, lidiar con las torres sería más complejo, cabía la posibilidad de que X.A.N.A. le bloquease así que decidió que lo más sensato sería echarles un cable a los muchachos de Lyoko.

Desplegó un programa antiguo descartado en su momento porque no creyeron posible que algún día tuvieran que enfrentarse a la furia de X.A.N.A. Ahora le iba a ser muy útil. Lo activó evitando así que su ejército se regenerase, claro que el efecto apenas duraría unos minutos.

Continuó con su labor de conseguir acceso directo a la torre activada, una dura batalla. Tantos cortafuegos y códigos encriptados y tan poco tiempo. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, los retos siempre eran un estímulo agradable.

Los chicos habían logrado abrir una brecha en las líneas de X.A.N.A., Aelita corrió hacia la torre. La sonrisa de la mujer de pelo rojo se amplió.

Aelita estaba entrando, pero le dio igual. Tenía acceso a la torre. Tecleó el código que había instalado ella misma hacía tantos años:

ANÍBAL.

Aelita puso la mano sobre el terminal flotante de la torre haciendo parpadear su nombre. Un chisporroteo azul saltó de la pantalla y ella apartó la mano y la sacudió, le había dado calambre como si acabase de meter los dedos en el enchufe. Vio unas letras parpadear antes de que los ceros y unos de las paredes interiores de la torre bajaran a toda velocidad del mismo modo que ocurría cuando desactivaba las torres, pero ella no había hecho nada.

—Torre desactivada —pronunció una voz femenina.

Aelita miró alrededor pero allí no había nadie. Claro que era imposible que hubiese alguien más. Cuando una torre estaba activada sólo podía entrar ella, tal vez William también, no estaba segura; aún en el caso de que él pudiese acceder aquella no era su voz, de eso estaba tan segura como de que necesitaba el oxígeno para seguir respirando.

—Buen trabajo, Aelita —dijo Jérémie desde la fábrica.

—No he sido yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo que yo no he desactivado la torre.

Yumi sentía la respiración violenta de Ulrich chocando contra su mejilla y sus manos aferrándola con fuerza en un abrazo histérico. A ella le dolían los dedos de las manos, se dio cuenta de que se los estaba clavando en los riñones, igual de tensa y crispada que él. Tras el disparo del _cangrejo_ Ulrich se había lanzado hacia ella para protegerla de las patas afiladas del monstruo porque no había conseguido ponerse de pie. La herida del tobillo no era un simple rasguño. Yumi abrió un ojo y después el otro y soltó el aire aliviada. La pata del _cangrejo_ se había detenido a escasos centímetros de ellos.

—Supongo que harán una vuelta al pasado. —La voz de Ulrich estaba cargada de adrenalina—. Por qué no sé cómo vamos a ocultar a semejantes bichos de los ojos del colegio.

—Estás herido —musitó Yumi.

No había visto la herida, sólo sabía que un láser le había dado en el estómago y ahora notaba la humedad que le calaba la camiseta. Aún sin verlo sabía que Ulrich estaba sangrando.

—Estoy bien.

La soltó poco a poco. Se tumbó boca arriba con una mueca de dolor, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido. Yumi reprimió un grito, no tenía muy buena pinta. «Presiona la herida con algo» le dijo una voz en su interior. Se quitó la camiseta negra y la colocó sobre la herida a modo de gasa para ejercer presión y, con suerte, detener la hemorragia.

Ulrich apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, pero no porque le doliera tanto que no pudiese soportarlo. Cuando la vio sujetarse la camiseta para quitársela supuso que llevaría una de tirantes o manga corta debajo, pero supuso mal. Había visto la cicatriz pálida que sonreía y la tela marrón chocolate del sostén y prefirió no seguir mirando. Eso era territorio vedado.

—¿Te duele? —Estaba preocupada, se lo notaba en la voz.

—Estoy bien —repitió.

—¿Entonces por qué no me miras?

«Porque no es una buena idea.»

—Estoy bien, en serio —contestó.

Yumi se sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y llamó a Jérémie para pedirle que hiciera una vuelta al pasado, que Ulrich estaba herido y que los _cangrejos_ petrificados en mitad del vestíbulo de la residencia no pasarían por una escultura modernista por más que ella se empeñara en hacérselo creer a todo Kadic. Jérémie le explicó la situación tan resumidamente como pudo y le contó el por qué no podía hacerlo aún. Si saltaban al pasado no sabía que pasaría con Sissi, quizá ya no podrían recuperarla. Ella lo comprendió pero eso no cambiaba la situación.

Miró con agonía a su amigo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se tumbó a su lado sin dejar de presionar sobre la herida. Ulrich movió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

—Estoy bien, aguantaré.

—Más te vale —musitó cerrando los ojos—. Si te mueres y me dejas sola haré que te entierren en el vertedero municipal.

Ulrich soltó una risita, la creía capaz de profanar su tumba y arrastrarle hasta el vertedero para cumplir su amenaza.

Desde aquella habitación llena de pantallas podía ver todo lo que grababan las cámaras de seguridad del mundo entero. La vieja fábrica, la casa desierta del Pirineo francés, _L'Hermitage_, Kadic. Aquellos lugares estaban siempre visibles en las pantallas, eran los únicos sitios que merecían una atención constante. Por X.A.N.A. y por ella. Por aquella mujer que había arruinado el trabajo de tantos años.

La imagen que recibía del vestíbulo de la residencia de Kadic no le gustaba lo más mínimo. La chica japonesa y el chico alemán permanecían tumbados en el frío suelo de terrazo, ella estaba bien, él no. Necesitaban un salto al pasado. Si llevaran al muchacho al hospital no podrían justificar la quemadura del láser de un cangrejo, y si contasen la verdad nadie les creería. Llamarían a la policía y ésta descubriría la fábrica y el superordenador, la CIA no tardaría en deducir que "la mujer muerta" estaba vivita y coleando, oculta a la vista de todos con sus ojos verdes y pelo rojo delatores.

La mujer encendió un ordenador antiguo, tanto que parecía imposible que todavía funcionase. Pero aquello sólo era la vieja carcasa de un IBM, dentro se escondía el primer superordenador. El prototipo de Carthago. Los programas originales del superordenador. Exhaló un suspiro.

«¿No te has entrometido ya lo suficiente?» pensó enterrando la cara entre las manos. «Sí» se contestó a sí misma. Se estaba convirtiendo en la reina de las imprudencias. La mujer de pelo rojo suspiró. No sabrían separar el ADN de la chica del código de X.A.N.A., porque pensaban en X.A.N.A. como en un simple virus informático. No sabían qué era X.A.N.A. en realidad. Con el chico americano se las habían apañado bastante bien, pero seguía unido a X.A.N.A., las ondas rojas en las torres lo dejaban muy claro, pero por el momento no era algo de lo que preocuparse y si se daban cuenta podrían usarlo en su beneficio.

Determinó que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer aquello.

Abrió el correo electrónico del sistema interno del superordenador y tecleó.

_REMITENTE: Μνημοσύνη  
DESTINATARIO: Aelita Schaeffer  
ASUNTO: Elisabeth Delmas._

En el amplio espacio para el texto del mensaje escribió un simple "descárgalo" y después adjuntó un archivo, el que había servido de plantilla para recuperar los datos iniciales del sujeto virtualizado. Un programa precario y desfasado, pero que por el sistema que empleaba era más eficaz, para ese tipo de problemas, que el que se instaló definitivamente en los escáneres. Presionó la tecla de envío y contuvo la respiración hasta que en la pantalla apareció el mensaje: "Entregado"; y al poco rato: "Leído".

En la fábrica Jérémie miraba fijamente la única palabra de aquel mensaje. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las cejas fruncidas dibujando dos profundas arrugas entre ellas. Se dio unos golpecitos sobre los labios y se echó hacia delante.

«Descárgalo»

Y lo hizo. Descargó el archivo adjunto casi sin quererlo. Porque iba dirigido a Aelita Schaeffer. Porque era un correo interno. Porque el asunto era Elisabeth Delmas. Porque X.A.N.A. habría empleado un estratagema como "Soy Franz Hopper..." para que lo hiciera. Porque, por algún motivo confiaba en el sujeto apodado _Μνημοσύνη_. Porque tenía la esperanza de que fuese un mensaje de Franz Hopper. Muchos porques. Y ninguno razonable.

Empezó a instalarlo.

Un Odd cabizbajo y alicaído entró junto con Aelita. Jérémie se levantó le puso una mano firme y afectuosa sobre el hombro. Había visto a Odd triste alguna vez pero jamás tan... derrotado.

—Puedes hablar con ella, si quieres —le dijo.

—Sí, gracias —musitó sin una pizca de ánimo.

Odd caminó hasta la butaca del superordenador y se puso el auricular en la oreja. Se forzó a sonreír e insufló un falso tono de tranquilidad y jovialidad a su voz.

—Aelita, tengo que hablar contigo —susurró Jérémie apenas en un hilo de voz.

—¿Puedes recuperarla verdad? —inquirió asustada.

—Sí, creo que sí, pero no es eso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ulrich y Yumi están bien?

Jérémie suspiró, que Aelita entrase en pánico no iba a ayudarle precisamente.

—Sólo escúchame. —La muchacha le agarró con fuerza la camiseta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Jérémie sintió ganas de reír, el abrir los ojos no la hacía parecer más tranquila. Le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar—. He recibido un mensaje a través del sistema de correo interno del superordenador.

—X.A.N.A. —dijo Aelita de manera mecánica. Había usado aquel sistema una vez para hacerle creer que era su padre.

—No lo creo. —Ella se mordió el labio inferior y él lo liberó de la presión que ejercían sus dientes con el dedo—. Tranquila. Es de alguien cuyo nombre no sé leer, creo que es griego.

Un nombre griego, aquello le hizo pensar en su madre.

—Me ha enviado un programa para el escáner.

—¿Para el escáner?

—Sí. Creo que es más preciso que el que tenemos.

—¿Más preciso? —Frunció el ceño al instante, parecía el eco repitiendo a modo de pregunta lo que Jérémie le decía.

—No lo sabré seguro hasta que lo instale, pero sospecho que así es.

El superordenador emitió tres pitidos cortos, Odd miró a Jérémie confundido. Se situó al lado del chico y giró ligeramente el teclado para escribir.

—Puedes seguir hablando —le susurró a Odd.

El programa estaba listo, pulsó varios de los métodos abreviados que había memorizado años atrás para instalar el programa. Una de las peculiaridades del superordenador era que no había ratón y que no detectaba ninguno por más que él se empeñara, así que tuvo que aprenderse las combinaciones de teclas que había en el "manual" del superordenador escrito por Franz Hopper.

Una barra azul apareció en una esquina de la pantalla, se estaba instalando y lo hacía a toda velocidad.

—Tendrás que dejarme la silla.

Odd se levantó de un salto sin dejar de hablar con Sissi y Jérémie volvió a ocupar su lugar. «Instalación completa». Esperó no tener que arrepentirse de haber instalado aquello y que su intuición sobre el mensaje no fuese errónea.

—Dile a William que salga de la torre voy a hacer un escáner de ella.

Odd retransmitió la petición del muchacho y tranquilizó a Sissi asegurándole que no iba a dolerle, que era como un cosquilleo agradable.

—Odd —susurró Sissi.

—Dime —contestó alzando la mano indicando a Jérémie que esperase.

—Te mentí.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso ahora no importa...

—Cuando me dijiste que si salía contigo me ayudarías con Ulrich.

—¿Me hablas de Kadic? —farfulló confundido—. Da igual, cuéntamelo luego.

—No —determinó tajante—. No quería que me ayudaras con él, sólo era una excusa para seguir viéndome contigo.

El muchacho se frotó la barbilla con dos dedos mientras hacía memoria, la recordaba demasiado contenta cuando supo que Yumi se iba para no haber estado interesada en la ayuda con Ulrich.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras.

»Ya estoy lista.

Se puso de pie en el centro de la plataforma y cerró los ojos a la espera. Escuchó la voz de Jérémie.

—No te pongas nerviosa —le pidió Odd.

—No lo estoy.

Notó como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, había estirado los brazos de manera involuntaria y el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba como si la recorriese una suave corriente eléctrica. Era agradable, Odd tenía razón. Sentía su piel caliente pero no tenía calor. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y Sissi abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás preparada para volver? —le preguntó Jérémie.

—¿Y... Odd?

—En la sala de los escáneres, esperándote —contestó.

—Estoy preparada.

Jérémie agitó los dedos sobre el teclado antes de activar el programa de materialización, se había quedado sólo frente al superordenador.

—Materializar William. Materializar Sissi.

Pulsó el _enter_ y corrió al ascensor. Esperaba que hubiese funcionado. La puerta se abrió y él saltó afuera con los ojos desorbitados. Las puertas de la cabina del escáner estaban cerradas y emitía su peculiar zumbido. Aelita se mordisqueaba una uña inquieta arrodillada junto a William que, sentado en el suelo, estaba pálido como la cera aún bajo los efectos del complicado viaje de regreso desde Xanadu, y Odd que repiqueteaba con el pie en el suelo y mantenía los brazos cruzados con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban los delgaduchos músculos a través de la camiseta púrpura.

Las puertas se descorrieron inundando la sala de silencio. Salía una barbaridad de humo del interior de la cabina, nunca habían visto tanto, allí dentro no parecía haber nada. Jérémie creyó oír como Odd se crispaba y sintió pánico durante un instante, hasta que el humo empezó a disiparse y una figura ovillada empezó a intuirse en el suelo del escáner.

Odd se abalanzó sobre el aparato y la sacó del interior con tanta delicadeza que parecía imposible.

—Sissi... —susurró pero no hubo respuesta.

La mujer de pelo rojo esperó a que la cámara de la sala de los escáneres mostrara la imagen de la muchacha para activar una vuelta al pasado. El superordenador guardaba muchos más secretos de los que habían descubierto y los programas eran mucho más eficientes de lo que ellos creían, se habían limitado a rascar la capa de pintura que ocultaba la realidad del proyecto Carthago.

—Salto al pasado —musitó con una sonrisa satisfecha la mujer pelirroja antes de ser engullida por la luz blanca proveniente de la fábrica parisina.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Al fin publiqué el capítulo, mil disculpas por el retraso, no voy a volver a explicar el motivo porque empiezo a parecer un disco rayado (si leéis las notas del shot de Salado en los veinticinco momentos, allí está la explicación). Es bastante largo porque, en realidad, es un capítulo y medio. Cortar dónde el mensaje de _Μνημοσύνη_ no me acabó de convencer, así que continué hasta la vuelta al pasado.  
¿Quién es _Μνημοσύνη_? Estoy segura que ya lo habréis adivinado, es fácil de intuir, ¿no? Mujer, griega, pelo rojo, con acceso al superordenador... Ya sabía yo que esas clases de griego antiguo y mitología me iban a servir para algo más que para leer la versión original de la Ilíada algún día jajaja.  
No pude evitar poner el típico cliché de peli de terror americana, siempre me parto de la risa en el cine cuando voy a verlas mientras el resto de la sala chilla; nunca entenderé por qué las rubias neumáticas (son las que suelen aparecer, seamos realistas) estando al lado de la puerta corren escaleras arriba y acaban huyendo medio desnudas, ¿es que se les ha subido la silicona y el bótox al cerebro? No tiene lógica.  
Si alguien se pregunta si el que haya puesto a Sissi vestida de conejo lleva algún doble sentido oculto, la respuesta es no. Es una broma interna de mi casa, tengo un gato que se llama Coco y que adora a un conejo de peluche que se llama Hades (me lo regalaron cuando era pequeña y siempre me ha fascinado el dios Hades), siempre lo secuestra para dormir jajaja. Es una tontería, pero me hace gracia y no he podido resistirme a caer en la tentación de emparejar a Neko-Odd con Usagi-Sissi jajaja. Que daño ha hecho el _kemonomimi_ a mis neuronas.  
Una última cosa, en este capítulo ha habido muchos cambios de lugar ¿os habéis liado leyendo? El problema de publicar en FF net es que las separaciones de doble espacio las elimina, ¿debería usar los "º º º" para los cambios de escena? No es que me guste especialmente la idea de tener que ponerlo, quedan mal y cortan el ritmo de lectura, así que lo dejo a vuestra elección._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Μνημοσύνη:** Mnemósine o Mnemosina, en la mitología griega es la personificación de la memoria. Es una de las titánides (hija de Gea y Urano) y es madre de las musas con Zeus. No confundirla con Mneme._

_º º º_

_**Yumi Takamine 96:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustase y que te intrigase. Un abrazo.  
**Dragon oscuro:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. No hace falta que digas qué no te gustó, ya lo sé jajajaja.  
Los planes de X.A.N.A. en realidad no son tan extraños, es sólo que no te has hecho la pregunta correcta. ¿Te parece raro que posea a Sissi? En la serie es a la que más veces posee, no es raro, además, ten en cuenta que una vez que pisan Lyoko los chicos se hacen inmunes a la posesión de X.A.N.A. en la tierra, y Sissi es lo más útil y cercano que tiene.  
Si dijera quién es el traidor creo que el fic perdería la gracia, pero te diré que no es ni un hombre de negro ni Sissi.  
En los próximos capítulos la historia se va a centrar más en Aelita que en el resto, así que de momento no va a aparecer mucho Ulrich x Yumi. Un abrazo.  
**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Bueno este es el tipo de review que contesto por PM (por el tema de la extensión), pero como no tengo dónde enviarte la respuesta haré una excepción y te contestaré en abierto. Excelentes tus preguntas, de hecho estaba esperando que alguien me las hiciera.  
Tu primera duda, la frase en realidad es: "Anthea era más consciente que él de lo que significaba ser considerado un traidor y las consecuencias que acarreaba", lo explicaré, Anthea es griega y si sigues la cronología de la serie que marca que Aelita nació en 1982, Anthea, debió nacer a finales de los 50 o principios de los 60. En Grecia entre 1967 y 1974 hubo un acontecimiento histórico denominado "La dictadura de los coroneles" durante la que se produjo el exilio masivo de miles de personas, este fue el final de la diáspora griega. Este hecho histórico, curiosamente, ha pasado casi inadvertido en medio de la Guerra Fría, pero es muy relevante. Cuando Waldo hace referencia a la traición se refiere a que les consideran traidores la gente para quien trabajaba en el proyecto Carthago y de los que se esconden en Alemania.  
Tú segunda duda es un tema sencillo, no es lo mismo tener o poseer las llaves que ser la llave. Aelita poseía la llave que abría el canal entre Lyoko y la red, pero aparte de eso, es la llave de algo que revelaré más adelante.  
X.A.N.A. activó una torre en Lyoko para poseer a Sissi, pero no tiene nada que ver con la de Xanadu. Si recuerdas la serie, cuando Aelita o los chicos entraban en una torre la superficie negruzca formaba unas ondas azules, en cambio cuando lo hacía Aelita poseída por X.A.N.A. o William que por aquel entonces estaba bajo su dominio lo hacía en rojo. En este caso ondea en rojo porque Sissi estaba bajo la influencia de X.A.N.A. Lo de los títulos, si te parece, te lo explico al final todos juntos.  
En "Tablas" William no sueña con Yumi, se refiere a la llamada telefónica que recibe en la estación de servicio, y cuando X.A.N.A. dice que logró engañarle, se refería a que William había creído que realmente Yumi le había llamado. Por otra parte, cuando X.A.N.A. habla de que William tiene los mismos sentimientos por Yumi que Ulrich, lo sabe por el tiempo que lo tuvo en Lyoko bajo su poder. Creo que no quedó muy claro en la historia porque no eres la primera que me lo pregunta. Buscaré el modo de arreglarlo para cuando lo suba en pdf al blog.  
Sobre Kento, es cierto que trabaja para alguien, pero no es para X.A.N.A., no puedo decirte para quién todavía. La torre submarina y la que desactiva Aelita no son la misma, la que desactiva esta sobre la superficie del mar.  
¿Por qué se aparta Yumi? Eso lo explicaba el capítulo que le seguía. X.A.N.A. había usado la imagen de Ulrich para intimidarla y en el momento de "despertarse" medio atontada reaccionó como si él fuera a atacarle, aunque supiese que no era el Ulrich auténtico fue un acto reflejo.  
Desde Lyoko se puede ir a Xanadu y desde Xanadu a Lyoko, lo que decían era que no tenían los códigos de desvirtualización. Lo mismo que les pasó con el sector cinco la primera vez que lo pisaron, ¿recuerdas? Sí, Xanadu es la casa de X.A.N.A. pero eso se explicará más adelante con todo lujo de detalles.  
Sí, la mujer que se cepilla el pelo es ella, tampoco es que fuera el gran misterio del fic jejeje, pero hay gente que aún no ha caído en la cuenta. Jajajaja las famosas imágenes poco atractivas de Ulrich, en realidad eso es una tontería, es porque está en la misma cama con Yumi medio vestida o medio desnuda, como prefieras, bien pegadita a él y no quiere hacer cosas de las que puedan quedarle secuelas (entiéndase que Yumi le atice).  
No sé que relación había realmente entre Waldo y Anthea antes de tener a Aelita, igual que no se sabe si están casados o no. Lo que sí se sabe es que Waldo es mayor que Anthea. Los puse como maestro y alumna para dar consistencia a una parte concreta de la trama que seguramente salga en el próximo capítulo.  
Ahora sí, sobre los títulos, cada uno hace referencia a una parte del episodio. "Tablas" es una alusión al ajedrez, cuando ambos contrincantes no pueden hacer un movimiento definitivo para poner fin al juego se dice que la partida ha quedado en tablas, en este caso, los chicos desactivan la torre y salvan a Ulrich y X.A.N.A., por su parte, mete el dedo en la yaga lo suficiente como molestar. Lo que se traduce en que ambos bandos ganan algo y pierden algo pero no hay vencedor del asalto. "Derribo" es porque el nuevo monstruo de X.A.N.A., el pececillo, atrapa a Odd y a Yumi y sume en la confusión a los demás, es decir que derriba al enemigo. "Confesión a oscuras" es por lo que Yumi le explica a Ulrich, sobre su visión de X.A.N.A. y por la medio declaración de ambos. "Fractura", en realidad ese capítulo debería haberse llamado "Muerte súbita" pero al final lo cambié, al final del capítulo, el clon de Ulrich lanza a Yumi al mar digital y William salta detrás rompiendo el grupo porque lo lógico sería que ambos hubiesen desaparecido para siempre dentro del mar digital. "Pedazos" es por los datos dispersos que reúne Aelita de lo que sabe de sí misma y de la historia con X.A.N.A., porque como puedes comprobar falta mucha información entremedio.  
No hay problema con que te mantengas anónima, con que sepas que las respuestas son para ti no pasa nada. No te preocupes que no me has parecido pesada, no tengo inconveniente en hacer aclaraciones siempre que tengan lógica y no sean tipo "¿por qué no haces que X personaje haga tal cosa con X personaje?plisssssss :)" Creo que no me olvidé de nada, eso espero, si falta algo avísame. Un abrazo.  
**Joselino97:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, los de información son más relajados pero van bien para situarse, ¿no? Como tú dices, te hacen pensar.  
Ya te felicité pero vuelvo a hacerlo, moltes felicitats! Un abrazo, dewww!  
**CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! Nunca subestimes a las mujeres de las inmobiliarias son capaces de cualquier cosa para cazar a su presa jejeje. Sí que tienes prisa para juntarles, aún queda un poquito para eso. Un abrazo._


	16. Recuerdos I

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Recuerdos I**

Se incorporó en la cama. Volvía a ser de noche, siempre era extraño volver al pasado y encontrarse haciendo algo que ya se había hecho, claro que había labores más tediosas de repetir que otras.

El salto en el tiempo no la había despertado, no provocaba una sensación tan intensa como para que lo notase mientras soñaba. Su portátil, que hacía las veces de puente entre Lyoko y su pequeña habitación, había emitido seis pitidos cortos con un sonido anticuado, la señal acordada entre su marido y ella.

La pantalla iluminaba un espacio limitado de la estancia con su luz blanquecina y difusa, prendió la lámpara de estudio sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla con ruedas. Abrió el mensaje con un cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

_REMITENTE: __Ζεύς  
DESTINATARIO: Μνημοσύνη  
ASUNTO: Καλλιόπη_

_Correr riesgos innecesarios nunca es una buena idea, querida Μνημοσύνη. Tienes que mirar para tu seguridad. Me preocupa que vuelvan a encontrarte, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir lo que llevan tanto tiempo buscando. Me preocupas Μνημοσύνη, deberías haberte apartado de todo. Tendrías que apagar todo el sistema de vigilancia y vivir una vida normal. Hazlo._  
_Καλλιόπη estará bien, yo la protegeré al igual que hacen sus amigos. Mantente al margen. No tengo forma de protegerte a ti y eso es lo que más miedo me da, sé lo poco que te gustan las órdenes pero obedece, aunque sólo sea por esta vez._  
_Te quiero, Ζεύς._

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. El primer mensaje en tantos años volvía más intensa la sensación de soledad. Era más fácil fingir que estaba de viaje de negocios o que estaba muerto. Ahogó el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta y pulsó el botón para responder.

_REMITENTE: Μνημοσύνη  
DESTINATARIO: Ζεύς  
ASUNTO: Καλλιόπη_

_Señor Ζεύς, lamento informarle de que su petición no va a ser cumplida. No puedo hacerlo. Esto no es como cuando estudiaba y me pedías un trabajo de veinte páginas de un día para otro, ¿acaso puedes mantenerte tú al margen? Por tu modo de actuar veo que no. No me pidas eso, lo que sea menos eso._  
_¿Por qué me envías un mensaje? Habíamos acordado que nada de correo. ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿ha ocurrido algo? No me mientas ni trates de protegerme, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola. He cambiado mucho durante estos años, te sorprenderías._  
_Te quiero, Μνημοσύνη._

Pulsó el botón de envío con el pulso tembloroso y esperó pero no hubo respuesta.

—Waldo, eres un idiota —farfulló.

Tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron tensarse en la silla. Cerró el portátil bruscamente con las mejillas rojas como si acabasen de pillarla consultando una página porno. Apagó los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Se puso una bata rosa pálido y abrió poco a poco. Una cara conocida le sonreía desde el otro lado de la hoja de madera.

—Señora Xenidis ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—¿Me deja entrar?

Ella se hizo a un lado permitiendo que un hombre alto, moreno y de penetrantes ojos azules entrase. Pese a llevar un pijama azul algo ridículo su figura imponía un respeto que le cortaba la respiración, caminaba de manera elegante con sus anchos hombros siempre erguidos y su impresionante metro noventa y cinco de altura. A veces aún la asustaba tenerle cerca, aunque le debiese la vida.

—Anthea —susurró el hombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué se trae entre manos?

Anthea frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. No iba a contarle lo del superordenador y la vuelta al pasado, mucho menos lo del mensaje de Waldo.

—¿A qué viene lo de "señora Xenidis" si después me llamas Anthea?

—Si prefiere que la llame Eurídice lo haré.

—No seas tan formal Jethro. —Suspiró—. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

Jethro sonrió, en sus mejillas se formaron unos graciosos hoyuelos. Sus ojos azules exhibían una muda disculpa, no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho tiempo atrás, pero tampoco podía borrarlo y sentirse mal por ello no llevaba a ninguna parte. Le acarició la mejilla. Anthea le apartó la mano con un gesto brusco.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, el ordenador cerrado, las pantallas apagadas...

—¿Sigues buscando a tu hija? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del portátil. Anthea se puso tensa—. Ya te dije que puedo ayudarte si me dejas hacerlo.

—No la busco —dijo con aparente indiferencia—. Seguramente la mataron los tuyos.

—No son los míos.

—Trabajabas para ellos.

—De algo tiene que contar el hecho de no haber sabido para quién trabajaba.

—La ignorancia y la inocencia no eximen del pecado —citó las palabras que su abuela le decía cuando le pillaba robando galletas del bote de la cocina.

Jethro había sido uno de sus torturadores aunque el menos convencido.

—Si no quieres nada más —musitó la pelirroja—. Me gustaría irme a dormir.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre abandonó la habitación y Anthea echó el cerrojo de la puerta, al mirarla no le pareció tan segura como debería. Tomó la silla de madera y atascó el pomo de la puerta con ella. Podían tirar la puerta abajo a empujones, pero supo que si eso ocurría se despertaría antes de que lograsen entrar.

Se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó.

El mensaje de su marido la había desvelado. Le echaba de menos. Echaba en falta el modo en que le acariciaba la espalda cuando se despertaba después de una pesadilla en la que su madre con un agujero de bala en la cabeza se erguía para sujetarla por el cuello. Echaba en falta su vida. Y sobre todo echaba de menos a su hija.

—Aelita —susurró en la oscuridad.

º º º

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Jueves 1 de febrero de 1979._

_La interminable clase de historia había llegado a su fin de un modo irónico. El director del centro, un hombre bajo, calvo, enjuto y con una barriga sobresaliente, había llamado a la puerta del aula, mirado a los alumnos y después a la señora Leuthard que le fulminaba con la mirada. Aquella mujer odiaba las interrupciones aunque éstas tuviesen un buen motivo._

_—Anthea Hopper —llamó el hombre._

_Anthea en su pupitre dudó un instante en si ponerse de pie sería una buena idea o si en cambio recibiría el impacto de una tiza en la cara. Optó por ponerse en pie._

_—Sígame señorita Hopper._

_La muchacha obedeció mientras la señora Leuthard protestaba airada por la interrupción y por la rapto de una de sus alumnas. La puerta se cerró silenciando la perorata de la profesora._

_—¿Ha pasado algo, señor Maurer?_

_—Uno de tus profesores quiere hablar contigo, Hopper —dijo el director como si le costase tener que hablar—. Nunca he tenido quejas de ti, Hopper. Esperó no empezar a tenerlas ahora. Siempre has sido una alumna sobresaliente._

_La confusión se dibujó en los rasgos de Anthea. El señor Maurer no era de aquellos que te daban mucha información cuando hablaban. Era más tipo telegrama que tipo carta. No se le ocurría qué profesor podría querer hablar con ella, su media era la más alta de la academia Sankt Jakobus y jamás se había olvidado de hacer los deberes, dejado una pregunta en blanco en un examen o saltado una clase._

_Sus pasos resonaban por los lúgubres pero elegantes pasillos que, al principio, le habían parecido asfixiantes y amenazantes y que ahora le conferían una sensación de tranquilidad y protección que le fascinaban. Aquel pasillo de altos ventanales, suelo de mármol blanco y negro y paredes de inmaculado blanco lo conocía a la perfección. Formaba parte del ala más moderna de la academia y allí estaba una de las aulas que más le gustaban por lo novedoso de la asignatura que se impartía._

_—Entra —ordenó secamente el señor Maurer abriendo la puerta—. Señor Schaeffer, espero que sea indulgente con ella, sea lo que sea que ha hecho estoy seguro de que no se volverá a repetir._

_Cuando Anthea hubo entrado el director cerró la puerta. Miró incómoda a su enigmático profesor de ciencias con su barba, sus gafas pequeñas y oscuras, su bata de laboratorio blanca y sus pantalones de pana marrones; no recordaba haber hecho algo para enfadarle. Se cogió las manos apretando los dedos._

_—Tranquila, Hopper —musitó—. No te he hecho venir hasta aquí para reñirte o castigarte. Siéntate, por favor._

_La muchacha tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a la puerta y la más alejada de él, sentándose en el borde casi en equilibrio. Estaba tensa._

_—¿Te aburres en clase? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida._

_Anthea sopesó las posibles respuestas. Un sí sería mentir porque había asignaturas que le gustaban y divertían y, decir que no sería otra mentira la historia la aburría hasta niveles casi infinitos._

_—A veces._

_—¿Qué materias te gustan?_

_—Matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, física, química. —Hizo una pausa—. No es una asignatura propiamente dicha pero la informática me gusta también._

_—Excelente. ¿Puedo llamarte Anthea? —Ella asintió—. Anthea ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo en un proyecto informático?_

_—¡Sí! —Se sonrojó, había contestado demasiado deprisa, sin pararse a reflexionar ni nada—. Quiero decir que... ¿qué tipo de proyecto, señor Schaeffer?_

_El profesor Waldo Schaeffer rió ante tanto entusiasmo y tan buenos reflejos para plantear la pregunta que se había saltado._

_—Necesito probar mi teoría de que no explotamos las auténticas posibilidades que nos ofrece ésta nueva tecnología. Quiero crear un mundo dentro de un ordenador para poder ayudar a la gente._

_Él consciente de cómo sonaba aquello esperó paciente a su reacción. Si le tomaba por un loco no podría culparla._

_Anthea se deslizó hacia atrás por el asiento de la silla hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. Había decidido._

_—Sí, quiero. Participar._

_—Muy bien —pronunció animado y tomó un dossier de la mesa que había a su lado—. Léete esto cuando puedas, no quiero que esta colaboración te retrase en tus estudios._

_—Señor Schaeffer ¿por qué ha pensado en mí?_

_—Eres mi mejor alumna y la que muestra más interés en todo. Y por favor, llámame Waldo._

º º º

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Domingo 9 de diciembre de 1979._

_En el sótano de la academia Sankt Jakobus se desplegaba el proyecto utópico del profesor Waldo Schaeffer. Un puñado de ordenadores conectados entre sí, cientos de cables negros y gruesos que se enroscaban como serpientes, libros, dossiers, apuntes, teorías, mapas. Una pizarra llena de fórmulas matemáticas con la caligrafía y números redondeados de Anthea, correcciones con la letra apretujada e ilegible de Waldo. Y un silencio sepulcral sólo roto por el ronco zumbido de los ventiladores de los aparatos electrónicos._

_Waldo bajó por la precaria escalerilla de metal y madera cargado con dos tazones en las manos. Se detuvo en el último peldaño y sonrió. Anthea se había quedado dormida con la mejilla apoyada en la madera del escritorio. Avanzó despacio procurando no hacer ruido, dejó los tazones a su lado en la mesa y miró su reloj. Las cuatro de la madrugada, no le extrañaba que se hubiese quedado dormida._

_A sus dieciséis años aquella chica tenía más paciencia y era más tenaz que él a sus veintiséis. Puso la mano sobre su hombro y ella abrió lentamente los ojos verdes._

_—Anthea, vete a la cama._

_Inspiró hondo mientras se erguía. Miró el reloj en su muñeca con los ojos nublados por el sueño y después miró a su profesor._

_—No tengo sueño. Estoy despierta._

_—Ya lo veo —replicó él con humor—. Te he traído chocolate caliente._

_—Gracias._

_Anthea tomó la taza sujetándola entre ambas manos. Los ordenadores desprendían mucho calor pero seguía haciendo frío en aquel sótano en el que jamás entraba la luz del sol. Waldo se quitó la chaqueta de lana que llevaba y se la puso sobre los hombros a Anthea._

_—No deberías pasar el día de tu cumpleaños encerrada en un sótano con un profesor aburrido._

_—No tengo a nadie más interesante con quien pasarlo —farfulló molesta._

_—Tus amigas._

_—Ellas no me entienden. —Suspiró—. Sólo son mis amigas porque se me dan bien las ciencias._

_Anthea dio un sorbo enfadada._

_—Tómatelo y vete a dormir. Seguiremos por la tarde._

_—¡Pero...!_

_—Pero nada. El sótano no va esfumarse porque te vayas a dormir._

_Clavó la mirada enfurruñada en el humeante chocolate. Era cierto pero sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a un descubrimiento importante. Aquellas horas dedicadas al proyecto de su profesor eran el estímulo que necesitaba para soportar todo lo que le agobiaba del internado._

_—Waldo —susurró—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto?_

_—Adelante._

_—¿Por qué llevas siempre gafas oscuras?_

_—Me molesta la luz. —Se quitó las gafas revelando unos ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían irreales—. Y a la gente suelen darle miedo mis ojos._

_Anthea se quedó clavada en aquellos ojos de ciencia ficción hasta que él se volvió a poner los anteojos oscuros._

_—¿Asustada?_

_—No, son preciosos._

º º º

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Martes 8 de julio de 1980._

_Anthea corrió por el pasillo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo._

_Estaban en pleno periodo de vacaciones estivales, pero ella no tenía ningún hogar al que volver. Habían asesinado a su familia cuando no tenía más que cuatro años porque eran traidores de su patria. Tuvo suerte de acabar con vida y en una escuela como esa que le ofrecía un techo bajo el que dormir y un gran abanico de conocimientos._

_Esa mañana al despertar, vio algo extraño en la entrada de la academia. Unos coches elegantes y negros, con los cristales oscuros. Le había inquietado ver aquellos vehículos, porque, de algún modo, le habían hecho pensar en la Luger P08 que había apuntado a la cabeza de su madre instantes antes de que no volviera a abrir los ojos. Giró la última esquina, abrió la puerta bruscamente y se precipitó a la carrera escaleras abajo._

_—¡Waldo!_

_El profesor alzó la vista y, con él, sus tres acompañantes. Anthea frenó en seco._

_Eran altos y fornidos. Uno rubio, otro moreno y otro castaño y no destacaban por nada en particular, si hubiese querido describírselos a alguien no habría podido hacerlo. A pesar de la poca claridad de aquel sótano los tres desconocidos llevaban gafas oscuras a juego con sus trajes negros. Anthea apretó la barandilla con fuerza tan asustada que creyó que iba a desmayarse._

_—¿Quién es? —gruñó el hombre rubio._

_—Es una de mis alumnas, mi ayudante._

_Los tres hombres rieron como si cacareasen._

_—Una mocosa —espetó el moreno._

_El rubio rió ruidosamente al comentario del otro. El hombre castaño alzó una mano y la risa se evaporó como un charco en un día soleado._

_—Silencio —ordenó el castaño—. Ven aquí, muchacha._

_—Anthea, ven —pidió Waldo extendiendo la mano hacia ella._

_Obedeció temerosa refugiándose detrás de su profesor. Le sujetó la manga de la bata blanca y pudo notar que él también estaba tenso._

_—¿Acepta el trato o tiene que hablarlo con su… ayudante? —inquirió con retintín el castaño._

_—Es una oferta muy tentadora —contestó Waldo—. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas antes de aceptar. Si les parece bien les llamaré en unos días._

_—Como quiera señor Schaeffer —replicó el hombre tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita—. Esperaremos su llamada._

_Los tres hombres se encaminaron hacia la escalera con disciplina militar. Con el pie en el primer peldaño el hombre castaño, al que Anthea había reconocido como el líder, se detuvo y les miró._

_—Pasen un buen día. Señorita, caballero._

_Cuando la puerta del sótano se hubo cerrado, Anthea se soltó del brazo de Waldo y se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con él._

_—¿Quién era esa gente?_

_—Posibles inversores para nuestro proyecto._

_—No me gustan —declaró la muchacha—. Son siniestros._

_—Pertenecen a los servicios de inteligencia americanos._

_Anthea frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos en un gesto que a Waldo se le había hecho tan familiar que ya conocía su significado. Algo no le cuadraba a su alumna._

_—¿Has solicitado fondos?_

_—No._

_—Entonces ¿cómo se han enterado del proyecto?_

_Waldo le sonrió._

_—Esa es la pregunta que esperaba que hicieras, Anthea._

_—Y esa pregunta ¿tiene respuesta?_

_—No una segura —musitó el profesor—. El director, seguramente. Es una buena oportunidad de conseguir dinero y prestigio para la academia._

_—¿A-aceptarás?_

_Él suspiró, estaba en una encrucijada. Si permitía que los americanos se metiesen, su proyecto acabaría convirtiéndose en algo muy diferente a lo que él tenía pensado. En cambio, si rechazaba la oferta no tardaría en quedarse sin recursos para continuar y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le llevaría poder continuar._

_—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad derrumbándose sobre la silla._

_Anthea se arrodilló frente a él, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le clavó los ojos verdes. Se sentía extraña sin el uniforme porque eso les igualaba en cierto sentido, porque en esos momentos eran dos personas cualesquiera sin relación jerárquica._

_—Acepta. Encontrarás el modo de evitar que lo conviertan en algo que no quieras._

_—La perspectiva que tienes a los dieciséis no es la misma que tendrás dentro de unos años._

_—¡Tengo casi diecisiete!_

_Waldo rió con ganas recordando cuando él tenía dieciséis y odiaba que se lo recordaran._

º º º

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Martes 9 de diciembre de 1980._

_Había recibido la escueta nota que Waldo le había dado junto con su examen de ciencias. Un simple «reúnete conmigo en el parque». El parque estaba fuera del campus y si no se daba prisa el autobús que llevaba a la ciudad se iría sin ella. Se puso un jersey de punto azulado con un pantalón tejano y sus deportivas. Se abotonó el abrigo de invierno y se enrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y corrió por el interminable pasillo hasta las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo y al patio donde esperaba el autobús. Tuvo que hacer señas al conductor para que esperase antes de cerrar las puertas._

_El conductor la miró severo, no le gustaba retrasarse, ella se disculpó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a los asientos traseros donde nunca se montaba nadie. Desde allí apenas podía verse nada por la ventanilla y eso era algo que a ninguna de las chicas les gustaba porque después de pasar la vida entera encerrada entre las mismas cuatro paredes necesitaban ver un paisaje diferente. Pero a ella le daba igual._

_Se bajó en la primera parada, nadie más lo hizo. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, un espacio que a ella le gustaba considerar tierra de nadie, ya que estaba a medio camino entre el campus de la academia y la ciudad._

_Paseó con calma aparente en dirección al parque. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Se preguntaba si él se habría dado cuenta o si, en cambio, no lo había notado. La admiración que había sentido por su profesor se había convertido en otra cosa y temía que se enterase y la apartase del proyecto porque eso significaría no volver a verle fuera de las horas de clase._

_Se sentía tonta por haberse enamorado de un profesor, un hombre diez años mayor que ella, que jamás iba a tomársela en serio en ese sentido._

_—Anthea._

_—Hola. —Sonrió—. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?_

_—Ven. —Le tendió la mano._

_Se dejó guiar entre los árboles. La mano de Waldo estaba caliente a pesar de no llevar guantes y le sostenía la suya con firmeza. Dejó a su imaginación divagar creando miles de opciones que en otro momento le habrían parecido estúpidas. Hasta que Waldo se detuvo._

_—Feliz cumpleaños, Anthea._

_Sobre el césped había una amplia manta de aspecto calentito y confortable y una caja de madera en el centro. Anthea le miró confundida._

_—Te vendrá bien pasar tu cumpleaños lejos de un frío sótano. —Sonrió Waldo—. El aire fresco te sentará bien._

_Reprimió las ganas de reír. El adjetivo fresco se quedaba corto para definir el aire invernal de Suiza. Hacía un frío que pelaba. Se sentía la punta de la nariz helada y estaba convencida de que la tendría roja._

_—Nos congelaremos —determinó la muchacha._

_—Ya había pensado en ello, he traído una manta más._

_—¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?_

_—Comer algo._

_Se sentaron sobre la manta y Waldo le echó la otra sobre los hombros. Sacó un pastel no muy grande del interior de la caja de madera y un termo con chocolate caliente, dos platos, dos vasos y cubiertos de plástico._

_—Te vas a quedar congelado —afirmó Anthea viendo que Waldo se había sentado frente a ella y no tenía manta con la que taparse._

_—No tengo frío —contestó pero no resultó convincente._

_—Seguro —replicó ella con sarcasmo._

_Anthea se levantó asiendo la manta con fuerza y se sentó a su lado echándosela sobre los hombros de modo que les tapase a los dos. Sujetó ambos extremos y notó la tensión en la tela cuando él se apartó ligeramente. Le miró con una muda pregunta en sus ojos verdes._

_—No es buena idea, Anthea._

_—¿Por qué? —inquirió con una inocencia encantadora._

_Waldo le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y cerró la distancia entre ellos._

_Cuando Anthea se preguntó por primera vez qué sentiría si besase a su profesor, pensó que su barba pincharía. Se había equivocado en eso._

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Actualizando rapidito, ¿un milagro? No, poco trabajo jajajaja. Se me hace tan raro llegar a casa y no tener personajes que diseñar, páginas de cómic para entintar, ilustraciones para colorear o encargos que finiquitar, ni fics para betear... en fin, espero que la falta de trabajillo dure poco que si no me oxidaré. Sé que ha sido un capítulo un tanto extraño porque la historia ha saltado a Anthea y Waldo entre 1979 y 1980 así de repente, pero sentía la necesidad de explicar un poco sobre cómo nació el proyecto Carthago. En el próximo continuará el pequeño aparte y espero tenerlo listo igual de rápido que este.  
Me he quedado con ganas de escribir más sobre el pasado de Waldo y Anthea, creo que introduciré más cosillas de ellos de lo que tenía pensado o escribiré un mini _spin-off_, no lo sé, lo que se tercie._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Καλλιόπη:** Calíope, es la musa de la poesía épica y la elocuencia. Siempre lleva una corona dorada, según algunas teorías la corona indica su supremacía sobre las otras musas. Es hija de Zeus y Mnemósine._  
_**Μνημοσύνη:** Mnemósine o Mnemosina, en la mitología griega es la personificación de la memoria. Es una de las titánides (hija de Gea y Urano) y es madre de las musas con Zeus. No confundirla con Mneme._  
_**Ζεύς:** Zeus, el Rey de los Dioses que supervisaba el universo y gobernaba a los dioses del monte Olimpo. Dios del cielo y del trueno._

_º º º_

_**Ani Teen Lyoko: **__¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Un abrazo.  
__**Dragon Oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo tan ajetreado, fue divertido escribirlo. Respecto a lo detallitos que no te gustaron ¿fue por William o por alguna otra cosa? Me gustaría saberlo.  
Vaya, gracias, nunca me lo he planteado aunque he escrito algún guión de cómic para los proyectos de mis amigos y los míos para mis propios cómics y doujinshi. De todas maneras lo mío es el mundo del cómic así que esa es mi prioridad, el resto está por ver jejeje. ¿Quieres dedicarte a escribir? El mundo editorial es muy exigente y muy cabrón también.  
Al final te has acostumbrado al Odd x Sissi, de ahí a volverte fan hay un paso jajaja. No tanto pero la verdad es hacen un tándem extraño pero consistente, sus momentillos en la serie son mis preferidos.  
No es que vaya a haber capítulos enteros dedicados a Aelita, es sólo que la historia se va a centrar más en ella.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Anónimo:**__ ¡Hola! Un nuevo review lleno de preguntas, no te preocupes que puedes preguntar tanto como quieras y alargarte tanto como desees, sólo decía que las respuestas largas suelo darlas por PM o mail para evitar que las notas ocupen tanto espacio, pero no tengo ningún inconveniente para contestarte. No te disculpes, expláyate cuanto quieras que estaré encantada de leer el review y contestártelo.  
Lo del principio del capítulo anterior no es un recuerdo de Aelita, es Sissi en Xanadu. Si haces memoria con la serie, cuando Aelita se virtualiza por primera vez está consciente y con su padre así que sabe que está en un sitio llamado Lyoko. El por qué X.A.N.A. dejó a Sissi en la torre de Xanadu aparecerá pronto en el fic, así que ya leerás la respuesta en su momento.  
Anthea desactivó la torre porque ya tenía acceso a ella y también fue un modo de entrar en contacto con su hija. No, los códigos no sirven para viajar hasta Xanadu y no existe transportador como el del Sector5, el único modo de acceder es a través de la torre submarina.  
Cuando William salta al mar digital lleva el traje oscuro de X.A.N.A. porque, como dijo Anthea, siguen unidos y su cuerpo virtual invoca los poderes del virus para protegerse a sí mismo.  
No, cuando Sissi se queda sola en la torre es porque X.A.N.A. ya ha perdido el control sobre ella, así que cuando regresa a la tierra ya no está poseída por él aunque sus códigos virtuales se hubieran mezclado.  
Lo que me comentas del error no es tal error, lo puse así a propósito. En el capítulo 9 X.A.N.A. piensa en que es ventajoso que Jérémie se haya olvidado de cómo funcionaba lo de controlar a la gente, refiriéndose a que con escanear a alguien no bastaba, que el único modo inmunizar a alguien era virtualizarle en Lyoko. Y no te preocupes, si encuentras algún error dilo con total libertad, así podré corregirlo. Da igual si es una falta de ortografía o un fallo de la trama, tú dilo.  
Sí, el de "Amor Virtual" acabará en el próximo capítulo, aunque he preferido subir este primero. Creo que no me dejé ninguna pregunta por contestar, si me olvidé algo avísame.  
De nuevo, no te preocupes por la extensión del review, escribe todo lo que quieres que para eso está habilitada la opción de enviarlos y hay un espacio de 10000 caracteres. Un abrazo.  
__**Code YumyUlrich:**__ ¡Hola! Ya echaba de menos escribir capítulos llenos de tensión. Ulrich siempre se pone en peligro por voluntad propia, y no creo que pueda quejarse mucho que después siempre tiene su merecida recompensa jajaja.  
William es un personaje de reacción calma cuando no le tocan lo que no suena, por eso me gusta, además sabe cuando callarse y dar un consejo.  
Tarde o temprano Ulrich y Yumi se bajaran del burro y avanzarán, ya verás. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino97:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo movidito. A ver si este sobre Waldo y Anthea te gusta también.  
¡Dios! Tú si que lo entendiste bien, es Franz Hopper disfrazado de mujer con un traje de los chinos del barrio, muy bien jajajaja, juro que por un momento me tentó la idea de travestir al pobre Waldo pero al final no lo hice. Hubiese sido un poco extraño.  
Suerte con los exámenes, un abrazo, dewww!  
__**Kazuar-731: **__¡Hola! El megareview te lo contesto por PM que si no va a ocupar más que el capítulo en sí.  
Vi tu shot publicado pero no lo leí, ahora que dispongo de cierto tiempo libre creo que empezaré con tu fic y de paso leeré el shot. No elegí ese acontecimiento histórico por casualidad, de pequeña destacaba por tres cosas: por jugar a fútbol al mismo nivel que los chicos, por leer libros de medicina forense y por ser una friki de la historia (siempre he sido un poco rara jajaja). Recuerdo que cuando leí sobre la Dictadura de los Coroneles y viendo que era algo que había pasado desapercibido en mitad de la Guerra Fría me empeñé en conocer mejor el tema y, el hecho de que Anthea sea griega y el origen de Code: Lyoko se ubique en la Guerra Fría... no he podido resistirme a mencionarla.  
Cuando leí lo de "se nota que leíste los libros de Baccalario" no pillé a que te referías jajaja, a veces soy un poco lenta de reflejos. No elegí a Mnemósine por lo de memoria, elegí a Mnemósine porque es la madre de Calíope y tuvo un idilio con Zeus, así que fue una mera casualidad. Si hubiese querido hacer referencia a Memory habría usado como pseudónimo Mneme que significa directamente "memoria". Me ha hecho mucha gracia ese detalle y no haber caído en ello hasta que lo has mencionado jajaja. De todas maneras sólo me he leído los tres primeros, el cuarto nunca encuentro un rato para leérmelo.  
Das demasiadas cosas por hecho, las apariencias engañan. La misma serie ya determina que quien financió el proyecto fueron los americanos y eso es algo que voy a mantener intacto, porque para mí la serie es mucho más consistente que los libros y porque sigue la línea histórica correcta. Por cierto nunca dije que Anthea supiese japonés.  
Pobre Sissi con lo que me gusta su personaje jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Rena. exe:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Una historia sin intriga es como rascarse una oreja cuando tienes tos jejeje. Me alegra que te gustase, le di muchas vueltas a la trama hasta decidir un camino concreto, al principio no tenía pensado incluir Xanadu o reactivar las Replika pero me pareció que ya había suficientes historias de sólo Lyoko y me decidí por algo más movidito.  
Gracias también por notar lo de las miguitas, si no involucras a quien lee en la labor de desenmarañar la trama es como si no hubieses hecho tu trabajo. Es más divertido implicarse y pensar, ¿no? Formar tus teorías y comprobar si aciertas o si tienes que replantearte las sospechas. Espero que las miguitas te hagan pensar mucho de aquí en adelante.  
¿Ya tienes sospechas sobre el traidor? Me pregunto si habrás acertado o no, me tocará esperar para saberlo. Suerte con tus sospechas jejeje.  
El mar digital siempre me pareció un lugar sospechoso. Si lo tocas te virtualizas para siempre, suena a que algo oculta ¿no crees?  
Por cierto, soy una chica. Un abrazo y gracias._


	17. Recuerdos II

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Recuerdos II**

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Jueves 1 de enero de 1981._

_Aquel sótano era el peor lugar para pasar una tarde vacacional de invierno. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de invierno, la bufanda y unos guantes cortados que dejaban al descubierto la punta de sus dedos y una manta sobre las piernas. De algún modo había logrado controlar la tiritera a pesar de estar muerta de frío. Tenía los dedos helados pero no iba a darse por vencida. Esta vez estaba segura de estar a punto de lograr algo. Sentía la tensión en sus hombros y le dolían las cervicales pero se obligó a ignorar el dolor y el ligero mareo._

_Los ordenadores habían desaparecido en favor de un inmenso monstruo informático de fabricación casera tan potente que parecía imposible. Waldo era increíblemente hábil fabricando ordenadores. _

_Anthea sonrió mientras tecleaba. Era un programa extraño, algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido probar, pero el hecho de que Waldo lo hubiese escrito le daba la confianza suficiente como para probarlo. El primer intento había acabado en un callejón sin salida informático, había repasado los códigos varías veces temiendo haberse equivocado en algo, pero estaba todo correcto. Pensó en rendirse, sin embargo una idea asaltó su mente y ahora la ponía en práctica rescribiendo ciertos puntos del programa._

_Dejó de teclear e inspiró hondo cerrando los ojos. Cruzó los dedos un instante y después abrió los ojos verdes._

—_Que funcione._

_Presionó el _enter_. La máquina emitió un bufido similar al de un gato mojado, Anthea se sobresaltó y miró la inmensa cpu con desconfianza. Los altavoces adosados a la pantalla lanzaron un pitido ensordecedor que la obligó a taparse los oídos. Hubo una bajada de tensión y uno de los fluorescentes del techo estalló. Después todo quedó en calma._

_Respiró agitadamente debido al sobresalto y cuando se volvió para mirar la pantalla se quedó aturdida durante unos segundo._

—_Hola —sonrió a la imagen del monitor._

_Pulsó el botón de apagado en la parte inferior de la pantalla, se deshizo de la manta, el abrigo y la bufanda y salió corriendo escaleras arriba._

_El internado estaba vacío excepto por dos personas, ella y Waldo. El director se había ido a pasar un par de días con su esposa e hijos y la secretaria, que vivía allí y no tenía familia, había decidido que era un buen momento para viajar a un lugar más cálido que Suiza. El resto de alumnos y profesores tenían un hogar al que regresar y como era habitual se habían marchado el primer día de las vacaciones de invierno._

_Caminó el tramo final de pasillo del ala del profesorado y se detuvo frente a una de las trabajadas puertas de madera. Llamó con suavidad._

—_Entra —contestaron desde el interior de la habitación._

_Anthea abrió con calma. Waldo estaba en la cama con su raído pijama de franela y las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre. Le resultaba gracioso que un hombre capaz de pasar una semana entera sin pegar ojo no fuese inmune a la gripe._

—_¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la muchacha sentándose a su lado en la cama._

—_Sí._

_Anthea le puso la mano sobre la frente e hizo una mueca._

—_Estás ardiendo —espetó._

—_Sobreviviré —replicó él sonriente._

_La mano de Waldo le tapó los labios cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para besarle, la decepción se reflejó en sus ojos verdes._

—_Te lo pegaré._

—_Me da igual —farfulló la chica—. Tenemos algo que celebrar._

_Waldo sintió un escalofrío ante la idea que le había invadido la mente pero la descartó rápidamente, Anthea no mostraba ningún síntoma que apuntase a aquello y tampoco estaba seguro de si la vería contenta y animada si fuese ese "algo" lo que tenían que celebrar._

—_¿Tienes fuerzas para bajar al sótano? Piensa que pesas demasiado para que te arrastre de nuevo hasta la cama —arguyó poniéndose en pie—. Tal vez con una carretilla... pero tampoco podría subirla por las escaleras. Tendría que dejarte tirado en el suelo._

_Él rió._

—_Estoy bien para bajar._

_Se destapó, se calzó las zapatillas y siguió a Anthea por los pasillos hasta el hogar de su proyecto insólito y revolucionario. Anthea le ayudó a sentarse en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado ella y le tapó con la manta para que no cogiese frío y empeorase, finalmente se caló el abrigo y se enrolló la bufanda al cuello._

—_¿Se ha fundido la pantalla? —preguntó el profesor viendo en negro un monitor que siempre estaba encendido._

—_No. La he apagado yo —contestó con orgullo, se estiró por encima de él y llevó el dedo índice al botón de encendido—. ¿Estás listo? —Waldo asintió y ella pulsó el botón—. Te presento el mundo de tus sueños._

_Frente a los ojos de Waldo Schaeffer había una inmensa pradera de hierba verde, cascadas, ríos, lagos, montañas y árboles. Entre aquella naturaleza artificial sobresalían unas edificaciones cilíndricas que, según su teoría, tenían que servir de puente entre el superordenador y el mundo real._

_Anthea observó la reacción poco animada de él y se sintió algo decepcionada._

—_Lo siento —susurró—. ¿Querías hacerlo tú? Creí que..._

—_Lo has reescrito —musitó él como si hablase para sí mismo—. Has reescrito el programa._

—_Yo..._

_Waldo negó con la cabeza y le acarició la melena roja._

—_No te disculpes, Anthea. Lo has hecho muy bien. Has encontrado las partes que preparé para que fallara._

—_¿Qué...? —La pregunta se le atascó en la garganta._

—_Los americanos no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir esta tecnología —declaró atrayéndola hacia él y la abrazó—. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._

—_Lo siento._

_Waldo le dedicó una sonrisa febril._

—_Anthea, te presento a Xanadu._

—_¿Xanadu?_

—_Como la ciudad mitológica._

_º º º_

_Lucerna, Suiza._  
_Sábado 21 de febrero de 1981._

_Desde que Anthea había activado Xanadu se habían concentrado en crear una versión reducida del superordenador, lo suficientemente pequeña como para llevársela rápidamente sin parecer sospechoso. No era una tarea fácil. Waldo se hizo con un viejo IBM, un ordenador tan anticuado que daba miedo, lo habían desmontado y vaciado. Habían clonado los circuitos y programas de su monstruo informático y los habían instalado en su viejo IBM. El Xanadu sin fallos estaba oculto en la antigualla y el Xanadu gazapo permanecía en la mole electrónica. En cuanto los americanos pusiesen en marcha a Xanadu este se formatearía y desaparecería._

_Aquella mañana de sábado, Waldo había sacado su coche del garaje de la academia Sankt Jakobus, un Alfa Romeo GT de 1975 de un azul brillante. Había cargado el IBM en el asiento trasero y lo había tapado con una manta de viaje. Habían acordado que se lo llevaría ese mismo fin de semana y lo escondería._

_El primer indicio de que algo no iba bien llegó a la hora de comer._

_En el comedor de la academia, Waldo y Anthea permanecían rodeados de libretas y libros como tantos otros días. Ya a nadie le extrañaba verlos trabajar juntos y la relación que mantenían había pasado totalmente inadvertida, afortunadamente. La secretaria del director irrumpió en el comedor e informó al señor Maurer de que había recibido una llamada. Cuando el director hubo abandonado el lugar la secretaria se quedó allí._

_Anthea la miró al notar la insistente mirada de la mujer._

_Los bucles rubios le caían sobre los hombros enmarcando su rostro de piel blanca, labios finos y rojos y ojos azules. Su traje siempre elegante y bien planchado le daban un aspecto señorial impropio de una secretaria._

_Anthea frunció el ceño, aquella mujer la ponía de los nervios desde el primer día, parecía decir con la mirada «eres escoria a mi lado», pero su mirada aquel día era diferente como la de quien sabe que va a ganar._

_La secretaria le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, dio media vuelta y se esfumó._

_No supo por qué pero sintió que si no se levantaba en ese preciso instante y salía junto con Waldo del comedor no lo podría hacer nunca._

—_Vámonos —espetó bruscamente a lo que Waldo respondió con una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Por favor. Salgamos de aquí._

—_Dame un minuto._

—_No. Ahora —ordenó recogiendo apresurada los papeles dispersos sobre la mesa._

_Sin preguntas Waldo la ayudó a recoger y la siguió. En el vestíbulo se sorprendió al ver que ella caminaba en dirección a la entrada de la academia en vez de ir hacia el sótano, reprimió el interrogatorio al que quería someterla hasta que se vio frente a su coche y ya no pudo hacerlo más._

—_¿A dónde se supone que vamos, Anthea?_

—_No lo sé._

—_¿A qué viene esto?_

—_No lo sé —volvió a contestar._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella abrió la boca para volver a dar la misma respuesta, pero una ráfaga de disparos la silenció. En el interior de la academia se oían gritos, quejidos, lamentos y disparos._

_Cuando volvió el silencio se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y de que Waldo la sujetaba por los brazos. La mirada de él permanecía fija en los ventanales del comedor de la academia atento a cualquier movimiento. Tiró de Anthea con fuerza, abrió la puerta del acompañante y la empujó al interior del vehículo sin un ápice de delicadeza para después cerrar, saltó deslizándose por encima del capó del coche y se sentó al volante. Arrancó y tomó el camino asfaltado con un chirrido de neumáticos._

_El coche estaba lleno de silencio, lo único que se oía era el motor. Waldo miraba insistentemente los retrovisores temiendo que les siguieran. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se habían montado en el coche e iniciado la huida. Anthea permanecía muda abrazándose a sí misma, los papeles habían acabado desperdigados a sus pies. Tenía miedo y frío. Temblaba._

_La carretera estaba desierta y el sol invernal empezaba a ponerse. Waldo consideró que dos horas eran tiempo suficiente como para descartar que les siguieran. Despegó la vista de los retrovisores y miró a Anthea._

—_Estás traumatizada —declaró estirando el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla pero Anthea se apartó pegando la espalda a la puerta—. Anthea._

_Tomó un desvío hacia un camino de tierra, seguramente la entrada a alguna casa apartada de la carretera por la que circulaban, cuando se aseguró de que desde la carretera no verían el coche paró el motor._

_—Anthea._

_Waldo suspiró al no obtener respuesta y bajó del coche, cerró la puerta con suavidad e inspiró hondo llenándose los pulmones con el aire helado. Rodeó el vehículo y abrió la puerta del acompañante, ella se apartó pero Waldo la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca y tiró de ella._

_—Sal del coche —dijo con firmeza—. Anthea, baja del coche ahora mismo. —Ella se limitó a forcejear tratando de huir hasta la otra puerta—. Si no bajas por voluntad propia te bajaré yo a la fuerza. Anthea._

_Tiró de ella con más fuerza hasta haberla sacado del coche y Anthea dejó de forcejear. El aire gélido le golpeó la cara y la obligó a parpadear. Waldo le tomó el rostro entre las manos con suavidad._

_—Anthea, vamos a ir a un sitio seguro, ¿me oyes?_

_—Es culpa mía… —susurró._

_—No lo es, cariño._

_—Yo puse en marcha Carthago. Es culpa mía…_

_—Yo te metí en ello. Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí._

_Anthea se dejó abrazar sin responder al gesto hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas y sintió que si no se aferraba a algo iba a morirse. Cerró los puños sobre la camisa de Waldo y chilló y sollozó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas para más, le dolía la cabeza de llorar, le ardían los ojos, le escocía la garganta y sentía una fuerte opresión en los pulmones._

_A duras penas logró sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del acompañante pero fue incapaz de cerrar la puerta. Waldo se acuclilló frente a la puerta, permaneció sosteniéndole la mano que mantenía inerte sobre el regazo durante un rato, hasta que comprobó que estaba más tranquila y que reaccionaba a los estímulos con total normalidad. Le besó la frente antes de cerrar y volver a situarse al volante._

_Arrancó con suavidad para no volver a sobresaltarla y condujo por el camino de arena hasta llegar al asfalto. Contuvo la respiración temiendo ver la luz de los faros de otro coche que revelaran que sí que les habían seguido, pero la carretera seguía desierta. Miró insistentemente por los retrovisores de nuevo en busca de la amenaza de los hombres de negro. Nadie._

_—¿Adónde vamos? —susurró Anthea._

_—A Heidelberg, conozco a alguien que me debe un favor —contestó pisando el acelerador y pegando la vista en el asfalto._

_—¿Heidelberg? ¿La República Federal? —inquirió alarmada._

_—Sí._

_—¡Pero es territorio americano!_

_Waldo esbozó una sonrisa a su pesar._

_—¿Estás dándome una lección de geografía?_

_—¿La necesitas? —farfulló ella. Empezaba a pasársele el susto._

_—No estaremos mucho en Heidelberg —declaró—. Cuando tengamos visados alemanes iremos a Schwerin._

_—¿Visados alemanes? ¿Schwerin? El muro..._

_—Se puede cruzar si sabes como hacerlo._

_Anthea se mordió el labio. Había un centenar de preguntas rondándole por la mente pero no estaba segura de que plantearlas le diera respuestas. Alargó el brazo hasta rozar la mejilla de Waldo con la punta de los dedos, él retiró la suya del volante y sujetó la de ella._

_—Todo irá bien si estamos juntos, ¿verdad? —musitó Anthea._

_—Sí, yo cuidaré de ti._

_º º º  
_

_Schwerin, República Democrática Alemana._  
_Sábado 28 de febrero de 1981._

_Anthea estaba acurrucada en el colchón que habían dispuesto en el suelo de una casa abandonada y en ruinas. Waldo había salido hacía horas. No le había permitido acompañarle alegando que era peligroso. No le parecía mucho más seguro quedarse en aquella casa. No había protestado porque había comprobado que él sabía moverse a la perfección por allí y era consciente de que probablemente se convertiría en un estorbo._

_Miró con hastío alrededor. La luz del sol se colaba entre las rendijas de las persianas rotas y otorgaba a los agujeros de bala un aire todavía más siniestro. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas marronosas que seguramente serían de sangre seca, el ejército de Hitler había cometido tantas barbaridades que era probable hubiesen fusilado a los propietarios de la casa en su propia sala de estar._

_Los muebles oscuros parecían acecharla con sus puertas descolgadas y cajones entreabiertos, todo lo que había allí dentro parecía amenazarla. Descubrió que veía a sus perseguidores en cada sombra y en cada rincón._

_«No puedo seguir así» pensó incorporándose._

_Puso en marcha el pequeño generador que Waldo había llevado la noche anterior y conectó el viejo IBM. La imagen de Xanadu surgió perezosa en el monitor de baja resolución, Anthea sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. En aquel ambiente decadente Xanadu parecía sacado de una pesadilla._

_La matriz de datos, que había instalado antes de que destruyesen su mundo, estaba desactivada, no le había dado tiempo a probarla. Anthea suspiró. Ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para activarla. Pulsó el _enter_ y esperó mientras la barra de carga llegaba al cien por cien, entonces el millar de torres de Xanadu emitieron un aura vaporosa de color azul pálido._

_Anthea sonrió satisfecha. Waldo tenía razón. El proyecto Carthago era un herramienta extraordinaria y lograrían hacerla funcionar._

_º º º_

_Europa_

_Agosto de 1990_

_Estaba mareada. Se concentró en los sonidos a su alrededor._

_Un líquido que goteaba de manera insistente «plic, plic, plic», un lejano zumbido como un ventilador demasiado viejo que se esfuerza por seguir en funcionamiento, y el eco de su respiración. El aire olía a humedad, moho y sudor._

_Abrió los ojos despacio, fue inútil. Al principio creyó que el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba a oscuras, pero se dio cuenta de que una tela negra le tapaba los ojos._

_Respiró atropelladamente ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué había pasado?_

_Intentó moverse. No pudo. Yacía de lado en el suelo de algún material parecido al cemento, algo rugoso y que le raspaba la piel del brazo desnudo y la mejilla. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y los tobillos y rodillas inmovilizados con lo que a todas luces debía ser cinta americana. No estaba amordazada podría gritar, pero permaneció en silencio esperando escuchar algo._

_Le sudaban las manos, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, se sentía mareada._

_«Un ataque de pánico» pensó como si nombrarlo fuese a ahuyentarlo. «Respira hondo y mantén el aire en los pulmones cinco segundos. Suéltalo despacio» pensarlo no lo convertía en algo real, seguía respirando violentamente. Un sonido se aproximaba a ella inidentificable a causa de su mala forma de respirar._

_—Veo que ya te has despertado, Anthea Hopper._

_Era la voz de un hombre. Profunda, poderosa y serena. Hablaba en inglés con un acento que le hacía arrastrar las palabras. Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en su garganta pero el nudo atado por el pánico le impedía pronunciarlas. Boqueó un par de veces y lo dejó por imposible. Estaba bloqueada por el miedo._

_—No esperaba un discurso, pero sí alguna palabra._

_El hombre suspiró con un deje de exasperación._

_—Algo como: ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién eres? —Hizo una pausa que le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Dónde está mi hijita? ¿Cuántas balas le has metido en la cabeza?_

_»A la señora Anthea no le importa lo que le haya pasado a su hija. Menuda madre está hecha._

_Quiso gritar pero su voz quedó convertida en un gemido estrangulado._

_—¿Dónde está Waldo Schaeffer?_

_Anthea tenía una única respuesta a aquella pregunta: en algún lugar. Era su acuerdo. Si uno de los dos desaparecía el otro no perdería el tiempo buscando, huiría con Aelita a un sitio que el otro no conociera. Porque evitar que el proyecto Carthago cayese en malas manos estaba por encima del valor de sus propias vidas._

_—Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde está Waldo Schaeffer?_

_Anthea esbozó una sonrisa histérica que pretendía haber sido irónica. Si se lo preguntaba era porque había huido a tiempo y esperaba que se hubiese llevado a la niña con él o, al menos, que permaneciera oculta._

_Empezó a tranquilizarse al poder razonar con lucidez. Aquella gente no habría matado a Aelita porque muerta era menos útil que viva. La habrían capturado y la tendrían allí, la estarían torturando para que ella hablase y les dijese todo lo que querían saber._

_«Es un farol» se dijo a sí misma recuperando la compostura._

_—Una vez más —siseó el hombre—. ¿Dónde está Waldo Schaeffer?_

_—¿CIA? ¿FBI? ¿Interpol? ¿ONI? ¿NIMA?_

_Oyó los pasos del hombre junto a su cabeza y contuvo la respiración. La sujetó por el pelo y le bajó la tela que cubría sus ojos arrancándole un mechón de rojo. Sintió que los ojos se le anegaban por el dolor, se mordió el labio y contuvo el quejido._

_El hombre frente a ella la dejó muda. Lo conocía. Era el cabecilla de los hombres del presupuesto para el proyecto._

_Ahora le había visto la cara, había establecido la conexión y supo que la mataría en cuanto tuviese lo que quería._

_—¿Tú qué crees?_

_º º º_

_Estados Unidos._  
_1992._

_Su vida se había convertido en alguna especie de rutina sádica. Cada mañana entraba alguien en su celda y trataba de arrancarle una confesión a golpes. No había un solo milímetro de su cuerpo que no le doliese. Aunque hubiese querido confesar dónde estaba Waldo no habría podido hacerlo. Se limitaba a esperar a que llegase la paliza que la mataría, ya no le parecía tan terrible la perspectiva de morir, de hecho le suponía un alivio inmenso pensar en que cada día que pasaba era un día menos para irse a la tumba._

_La puerta se abrió, Anthea miró a su nuevo visitante con los ojos hinchados y amoratados._

_«Es un crío» pensó mirando al muchacho que apenas aparentaba tener veinte años, después pensó en ella misma, en el aspecto que tendría de no tener la cara hinchada, en que su tiempo, de un modo extraño, se había detenido a los veinticuatro._

_El hombre titubeó al verla tirada en el suelo con la ropa sucia y rasgada, ensangrentada y magullada. Anthea supuso que tenía peor aspecto del que se imaginaba._

_—Me llamo Jethro Atkins —susurró intentando empatizar con ella—. Tú eres Anthea Schaeffer, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Y qué?_

_—¿Dónde está Waldo Schaeffer?_

_—No lo sé —respondió con un hilo de voz._

_—¿Por qué no lo dices y ya está? —inquirió el hombre visiblemente incómodo—. Si me lo dices dejaran de hacerte daño._

_En la garganta de Anthea se formó una risa que sonó ronca, una de las costillas que tenía rotas se le clavaba y le hacía daño pero no pudo dejar de reír._

_—Aunque lo supiera no cambiaría nada —escupió con rabia—. Vendría tu jefe y me metería una bala en el cráneo. Nada más._

_—Nosotros no somos los criminales —replicó ofendido—. Sois terroristas. Vuestros plan consistía en atentar contra la humanidad a gran escala._

_Por segunda vez Anthea rió dolorida. Era lo más ridículo que había oído en toda su vida._

_—¿Terroristas dices? ¿Tengo aspecto de terrorista? —Movió las muñecas encadenadas y sangrantes, Jethro retrocedió—. Mi marido y yo trabajábamos en un proyecto financiado por vosotros. Nuestro único pecado fue no poder hacerlo a vuestro gusto._

_»¡Vosotros sois los terroristas y los criminales! ¡Casi matáis a mi niña! ¡Lleváis dos años torturándome para que os diga algo que no sé! —gritó tan alto como pudo—. ¿Es eso la justicia? ¿Esa es tu idea de "los buenos"? ¡Mantener a alguien encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, siempre a oscuras, atada a una pared! ¡Pegarle día y noche...!_

_Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el hombre había avanzado y le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Anthea chocó violentamente contra el suelo y perdió el conocimiento._

_**Continuará**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Este es el final del aparte para el origen del proyecto Carthago, añadí un poco de la captura de Anthea, aunque en realidad no tenía pensado sacarlo aún, sólo para que se supiera de dónde salió Jethro. Ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, así que espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado de leer. El resto del relato de la captura de Anthea vendrá más adelante._  
_Creo que aquí no conozco a nadie de Murcia y no sé si alguien de ésta comunidad autónoma lee mi fic, pero un abrazo para todos los múrcianos y mucha fuerza para seguir adelante. Espero que os recuperéis rápido de las consecuencias del terremoto, al menos en el ámbito material ya que en lo emocional es más difícil. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos los que han perdido a alguien, a los heridos y a los que tienen el susto en el cuerpo. ¡Fuerza Murcia!_  
_Pasando a otra cosa, ¡gracias por los 100 reviews! Son muchos reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis por ayudar a crecer esta historia, sin vosotros este fic no sería nada. Como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia puede hacerla, estaré encantada de tenerlas en consideración, igual que si tenéis preguntas, dudas o lo que sea. El review número 100 fue de Joselino97, un review con premio, espero tu petición._  
_Y además ¡hemos ganado la liga! Espero recuperar la voz para Wembley que la voy a necesitar jajaja. Visca el Barça! Visca Guardiola! I visca la mare que os va parir, sou els millors!_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**CIA: **Agencia de Inteligencia Central (_Central Intelligence Agency_), junto con la NSA se encarga de recopilar datos mediante el espionaje. Tiene su sede en Langley, Virginia._  
_**FBI:** Oficina Federal de Investigación (_Federal Bureau of Investigation_), forma parte de la rama de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de Estados Unidos. La central del FBI se encuentra en Washington, DC._  
_**Interpol:** Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal. Fue fundada en 1923, en ella participan 188 países, es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo._  
_**NIMA: **_National Imagery and Maping Agency_, en 1996 cambió su nombre a Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia-Geoespacial (_National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency_, NGA). Forma parte del departamento de defensa de Estados Unidos así como de los servicios de inteligencia. Con sede en Bethesda, Maryland._  
_**ONI: **Oficina de Inteligencia Naval (_Office of Naval Intelligence_). Es una de las divisiones de los servicios de inteligencia de Estados Unidos. Fue fundada en 1882 lo que la convierte en la más antigua de todas. Su sede se encuentra en Suitland, Maryland._

_º º º_

_**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes por la confusión, seguramente debí indicar más claramente que era Sissi la del principio del capítulo, lo arreglaré para la versión final, gracias. Y tampoco te preocupes por lo del "error" que me comentaste porque podría haber sido un fallo perfectamente, todos tenemos deslices de memoria, así que tranquila, si ves algo raro dilo puede que esté puesto a propósito o que sencillamente me haya olvidado de algún detalle de la serie._  
_No estoy segura de haber entendido la pregunta, te daré la respuesta de lo que interpreto que me preguntas, si no era eso avísame para que te dé la respuesta correcta, por favor. El principio del capítulo anterior se sitúa en la línea temporal que equivale al presente, justo después la vuelta al pasado, sólo que en el país dónde está Anthea es de noche en vez de ser de día. Cuando habla con Jethro sigue en la misma línea temporal. Jethro está con ella en la actualidad en el país en el que se esconde. Los acontecimientos pasados son los que tienen lugar y fecha._  
_Franz no es el traidor, digamos que su única traición fue plantar a sus "inversores". Sobre las pistas, he dejado tres pistas bastante significativas sobre la identidad del "traidor", dentro de este capítulo mismo hay una._  
_Como bien dices, el señor Maurer sabe que trabajan en algo pero no sabe en qué exactamente, sólo sabe que tiene que ver con ordenadores._  
_Me alegra ver que eres de las que aprecia las miguitas, si no queda espacio para implicarse en la historia se hace muy aburrido, al menos esa es mi opinión. Está bien tener la posibilidad de formarse teorías, sospechar de cosas y tratar de adelantarse a lo que va a ocurrir. No es lo mismo que escribir un oneshot en que no necesitas la intriga para mantener la atención que un fic largo. Si en una historia larga no hay algo que te atrape, porque ya lo tienes todo hecho y todos los datos a tu alcance, la gente se aburre y deja de leer._  
_No te he hecho esperar mucho para leer la continuación, espero que para el próximo tampoco tengas que esperar mucho. Un abrazo._  
_**CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! No sé que relación habrían pensado Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo para ellos, pero haciendo las cuentas siguiendo los datos de la serie, te queda una diferencia de edad de diez años entre ellos, así que si Aelita nació en 1982, Anthea desapareció en 1990 y en 1994 el superordenador ya era el que es y teniendo en cuenta que no es algo que se construya en dos años, Waldo y Anthea tuvieron que conocerse antes de que ella cumpliese los 16. Menudo follón, no sé si habrás entendido algo jajaja._  
_Sí, Odd y Yumi son lo únicos que tienen hermanos, al menos que se sepa. Jérémie igual que Ulrich no tiene, y sobre William no se sabe, pero es de suponer que no ya que lo lógico habría sido que acabase en Kadic o que lo llevasen sus padres cuando fueron a buscar a William._  
_Creo que Waldo ya se había buscado el lío antes de que Aelita naciese, seguramente no esperaba que pasase lo que pasó._  
_Un abrazo._  
_**Lyan:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y la pareja Waldo/Anthea te haya enganchado. Tendré en cuenta lo que me dices, seguro que escribiré algo más sobre ellos, así que estate atenta. Un abrazo._  
_**Dragon oscuro: **¡Hola! Bueno me tranquiliza que sólo fuera por William, no estaba segura de si esta vez era por alguna otra cosa, por eso te pregunté._  
_Gracias, un abrazo._  
_**Joselino97:** ¡Hola! ¡Eres mi review número 100! ¿Sabes que el número 100 tiene premio? Seguro que no porque no lo había dicho jajaja, se me olvidó por completo ponerlo en las notas. Has ganado un oneshot de lo que quieras, así que pide. Puedes elegir, serie, personajes, género e incluso el tema (espero que sea una que conozca jejeje)._  
_Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también te guste hay bastante información, pero el "problema central" saldrá más adelante, que aún no es el momento de desvelarlo. No me tientes con la idea de travestirlo que yo me pico con facilidad, creo que hasta se me está empezando a ocurrir algo jajaja._  
_Que siga yéndote todo igual de bien, un abrazo.  
**Kazuar-731:** ¡Hola! Wow otro review largo, esta vez la respuesta va en abierto._  
_Pensé en poner estos dos capítulos como un two-shot, pero al final no me pareció una buena idea, al fin y al cabo , narra cosas relevantes en la trama. Y tranquilo que si hago un _spin-off_ avisaré._  
_Pobre Waldo, es un buen tipo y un personaje que da mucho juego._  
_Has acertado, se llama Jethro por Leroy Jethro Gibbs de NAVY, me encanta esa serie y el personaje de Gibbs. ¿Jethro tiene un hermanito en tu fic? Jajajaja que curioso. Por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo que no voy a pensar que te has copiado, creo que Jethro es un tipo de personaje bastante común. Cuando subas el shot y mi internet resucite (estoy robándole el WIFI a algún despistado que no tiene contraseña) lo leeré. Jethro tiene un misión importante en el futuro._  
_Con fría ¿te refieres a su actitud con Jethro? Si no, creo que no sé a qué te refieres. "Ellos" son ellos, su propio nombre lo dice jajaja, es broma. Ya hay respuesta a eso, al menos en parte. Y tienes razón pensando que "Eurídice Xenidis" lleva mensaje. Eurídice es un personaje de "Las Metamorfosis" de Ovidio; era un ninfa de Tracia. Orfeo y ella se enamoraron, el día de su boda Aristeo, un pastor rival de Orfeo, intenta secuestrarla, ella huye y pisa una víbora sin darse cuenta ésta le muerde y Eurídice muere. Orfeo que quiere recuperarla decide bajar al Hades, le pide a Caronte que le lleve en la barca hasta el otro lado de la Laguna Estigia, pero Caronte se niega, así que Orfeo toca su lira y, Caronte, conmovido accede a llevarle. Siguiendo el mismo método convence a Can Cerbero para que abra la puerta. Suplica a Hades que le devuelva a su amada y él accede pero le pone una condición: no debe girarse para mirarla hasta que hayan salido del Hades. Orfeo emprende el camino de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pero se gira porque no está seguro de que ella le esté siguiendo y, en el momento en que se gira, Eurídice vuelve a convertirse en una sombra y la pierde para siempre. Y Xenidis es un apellido griego bastante común, lo elegí por su parecido con Xanadu._  
_Elegí Lucerna por su emplazamiento. En realidad no sé mucho sobre Suiza a ese nivel, no es un país que me atraiga demasiado, es un país que me da pereza, aunque suene raro decirlo jajaja. Un alemán huido de la RDA no se iría a una ciudad tan llamativa como Ginebra y Lucerna me pareció más apropiada. Ese es el único motivo._  
_Yo no dije que a la madre de Anthea la mataran los de la inteligencia griega. Los griegos no fueron los únicos que se encargaron de matar a los que huían del país. Elegí la Luger por el simple hecho de que se usaba en Alemania y en Suiza y el que dejase de fabricarse en 1945 no significa que desapareciesen del mapa. He tenido una Luger en mis manos y sé lo que pesa jajaja._  
_Lo de tenérselo creído creo que es el defecto eterno de los servicios de inteligencia americanos, son como son, qué se le va a hacer._  
_Waldo y Anthea no han tenido una vida fácil, aún no han acabado de tomar decisiones complicadas._  
_Sé que eran de la CIA, lo que no recuerdo es si lo decían en la serie o si lo ponía en la página oficial de Code: Lyoko, tengo memoria de pez ahumado. Siendo sincera, no recuerdo el escudo pero lo buscaré. CIA o NSA son más o menos lo mismo, patriotismo, chovinismo y chulería._  
_Cierto lo que dices de X.A.N.A., dar cosas por hechas es más fácil y cómodo que buscar el motivo real jajaja. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la teoría de que X.A.N.A. quisiera esclavizar a los humanos._


	18. Incertidumbre

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Incertidumbre**

No iba bien. X.A.N.A. sabía que había algo que fallaba. Primero su desastrosa entrada en Xanadu durante la que el cuerpo de la muchacha se había convertido en una cárcel de la que era imposible escapar. Había sentido dolor, un dolor tan intenso que no podía creérselo. X.A.N.A. no era un persona era un virus informático, no debería sentir dolor ni ningún otro tipo de sensación o sentimiento. Segundo la maniobra para desestabilizar a su ejército y la consecuente desactivación de la torre desde algún lugar que no era la fábrica e ilocalizable. Y aquello le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa ¿cómo podía alguien darle esquinazo sin dejar rastro? Era una ofensa para sus habilidades y un insulto a su inteligencia. Y tercero, seguramente lo que más le preocupaba, una pregunta que le había vuelto a asaltar con insistencia. ¿Quién era?

Su casa. No había tenido ocasión de verla con claridad, aún y así lo poco que había visto era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

X.A.N.A. se removió impaciente en su rincón oscuro del ciberespacio, era momento de activar otro superordenador.

William y Yumi se miraron ligeramente sorprendidos por el corto margen de la vuelta al pasado.

—...es un piso muy luminoso. —La voz cantarina de Charlotte Lafitte repitió aquella frase pronunciada con anterioridad—. Hay luz casi todo el día.

—Genial —atajó William—. Me lo quedo, lo alquilo.

—Pero aún no le he ensañado...

—No necesito ver más, me ha convencido, señora Lafitte. Es una vendedora estupenda.

La mujer clavó su mirada en Yumi que le devolvió una sonrisa llena de compasión, la vuelta al pasado sólo había logrado que el interés de William en lo que le contaba cayese en picado.

—Hay una chimenea...

—¿En serio? —preguntó con tono indiferente—. Estupendo, ¿cuándo firmamos?

Los puños cerrados de Charlotte temblaron de rabia, se mordió el labio inferior corriendo parte del pintalabios rojo. Determinó que no iba a dejar huir a su joven presa así como así, por lo que se desabrochó varios botones de la camisa blanca. Yumi suspiró ante ese gesto repetido para ella, al menos ya no le resultaba tan violento como la primera vez.

William siguió a la mujer descocada hasta la sala colindante para firmar el precontrato de alquiler, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil junto a aquel enorme ventanal desde el que se veía la fábrica. Frunció el ceño tratando de ver a través de los gruesos muros de ladrillo y hormigón. Si pudieran descubrir algo más sobre ese cacharro infernal donde dormía X.A.N.A. Si supiesen algo más sobre la familia de Aelita y por qué demonios habían creado aquello. Si encontrasen el modo de arreglarlo...

No había nada que hacer. Era como pensar a través de gelatina.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, lo sacó mecánicamente sin mirar el número de la pantalla y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Diga?

—_Yumi-chan._ —La voz al otro lado de la línea con su peculiar acento japonés como traído de otra época le hizo sonreír.

—_Abuela_ —contestó ella cambiando a su idioma—_. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

—_¿Es que sólo puedo llamar a mi nieta cuando pasa algo?_ —replicó la anciana con tono jovial—_. Quería ver cómo te iba por Francia, cuando William-kun y tú os marchasteis parecías nerviosa._

Yumi sonrió, su abuela siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, era muy observadora. Se apartó del ventanal y se sentó en el suelo de parqué pulido con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj, en Japón estaban en plena madrugada pero no le dio importancia, su abuela era más nocturna que diurna.

—_Va todo bien. Es que... bueno, hacía años que no les veía y..._ —Suspiró revolviéndose el pelo—_. Ya sabes, era un poco de incertidumbre._

—_¿El alemán?_ —lanzó la pregunta como si de un dardo se tratase.

Yumi soltó un bufido y su abuela rió divertida.

—_¿Pretendes que crea que tu nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con él?_

—_Abuela..._

—_¿Qué? No me digas que se ha casado con otra y tiene siete hijos._

La muchacha rió a su pesar.

—_No. Está soltero, aunque no sé si puedo añadir el "y sin compromiso". No le he preguntado ni voy a hacerlo _—replicó con naturalidad—_. No es asunto mío._

—_No seas niña._

Lo primero que hizo Ulrich fue frotarse el estómago, la herida había desaparecido, claro que eso era de una lógica aplastante. Odd se levantó pensando en si Sissi estaría aún dentro de la casa o en el exterior, y sobre todo, en si estaría bien.

Jérémie se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Qué pasa Jérémie? —inquirió Aelita sobresaltada y preocupada.

—Yo no he activado ninguna vuelta al pasado...

De repente tanto Odd como Ulrich se olvidaron de sus mutuas preocupaciones para mirar a Jérémie que estaba pálido como la cera. Aelita se mordió el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nos han pirateado el superordenador? —La pregunta de Aelita resonó en el jardín como si acabase de usar un megáfono.

—¡Eso es imposible! —replicó Jérémie escandalizado ante la simple idea.

Ulrich le dio un codazo en las costillas a Odd llamándole la atención para dejar a los cerebritos discutir tranquilos. Odd se sintió agradecido por tener una excusa para ir a comprobar el paradero de Sissi y si estaba bien. Ni Jérémie ni Aelita parecieron darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos atravesaban el jardín en dirección al interior de la casa.

—Pero si tú no has activado la vuelta al pasado y yo no he desactivado la torre —arguyó la muchacha—. ¿Qué otra opción queda?

—X.A.N.A. la habrá desactivado y ya dominó una vez la vuelta al pasado. —Jérémie se estampó la palma de la mano contra la frente—. No puede ser... bloqueé su acceso al programa del salto al pasado.

—Antes de que la torre se desactivase —musitó ella—. Vi una palabra en el terminal.

—¿Cuál?

—No estoy segura, apenas fue un segundo. Creo que ponía: Aníbal.

Jérémie la sujetó por los brazos con los ojos azules y serios clavados en los verdes y sorprendidos de ella. Una reacción un poco bruta para ser de él.

—¿Estás segura? —La voz le salió fría e impersonal.

—Me haces daño, Jérémie —protestó. Se frotó los brazos con un mohín cuando la soltó—. No lo sé seguro, ya te lo he dicho, sólo fue un segundo. Pero ¿qué importancia tiene?

—El diario de tu padre. Hubo una parte que nunca llegué a ver, no después de lo de la _marabunta_ y en casco, aunque eso fue un error enteramente mío, me preocupaba dar con más programas destructivos como ese. —Agachó la cabeza—. Y desterré los archivos del diario hasta hace unos años.

—¿Volviste a poner en marcha el superordenador?

—No. Lo copié antes de apagarlo. Lo tenía guardado en un _pendrive_.

—¿Por qué? —siseó.

Jérémie le apartó algunos mechones rojizos de la frente con delicadeza.

—Por ti, porqué pensé que tal vez algún día querrías saber que hay.

—Cosas sobre el superordenador —dijo ella.

—Y su imagen —replicó él—. Es un videodiario.

—Ya...

Odd comprobó con horror que Sissi no estaba en el salón trabajando para cuadrar los bolos del grupo con las futuras entrevistas y el resto de cosas de las que se encargaba. Su agenda de tapas rosas permanecía abierta en el día uno del mes de mayo con una frase a medio escribir en tinta verde "Hablar con el señor Bed". Acarició con la punta de los dedos la caligrafía grande y redondeada de Sissi. Algo la había interrumpido, seguramente el ataque de X.A.N.A.

¿Estaría en la fábrica? ¿Prisionera en Xanadu de nuevo? ¿Desmayada en algún punto entre _L'Hermitage_, la escuela y la fábrica?

El pulso le palpitaba en las sienes, el inicio de una migraña. Tenía que moverse, quedarse allí plantado como un pino preguntándose dónde podía estar Sissi no era la mejor solución.

—Arriba no está. —La voz de Ulrich le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Has mirado por aquí?

—Iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. Intenta llamarla por teléfono.

Odd suspiró y marcó el número mientras su amigo registraba la planta baja con detenimiento. La voz grabada le anunció que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de la zona de cobertura, odiaba esa dichosa voz repipi, fría y burlona que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que tocarte las narices cuando estabas de peor humor.

—No está en la casa —declaró Ulrich—. ¿Ha habido suerte con la llamada?

—No.

El rubio echó a andar dirección a la salida de _L'Hermitage_, si no estaba en la casa sólo podía estar fuera. Pasó junto a Jérémie y Aelita sin prestarles atención seguido de cerca por Ulrich. No estaba siendo ni práctico ni razonable, pero seguramente él en su situación tampoco lo sería. El viejo sendero estaba despejado y tan solitario como siempre, por allí no había rastro de Sissi. Ulrich le dio un tirón del brazo a Odd al llegar al punto donde el camino se dividía, buscar sin ton ni son no servía de nada.

—Espera —gruñó en respuesta a la mirada asesina de su amigo—. Tú ve hacia la fábrica, yo revisaré los alrededores de la escuela. Si nos dividimos el terreno será más fácil dar con ella.

—No, yo iré a la escuela —protestó Odd.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que no era buena idea dejar que Odd fuese a Kadic, la reacción que había tenido cuando _Sissi_ iba en busca supuestamente de cobertura le había dado mala espina.

—Es más probable que esté en la fábrica —arguyó el castaño—. Estará asustada y seguro que tiene ganas de verte.

—Supongo que tiene lógica —admitió a regañadientes pero sin quitar la mirada enfurruñada.

—Entonces... ¿Quién la encuentre que llame?

Odd asintió antes de salir corriendo como una exhalación. No debería sorprenderle, al fin y al cabo habían compartido habitación durante años y se había acostumbrado a su actitud impulsiva. A diferencia de Odd, caminó por el camino de arena levantando algo de polvo hasta la valla de Kadic, podría saltarla sin mucho esfuerzo y preguntar dentro si la habían visto pero le parecía una idea bastante estúpida. Recorrer el perímetro de la escuela sería lo mejor.

—¿Stern? —La voz chirriante le trajo pésimos recuerdos de su pasado estudiantil, pero no podía darse la vuelta e ignorarle sin más—. ¿Eres tú?

—Hola Hervé —saludó sin ganas.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Es propiedad privada.

—Que yo sepa el bosque es un espacio público. No estoy dentro de la escuela.

—Pero hay niños. Menores.

—No me gusta lo que acabas de insinuar —gruñó Ulrich tentado de pegarle un tirón de jersey verde y estamparle contra la valla.

Hervé le dedicó una sonrisa altanera, que en otro tiempo no habría tenido el valor de esbozar, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber herido el orgullo de su antiguo rival con sus palabras. Le guardaba rencor, por supuesto, tantos años viviendo a su sombra para que después no obtener más que disgustos.

—Tus amiguitos y tú Stern, me dais pena. La inmigrante rarita, el gamberro estúpido, el matrimonio friki, el futbolista fracasado y el músico patético... —Rió burlón apartándose un poco de la verja.

«Sólo quiere provocarte» se dijo hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. «Quiere que le contestes. No caigas...»

—Y la putilla patética.

—Tienes una forma muy rara de piropear a la chica que se supone que quieres —pronunció las palabras con tono calmado pese a la rabia que sentía.

Odd sostuvo con fuerza la soga que colgaba una de las vigas de la entrada a la fábrica, la escalera hacía décadas que se había derrumbado y, aquellas cuerdas eran la única manera de entrar desde el puente. Se deslizó sin hacer ruido hasta que sus pies toparon con el suelo levantando una nubecilla de polvo.

La planta baja de la fábrica estaba desierta y en el más absoluto de los silencios, Odd recorrió el lugar con la mirada antes de montarse en el ascensor. Pulsó el botón y el aparato inició el descenso con un quejido metálico y una leve sacudida. La puerta se abrió en a sala de mando del superordenador, allí no había nadie y el holomapa estaba apagado, lo que según su experiencia significaba que no había nadie en Lyoko. Pulsó de nuevo el botón y el elevador le llevó hasta la sala de los escáneres, la luz subió de intensidad cuando Odd puso los pies fuera del ascensor.

Las puertas de las tres cabinas estaban abiertas y con las luces encendidas. Reconoció las botas rojas de media caña que sobresalían de una de ellas.

Se quedó estático. Aunque su reacción natural hubiese sido abalanzarse sobre el escáner y sacarla en volandas descubrió que le daba demasiado miedo el estado en que pudiese encontrarla. El pulso le latía, acelerado, en los oídos y su respiración trabajosa le provocaba un punzante dolor en los pulmones. Tenía que moverse y comprobar cómo estaba pero sus piernas parecían haberse confabulado en su contra obligándole a permanecer en la guía de la puerta del ascensor.

«Muévete Della Robbia, no es momento para tonterías.»

Tomó una bocanada de aire y la mantuvo tanto tiempo como pudo en los pulmones para después soltarla poco a poco; la técnica número uno para relajarse de la guía de consejos de su hermana Adèle, esperaba no tener que llegar al número diez: sentarse y meditar rodeado de incienso.

Cuando su cuerpo decidió que cooperar no era tan malo avanzó hasta las botas rojas. No sabía muy bien qué había esperado encontrar pero no dio con una escena extraña. Estaba apoyada en la pared del escáner con los ojos cerrados y la camiseta ligeramente subida de haber resbalado por la superficie metálica hasta el suelo.

—¡Sissi! —exclamó arrodillándose a su lado—. ¡Sissi, Sissi! —La zarandeó con impaciencia—. ¡Vamos, reacciona!

—Me vas a romper el cuello, idiota —protestó adormilada sin abrir los ojos.

Odd reaccionó enterrando la cara en el hombro de ella que le acarició la espalda despacio y sin fuerza, se sentía atontada y extenuada como nunca. Batalló contra la pesadez de sus párpados y los entreabrió, la luz la deslumbró pero logró entrever el techo verdoso y plagado de gruesos cables de la fábrica.

—No era un sueño —murmuró con la voz tensa. Había albergado la esperanza de que su paso por el mundo virtual hubiese sido una pesadilla.

—No. No lo era —le contestó él.

—Dios mío...

—Ya ha pasado —le susurró Odd.

Las manos de Sissi se cerraron con fuerza sobre la camiseta púrpura de Odd, acababa de recordar algo que había gritado aquella voz.

—¿Qué es Hierón?

—¿Qué?

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! ¡Sigo viva! ¡Lo juro! He estado desaparecida del mundo, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo... En fin llegaron las vacaciones, aunque sólo fueron dos semanitas hice un poco de todo. He retomado mi proyecto de cómic, y como siempre el lápiz, la tinta, la plumilla, los folios y las tramas me absorben y me olvido hasta de comer. Así que de escribir me he olvidado por completo, por no escribir no he hecho ni sudokus jajaja.  
Me he dado prisa para acabar este capítulo en cuanto he vuelto, no es muy largo pero os traigo una noticia: MoonScoop ha confirmado la quinta temporada para Code: Lyoko http:/ codelyoko. fr/index2. php?page= lirenews&id _news=1122 (sin espacios) está en francés, no sé si lo habrán publicado en inglés en algún lado, supongo que sí.  
Eso es todo por hoy, el próximo tendrá la extensión habitual. Un abrazo.

º º º

_**Dragon Oscuro: **__¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta actualizando. Me alegro de que te gustase el anterior y me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización.  
Los proyectos revolucionarios suelen acabar mal para quienes los inician, y uno tan grande como el proyecto Carthago que podía convertirse en un arma perfecta era algo como para que los servicios de inteligencia de todos los países se diesen de tortas para hacerse con él.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Ani Teen Lyoko:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, me alegra que te guste la historia, un abrazo.  
__**Tximeletta: **__¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, me he atrasado un poquillo —más bien un mucho—. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanto trabajo atrasado hasta que he pillado las vacaciones y me he dedicado a ponerme al día, creo que he trabajado más en dos semanas que en todo el año, pero ahora que estoy al día espero actualizar más rápido los fics.  
Gracias por el apoyo, una abrazo.  
__**Joselino 1997:**__ ¡Hola! Ya casi tengo listo tu oneshot, a ver si para el finde está listo y si no a lo largo de la semana que viene. Cuando dijiste que lo querías de Franz Hopper travestido casi me lo creo, hasta se me había empezado a ocurrir algo tipo Norman Bates (Psycho) jajajaja, dios, tengo que pensar más en esa paranoia o irme directa al psiquiátrico.  
Al final lo de Murcia, por suerte, quedó en un gran susto del que se recuperaran, menos mal.  
A ver si este año el Valencia tiene mejor suerte en la liga y con la Champions. Un abrazo.  
__**Anónimo:**__ ¡Hola! Al final te hice esperar para leer. Lo de la historia sobre Waldo y Anthea me la estoy planteado bastante seriamente estos días para cambiar un poco de línea temporal y personajes, ya diré algo si me decido.  
Oh por dios, me vas a dejar con la intriga de si has acertado o no con el traidor, mordisquearé mi portaminas hasta saberlo.  
Hicieron dos superordenadores, el original monstruoso lo dejaron en el colegio con un programa trampa que hacía fallar el sistema y el que funciona, escondido en la carcasa de un IBM, es el que se llevan con ellos en el coche.  
Anthea no es que esté en Xanadu es que tiene acceso directo a él por que tiene el superordenador del IBM. Es muy buena tu teoría, pero te dejaré con la intriga una temporadita.  
He de confesar que soy del Barça pero que me encanta el buen fútbol lo juegue quien lo juegue, al final lo único que realmente importa es haber disfrutado del espectáculo del partido, y viendo al Madrid (pre-Mourinho/Florentino, no me gusta el avispero descontrolado en el que han convertido a una institución como el Madrid) me lo he pasado bien y le he aplaudido muchos goles.  
El de veinticinco momentos prontito, estoy corrigiendo ya. Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! ¡Despistada! Jajajaja. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, me gustó escribirlos, así que es gratificante ver que han gustado. Si no te recordasen a Code: Lyoko creo que estaría haciendo algo mal, ¿no?  
De nada por el consejo, para eso estamos.  
No he leído "Los Juegos del Hambre" no conozco a nadie que lo haya leído y me ha haya comentado algo al respecto —aunque suelen no gustarme los libros que me recomiendan—, ¿están bien? Tal vez les eche un vistazo cuando acabe los que tengo en espera. Y por cierto, no me he olvidado de tu shot de Mortal Instruments, tengo la idea me falta escribirlo.  
En realidad "muérete" se dice "shinê" por eso cuando leen en inglés y ven "shine" lo pronuncian a la japonesa o se quedan colgados.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Kazuar-731:**__ ¡Hola! Para conseguir piezas siempre está el mercado negro y en la Alemania de post-guerra e Italia (si mal no recuerdo lo de Italia) se vendían cosas de lo más inverosímiles. Creo que esa pregunta deberían contestárnosla Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo, al fin y al cabo la idea del superordenador es enteramente suya. Anthea tiene sus buenos motivos para ser fría con él ya lo verás más adelante.  
Me has pillado, Donald P. Bellisario es uno de mis ídolos, con decirte que me trago todas las reposiciones de Magnum desde 1987 y son muchas reposiciones (esas bermudas ochenteras son lo más maravillosamente hortera jajaja). Y NCIS la he visto también una infinidad de veces, cada vez que la repiten hasta tengo los DVD. Si pudiese fusionar a Donal P. Bellisario con Tim Burton y Ridley Scott moriría de felicidad. Aunque esta vez la referencia no viene de Donald, es algo que recuerdo vagamente de una película que vi cuando era pequeña en la que escondían un aparato de noséqué dentro de un chisme inútil.  
Otro que me deja con la intriga de saber si ha acertado o no, ya no podré dormir hasta acabar el fic jajaja.  
Estuve pensando mucho sobre qué podría usar para hacerles huir, tenía que ser algo drástico y lo cierto es que la masacre fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Si te sirve de consuelo yo también le tengo cariño a Anthea.  
A ver si es verdad y sacas la artillería pesada —y a ver si yo me siento y leo un poco que me quedé en el primer capítulo de tu fic—. Que no te gane la pereza.  
Como ya te dije no me acuerdo dónde salía lo de la CIA, tengo que volver a ver la serie en francés, la traducción española es extraña a veces por no hablar de la desgana con la que la doblaron. No me refería a que la CIA y la NSA sean literalmente lo mismo, si no a lo que es la esencia chulería, chovinismo, prepotencia y estupidez.  
Me has hecho ir a comprobarlo, está en Langley o eso dicen mi enciclopedia del año de Maricastaña, la wikipedia y no sé que otra página que consulté, en todas pone Langley, así que apuesto por Langley, tendré que buscarme un amigo americano al que preguntarle jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Nefertari Queen:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. La nostalgia es de lo mejor siempre te hace recuperar buenos recuerdos, yo cuando entré en está sección no esperaba encontrar muchos fics pero me sorprendí gratamente, hay historias muy interesantes.  
Me alegra que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir, siempre es un honor hacerle pasar un buen rato a alguien. Como digo siempre cualquier crítica, consejo o lo que sea es bienvenido, así que comenta todo lo que te apetezca.  
El mensaje de Hopper es un reto que espero que funcione bien porque con los pequeños cambios que fui haciendo sobre la marcha me he topado con que he tenido que estrujarme más los sesos para encajar las dos partes.  
Lo de Sissi es un poco de justicia, pobre muchacha al final —cuando la involucran— siempre es la que más se esfuerza por resolver la papeleta. Ciertamente, originalmente era una más del equipo jejeje.  
Xanadu existe, no te preocupes que te lo explico en un momento. Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo hicieron un corto para su graduación en la academia de arte y animación titulado "Garage Kids" que es la idea original de Code: Lyoko. En ese corto había un mundo virtual llamado Xanadu, puedes verlo aquí (elimina los espacios): www. youtube. com/watch? v=16J2dGpVHoM&playnext= 1&list=PLA4838192C0AA7AF &index=23  
Añadí Xanadu porque Lyoko parece demasiado sospechoso, para ser tan peligroso se ve demasiado simple. Sí, entendiste bien el propósito inicial de Xanadu.  
Madre mía, Ulrich y Yumi son un reto tras otro, van tan despacio que me tienta la idea de juntarlos a empujones pero después pienso en que son así e intento seguir la línea de la serie. Tarde o temprano se decidirán, esperemos.  
Espero no volver a hacerte esperar mucho que últimamente voy muy atrasada. Un abrazo._


	19. Pausa

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3_

_**Nota previa:** **este fanfic NO está abandonado. Tardo en actualizar (mucho, lo sé) porque apenas dispongo de tiempo libre. Por más emails que me enviéis pidiendo una actualización no conseguiréis que actualice antes. Soy una persona adulta, con dos trabajos y el tiempo justo para comer, cenar y dormir 5 horas diarias. Lo he explicado muchas veces en notas de autora, en respuestas a reviews e incluso en emails que me enviáis (y dos días después me enviáis otro preguntándome lo mismo otra vez). Leed las notas, que siempre hay información y no sólo el capítulo, me ahorraríais el explicar mil veces lo mismo. Gracias.**_

**Pausa**

Anthea abrió de nuevo los ojos respirando atropelladamente bañada en sudor gélido. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Era una pesadilla, un sueño inquietante que no podía lastimarla. Sabía que no había gritado porque si lo hubiera hecho Jethro ya estaría allí con su SIG-sauer cargada y lista para disparar. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a no chillar por más terrible que fuera el maldito sueño.

Apartó las sábanas a patadas y puso los pies sobre las esteras rectangulares de paja que cubrían el suelo, una característica a la que se había acabado acostumbrando con el paso de los años. Se caló la bata rosa con decisión, retiró la silla que bloqueaba el pomo procurando no hacer nada de ruido, descorrió el cerrojo y al abrir la puerta asomó la cabeza mirando a ambos lados comprobando que el pasillo de puertas correderas estaba desierto antes de salir. La suya era la única puerta occidental y también la única que tenía cerrojo. El tacto de la madera bajo sus pies desnudos era agradable, avanzó a hurtadillas pendiente en todo momento de que ninguna de las puertas se abriese, temía que la pobre iluminación del corredor fuese lo suficientemente intensa para que su silueta se dibujase sobre el fino papel que las recubría.

Bajó las escaleras con el corazón aporreándole las costillas, tres puertas cerradas y una abierta se distribuían por el pasillo de la planta baja.

—¿Un té, querida? —Los músculos de Anthea se tensaron un instante antes de reconocer la voz.

—Sí —contestó y se dirigió hacía la puerta abierta.

Era una cocina con un horno de piedra, una enorme pila para fregar sin grifos y fogones de leña en vez de gas. Estaba pobremente iluminada con una lámpara de aceite de luz difuminada por una pantalla de papel de arroz. La mesa baja y vieja de madera de cerezo pegada a la pared tenía un servicio completo de té para dos personas y, sentada en una de las seis sillas, una anciana le sonreía.

—¿No podéis dormir señorita Hopper? —inquirió sirviendo el humeante té verde con jazmín en un vaso de cerámica para después pasárselo cuando se sentaba a su lado.

—He tenido un sueño extraño —musitó ella sujetando el vaso caliente entre ambas manos.

—Los _oni_ no pueden dañaros si no se lo permitís.

Anthea sonrió y dio un largo sorbo al té.

—Pero se empeñan en perseguirme en sueños.

—El señor Atkins vino a verme esta tarde. —Anthea la miró con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos—. Considera que pasáis demasiado tiempo aquí encerrada. No puedo decir que no tenga razón, deberíais salir más señorita Hopper.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, señora Saitô.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa amable y después sorbió su té con calma.

—Siempre hay tiempo para eso —dijo y acto seguido bajó el tono de voz—, yo vigilaré que nadie entre en vuestro cuarto, sus ordenadores estarán seguros.

—Pero...

—Podríais ir al Kiyomizu-dera y rogar a Buda por la desaparición de esos _oni_.

Anthea estaba a punto de protestar porque el Kiyomizu-dera estaba siempre a tope de gente y le supondría perder medio día sólo en intentar entrar, si quería que rezase tenía otros dos templos budistas cerca, pero no dijo nada al ver que la señora Saitô le deslizaba un papel sobre la mesa.

—Quizás encontraréis marido. —Le guiñó el ojo.

En una de las habitaciones de _L'Hermitage_, en Francia, Sissi sorbía con parsimonia una taza de tila con manzanilla en la cama, Yumi y Aelita la habían tapado con el edredón porque no paraba de temblar y con la esperanza de que se calmase un poco.

Aelita la comprendía bastante bien. El encontrarte de repente en un mundo virtual sin saber cómo has llegado ni porqué estás ahí era algo bastante traumático, ella todavía tenía pesadillas a veces. Habían tenido que obligar a Odd a volver abajo porque estaba tan nervioso que parecía a punto de tener un infarto y lo cierto era que ese estado anímico no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar a Sissi.

—¿Tú estuviste ahí dentro? —inquirió en un débil susurró.

—No —contestó Aelita—. Yo estuve en Lyoko.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

Las dos amigas intercambiaron miradas sin darle una respuesta. Aelita hizo un gesto a Yumi para que las dejase solas y se sentó junto a Sissi mientras la japonesa salía sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

—No lo sé —siseó la pelirroja mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Hay mucha cosas que no sé...

—Es vuestro maldito chisme —espetó Sissi crispada—. ¡Vuestro! ¿Qué demonios se supone que es? ¿Para qué sirve? ¡Ese trasto tarado casi me mata!

Aelita se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiéndose culpable sin saber porqué.

_º º º_

_Anchorage, Alaska, Estados Unidos._  
_Febrero de 1994_

_Estaba adormilada, iba bien abrigada prácticamente cubierta por completo pero aún y así sentía el gélido frío cortándole las mejillas. Permanecía apoyada en el respaldo de un enorme banco de madera de la sala de espera del ferry, no sabía qué pinta debía tener pero seguro que no era muy buena. Jethro la había estado maquillando para ocultar los moratones de la cara y las capas de ropa impedían que se viese alguna de las magulladuras que le cubrían el cuerpo, la somnolencia provocada por los analgésicos le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos y tenía que luchar constantemente para entreabrirlos. Tal vez parecía una adicta en pleno síndrome de abstinencia, prefería no pensar demasiado en ello._

_Lo que más le dolía era no saber con certeza si Waldo y Aelita estaban bien. Suponía que no los había atrapado porque hasta el último día intentaron sonsacarle su paradero; un paradero que ella intuía pero no conocía. Waldo le había hablado muchas veces de una fábrica abandonada durante la guerra, una fábrica en medio del cauce del Sena, una fábrica que se caía a pedazos mermada y maltratada por las bombas y el paso de los años._

_«Es un escondite excelente» pensó rememorando la expresión rebosante de alegría de Waldo al ponerla al corriente de su hallazgo para el superordenador. Esbozó una sonrisa ignorando el lacerante dolor de sus labios agrietados que seguramente volvían a sangrar cubiertos por la bufanda. Ahora que no tenía nada sólo le quedaban sus recuerdos._

—_Anthea, ya tengo los billetes —susurró Jethro arrodillándose frente a ella y devolviéndola al presente, rompiendo así la imagen de la sonrisa de Waldo—. ¿Puedes levantarte?_

—_Sí..._

_Observó con aprensión como se ponía en pie tambaleándose torpemente, la sujetó por el codo para ayudarla a caminar. Anthea agachó la cabeza medio mareada, el suelo se balanceaba vertiginosamente bajo sus pies, ondulándose, retorciéndose y hundiéndose; inspiró hondo y dejó el aire escapar entre sus dientes muy despacio entonces dio un paso, después otro y otro más hasta llegar lastimosamente al pie del embarcadero. Jethro le ofreció los billetes a uno de los oficiales del ferry que la miró fijamente._

—_¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó el hombre._

—_Oh no es nada. —Sonrió Jethro—. Náuseas matutinas, ya sabe. Le he dicho que era mejor quedarse en casa pero ha insistido en ir a ver a su tía Cassandra a Maine. Es muy terca._

_El hombre dibujó una mueca nada convencido y volvió a mirarla._

—_Es verdad —musitó Anthea—. Está enferma, en el hospital y... —Se sujetó con fuerza a la solapa del abrigo de su acompañante, le temblaban las piernas y empezaba a pensar que iba a caerse._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pasen. Hay un médico a bordo si lo necesita._

—_Gracias —replicaron a la vez._

_Jethro la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, manteniéndola en pie, mientras recorrían la cubierta hasta dónde se encontraban un par de bancos para los que preferían acomodarse en el exterior que en el caldeado interior del ferry. La ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló frente a ella._

—_Eres una buena mentirosa, Anthea._

—_No tanto como tú —farfulló frotándose la frente, se encontraba fatal—. ¿Vamos a quedarnos en Maine?_

—_No. Allí tomaremos un avión._

—_¿Hacia adónde?_

_Él sonrió complacido por la pregunta._

—_Cambiamos de continente._

_Anthea pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba un ordenador con conexión a internet, esperaba que ese continente no fuese África o la Antártida. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y le miró como si estuviera completamente loco._

—_¡En los aeropuertos hay controles! —exclamó en un susurro—. Nos atraparan antes de empezar. —La sonrisa de Jethro la hizo pensar, por un momento, en la sonrisa confiada de Waldo._

—_Los controles se pueden pasar sin problemas si sabes hacerlo._

_Y tras oír aquella frase, por segunda vez en su vida se sintió como una cría que ha vivido siempre entre algodones y que no sabe nada del mundo real. Pensó en Waldo y en como se las había apañado para cruzar el muro sin incidentes._

_º º º_

_París, Francia_  
_23 de enero de 1994_

—_Aelita no te entretengas._

_La muchacha despegó la vista del escaparate para mirar a su padre de pie a un par de metros de ella. Su padre odiaba ir a la ciudad aunque ella no alcanzaba comprender el porqué. Volvió a mirar el escaparate soñando despierta._

—_¿Te gusta ese vestido?_

—_Sí._

_Waldo había regresado a su lado para ver qué era eso tan interesante de lo que no podía apartar los ojos. Sonrió afable. Sin Anthea estaba bastante perdido, no entendía demasiado sobre niñas preadolescentes y sus gustos._

—_¿Lo quieres?_

—_No lo necesito._

—_Pero te gusta._

_Aelita asintió agitando su melenita roja. Su padre le tendió la mano, que ella tomó gustosa, y la llevó al interior de la tienda para que se lo probara. Waldo permaneció de pie junto al escaparate pendiente de la cortina del probador aunque, de reojo, vigilaba a todo el que pasaba por la calle. Desvió la vista en dirección a una callejuela que quedaba semioculta por la furgoneta de una floristería, había alguien escondido, no se lo había imaginado les estaban siguiendo._

—_¿Cómo me queda? —preguntó Aelita que había ido hasta su padre._

—_Perfecto, princesa —contestó con una sonrisa de dientes blancos. Tomó la etiqueta entre los dedos para ver el precio y después saco un par de billetes de su cartera—. Toma, págalo cuando te hayas cambiado._

_La muchacha regresó al interior del probador dando saltitos de alegría, tenía vestido nuevo y podría pagar ella misma como si fuera una adulta._

_Volvió a mirar al exterior pero ya no había nadie allí, tendrían que dar un rodeo. Miró su reloj, era hora punta, sonrió; allí cerca había una estación de metro con dos salidas y estaría abarrotado, ideal para despistar a sus perseguidores, sólo tenía que buscar el modo de escabullirse hasta la parada del autobús a dos manzanas sin ser vistos._

_º º º_

—Hierón... —susurró Jérémie como si tratase de ver más allá de la palabra—. Hierón, Hierón, Hierón...

—Repetirlo como un disco rayado no hace que lo entendamos —protestó Ulrich repantigado en el sofá.

Jérémie no pareció escucharle y continuó repitiendo aquella palabra una y otra vez mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Lo cierto era que Hierón le sonaba haberlo estudiado o leído en algún lugar.

Yumi regresó de la cocina con una taza llena de café y enarcó una ceja al oír el bucle en el que estaba sumido Jérémie, fue hasta el sofá y le dio un golpecito en el muslo a Ulrich para que le hiciera un hueco en el que sentarse, él se retrepó rápidamente sentándose bien recto. Odd que normalmente se habría reído a carcajadas sólo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Jérémie, Sissi no recuerda nada más. —Suspiró quedamente y balanceó el café del interior de la taza—. Sólo lo de Hierón y... bueno, Xanadu.

—Imposible... —musitó ajustándose las gafas.

—Más que el porqué sólo recuerda eso tendríamos que preguntarnos cómo llegó hasta allí ¿no? —soltó Ulrich con aire resuelto.

—Eso es muy simple. —Jérémie le dedicó una mirada cansada—. X.A.N.A. la llevó hasta allí, y de algún modo hizo que el mar digital no la afectase.

—Más que eso —interrumpió Yumi— ¿por qué llevo a Sissi hasta Xanadu? ¿Acaso no podía ir solo o la necesitaba para algo? Tú qué dices, Odd

Odd la miró y Jérémie y Ulrich, que parecieron darse cuenta en ese momento que el chico estaba allí, esperaron impacientes sus palabras.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Odd, no te preocupes más, está bien —dijo Ulrich quitándole hierro al asunto—. Seguro que mañana estará como siempre y se le habrá pasado el susto.

William se apartó de la ventana y avanzó hasta sus amigos cortando la réplica de Odd que seguramente estaría fuera de lugar y a los cinco minutos se habría arrepentido de decirla.

—A ver. Supongamos que Xanadu siempre ha estado ahí al otro lado de la torre submarina del sector del desierto —Jérémie le miró enfurruñado, consideraba que suponer eso era demasiado suponer—. Hay, por lo menos, el doble de torres de las que hay en Lyoko y ahora sabemos que se pueden activar.

—Eso no lo sabemos...

—La torre blanca —interrumpió Yumi a Jérémie—. Era azul cuando la vi.

Ulrich que había permanecido en silencio se echó hacia delante en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a Jérémie para que se callase.

—Tú —espetó señalando a William con el índice—, seguro que sabes más de lo que dices. Nos vas soltando cosas con cuentagotas como si fuésemos idiotas. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que nos cuentes toda la verdad, William?

—Veo que todavía no has entendido nada —replicó el moreno con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué no lo he entendido?

—Eso he dicho.

—¡Eres un...!

—Déjale en paz.

Aelita en el zaguán de la puerta miraba a Ulrich con las mejillas sonrojadas por un acceso de rabia que la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. No sabía porqué se había enfadado tanto con Ulrich por algo tan tonto como eso. Avergonzada por su propia reacción dio media vuelta y se esfumó, la escucharon subir las escaleras corriendo y después dar un portazo. Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd y Yumi se miraron entre ellos a cual más sorprendido, no notaron que William abandonaba el salón y subía las escaleras tras Aelita.

—¿A qué venido eso? —rompió el silencio Odd.

Yumi puso su mano sobre la de Ulrich que se cerraba con fuerza sobre la tela de sus vaqueros, por una vez aquel suave contacto no sirvió para calmarle los nervios.

—Creo que Aelita sabe algo que nosotros no.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —inquirió Jérémie.

—Bueno —susurró Yumi—, ambos estuvieron largo tiempo atrapados en Lyoko, puede que entienda la situación mejor que nosotros.

—Eso es mucho suponer —gruñó Ulrich cruzándose de brazos.

William llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Jérémie y Aelita aguardando a que desde dentro ella le permitiese pasar, pero Aelita no dijo ni pío. William suspiró.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aelita levantó la cara que había hundido en la almohada, se puso en pie y fue hasta allí.

—Entra —musitó con un susurro abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había oído hablarle así a uno de tus amigos.

—Si te digo que no lo sé ¿me creerás?

El muchacho la observó y después asintió.

—Sí.

—Sé que es eso de no poder recordar algo hasta que ocurre algo similar y entonces todo te vuelve de repente. —Aelita entrecruzó la manos y se las miró fijamente cabizbaja—. Descubrir de repente que lo sabías pero que por alguna razón no podías recordarlo, como si...

Calló y sacudió la cabeza apartando de su cabeza el resto de sus palabras pero William le alzó la barbilla y le sonrió.

—Como si estuviese oculto tras un cristal empañado y por arte de magia se aclarase y decidiese dejarte verlo claro —dijo él—. Como si alguien se estuviese burlando de ti, jugando con tu mente sólo para torturarte y hacer que los demás desconfíen de ti, hasta el punto de que tú mismo eres incapaz de confiar en ti.

—Sí... —replicó ella. Era así justamente.

—No creo que sea cosa de X.A.N.A. si algo he aprendido de ese virus es que no pierde el tiempo con juegos como ese.

—Es Lyoko —afirmó sin dejar espacio para la duda—. Es algo que hay en Lyoko.

—Hierón —soltó William.

Entonces Aelita se apartó de él y fue hasta su cama levantó el colchón y de entre una colchoneta de espuma y el somier sacó un libro negro con ilustraciones doradas en la portada. "Las Guerras Púnicas" podía leerse. Pasó varias hojas ausente, en los márgenes de las páginas había anotaciones en dos tipos de letra diferentes.

—La primera Guerra Púnica la provocó el intento de expulsar a los mamertinos de Mesina por parte de Hierón II, aliándose para tal fin con Cartago —Aelita leyó la primera frase y después cerró el libro con expresión cansada.

—¿El Hierón de Sissi tiene que ver con ese Hierón II?

—El núcleo de Lyoko está protegido con la contraseña "Escipión", el sistema lo marca como Carthago. Escipión derrotó a Cartago.

—Entiendo...

—¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó sorprendida, William asintió—. El libro. No sé de quien era, reconozco la letra de mi padre y la otra imagino que es de mi madre, pero creo que eso es algo que nunca sabré.

X.A.N.A. sentía un dolor intenso y agudo, algo que jamás creyó posible. Cada vez que intentaba tomar control de una torre el dolor se acentuaba, era como si alguien estuviera aplicándole una desfragmentación de disco, un formateo, una purga y después un volcado de datos y un programa de encriptación extremadamente sofisticado. Su conciencia estaba adormilada y tenia una sensación muy extraña, como cuando se apoderaba de un cuerpo y caía al suelo.

Oyó un tintineo cerca suyo. Conocía aquel sonido porque había buscado cazarle durante largo tiempo. Aquel sonido se convirtió en palabras dentro de su _cabeza_.

—_Yo puedo ayudarte, X.A.N.A._

«Cállate» pensó incapaz de hablar con la oscuridad rodeándole.

—_Sé qué te ocurre_ —continuó la voz—_. No escucharme no te hará ningún bien._

«No quiero oírte.»

—_Eres como un cachorro abandonado en mitad de una tormenta._

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas se habría cabreado y avisado a su ejercito de clones, pero no tenía fuerzas casi ni para pensar.

—_Déjame ayudarte._

Pero X.A.N.A. ya no dijo nada más y Waldo prefirió callar y alejarse. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de el cambio que le había producido pisar Xanadu y si era así si sería capaz de reconocerse.

Se sumergió en el mar digital.

A base de suplicar y rogar que le dejasen pasar de soportar empujones y pisotones había conseguido abrirse camino hasta el gran _tori_ rojo. Anthea se deslizó con la mayor dignidad posible hacia la zona boscosa en la parte opuesta a la inmensa cascada, allí apenas había gente, todos se concentraban en el gran templo _Otowasan Kiyomizudera_.

Seguramente tendría la suerte de dar con un rincón desierto, quizás en la zona más cercana a los jardines zen, tampoco es que fuese imprescindible que no hubiese nadie cerca pero lo prefería así. Llevaba el _notebook_ portátil dentro del bolso.

Se sentó dándole la espalda al templo sobre una roca medio escondida entre árboles y fingió meditar, muchos iban allí para rezar y después aprovechaban la calma del bosque para meditar.

Abrió el pequeño portátil y lo puso en funcionamiento, el enlace con su copia original del superordenador se activó al instante desplegando ventanas con accesos a los sistemas principales de Lyoko y Xanadu.

Comprobó la situación. El sistema continuaba estable, su estrategia de puentear los sistemas de seguridad del superordenador no había tenido consecuencias.

—Bien.

«Hora de echarle un cable a X.A.N.A.»

Ayudar a X.A.N.A. después de haberle debilitado usando el código Hierón, era ciertamente contradictorio tener que hacerlo.

Activó Xanadu y sorteó uno de los programas escudo que había programado ella misma, lo que en la actualidad cualquier informático llamaría cortafuegos, aunque no era exactamente eso. Necesitaba seis torres para hacerlo.

Seis.

Demasiadas, corría un riesgo bastante alto al querer activarlas. Jérémie Belpois no era idiota, Xanadu le habría llamado la atención lo suficiente como para investigar que había allí y tender un sistema de detección para posibles intrusiones. ¿Y si dejase que la descubriese? Que detectase una intromisión no le llevaría hasta a ella, así que en parte era seguro.

«A veces hay que correr riesgos» solía decir su abuela antes de que el mundo se torciera y barriese con todo lo que ella conocía. Antes de la masacre griega, antes de verse recluida en un internado suizo gracias a un benefactor anónimo al que jamás pudo localizar.

—Seis torres —susurró y se puso a trabajar en ello.

En el salón de _L'Hermitage_ saltó la alarma del viejo portátil de Jérémie crispando los nervios de todos los presentes. No podía ser X.A.N.A. de nuevo, acababan de desactivar su torre, nunca había atacado tan seguido.

Jérémie abrió el portátil y no reconoció el sistema de torres de Lyoko, la alarma no era del superescáner. Las cabezas de Odd, Ulrich y Yumi asomaron tras él para echar un vistazo al posible ataque o lo que quiera que fuera. La pantalla mostraba un mapa en dos dimensiones extraño y desconocido.

—Es Xanadu —declaró Yumi. Tras haber estado en aquel lugar era capaz de reconocerlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo Jérémie—. Entonces mi sistema de detección funciona —pronunció con orgullo—. Me he pasado horas trabajando en ello. Como no sabemos si X.A.N.A. tiene o no acceso a él supuse que sería una buena idea controlar ese lugar; pero aún no había tenido tiempo de comprobar si funcionaba o no.

—Pues creo que ya lo has comprobado —replicó Odd recuperando el buen humor, la acción siempre le animaba.

—Pero tenemos un problema...

—¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo!

Una sonrisa fraternal se dibujo en los labios de Jérémie, Odd estaba de vuelta.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jérémie animado—, lo pensaremos por el camino.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, demasiado trabajo, muy poco tiempo y un atasco de la trama monumental, como diría en uno de mis mejores días de "_espalán_": ha sido un capítulo de "_recojones_" el muy "_tuestacojones_". Creo que nunca antes se me había atascado así un solo capítulo, atascárseme un fic, sí, pero un capítulo jamás. Me ha tocado reescribir gran parte de lo que viene a continuación para hacerlo cuadrar bien, espero que eso no me dé demasiados quebraderos de cabeza o seguramente me volveré loca de remate (si es que no lo estoy ya). Con este capítulo se acaba el relax y la calma por una buena temporada, había pensado hacer otro pequeño aparte con Waldo y Anthea pero he decidido dejarlo para más adelante.  
Ahora ya se sabe el paradero de Anthea, así que si alguien había pensado en Japón ha acertado aunque no había dado grandes pistas al respecto. Quizás podáis atar un par cabos con ese dato.  
Ha quedado bastante largo, así que espero que compense la espera gigantesca._

_º º º_

_**Rena. exe:**__ ¡Hola! Vaya siento que se te olvidara un poco la historia, realmente no puedo actualizar más rápido. X.A.N.A. dará mucha guerra todavía y el fic también durará unos cuantos capítulos más, no sé cuantos pero no serán menos de diez. Un abrazo.  
__**Anónimo:**__ ¡Hola! El fútbol debería ser espectáculo y diversión, y el lugar donde "hablar" el terreno de juego dejando a un lado todas esas tonterías y polémicas que últimamente parecen más importantes que el deporte. Espero que el Madrid vuelva a ser el que era y que hable en el campo y Mourinho que calle un ratito que es muy pesado con sus "¿por qué?" y todas esas acusaciones a árbitros y equipos, como culé que soy siempre disfrutaré de un buen Madrid-Barça, Barça-Madrid independientemente del resultado.  
Vamos con esas dudas a ver si puedo aclarártelas todas:  
Sissi aparece en la sala de los escáneres tras la vuelta al pasado porque es allí donde se encontraba en la franja horaria del salto, es decir que cuando la señora Lafitte coqueteaba con William y Yumi miraba por la ventana Sissi ya estaba en la sala.  
Hierón saldrá explicado en el próximo capítulo aunque en este ya se ha hecho una pequeña introducción (no tendrás que esperar mucho para leerlo).  
Yumi no tiene la certeza de que Ulrich no esté con alguien porque no le ha preguntado y él tampoco se ha pronunciado al respecto, él es bastante introvertido así que o le pregunta o se quedará con la intriga hasta el día que se vaya a la tumba.  
Él mismo explicaba porque no sabía si iba a virtualizarse para siempre, porque no sabía que era lo que le había protegido del efecto del mar digital, si fue el _superhumo_ o si fue porque realmente X.A.N.A. le volvió inmune a su efecto.  
Las torres blancas en Lyoko las activaba Franz Hopper para ayudarles, las de Xanadu todavía no se sabe quien las activa.  
No, no. Quedan más de cuatro capítulos para acabar, más de diez de hecho. Cuando voy subiendo capítulos voy alargando la lista porque no sé cuantos serán exactamente. Así que tranquila que aún falta. En cuatro capítulos creo que quedaría todo demasiado apretujado y no se entendería nada. ¡Gracias por visitar mi blog!  
No ha tenido acceso a los sentimientos de Sissi porque no ha estado el tiempo suficiente con su cuerpo.  
Sí que creó Xanadu, fue en el internado de Lucerna con la ayuda de Anthea. De hecho Xanadu era su proyecto inicial que nada tenía que ver con Lyoko. Jérémie no llegó a ver todo el contenido del diario de Hopper, pero lo hará y se verá si lo incluyó o no.  
__**Ralf-Lily: **__¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, y sí, sé que tardo en actualizar pero no está abandonado.  
Tenía un profesor de historia que siempre me decía "todo a su debido momento", lo del diario de William lo explicaré pero más adelante, antes de eso hay que aclarar lo de Xanadu y lo de Anthea y Jethro. Aunque realmente tengo ganas de explicar esa parte de la historia sería irresponsable hacerlo porque me cargaría toda la trama y la historia se resentiría. Y Ulrich y Yumi... pues también a su debido momento, primero tienen que sentarse y hablar en serio en vez de suponer tanto. Un abrazo.  
__**Joselino1997:**__ ¡Hola! Intentaré subir tu shot mañana, tengo problemas con FFnet. Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes.  
Hervé da rabia jajaja, tendrá su merecido castigo.  
Me hubiese encantado que el Levante se hubiese llevado la liga, hicieron un trabajo excelente durante toda la temporada y hubiese sido una cura de humildad para los equipos más grandes. Eso sí, espero que el València tenga mejor suerte en esta liga que empezará dentro de poquito y se lleve algún título que se lo merece.  
¡Espero que no te vieras afectado por el incendio de València! Fue espectacular y aterrador a partes iguales.  
Un abrazo compañero. Dew!  
__**Irechany:**__ ¡Hola! Has tenido trabajo para ponerte al día ¿eh? Me alegra conocerte, bienvenida a mi fic, comenta tanto como gustes, critica si lo deseas y puedes corregirme si me equivoco, así que no te preocupes. "Code" o "código" da lo mismo, es cuestión de gustos, a mí me gusta conservar los títulos y nombres originales, lo que no significa que los demás tengan que hacerlo también.  
Vaya ¡una murciana! Me alegra saber que todo está bien, el problema de las noticias es que cuando algo deja de tener morbo desaparece de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada; así que tras el terremoto, enseñarnos las casas y calles hechos un desastre, la recolecta de alimentos para los que habían perdido sus casa... Murcia pareció desparecer del mundo (cosa que también ha pasado con la Isla de El Hierro...).  
Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.  
__**Kazuar-731:**__ ¡Hola! Ey, ey no me entierres todavía que me quedan muchas cosas que hacer y muchas otras por ver.  
No me disgusta, tranquilo. Quizás si que pegaba algo más movidito e impactante. Lo malo es que cuando los personajes se te rebelan y te hacen escribir lo que les da la gana no hay quien lo cambie... eso ha sonado a que estoy como una cabra jajaja. Pero en serio, a veces piensas en escribir una cosa concreta y te encuentras escribiendo otra muy diferente, me refiero a eso con lo de que los personajes se rebelan.  
Creo que no sé escribir sin ese toquecillo de humor, me sale solo, será el efecto secundario de haber crecido con los chistes de Eugenio, las canciones de la Trinca y los espectáculos de Tricicle.  
En el próximo sabrás qué es Hierón, porque, como he puesto arriba, no sabía como narices meterlo para que no quedase extraño.  
Aún no le he dado la patada en el culo a Jethro pero no tardaré mucho en hacerlo, ya lo verás, pero vas bien encaminado.  
Uy ¿qué teoría es esa? Me has dejado con la intriga rondándome la mente. Quién sabe, puede que hayamos vuelto a pensar lo mismo jajaja.  
No es que lo que me recomienden sea malo, es que tengo unos gustos muy raros y casi nunca coincido con la opinión de la gente. Soy rara hasta para esas cosas. Y sí, Magnum es de Bellisario aunque por norma general no lo parezca, es una buena serie pero no tiene ese toque tan marcado de Bellisario.  
Es que cuando falta la inspiración la pereza ataca, se hace más difícil sentarse a escribir o lo que sea. Yo espero que mi inspiración se quede durante una buena temporadita donde está y no me toque las narices que después me atraso y me da mucha rabia (y me sabe mal por haceros esperar). Dioses, me muero de ganas de poder retomar tu fic, malditos días de 24h, necesito días de 40 jajaja.  
Un abrazo compañero.  
__**Nefertari Queen:**__ ¡Hola! No tienes que agradecérmelo, es algo que me gusta hacer. Me hubiese gustado armar un capítulo más movidito pero quedó calmado, pero siempre van bien para tomar un poco de aire. Pronto llegará todo el meollo de la historia.  
De nada por el link. A mi el diseño de Xanadu me gusta muchísimo más que el de Lyoko que es muy simple. La ropa de Ulrich se ve rara, pero el hakama (pantalón) es típico de los samurai al igual que la armadura, yo le hubiera quitado volumen, eso sí jejeje.  
A mí también me acabó gustando la abuela de Yumi, sí, sí, la típica yaya moderna y divertida.  
Siento mucho el retraso, se me atascó una barbaridad el capítulo, no quería salir el muy maldito. Espero que te guste el rumbo que tomará la historia.  
Un abrazo, en cuanto pueda retomaré tus fics.  
__**Dragon Oscuro:**__ ¡Hola! No te preocupes por el review corto. Me alegra que te gustase. Un abrazo.  
__**Yumivigo:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase.  
Tengo el primer tomo de "Los juegos del hambre" cuando me lo lea te diré que me ha parecido. Un beso.  
__**Ari:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me has sacado los colores. Siento la larga espera, el capítulo se resistía a salir. Un abrazo.  
__**Mixispa:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te enganchara la historia, aunque no que te estuviera torturando toda la noche y en clase, dormir es necesario para rendir jejeje. Tranquila que no abandonaré la historia aunque me lleve media vida acabarlo (espero que no tanto). Gracias.  
Haz los comentarios que gustes, aquí no existe la censura. Ya imagino lo de Sissi, a la mayoría no les gusta el personaje, pero lo cierto es que da mucho juego si tiras de ella y su personalidad caprichosa. Hace un buen tándem con Odd.  
__**PearlSnorlax:**__ ¡Hola! Tú eres la de facebook, ¿no? (memoria mala, perdón). Siento el retraso, de verdad que odio atrasarme tanto pero entre unas cosas y otras esto se ha demorado una barbaridad y espero que no se repita. Un abrazo.  
__**Menternandisfriends200:**__ ¡Hola! Creo que puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que este es el review más raro que me han dejado nunca hahaha.  
El oneshot al que te refieres lo tengo escrito a falta de publicarlo, pero no tardaré (problemas técnicos con el pendrive).  
No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, al principio calculé unos 25, pero sobrepasaré ese número. No me gusta cerrarme a un número concreto de capítulos porque hace que la trama se resienta, a veces es necesario emplear un par de capítulos para hacer una transición (capítulos de relleno) y evitar así que la historia se haga pesada; así que no puedo darte un número.  
¿Fans? Pues no sé, si te refieres a gente que me lee hay bastante (nunca los he contado) los stats de Ffnet dicen que recibo unas cien visitas por día y capítulo, pero no sé si son fiables. De todas maneras el término fan es muy amplio, precisa más si puedes.  
Leer es una de las cosas que más me gusta, si te pasas por mi perfil puedes saber más al respecto. Y sí, me gusta escribir este fic, si no me gustara no lo estaría haciendo. A fin de cuentas esto es un hobby y dedicarle horas a algo que no te gusta es un poco tonto.  
Hombre, no te conozco de nada, así que no sé qué decirte jajaja. ¿Tiene algún interés saber mi edad? No creo que sea un dato útil ni para el fic ni para nada, pero vamos, tengo 30, cumplidos el día 13 de este mes de julio.  
Creo que eso es todo, ¿no? En serio, tu review es muy extraño jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**JanethAragon:**__ ¡Hola! A veces tengo la sensación de vivir en el día de la marmota, esto lo he explicado muuuchas veces tanto en respuestas a reviews como en notas de autora. Tardo en actualizar porque no puedo hacerlo más a menudo. Paso doce horas fuera de casa de lunes a viernes; diez en el trabajo y dos que invierto en el viaje de ida y vuelta desde mi casa hasta donde trabajo, a parte de esto los fines de semana trabajo de ilustradora, guionista y dibujante de cómics, así que realmente el tiempo del que dispongo para escribir lo saco de mis horas de sueño y el poco rato para ocio que tengo. Me gustaría poder actualizar cada semana, pero NO puedo hacerlo. No me he enfadado porque me lo hayas preguntado, pero es que lo he explicado tantísimas veces...  
Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te haya dejado pegada a la pantalla.  
Un abrazo, nos leemos._


	20. Seis torres negras

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3_

**Seis torres negras**

La fábrica estaba desierta, si habían esperado encontrar algún _cangrejo_ o cualquier otro monstruo de X.A.N.A. se habían equivocado. Todo permanecía en una calma demasiado densa. Jérémie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich y William permanecieron inmóviles en el vestíbulo de la vieja fábrica esperando una sorpresa desagradable que no llegó.

Aelita presionó el botón de llamada del ascensor y el viejo mecanismo protestó al abrir la puerta, los chicos se adentraron en él, Jérémie se apeó en la sala del mando y el resto descendió hasta la sala de los escáners.

—Odd, William vosotros primero —resonó la voz de Jérémie en la sala.

—¿Estás bien, Ulrich? —preguntó Aelita cuando las puertas de las cabinas se cerraron—. Te veo extraño.

—Sí, es sólo que...

—Entrad chicos, es vuestro turno.

Ulrich se encogió de hombros y entró en el escáner.

La plataforma del sector del desierto les dio la bienvenida, últimamente la visitaban con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Ideas? —inquirió William cruzado de brazos.

—Creo que puedo usar los Nadskids, pero es muy arriesgado.

—Pero el Skid no está operativo —replicó Aelita.

—Bueno... no, el Skid no, pero programar algo pequeño como los Nadskids es sencillo —aventuró Jérémie—. En el superordenador deben conservarse datos suficientes como para poder recuperarlos, aunque no estén al cien por cien, sólo los necesitamos el tiempo justo para llegar a la torre.

—Y una vez delante de la torre ¿qué? —prosiguió Aelita—. Los Nadskids son demasiado grandes para el interior de la torre, no podremos entrar con ellos como lo hacíamos con los vehículos. Y de conseguirlo seguramente chocaríamos contra la pared interna de la torre.

Jérémie arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bla, bla, bla...

—¡Odd! —protestaron Aelita y Jérémie al unísono.

—Yo sólo sé que tenemos que ir a _Xanalandia_ porque hay una torre activada o lo que sea y estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada.

L'_Hermitage_ permanecía en calma, las dos viejas enemigas sentadas en puntas diferentes de la sala de estar, ambas con la mirada perdida.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? — musitó Sissi rompiendo el silencio.

—Seguro que sí.

—Estás nerviosa.

Yumi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sissi.

—Un poco. —Sonrió intentando relajarse—. Estar aquí y no saber que pasa en la fábrica me altera un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que prefiero estar allí y ayudar en lo que pueda que estar aquí...

—Haciéndome de niñera.

—No quería decir eso —susurró con una sonrisa amable—. Me refiero a que estar aquí de brazos cruzados es exasperante.

Sissi se echó hacia adelante en la silla y se apartó el pelo del hombro con aquel ademán tan suyo. Yumi esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya te sientes mejor, ¿eh?

—Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Que sí que podemos hacer algo útil. Aún no has acabado con ese diario, ¿no?

El portátil tintineó sobresaltando a Anthea. Un sobre parpadeaba en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla del ordenador, el sistema de mensajería instantánea que había instalado para cuando Waldo y ella trabajaban separados. La mente de Anthea dibujó la imagen de Waldo enfadado reprochándole que se arriesgase tanto. Inspiró hondo y lo abrió. No era de Waldo.

_Jérémie Belpois: ¿Quién eres?_

Anthea se sonrió.

Μνημοσύνη: _Alguien que quiere ayudar._

_Jérémie Belpois: ¿Eres Franz Hopper?_

_Μνημοσύνη: No necesitas saber mi nombre. No, por ahora._

_Jérémie Belpois: ¿Por qué nos ayudas?_

Anthea abrió la aplicación que controlaba las cámaras de seguridad de la vieja fábrica y enfocó al joven rubio con el ceño fruncido.

_Μνημοσύνη: ¿Necesito un motivo?_

Observó como la expresión de él se convertía en la más absoluta sorpresa al leer esa respuesta. Le vio estirar los dedos sobre el teclado para retirarlos un instante después y apoyarlos sobre las teclas, buscando qué decir. El pecho del muchacho se llenó de aire que dejó escapar poco a poco con los ojos cerrados. Tecleó.

_Jérémie Belpois: Ayúdanos. Ayúdame a proteger a Aelita. Si estás aquí debe importarte, aunque sea un poco._

_Μνημοσύνη: Me preocupa el superordenador._

Jérémie sintió una punzada de decepción, no había esperado esa respuesta. Se frotó la frente y pensó que el motivo daba lo mismo si eso servía para ayudar a Aelita.

«Mierda. Te estás fiando de alguien a quien no conoces de nada» se reprochó a si mismo. ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Que sabía del tal Μνημοσύνη? Absolutamente nada. Podía ser un amigo, podría ser un enemigo, podría ser la CIA, podría ser tantas cosas.

_Μνημοσύνη: Ya es tarde para echarse atrás._

Los ojos de Jérémie se abrieron como platos ante el último mensaje. Ya estaba, lo había fastidiado todo. Quiso contestar pero el superordenador dejó de responder a sus órdenes y observó como el intruso se movía por la pantalla. Tres desplegables que no había visto en la vida surgieron del menú de inicio del sistema.

_Μνημοσύνη: No hagas nada por recuperar el control o tus amigos no saldrán con vida._

Jérémie asintió en silencio más para obligarse a no hacer nada que por cualquier otro motivo. Si intentase recuperar el control no sabría qué hacer con todas aquellas aplicaciones y ventanas. Su primera intuición sobre el superordenador había sido acertada, era mucho más de lo que él había creído en un principio.

«Entiendo que lo quisieran como arma» se dijo a sí mismo. «Sé porqué Franz Hopper no quería que cayera en malas manos.»

—¿Jérémie?

La voz de Aelita le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Di-dime.

—¿No cargas los Nadskids?

Él se ajustó el micrófono y se irguió en la butaca.

—No puedo —se sinceró.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —preguntó William.

—No tengo el control del sistema.

—¿El ataque de...?

—No, Odd. No es ningún ataque —declaró Jérémie—. Tened un poco de paciencia.

_Μνημοσύνη: Necesito datos de la torre submarina. Que el americano salte al mar digital._

—Esto... William ¿puedes entrar en la torre submarina?

—De acuerdo —accedió encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró los ojos—. _Superhumo_.

La espesa voluta de humo negro en la que se había convertido el cuerpo de William descendió serpenteando desde la plataforma hasta el mar sumergiéndose y desapareciendo tras una leve explosión, el quejido del mar digital cuando alguien caía en él. Aelita se estremeció a pesar de saber que a William no le afectaba, aquel estallido le traía el recuerdo lejano de su padre.

Jérémie vio desaparecer la señal de su compañero, como había pasado hacía unas horas. Se echó hacia adelante en la silla y tecleó inútilmente tratando de enviar un mensaje.

Una nueva ventana se abrió en la parte inferior de la pantalla, la imagen de William surgió ante sus ojos como si le viera a través de las cámaras de seguridad y un leve crepitar seguido de dos pitidos cortos surgieron del auricular.

_Μνημοσύνη: Pídele que no salga de la torre y que haga todo lo que yo te diga._

«¿Pedírselo? No creo que pueda oírme...»

—Esto... ¿William? ¿Puedes oírme?

Él miró a todos lados en el interior de la torre, se rascó la nuca, cruzó los brazos tratando de tapar el símbolo de X.A.N.A. que brillaba en su pecho.

—Te oigo, Jérémie.

—No salgas de la torre, necesito que accedas al terminal que hay en la planta superior.

—¿Hay una planta superior? —preguntó mirando a la oscuridad que reinaba en la parte alta de aquella torre— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, creo que sí, es lo que me muestra el superordenador.

—De acuerdo.

William cerró los ojos y se concentró, su cuerpo comenzó a ascender lentamente envuelto en un resplandor rojo. Jérémie se horrorizó al percatarse de que la ropa de William era la misma que llevaba cuando estaba bajo el control de su enemigo y sobre todo al ver el símbolo brillando pálidamente sobre su pecho.

«¿A quién estoy ayudando?»

Los pies de William tocaron la plataforma y entonces abrió los ojos. Avanzó con paso firme y colocó la mano sobre el terminal cuando éste surgió de la nada.

—¿Qué tengo qué buscar?

—William ¿X.A.N.A...?

—No me controla —contestó de manera automática—. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—Tu aspecto.

William suspiró y cerró el puño con fuerza. Jérémie le estaba viendo. Aquello volvería a complicarle las cosas. Volverían a desconfiar de él.

—Ya —espetó—. ¿Sabes? No sé por qué tengo estas pintas, la primera vez que estuve en esta torre no las tenía, puede que sea esto lo que hace que el mar digital no me afecte, puede que sea una broma de mal gusto de X.A.N.A., puede que sea demasiado optimista. Pero Jérémie, no me está controlando, soy dueño de mis actos y quiero que esto, sea lo que sea, salga bien.

»Puede que tú no lo comprendas. Yo no estoy aquí por Aelita, ni por vosotros, no estoy aquí para salvar el mundo. Estoy aquí porque quiero a Yumi y si aguantando las malas caras, las pullas de Ulrich, los susurros a mi espalda, los desplantes y demás puedo mantenerla a salvo simplemente lo haré.

»He saltado al mar digital por vosotros y lo seguiré haciendo, pero estoy cansado. Si no confías en mí dilo ahora y ahórrame tiempo.

Jérémie se revolvió en su silla.

—No, no es eso. Es que me pone un poco nervioso que tengas ese aspecto. Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero te lo explicaré, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —concedió con un bufido.

—Vale, necesito que accedas al sistema de red de las torres del sector... —hizo un pausa demasiado larga para el gusto de William que enarcó una ceja—. Del sector ¿cinco? Pero sólo hay una torre en el sector cinco...

—Jérémie ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

«No, creo que no lo sé.»

—Eh, sí, claro que sí —mintió esperando que Μνημοσύνη supiese lo que hacía y no fuese nada perjudicial—. Accede al sistema por favor.

—Vale.

Yumi y Sissi sentadas una al lado de la otra tan cerca que parecía mentira. Si Odd hubiese estado allí habría temido que se sacasen los ojos.

La japonesa sostenía el diario entre las manos y Sissi armada con su agenda y un bolígrafo iba apuntando cosas. Sobre la mesita dos latas de refresco de cola, uno normal y otro light, y un bol repleto de patatas completaban los pertrechos de las dos chicas.

—Apunta —pidió Yumi—. Aquí habla de un secreto oculto en cada sector.

Sissi asintió y presionó la punta del boli contra la hoja que marcaba el cuatro de diciembre.

—Repartir entre los cinco sectores los fragmentos es una medida de seguridad más —leyó Yumi—. Para volverlos a unir se necesitan unos códigos especiales, códigos de vital importancia...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sissi al ver que Yumi no continuaba leyendo.

—No parece que los códigos aparezcan el diario... supongo que sería demasiado fácil —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Había pecado de optimista. Volvió la vista a las páginas y prosiguió—. Estos códigos jamás deben caer en malas manos, porque sería desastroso.

»El fin de esta medida de seguridad es impedir el acceso a ¡Xanadu! —exclamó sobresaltando a su compañera—. ¡Los códigos, los fragmentos, son para Xanadu! ¡Tengo que llamar a Jérémie!

Yumi tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número pero no hubo suerte, salía la voz de la operadora diciendo que estaba apagado, probó con los demás obteniendo el mismo resultado. Todos los móviles apagados, aquello era extraño, demasiado extraño, jamás los llevaban a Lyoko así que Jérémie debía tenerlos todos, jamás los apagaban.

—Tengo que ir a la fábrica.

—Voy contigo. —Sissi apretó la agenda contra el pecho—. No me pidas que me quede, no quiero quedarme aquí sola.

La japonesa tomó su bolso y metió dentro el diario.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

En Lyoko Odd, Aelita y Ulrich habían optado por tomar asiento, hacía un buen rato que William había saltado al mar digital y Jérémie no contestaba. Estar allí plantados y no ver ningún monstruo era tremendamente aburrido.

—Ni que sea una _cucaracha_ —suplicó Odd al cielo falso del sector del desierto por enésima vez—. Ya no pido un _megatanque_ ni un _bloque_, una simple y estúpida _cucaracha_...

—Relájate Odd —pidió Aelita.

—Tanto relax me está...

La boca de Odd se abría y cerraba sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella, Ulrich y Aelita le miraban con caras de preocupación, el chico gato alzó el dedo índice y señaló detrás de ellos. Se giraron y, como su amigo, se quedaron estupefactos.

La torre que tenían justo detrás estaba envuelta por un aura negra.

—¡Jérémie! —chilló Aelita, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacemos?

En la sala de mando del superordenador el más joven del equipo miraba horrorizado el plano de Lyoko. Las órdenes que le había ido dando a William habían activado cinco torres, una en cada sector.

William introdujo el último código que había obtenido y la torre submarina se activó también. La plataforma se tambaleó bajo sus pies, si no supiera que era imposible creería que era un terremoto. Todo se sacudía de tal manera que acabó cayendo al suelo, aprovechó la circunstancia para hacer aquello que había aprendido en Japón, tumbarse boca abajo y esperar a que pasase.

Su mirada se fijó en los números que brillaban en las paredes virtuales de la torre, no se movían, permanecían inmóviles.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó inquieto.

—La torre. Está saliendo del mar digital.

La enorme construcción se elevaba lentamente desde las profundidades sobre un amasijo de cables negros y retorcidos, más gruesos y siniestros que los que cruzaban Lyoko. La torre detuvo su ascenso cuando estuvo al mismo nivel que la plataforma, su aura negra provocó un escalofrío a los tres chicos que la miraban.

—Tenéis que entrar —pronunció Jérémie pausadamente.

Aelita hizo aparecer un estrecho corredor para hacerla accesible para sus compañeros. Odd iba en cabeza con paso firme y Ulrich cerrando la comitiva, Aelita caminaba entre ellos era la distribución que les permitía protegerla de un modo más eficaz.

La plataforma les recibió con su blanquecino resplandor, William saltó desde la parte superior aterrizando junto a ellos con brusquedad.

—No preguntéis —gruñó tapándose el pecho—. No sé por qué ni cómo, así que dejadlo.

—Podemos ir a Xanadu desde aquí ¿no? —Aelita se asomó por el margen—. ¿Funciona como las demás torres de paso?

—Sí, sólo hay que saltar —pronunció lanzándose al vacío.

Los demás chicos le siguieron hasta a aquel paisaje hermoso y siniestro. El gran número de torres ponía los pelos de punta y entre ellas una rodeada por un aura roja.

La torre activada.

—No puedo enviaros los vehículos, tendréis que ir a pie —la voz de Jérémie se coló en sus oídos más clara de lo que era en Lyoko.

—Pues andando —soltó Ulrich.

Todo estaba en calma, no se veía ni un solo monstruo así que fueron avanzando lentamente entre la mullida hierba. Se hacía extraño recibir las sensaciones al instante como en el mundo real, pero pasados unos minutos ya se había adaptado.

—¿Hay algo en la pantalla?

—Nada, lo único que veo son las torres.

—¿Así que aquí tampoco hay monstruos? —protestó Odd.

—Están las cosas aquellas que persiguieron a Yumi —le dijo William—. Puede que les dé por perseguirte a ti también.

—Espero que no... —musitó Aelita.

Avanzaron esquivando los pequeños obstáculos del terreno, las piedrecitas se desprendían bajo sus pies en su ascenso por la escarpada ladera.

El sonido de algo lejano les alertó, un sonido metálico y descompasado.

«Un xilófono aporreado» pensó Ulrich recordando la descripción de los monstruos que había encontrado Yumi.

—Creo que tendrás tu cita con los amigos de Yumi.

—No veo nada en la pantalla —espetó Jérémie.

—Da igual —soltó Odd sonriente y animado—. Ya nos las apañaremos.

Aelita puso los ojos en blanco, era mencionar a los monstruos y Odd se emocionaba como un crío con un juguete nuevo. Ella no tenía tiempo para jugar con los monstruos, tenía que llegar a la torre y desactivarla.

—Te acompaño —siseó William a su lado ganándose una sonrisa.

—Odd y yo nos encargamos de...

—Los gaseosos. —Sacudió los dedos en el aire en un intento infantil de sonar terrorífico.

—Es el nombre más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido nunca —farfulló Ulrich desenfundado su _katana_.

Tenían aquel agobiante sonido prácticamente encima. Aelita desplegó sus alas y William se fundió en el _superhumo_, tenían que darse prisa y aquel era el modo más rápido y seguro de llegar a su destino.

—¿Cómo nos los cargamos?

Odd se encogió de hombros.

—¡Disparando a saco! ¡_Banzai_!

Una lluvia de flechas láser salieron de los guantes de gato atravesando a los monstruos sin causar daño, bufó molesto. Ulrich lo probó con su _katana_ obteniendo el mismo resultado, sablazo, retroceder, sablazo, retroceder. Intercambiaron miradas y echaron a correr.

—¿Alguna idea genial más? —inquirió el samurai.

—Ataque lateral con pinza.

Ulrich giró bruscamente yendo directo hacia los monstruos, se deslizó sobre su trasero alzando las piernas para propulsar a Odd. Aquella vieja estrategia siempre funcionaba. Odd disparó sus flechas nuevamente, tampoco funcionaron. No podía detenerse, iba a chocar contra esas cosas.

«Con un poco de suerte los atravesaré»

Pero se equivocó. Se estrelló dolorosamente contra una pared invisible.

—¿Pero qué haces Jérémie? —protestó frotándose la nariz—. Si vas a levantar una pared avisa primero...

—No he sido yo.

Aelita y William permanecían de pie frente a la torre, ella le había tomado la mano con fuerza. Ver la torre de cerca la había dejado sin aliento, era enorme.

—Entremos juntos —pidió—. No sé qué tengo que hacer ahora.

William accedió llevándola con él al interior, el símbolo de X.A.N.A. dibujándose a su paso. Sólo quedaba ir hasta la parte alta de la torre para desactivarla. Aelita le sonrió asintiendo, lo harían juntos, dos mentes trabajando juntas eran mejor que una sola.

Cerraron los ojos y empezaron a ascender pero cuando estaban prácticamente en la parte superior cayeron al vacío.

William abrió los ojos, ya no estaban dentro de la torre, vio a Ulrich y a Odd bajo ellos. Invocó el _superhumo_ amortiguando la caída.

La _katana_ de Ulrich sobre el cuello de William. El fantasma de X.A.N.A. planeando sobre sus cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gruñó el alemán.

—Evitar que Aelita se desvirtualice.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de Ulrich haciéndole bajar el arma.

—Estábamos en la torre y de repente hemos caído sobre vosotros —explicó con voz suave—. No entiendo qué ha pasado.

Anthea sonrió al mensaje que acababa de aparecer en su pantalla:

_X.A.N.A. restauración completa._

«Misión cumplida» se dijo, pero todavía no había acabado, desplegó un último programa. Ya no podía hacer nada más por su hija y sus amigos, al menos no desde allí. Desactivó la torre que les había atraído hasta Xanadu. Se ajustó el auricular con micrófono y entonces habló.

—Escuchadme atentamente y no hagáis preguntas estúpidas. —Su voz ahora profunda y distorsionada se metió en los oídos de los chicos—. Estáis en Xanadu y a partir de ahora podréis venir hasta aquí utilizando los dispositivos que tenéis en la muñeca, me he encargado de instalarlo en los avatares que no están presentes.

»Xanadu no tiene nada que ver con Lyoko.

—Voz siniestra, ¿quién eres? —preguntó Odd provocando un suspiro distorsionado.

—He dicho que no hicierais preguntas estúpidas. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

»El daño recibido en Xanadu puede convertirse en heridas físicas así que yo de vosotros iría con cuidado y no bajaría la guardia. Hay más enemigos de los que pensáis, el programa puente entre Lyoko y Xanadu no los detecta.

»Tendréis que hacer uno vosotros, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo que eso es todo? —lanzó la pregunta al aire Odd—. Eeeo voz siniestra.

—Déjalo Odd, sea quien sea ya no está —afirmó Jérémie—. Vuelvo a tener el control sobre el superordenador, voy a traeros de vuelta.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! ¡Al fin el capítulo 20! Ahora podré actualizar algo más rápido porque acabo de quedarme sin trabajo, así que mientras busco tengo tiempo suficiente para ir escribiendo.  
Traigo noticias sobre la quinta temporada de Code: Lyoko (quizás ya lo sepáis), se ha empezado a emitir en Francia y es de imagen real. No sé cuando se estrenará en España, pero se espera que empiece a emitirla el Canal Super3 (TV3, Televisió de Catalunya) entre septiembre de 2013 y enero de 2014, así que si vivís en Catalunya, Ses Illes o País Valencià ya podéis empezar a tachar los días. Podéis ver imágenes de los primeros capítulos aquí (eliminad los espacios): www. codelyoko-leguide .fr/ 101  
Y aquí el primer capítulo: www. youtube watch? v=hAAkl7cIOXs  
La he ido siguiendo y pese a que al principio se me hizo bastante extraño debo admitir que me ha gustado, aunque la actriz que pusieron como Aelita no me gusta nada sobre el resto ninguna queja, eso sí podrían haberse currado un poco el peinado de Odd...  
Si tenéis twitter y sabéis francés os recomiendo seguir a Quentin (QuentinMerabet) y a Mélanie (MelanieTranQuan) Ulrich y Yumi, sus TC son divertidísimas.  
Pasando ya al fic: Anthea no debería haber salido en este capítulo, pero me enganché a ella jajaja, he descubierto que es un personaje que me gusta mucho más de lo que creía, además como no está muy definida dentro de la serie me da la suficiente libertad para experimentar.  
Empezamos a entrar en la recta final de la historia, la idea era hacer una historia bastante más corta pero la cosa se ha ido estirando y estirando, eso sí no le sobra ni una sola de las páginas que he escrito. Los siguientes capítulos los tengo escritos en borrador a faltar de revisar, traducirlos al castellano y pasarlos al ordenador.  
He empezado el pequeño spin-off para explicar la historia de Anthea y Waldo, llevo tres capítulos pero todavía no sé que título ponerle, soy un desastre para eso, se aceptan sugerencias. Los capítulos serán bastante más largos que los de ADQST así que no creo que llegue a la veintena. Empezaré a publicarlo dentro de poco, lo más seguro es que lo haga cuando suba el próximo de ADQST.  
Si le he cambiado el nombre a alguien pido perdón, no estoy acostumbrada al OpenOffice y no sé que hacer con su autocorrector._

_º º º _

_**Guest:** ¡Hola! Creo que ahora habrá actualizaciones más rápidas, me he quedado sin trabajo, espero que la inspiración me acompañe._  
_Me gusta mucho la pareja de William y Emilie, te confesaré que ya tenía pensado añadirla, pero muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia._  
_Pronto sabrás más sobre Waldo, Anthea y Jethro, seguramente cuando suba el próximo capítulo empezaré a publicar un fic paralelo con la historia pre-Code: Lyoko._  
_Sobre tu fic, pasaré por allí, prometido. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia._  
_¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Nefertari Queen:** ¡Hola! Siempre es un placer verte por aquí. Imaginación acostumbra a no faltarme, por suerte, la necesito para trabajar. Siempre he tenido bastante inventiva, pero no todas mis ideas llegan a algún sitio, a veces más que tener imaginación lo que una necesita es tener suerte._  
_Sólo puedo decirte una cosa, vas bastante bien encaminada, algo que me sorprende porque todavía queda mucha información por sacar._  
_¿Por que Japón? Básicamente porque es una sociedad cerrada, son desconfiados con los extranjeros y no les gusta nada dar explicaciones, pero si entablas amistad con uno de ellos tendrás a un amigo para toda la vida. A parte de eso lo necesito para cerrar una parte de la trama._  
_De nada, gracias a ti por leerla, al fin y al cabo si nadie lo leyera la historia no tendría sentido._  
_Un abrazo amiga._  
_**CodeYumyUlrich:** ¡Hola! Puede que sea sólo cosa mía pero creo que es fácil que Aelita congenie con William, tienen Lyoko en común y eso es algo que debe marcar bastante. ¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Kuro Tenshi 731:** ¡Hola! Como le dije a Nefertari Queen los japoneses son muy desconfiados con los extranjeros y odian dar explicaciones, pero si te ganas su confianza los tendrás ahí para toda la vida. Además precisamente porque destacaría es un buen escondite. Esconderse a plena vista es más efectivo y como dices, entre tanto turista es más sencillo pasar inadvertido._  
_Puede que lo del marido fuese sólo una clave entre ellas ¿quien sabe? Una virgen vestal no es, pero yo la veo como mujer de un solo hombre. Pensar en Anthea siempre me lleva a Waldo._  
_Alaska me parece un buen sitio para una base secreta, si hay alguna espero que no vengan a darme el finiquito jajaja. No te preocupes la puedes poner en Alaska, realmente parece un lugar inmejorable. No la he visto nunca (a mi antena no le gusta Nitro, no la puedo sintonizar), pero me la apunto para verla._  
_La idea de Maine me vino un poco a última hora porque no hay demasiado tráfico aéreo, no es una gran capital y es difícil que nadie repare en ti, pero después pensé que eso lo hacía precisamente un buen lugar. No salen aviones de pasajeros intercontinentales pero sí que hay vuelos privados, y seguro que Jethro encontraría a alguien dispuesto a llevarles a cambio de unos cuantos de los grandes, en caso de no lograrlo siempre queda la opción de un vuelo a Nueva York y allí tomar otro avión hacía otro continente._  
_Jérémie es un cerebrito pero un tanto atolondrado, ya lo demuestra en la serie. A veces le cuesta relacionar los detalles más simples._  
_Los chicos dan por muerto a Waldo porque creen que se sacrificó, pero no creo que siendo tan inteligente como se supone que es no protegiera sus datos virtuales._  
_Guantes extirparrecuerdos, me diste escalofríos jajaja, nada que ver._  
_Veo a William y a Aelita como amigos en potencia, pasar por Lyoko es una experiencia bastante traumática y eso tiene que unir. Habrá más de ellos (no románticamente)._  
_No es exactamente que no se fíe de él, es que sabe que no puede con su superordenador. Sólo diré que si X.A.N.A. consiguió los datos académicos de los chicos ella también puede hacerlo. Anthea controlaba las cámaras de seguridad de la fábrica, así supo quienes eran los chicos y de ahí a dar con sus datos hay un paso. Más adelante aclararé cómo dio con la fábrica. Ya tienes respuesta a las seis torres._  
_Mi buzón de PM está siempre abierto, así que cualquier cosa que quieras solo tienes que pulsar el sobrecito, o mi correo que sale en mi perfil. No hay problema._  
_Estoy muy intrigada con tu fic, empecé a leerlo y en cuanto suba esto (dentro de unos minutos) seguiré._  
_La suerte del trabajo se me acabó, espero encontrar algo nuevo pronto, las ilustraciones por encargo no dan para vivir._  
_¡Un abrazo! No leemos._  
_**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Aquí vamos actualizando de nuevo y esperando recuperar el ritmo. No la dejaré a medias, tranquila, a no ser que mi gato me devore mientras duermo... espero que no, sería muy raro._  
_Es justo lo que yo pienso, Aelita y William tienen esa vivencia en común, estar allí dentro tiene que dejarte marcado de una manera o de otra. Si tienes miedo supongo que con quien mejor lo compartirías es con alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo._  
_Japón es "enemigo" de América, lo de las bombas atómicas les marcó mucho, así que los mandé allí. Como bien dices no está secuestrada, lo de disparar era por si se había colado un intruso. Jethro se siente un poco mal por haber torturado a Anthea en el pasado y ahora se dedica a protegerla y mantenerla oculta._  
_Tengo curiosidad, tal vez sí que hayas acertado, creo que es bastante accesible su identidad._  
_Waldo quiere ayudar a X.A.N.A. por el mismo motivo que Anthea, pero eso es algo que se sabrá en el futuro._  
_No, Hierón no es Aelita. Ella es la llave de muchas cosas pero en el caso de entrar y salir de Xanadu no lo es, aunque sí que hay algo en Xanadu que sin ella no podrán obtener._  
_Del tema traidores, Anthea huyó de su Grecia natal porque a su padre le consideraban un traidor de su patria; y Waldo y ella pasaron a ser considerados traidores al abandonar el proyecto. Pero sí hay otro traidor más._  
_Lo de las torres es cosa de Anthea, no de Jérémie, como has leído en este capítulo._  
_Para enviar PM creo que tienes que estar registrada, no estoy segura, en mi perfil sale un sobre sólo tienes que hacer clic. Si no puedes en mi perfil tienes mis dos e-mails, están disponibles, así que cualquier cosa estoy a un clic._  
_¡Un abrazo!_  
_**PearlSnorlax:** ¡Hola! Lamento que tuvieras que dar un repaso porque el retraso te hizo olvidar cosas. Ahora, durante una temporada, actualizaré más rápido, a ver si así evitamos que tengas que andar releyendo. Gracias por seguir ahí._  
_¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Lorrany:** ¡Hola! Uy que impaciencia jejeje, el final lo tengo esbozado pero no escrito, podría decirte como acaba pero entonces no tendría gracia. Tu e-mail no salió, la página lo marca como spam._  
_Gracias a ti por leer. ¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Joselino1997:** ¡Hola! Es cierto que la sección estaba bastante parada, iba pasando regularmente pero no se veían historias nuevas. Tus reviews siempre se agradecen._  
_Seguramente cuando suba el próximo capítulo subiré también el primero de la historia paralela de Waldo y Anthea, os avisaré._  
_Espero que éste año haya suerte, amunt València!_  
_Madre mía, con aquel incendio lo pasé fatal, siempre es triste ver arder unos paisajes tan bonitos y saber que hay gente perdiendo sus casas y sus vidas lo hace todavía más triste._  
_Menos mal que lograron apagarlo relativamente pronto, como el que nos quemó l'Empordà a nosotros. Muy triste, me alegra saber que estás bien._  
_Muchísimas gracias ¡un abrazo! Dew!_  
_**Lyokofan:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Mika Kimura:** ¡Hola! ¡Madre mía! Tuviste que pasar un montón de horas enganchada a la pantalla para leerlos todos de golpe, ¡a tus pies! No te preocupes no la dejaré. Gracias ¡un abrazo!_  
_**As Sejmet:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta la pareja de Odd y Sissi, al final lograré que sea una pareja famosa jejeje. Ulrich y Yumi, si por mi fuera los habría juntado en el primer capítulo pero entonces serían Odd y una de sus novia de un día, trato de mantenerlos como en la serie. ¡Un abrazo!_  
_**Ally:** ¡Hola! ¡Mujer! Escríbelos y déjanos leerlos, seguro que están bien._  
_Si te sirve de algo yo estoy loca por juntarlos de una vez, pero intentar mantenerlos IC hace que sea complicado._  
_Sí que lo sabía, sigo la serie desde que empezó a emitirse. Me está gustando, pese a que al principio la idea de que fuese de imagen real no acababa de convencerme._  
_Gracias por leer ¡un abrazo!  
_


End file.
